Paper RWBY: The Thousand Year Door
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Peach sends the Mario Bros and RWBY a mysterious magical map, they set out to Rogueport in order to find Peach, but alas, they get tangled up on another ragtag adventure, filled to the brim with weirdos and Crystal Stars! But what's up with these X-Nauts and why did they want Peach?
1. Ancient Treasure?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **By the way, just a friendly reminder: This story takes place in the Paper Universe. ;)  
**

* * *

"Look lady, I don't know what business you have here in a town like this, but I advise you to not get into any trouble."

"Oh relax, I'm not going to get into any trouble at all."

"If you say so… but a word of advice? I'd hide those valuable earrings, brooch and crown if I were you. This town isn't nicknamed "The Lawless Community" for nothing. Someone might mug you for them… or _worse."_

"I'll make note of that."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya!"

The ship turned around a la flipping around like paper and took off, leaving none other than Princess Peach alone… well, she wasn't really alone, she had Toadsworth for company.

"That's quite the story he's told us." Toadsworth said as they walked off.

"Yeah." Peach nodded. "But, I'm not worried about it."

Toadsworth sighed. "But I am… oh, sometimes I wonder if hanging around Princess Daisy is a good idea."

"Toadsworth, relax… we're practically sisters!"

"I know… you two sure act like sisters at times. It's just that I can tell she's rubbing off on you." Toadsworth said.

Peach giggled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Mmph… it's just that sometimes she be very influential on you." Toadsworth muttered as they walked into the center of town. "Goodness gracious!" He exclaimed. "They have a public execution here?! My word, this town is unsafe!"

"Goodness!" Peach exclaimed.

"…Let us go to the Inn for a bit, rest up and catch that train to Poshley Heights." Toadsworth said. "I believe you have a timeshare there, yes?"

"Yes… my parents own that particular spot." Peach informed.

"Yes, indeed… though I strongly advised against the idea since I've heard that place can be very snooty." Toadsworth muttered. "Alas… you get your headstrong personality from your mother." He said.

"My mother was a very strong and wise leader, so was my father." Peach sighed. "It's a shame they're not around very much."

"That's the problem with being a king and queen… they're always busy with political shenanigans and that leaves you in charge of the Mushroom Kingdom most of the time."

"Yup." Peach nodded. "Not that I don't mind."

"Indeed… oh my goodness, they have a slushie booth!" Toadsworth gushed. "Princess, do you want one?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"You know my favorite." Peach winked.

"Right-o! I'll be right back!" Toadsworth rushed off to the booth while Peach hummed to herself, looking around the lawless town of Rogueport.

"Excuse me, miss!" A voice said, catching her attention as she turned to see a merchant. "Would you like to be interested in these items?"

"Oooh, what do you got?" Peach asked.

"Let's see, we got this interesting looking locket. Oooh, this item right here is my favorite!" He said as he picked it up. "This right here is an unbreakable vase! See?" He tapped it on the ground and several pieces broke off. "…It broke." He said with an unamused expression.

"Oh…"

"Bah! That's what I get for getting it at the dollar store…" He grumbled. "Aha! This right here though…" He pulled out some kind of small treasure chest. "This right here… is one of a kind. It's said to hold a legendary treasure map, which is the key to find some legendary treasure!"

"Legendary treasure?" Peach looked intrigued. "Hmm, interesting…"

"It's only a measly two coins."

"I'll take it."

"Excellent choice, madam." He said, handing over the treasure chest as Peach opened it up, and a bright light consumed her.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 _With Toadsworth…_

"What can I do for you, kupo?" A strange white teddy bear looking thing asked Toadsworth.

"I'd like a Grape slushie for me and a Tiger's Blood for the princess."

"Excellent choices, kupo!"

"I am curious about something… what exactly _are_ you?" Toadsworth curiously wondered.

"I am a Moogle, kupo! There are a lot of us here in Rogueport, in fact, we chased out those good for nothing thieves, kupo. I believe their names were… Anna, I think, kupo."

"I see… interesting." Toadsworth mused as the Moogle handed Toadsworth the slushies.

"Here ya go, kupo!"

"Thank you." Toadsworth said as he turned around. "Oh Princess, I've got your… uh… princess? Where'd you go?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile… back in Toad Town…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Get 'em while they're hot!" Luigi said, putting a cookie sheet down on the table with several cookies baked into it, as Mario, RWBY and Luigi's Pokemon grabbed a few, as did Luigi.

"Oh! Hot! HOT!" Ruby winced.

"Ruby, he didn't mean it literally!" Weiss scolded.

"Sorry, sorry… you know how I am with cookies." Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

Yang laughed. "Oh, Ruby…" She chuckled.

"So, you know where the princess is?" Blake asked.

"No clue. Toad said that she left somewhere with Toadsworth… something about a timeshare." Mario said.

"Timeshare, eh? Is it in Delfino?" Yang asked.

"No clue." Mario shrugged.

"Eh, just let the princess enjoy herself." Luigi said. "Besides, if Bowser doesn't know where she is, then it's no worries."

"You got a point." Mario nodded.

At this point, Parakarry flew over to the mailbox and put a few letters in the mailbox. "Mail call!" He called out to them and flew off.

"I'll get it." Luigi said as he walked out, where he went out to the mailbox and pulled out two letters, seeing one addressed to Mario, noticing it was a pink envelope. "Ah, Peach sent him a letter." He said as he walked in, unaware of a letter slipping out of his hands, as it landed face up near the grass, addressed to Luigi, but the plumber didn't really notice at all as he walked in.

"Hey bro! The princess sent a letter to you!"

"Oh?" Mario walked over to him and took the letter from Luigi as he opened it while Luigi grabbed himself another cookie, where he felt a tug on his leg as he looked down to see Marshadow looking at him.

"Oh, you want this?" He asked with a smile and handed it to him, as Marshadow gave a small smile and ate it while Mario read the letter addressed to him.

 _"Dear Mario, I am sending you this letter from a faraway place known as Rogueport. Inside this letter is a map that has the details of where treasure might be located at. I was wondering if you, your brother and RWBY would like to come with and help me go on an adventure, and since I am inviting you all, that means you MUST come! It'd be lonely without you all. See you soon! Love, Peach."_

Mario put the letter down. "The princess is inviting us to Rogueport to go on a little scavenger hunt."

"Scavenger hunt?" Weiss asked. "Like, hunting for treasure?"

"Yup."

"Hmm… I like the sound of that." Weiss mused, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Oooh, this sounds like fun!" Ruby grinned.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling this is some kind of plot device…" Blake quietly said, with no one hearing her.

"Well, at least I've been invited!" Luigi smiled.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they all nodded with Luigi putting everyone back in their Pokeballs and they took off, leaving the unopened letter lying in the grass all by itself.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _About a day later…_

"Guys? Hellooooo?" The Captain of the ship tried to wake them up. "Wake up!"

"Huh… wha…? Five more minutes…" Ruby groaned.

"There's no five more minutes. Look over there, that's Rogueport!"

"Roguewha…? Oh!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked outside, as did the others.

"Wow! That looks interesting!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Prepare to disembark!"

 **BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The ship docked at the pier. "So, I have to ask… why do you want to dock here? I _have_ told you about the perils of this place, yes?" The captain asked.

"Yeah, but we're here looking for a friend."

"A friend, you say? Well… I'm not stopping you. Just be careful!" The captain told them as the ship flipped around and took off.

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts on this place." Luigi said.

"Well, there's no turning back. Let's go." Yang said as they walked off.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEP!" A voice yelled.

 **Pause BGM**

"Huh?" Mario turned his head with the others to see a pink Goomba with a hard hat and ponytail running away from some fat lookin' creep with two guys in red and white uniforms behind him.

 **BGM: Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Now don't you play dumb with me! I know you know about the Crystal Stars since you were asking for information about them! Now tell us where the Crystal Stars are right NOW!"

"Never! I'll never tell you anything, ya creep!"

"Hmph… then I guess we're gonna do this the hard way. Fine by me! Men, let's show this little firebrand how we do things!"

"Right away, boss!"

"Buh-huh, buh huh huh huh huh!"

"Get away from me!"

Without a second thought, Mario and the others sprang into action. "Alright, what's going on here?!" Yang asked.

Immediately the pink Goomba turned around and immediately ran toward them. "Yeah right, like I'd side with a creep like you!"

"Oh, you think you can take me on, huh? Buh huh huh huh… well… it's time for good ol' Crump to show ya a thing or two!" He exclaimed and charged right at them.

 **BGM: Event Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Suddenly, a curtain appeared in front of them, and went away as they were suddenly on a stage. "Eh? How did we get on a stage?" Ruby asked.

"And why are there audience chairs?" Luigi wondered.

"Not to mention we got a background! What's going on?!" Weiss asked.

"Let's not worry about that for now! Let's take him on!" Mario said, bringing out his hammer as they brought out their weapons.

"Buh huh huh huh, it's time for the ol' Crump… a… bomb… whoa whoa whoa, time out! Six against one? That's a little unfair!"

"Who cares! You're going down!" Yang cocked her gauntlets.

"Oh great, I'm gonna be one of those victims in this author's stories where the villain gets himself beaten up by several people, aren't I? Oh no! Not gonna happen! Men, get over here!" Crump ordered as two of his men showed up. "There, now it's an even fight!" He exclaimed as he ran over to Ruby, but she quickly blocked the attack with her scythe and then shot him at point blank, knocking him back.

"TAKE THIS!" One of the men quickly flailed his arms about as Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at each other and proceeded to whack him over to the other guy, knocking them both out.

"Buh… wha? Uh oh…" Crump sweatdropped, as Mario and Luigi jumped over and hammered him down. "GAH!" He yelled as he fell over in defeated.

"Well, that was easy." Blake said, and then noticed Star Points coming out of him. "Huh?"

"Oh, those are Star Points. You get plenty of them and you level up." The pink Goomba explained.

"Level up? I'm not sure what you're talking about…" Yang said.

"Oh, I'm sure someone who's reading this will understand." Blake said.

 **Resume Danger! BGM**

"Gah! You guys are tougher than you look… not to mention you had the advantage WHICH IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!" Crump yelled. "But… I've got an ace up my sleeve! IT'S GO TIME!" He yelled as suddenly a whole army of his men surrounded him.

"Uh… this is bad." Luigi paled.

"PUNISH THEM!" He ordered as all of them dog piled on them… and then the Pink Goomba came out.

"Hey! This way!" She said as mostly everyone came out unharmed. "Uh… where's your green friend?"

"Ow! Ooof!" Luigi came out bruised. "Okay, how am I the only one hurt?"

"Let's just go. They don't even know we're out!" She said as they ran off.

"Ow! OOOOW! STOOOOOOP!" Crump yelled as everyone regrouped and he was looking worse than Luigi. "That was ME you were punching! …Now where are they? Have you seen them? You! Johnson!"

"Yes sir?"

"Have you seen them?"

"No."

"…Crud… they bolted…" Crump groaned.

 **Resume Rogueport BGM**

"Phew, thanks for saving me back there. That guy was a total creep!" The Goomba said.

"No problem." Mario nodded.

"So, I have to ask you guys something. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm-a Mario!"

"I'm-a Luigi, number one!" Luigi smiled.

"Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long. Sup?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're… YOU'RE _THE_ MARIO BROS AND TEAM RWBY?! Oh my gosh, I'm such a huge fan! I'm Goombella, a second year student of the University of Goom, studying archaeology!"

 _There's a Goomba university? Huh…_ Yang thought.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?" Mario asked.

"I've been looking for someone." Goombella explained. "I need some help on something I've found and I've been asking around and… well, you know how _THAT_ went."

"We're looking for someone too. Maybe you've seen her? She gave us this map." Mario explained.

"Oh? Let me take a look… oh my gosh, this is an actual real treasure map! Whoever gave this to you is either dumb or they wanted to explore with you."

"Well, you see-"

"Great hoggly-boggly, if it isn't Master Mario and the others!" A voice exclaimed as Toadsworth walked up to them.

"Toadsworth? What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Well, the princess and I were here to rest up so we could go to this place known as Poshley Heights. I went to go get us some slushies and I turn my back on her for about five minutes… and the next thing I know, she up and vanished! I'm hoping the princess didn't get herself into trouble…"

"I'm sure she's fine." Mario said, hoping that Peach was actually alright.

"Well, yes… but the problem is, this town is known for its, shall we say… hooligans." He said, and right at this moment, some yellow Piantas came charging out of the alley way and started beating up on two unsuspecting Craws, and one of them went down.

"Gah! Gus, are you okay?!"

"Oooogh…"

"That was for painting our boss's suit coat blue last night!" One of the Piantas said and then they took off.

"Gus, get up!"

"Ugh… we won't forget this… and next time, we'll paint that suit coat purple!" Gus declared.

"Yeah, and we'll rearrange the furniture!" The other exclaimed and they took off.

"I rest my case." Toadsworth said. "Now, I advise you all to be careful in this city while looking for Peach. Who knows what trickery will happen… and as for me, I'll be resting up in the inn waiting for Peach's return. Good day!" He said and walked off.

"Wait… Peach? As in Princess Peach? Oh, that is so awesome! I can't wait to meet her." Goombella said. "So wait, hold on… she was waiting for you here to look for some legendary treasure?"

"Yes." Mario nodded.

"…Alright, that settles it. I'm gonna be sticking with you."

"You are?" Luigi asked.

"Yup!" Goombella nodded.

"Well, welcome aboard to our little posse!" Yang grinned.

"Thank you!" Goombella smiled. "Oh by the way, the one I'm looking for is Professor Frankly. If anyone knows about the legendary treasure, it'd be him!"

"Great, so where is he?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… I'm not sure where he is. I think he's on the west side of Rogueport." She said as they started to walk over to the west side… but unfortunately…

"HALT! You shall not take another step!" An old Toad woman stopped them.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Because… I dropped my contact lens and I can't find them anywhere! Do not move, you hear me!"

"How do you lose your contact lens in the middle of the street?" Weiss asked.

"Don't ask me how! I'm still looking… do not move an inch!"

All of them stood there while the old woman was still looking… and eventually, they got bored. "Ah, forget it… it's not like she lost them way out here." Ruby said as she turned around and started to walk… and they all heard a crunch. "Uh oh…"

"…That wasn't the contact lens, was it?" Weiss asked.

"Uh… it could be something like plastic wrap!" Ruby reassured and lifted her shoe to see… a crushed contact lens. "Uh… found it!" Ruby sweatdropped while Weiss facepalmed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The old woman screamed and grabbed Ruby by the waist. "HOW COULD YOU STEP ON SOMEONE'S BELONGINGS LIKE THAT?!"

"It was an accident, I swear! I mean, how was I supposed to see it?"

"She's right! It's your fault you lost your contact lens!" Yang told her.

"MY FAULT?! No way, it's _HER_ fault that she stepped on them!"

"Yeah, because you dropped them!" Ruby told her.

"But who stepped on them, miss clumsy? Grrr… I'm so mad I could boil you up!" She growled and then ran over to the west entrance. "From this point on, NO ONE is allowed past this point! No one goes in… no one goes out until I get a new contact lens… and Red Girl has to pay for it!"

"Mama mia, you can't be serious!" Mario exclaimed. "It was an accident! You're just overreacting!"

"Overreacting? I'm not overreacting. If I was overreacting, I'd step on someone's belongings! _NOT_ blocking off the entrance! This is justified!" Zess T. declared, causing everyone to facepalm.

"…Ugh… let's just order her a new contact lens and pretend this didn't happen." Weiss said and then they walked over to the item shop. "…Don't feel bad, Ruby. It's her fault she dropped it."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled.

"How does one lose a contact lens in the middle of a street? That is… questionable." Blake said. "Who was that?" She asked.

"That's Zess T. A famous cook in Rogueport… and quite the feisty one." Goombella told them.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"I know everyone." Goombella said.

"Uh… right…" Luigi said, not sure if he should believe her and they walked in the shop to see two Moogles in the building.

"OH MY GOODNESS, YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Ruby squealed in delight and quickly picked it up.

"Ack! Can you put me down, Kupo?"

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized and put him down.

"Thank you, kupo."

"Moogles? I've heard about them from what Cloud told us on his adventures, but never would I think I'd encounter one." Mario mused.

"Same here." Luigi nodded.

"I thought all the shops were run by Anna." Weiss said.

"They were at one point, Kupo." The other Moogle said. "They fled from Toad Town and various locations and came to Rogueport to start their shenanigans once again. However, one day we shop dwelling Moogles that live in Rogueport thought it would be best to throw them out before they started to inflate their items to ridiculous prices and chased them out of the area for good. Now we're in all the shops, Kupo."

"I heard a rumor that they were spotted at a place called Flipside, kupo."

"I hope that rumor is false, kupo."

"Indeed, kupo."

"Um… anyway, we need to buy something… do you have a contact lens?" Mario asked.

"Contact lens? Not sure we carry any, but we can order one, Kupo."

"Was it from that loud mouthed lady, kupo? She loses them all the time, kupo. There was one time she lost them in her frying pan and burned it. She was so upset, kupo."

Weiss sweatdropped. "Sounds like someone is clumsy with her contact lens."

"Indeed… it is quite a sad sight, kupo. Anyway, we'll order a contact lens for that loud mouth, kupo."

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled and they walked out. "Do they always say 'kupo'?"

"According to Cloud, yes." Luigi nodded.

"It's not a big deal, though." Mario chuckled as they went to the east side… and when they did, a Bandit came running by and ran through Luigi.

"WHOOOOA!"

"Whoops, sorry sucker!"

"Mama mia… watch where you're going…" Luigi said as he felt his pocket. "Wait a minute… my wallet was right here just a second ago!"

"Ugh! I hate this town… pickpockets everywhere!" Goombella exclaimed, and then Hoopa came out of his Pokeball and then opened up a ring, pulling the wallet away from the Bandit.

"Here ya go!" Hoopa smiled.

"Thanks." Luigi said as he put it back in his pocket.

"HELP! I'VE BEEN ROBBED BY A PORTAL!" The Bandit yelled as Hoopa went back inside.

"Now… I think Professor Frankly is in… this building!" Goombella said, entering the building with the others.

 **BGM: Professor Franky's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Huh, nice place." Yang said.

"Hiya, Professor Frankly!" Goombella greeted.

"Huh? Wha? Who's there?" Frankly asked as they walked up to him. "Wait, I know you… hmm, let me think for a second… it's not Goombrielle… it's not Goombrianna… AHA! You were one of my students! Goombella!"

"Yes, that's me!" Goombella smiled.

"And these fellows behind you are…" He got a good look at them. "…Who?" He asked as Mario and Luigi anime fell.

"I'm actually not surprised he doesn't know us." Blake said.

"Aww…" Ruby pouted.

"Oh come on, professor! This is Mario and Luigi, you know, the famous plumbers of the Mushroom Kingdom? And these four are team RWBY!"

"Mario and Luigi? I only know a Mario… if there was a Luigi, he would've been out of Mario's shadow!"

"Here we go…" Luigi sighed.

Frankly laughed. "I'm just kidding, my boy! I know who you are, no need to be all sad… but who exactly is RWBY?"

"Famous huntresses that have become celebrities of the Mushroom Kingdom." Goombella said.

"Really! Is that right? Intriguing…" Professor Frankly mused. "Anyway, what brings you here, Goombella?"

"Well, we were all wondering about some legendary treasure here below Rogueport, and I thought you would be the best person for the job." Goombella explained.

"Of course I do. It is the very reason why I am here… to study that very subject! And I'm assuming you all want a piece of the action since it is treasure, yes?"

"Pretty much." Weiss quickly said.

"I don't care if it might be made up or not, archeologists always look out to discover the truth… and frankly, I know deep down that it is real!" Goombella said.

"Excellent… so do I! There are a lot of theories about this ancient legendary treasure. For one, it could be the home of a monster-" Luigi paled up hearing this. "-It could hold absolutely nothing either. There's this one theory that it's nothing but a Mushroom. I don't believe that particular theory for one second."

"That's oddly specific." Weiss mused.

"Or they just want their five minutes of fame by coming up with something simple like that." Frankly said. "However, one thing is for certain, in order to get to the legendary treasure, one must have the Crystal Stars!"

 _I smell a plot device…_ Blake thought.

"Hmm… if I recall correctly from my notes: 'To find the treasure of yore, take the seven Crystal Stars to the Thousand Year Door.'." Goombella recited. "You mean something like that that some old folk have passed down for years?"

"Precisely. You must find and take the seven Crystal Stars to the Thousand Year Door." Franky nodded. "Continue."

"Hold the Magical Map aloft before the entrance to the Thousand Year Door. Then the stars will light the way that leads to the stones of yesterday." She continued and then stopped. "From what I've read up on the lore, if one were to hold the magical map to the Thousand Year Door, it'd show you where the next Crystal Star is located."

"Correct! And legend says that the Thousand Year Door is below this very town! Unfortunately… the critical piece of the puzzle, the magical map, is lost. Without it, we can't get to the treasure."

"Oh, about that! Mario and friends have it!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Frankly yelled. "Homina homina hom-" Goombella headbonked him. "YOW!"

"Snap out of it!"

"Sorry… tell me, is it true you have a map?"

"We do." Mario nodded and handed it to him.

"It's probably just a regular map." Weiss reassured him.

"WAHOO! IT'S THE LEGENDARY MAGICAL MAP! You, my friends, are my heroes! Let us go to the Thousand Year Door!"

"…Or… not." Weiss sweatdropped as they walked out, but she and Blake stayed. "So… Blake, do you smell a plot-"

"Yup."

"We're gonna go on another ragtag adventure?"

"Most likely."

Weiss sighed. "Might as well." She said and they walked out.

 **End BGM**

"Here we are!" Frankly exclaimed as he opened up a gate. "This way!" He said as they all jumped into the warp pipe leading to the sewers.

 **BGM: Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario was the first one out and then looked around the sewers as everyone came out. "Huh… this is interesting." Luigi said.

"Well, it's a step up from Toad Town's sewers, I'll give it that." Weiss said as they started to walk ahead.

"Heeeey! What's a good looking Goomba doing here down in the sewers?" A voice asked as they saw a Goomba, Paragoomba and a Spiked Goomba approach them. "Why don't you come hang out with us instead? We'd be a lot nicer than those human freaks."

"Wow, I am _so_ flattered that you think of me like that." Goombella said. "Seriously, I'd rather BARF than hang out with creeps like you!"

"Ouch, that was cold!" The Spiked Goomba exclaimed.

"That's it! Nobody messes with us! COME HERE!" The Goomba yelled and they charged right at them.

 **BGM: Battle Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Agh, here too with this weird stage?" Ruby asked.

"This is weird…" Weiss said.

"Let's see here…" Frankly mused, totally unfazed by where they were transported to. "A Goomba, a Paragoomba and a Spiked Goomba. Wow, it's the whole Goomba family tree! Now, I advise you to… okay, HOLD UP! This is ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"I mean there are too many party members on this stage!" Frankly said, pushing everyone but Goombella, Blake and Luigi off the stage and put them in the chairs. "There, now it's even!"

"Uh… what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I'll explain after this fight!" Frankly said as he returned to the others. "Alright, now let the battle resume!"

"Get out of our way, old man!" The Goomba yelled and then went to headbonk Goombella, but she jumped back and then did a headbonk in return, knocking him out. "Gah!"

"Coming though!" The Spiked Goomba started charging them and tried to headbonk Luigi, but he quickly used his hammer to retaliate, knocking him high in the air and he landed near the Paragoomba, knocking him out.

"Oh, this is… uh… awkward…" The Paragoomba tried to flee, but Blake aimed Gambol Shroud and threw it at him, using her ribbon to send him over to her and then she let out a powerful kick that knocked him down for the count.

"Yes. That is more like it!" Frankly nodded in approval.

 **Resume Rogueport Sewers BGM**

"Agh… forget you chumps! We're out of here!" The Goomba exclaimed and then they ran off.

"So… what was that about?" Goombella asked.

"I just thought there were too many party members in the battle. So! From this point on in the story, every battle will be in three unless stated otherwise! It helps even out the playing field."

"So… we just sit out and do nothing?" Ruby asked.

"Not necessarily! You see, three set party members are chosen at random at any time… and you can switch out any time, though it may be too overpowered, so you may have to use it sparingly."

"Um… what?" Goombella asked.

"Oh, never you mind, I'm sure the readers will understand what I am talking about! Let's move out to the Thousand Year Door!" He declared.

"Uh… okay." Ruby said as they all looked at each other with a shrug before heading deeper into the sewers after riding a platform to a warp pipe and went deeper, where they were ambushed by another trio of Goombas, where Ruby, Mario and Goombella took care of them easily and they found a Mushroom and a Fire Flower in two ? blocks and went down another warp pipe.

As they went into the other room, they saw a small creature seeing them and scurrying into a little hole in the wall, and then as they walked further, two paper thin creatures suddenly attacked them, launching them into battle, where Weiss, Yang and Goombella were in battle.

"What the heck are these creatures?" Yang asked as Goombella started looking in her tattle log.

"Those things are called Spinias, which are creatures made of thin, papery boards."

"Okay, we got that much." Weiss said, twirling her barrel in her Myrtenaster.

"Hmm, nobody really knows about these creatures. Anyway, their max HP is 3, with an attack of 1 and zero defense. It has super-swift attacks, but I'm sure it's gonna be easy. Just give it a HEE-YAH and you'll be good."

"Like this?" Yang asked as she jumped up in the air. "HEE-YAAAAH!" She yelled, as the one Spinia charged up an attack and went straight for Weiss, luckily avoiding Yang's attack… but the other Spinia wasn't so lucky and got himself killed while Weiss countered the move and did a parry that defeated the Spinia. "Nailed it!" Yang grinned.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they nodded, then Marshadow emerged out of Luigi's shadow, staring at the wall.

"Hey Marshadow, what are you looking at?" Blake asked, where Marshadow unleashed a Shadow Punch, revealing an invisible block and out popped a badge.

"Huh? What's this?" Ruby asked as she picked it up.

"That, is a badge. If you equip it, it can cause some random effect." Professor Frankly explained.

"You got the Pretty Lucky badge!" Goombella exclaimed. "If you have it equipped, sometimes your opponent will miss… but that's a 10% chance."

"Hmm, I think I'll keep it." Ruby said, equipping it to her cloak as they then hit a ! button, where the whole wall came down like wallpaper and curled itself up, revealing stairs.

"Okay, that was cool." Luigi said while Marshadow went back into Luigi's shadow, and then Weiss noticed something on a ledge.

 _A black key?_ Weiss wondered, conjuring up some ice steps from her Myrtenaster and walked up the steps, retrieving the key and regrouped with the others, where they saw a plate that looked like a paper airplane as they walked into the next room, where there was nothing but a black chest.

"That's totally suspicious." Blake quietly said.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa, hey! Do I hear a voice! Finally, guests!" A voice exclaimed.

Luigi paled. "Did that come from the chest?"

"Yup! That's me! But you probably can't hear me, only the legendary hero can hear me!"

"…Uh, we can all hear you." Goombella said.

"Oh… ah, let's not worry about it! I'm just glad someone came here to get me out, it's all stuffy in this chest!"

"How'd you get in this chest?" Mario wondered.

"It's complicated… but anyway, I need your help. If you can get me out of this chest by finding a very specific key, then I'll help you out, deal?"

"Hmm… a word with you all? I'm not exactly sure we can trust… whoever it is inside of this chest." Frankly said. "It could very well be a trap."

"Agreed." Blake said.

"Yeah… I think we all know this is a trap." Yang said. "But I have a feeling we're not gonna move on until we free this guy."

"See? The lady gets it!"

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, good point… let's get it over with." She said, pulling out the black key as Frankly took a step back and hightailed it out of there right as Weiss unlocked the chest. "Alright, you're free."

"Aha! I'm free! Thank… HA! THANK NOTHING!"

"Uh oh…" Ruby and Luigi said together.

"WEEHEHEHEHEHE! FOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!" The being laughed and then trapped everyone in a dark void, where they saw nothing but a monster face.

 **BGM: Curse of the Black Chest (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Man, you guys must be IDIOTS for freeing someone in a dark chest! Ha, who would believe someone like that? Not me! Hehehehehe! And now that you've freed me, I can curse you!"

"CURSE?!" Luigi yelled.

"Woogly-boogly-boo! YOU'RE CURSED!" The being laughed, as everyone was enveloped in a bright light. "You wanna know the specifics of this curse? Of course you do! This wonderful _WONDERFUL_ curse makes you turn into a paper airplane! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"A paper… airplane?" Blake asked.

"Uh… that's a curse?" Mario asked.

"OH NO! NOT A PAPER AIRPLANE!" Luigi yelled, freaking out. "What am I gonna do?! What if I can't turn back?! Oh geez, what if Daisy thinks I belong in the trash?!"

"Will you calm down! You're made out of paper! We all are!" Weiss exclaimed.

"The lady gets it! This time, you can't complain about turning into a paper airplane when you're not made out of paper! You're not 3D! This is paper!"

 _"This_ time?" Mario asked.

"A few of my colleagues from distant universes complained to me that their curses affected people who weren't paper, and they would point out they're not made out of paper! Good grief, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"…Uh, what's he talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Something something… I zoned out." Yang admitted.

"Oh, never mind! For this genius curse that I've crafted, you walk on specific panels and you turn into a paper airplane, where you are able to glide for a short time before you land… and when you land, maybe… _juuuuuust_ maybe, you will turn back to normal. Probably. I'm gonna laugh if you don't! WEHEHEHEHE! So long, suckas!" He laughed and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"…So… what was that all about?" Goombella asked. "What was _his_ beef?"

"Is it safe to come in?" Frankly asked, peeking out of the door.

"Yes, it is." Mario nodded as they walked out and they saw the Paper Airplane panel, where one by one, they turned into paper airplanes, except for Goombella and Franky who hitched a ride with Mario, and they safely made it to the other side and turned back to normal.

"…How was that a curse, exactly?" Weiss wondered.

"No idea." Mario shrugged.

"Mmph… a little help here?" Luigi asked, still in his paper airplane status as they managed to unfold him and picked him back up.

"You alright, bro?"

"Eh, a little bent to one side, but I'm sure I can walk it off." Luigi said and then they walked into the next room.

 **BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh. My. Goodness." Frankly said. "Look. At. THAT!" He exclaimed. "That… that is the Thousand Year Door!"

"Huh… it's a bit more redder than I thought." Yang said. "I thought it'd be more… sinister looking."

"Why…?" Luigi asked after he paled as they walked over to the Thousand Year Door where Goombella was the first to notice the pedestal.

"What's with the weird pedestal?" Goombella wondered as they examined it closely while RWBY examined the door, and when Mario stepped on the pedestal out of curiosity… the place started glowing.

 **End BGM**

"What's going on?!" Luigi asked as they all turned to the source where the ground lit up and surrounded the pedestal.

"This is peculiar!" Frankly exclaimed as the map emerged from Mario's pocket and flew up, as a light hit the map and glowed brightly… where the map lowered itself back down to Mario and he took a look, where everyone took a look… to see a castle popping up over the mountains, where a Crystal Star appeared in front of it.

"Did that castle pop up on its own?" Ruby asked.

"Oh wow… it IS magical!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hmm… let's go back to my study where we can look at this in greater detail." Frankly advised as they nodded in agreement and took off.

* * *

 **Okay, seriously, how many Thousand Year Door stories am I gonna do? First it was Sora's Adventure in Rogueport, then Ancient Treasure (A Fairy Tail/Mario fic), and now... this! That's a total of three Thousand Year Door stories! ...Four if you count one of my early Touhou fics, Revenge of the Shadow Queen, which had heavy Thousand Year Door elements. But hey, Thousand Year Door is my favorite Paper Mario game and it's always such a blast writing it!**

 **I'm (probably) gonna be making so many callbacks to the other Thousand Year Door stories I made, it's not even gonna be funny. Probably.**

 **Aaaanyway, you're probably wondering what Professor Frankly was talking about. Allow me to elaborate... for you see, I wrote these rules up when I was planning ahead for this story when I was in the middle of JNPR's Mansion. Let's see... where are they... AHA!**

 **In order to make these battles fair, no more than three characters can fight their opponent. HOWEVER! Since this is on a stage, the rest of the gang sits in the audience along with any others that show up, so they may tag out if they so wish. Though, the tag out may be considered a bit broken, so it might be considered to be used once per fight so choose wisely.**

 **If there are any people capable of fighting (Example: A Smash character or Team CFVY) that are in the audience, you may tag out and then have them fight in someone else's stead if they so desire, and if a team member is KO'd, a random party member fills in for them.**

 **If all the party members are KO'd or if there's one of them left, they may call for help from the audience for assistance at any time. However, some of the audience members may not exactly be helpful, so use this as a last resort.**

 **If the boss character interacts with the audience in some way (Example: Hooktail having herself a meal), any audience member capable of fighting will automatically join in on the fight. Also, a member of the audience can give the party a random item once per fight.**

 **Should Goombella be sitting out of the fight, she may still use the Tattle ability to give out useful information for the party if she so desires.**

 **Should a Party Member activate a Final Smash (Exclusive to Smashers) as their ultimate move, only one Final Smash may be used once per battle. Recommended as a last resort. (Think of this as a Limit Break.)**

 **Should an audience member do something to the audience itself that would incapacitate them (Example: Bulky Bob-ombs blowing up, Crazy Dayzee or Jigglypuff putting people to sleep), the party members may also be affected and may be knocked out for a few turns. A party member in the audience may notice a fellow audience member may be acting a bit suspicious. Should they notice, they should act immediately that may put a damper in the fight otherwise the consequences will be quite... random.**

 **And finally: In the Glitz Pit, the fights will be 1-on-1 only (Save for certain matches, including Rawk Hawk and Macho Grubba), in order for it to be fair. Final Smashes, tag outs and Goombella's Tattle Ability still apply.**

 **...Actually, one more: RNG is gonna help with who gets to fight should someone challenge them for a fight. Though sometimes, certain fights may only randomize two and one party member will be scripted in. (Like say... for example... Yang wanting to fight a certain hag for harassing her sister. Hint. Hint.)**

 **Anyway, that's all there is to it! ...Though the RNG was pretty much biased for Goombella this chapter, since i'm logging in their fights on Excel, i've noticed that Goombella had a total of FOUR fights while everyone else had two! Geez... anyway, see ya later, kupo!**


	2. Dragons with Hooks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm… interesting…" Frankly mused. "Aha! I see what's going on here."

"You do?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! What that glowing we just saw on Mario is very intriguing." He said. "What he can do as of now is use a special move that this magical map gave him."

"A Special Move?" Luigi wondered.

"Correct! This is no normal Final Smash! Oh no, this is entirely different." Frankly said. "Here, let's go outside to explain this in greater detail." He said and walked out with the others following.

Cue the curtains!

 **BGM: Training Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario, Luigi and Ruby walked onto the stage while the rest were in the seats, but then they noticed a few Toads and a Hammer Bro in the audience. "Huh, where'd they come from?" Weiss wondered.

"Well, we _are_ in a theater. It's natural for people to come and watch the show." Frankly explained.

"Eh? We're in a theater? That explains a lot." Ruby said.

"But how did we go from being outside to a theater in the blink of an eye?" Mario wondered.

"It's best if you don't question the logic here." Frankly said.

"Oi! Stop breaking the fourth wall and get to fighting already!" A Toad complained.

"Right… anyway, Mario, go ahead and activate your special move." Frankly said as Mario nodded and then he pulled out the magical map, activating his move, Sweet Treat as he started throwing mini Crystal Stars at Mario, Luigi and Ruby icons that were falling down… however, one Crystal Star accidentally hit a Poison Mushroom.

"Ooogh…" Mario groaned a bit before snapping out of it and threw more before they disappeared, as Mario, Luigi and Ruby felt some health has been restored to them.

"Oooh! Nice!" Ruby grinned.

"Of course, now you feel a bit empty." Frankly said. "You just used up all of your magical special power. That is where the audience comes in! Go on, try a few attacks on me, I'll be fine." He requested as the bros and huntress nodded as Mario ran over and hammered him, then Luigi jumped in and did a front flip, landing perfectly on Frankly and then Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at him and shot him a few times, then she did a stylish move where she twirled Crescent Rose around before putting it away.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ha! I have a sturdy body. That was nothing!" Frankly proudly said. "Anyway, you probably felt some power coming back inside all of you. That is where the audience comes in. As long as you have a thrilling battle, the audience will go wild and their cheers will fill your power back up! Use these special moves wisely, for you all have it. If one were to use a special move, the others can't use theirs. It's a… uh, shall we say, risky thing."

"So we oughta use it wisely. Got it." Blake said, writing it down… when all of a sudden, a lever came up in front of Mario.

"Oh! Mario, you oughta pull that lever!" Frankly requested as Mario did so, and then three images appeared on the background of the stage, two of them being Shine Sprites while another was spinning. "Go on, give it another pull! You could hit it big!" He said as Mario pulled the lever, where it conveniently stopped at a Shine Sprite and hit Bingo, where everyone felt powered back up… and then there was a huge earthquake and several Toads came running in.

"What the heck?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"When you hit Bingo, lots of things can happen! Your health restored, flower points restored… however, if you hit three Poison Mushrooms, that will spell trouble." He explained. "But if you get a good Bingo, everyone will get riled up and swarm the theater!"

"Hey! HEY!" A Toad came in from the row. "I didn't see anybody giving me tickets when they ran in here!" He said… and then the Toads handed him the tickets. "Thank you very much! Enjoy the show!"

"And that my friends… is the beauty of this exercise!" Frankly said. "Always be aware of your audience!"

"This show sucks! Boooo!" The Hammer Bro called out and pulled out his hammer.

"Good gravy! He means to throw that at you!" Frankly exclaimed. "Do something before he strikes!"

"I'm on it!" Ruby said, aiming at the Hammer Bro's hammer and shooting it, knocking it off of him.

"Yipe!" The Hammer Bro paled and then took off screaming.

"…Do you think we need 3D glasses?" A Toad wondered.

"I dunno." Another spoke while a small Toad picked up the hammer.

"Great! Now my dad can finally nail that painting to a wall!"

"Anyway, that about wraps it up. Let's head back in." Frankly said and turned to the audience. "Show's over!"

"Man! Just when it was about to get good…" A Toad grumbled as they started walking out, and then the whole place wound up back in Professor Frankly's home.

 **Resume Professor Frankly BGM**

"So, anyway, according to this map, the first Crystal Star seems to be in a place called Petal Meadows." Frankly said.

"Petal Meadows?" Weiss asked. _Say that five times fast…_ She thought.

"Yes. It appears to be in some sort of castle, but who knows where the castle is actually at." Frankly said before giving it back to Mario. "By the way… you said you were looking for Peach, yes? She wouldn't happen to be wearing a pink dress with blonde hair, would she?"

"That'd be her." Mario nodded.

"AHA! SO IT _WAS_ HER!" He yelled. "I saw her just the other day in fact! She seemed to be interested in this merchant and then she was enveloped in a bright light! The next thing I knew, she disappeared! I assume she went to go looking for the Crystal Star in Petal Meadows, so she could be already there."

"Speaking of that… there were these creeps that were also looking for these Crystal Stars." Goombella explained.

"Hmm… well, I doubt Peach would be affiliated with them… I suppose you will have to be on the look out for Peach while you are in Petal Meadows."

"How do we get there anyway?" Ruby asked.

"There's a pipe in the sewers that will take you there. I don't know where it is exactly, but it should be there." Frankly explained.

"Alright, thanks." Mario said as they started to head out, but as they did…

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT!" Frankly yelled as he came out with two Power Smash badges. "I believe these two belong to you." He said, giving them to the Bros. "I was meaning to give them to you and now is the time."

"Hmm…" Mario pulled out his hammer and put the badge on it, where it changed form. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Mama mia! This is cool!" Luigi exclaimed.

"This will use up some of your flower points when you use them in battle and like with the special power with the Crystal Stars, you'll definitely tell when your too low on Flower Points, but the audience doesn't come into play here. It's either bingo or items that restore Flower Points. So, good luck!" Frankly said and then walked back in.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's go!" Ruby said.

"Flower Points… Special Moves, this is a lot to take in." Weiss said.

"Never really slowed us down before." Yang said and then they went into the sewers, where they noticed a Paper Airplane panel where they turned into paper airplanes and flew on over to the other side where they noticed a tentacle peeking out of the water.

"What's all this?" Goombella asked. "It looks so slimy."

"I'll get rid of it." Luigi said, hammering the tentacle.

"BLOOP! BLOOOOOOOOP!" The tentacle went back into the water.

"Problem solved." Luigi smiled… and then a humongous Blooper came out of the water. "AAAAH!"

 **BGM: Event Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Ruby, Weiss and Mario walked onto the stage where the giant Blooper appeared on the stage, completely upside down while summoning two tentacles. "Bloop Bloop!" (What kind of person smacks a hammer on their foot?! That's uncalled for!) "Bloop Blooooooop!" (I'll make some examples out of you!)

"I didn't think he'd be angry!" Luigi exclaimed from the audience.

"What'd you expect would happen?!" Weiss asked. "Still, I'm glad Yang's not a part of this. She'd fry this Blooper up in one fell swoop before he stood a chance!"

"Do I look like I can control fire to you?" Yang asked. "Geez!"

Goombella, meanwhile, used her Tattle Log as she was sitting and then looked over the Blooper. "I cannot BELIEVE I'm looking something up so slimy! Ugh! Ah, here it is! It has twelve HP, an attack power of 1 and a defense of zero! The tentacles have three HP and if you attack those first, he'll fall down!"

"Shouldn't he be falling over by now?" A Toad wondered, while up above on the stage, a Shy Guy noticed the Blooper hanging onto the railing.

"…This calls for some tickle torture!" The Shy Guy said, pulling out a feather.

"Alright, let's take this down!" Ruby said as Mario jumped up to the upper tentacle while Ruby used her Semblance to tackle the upper tentacle while Weiss did a few stabs to the giant Blooper's lower tentacle… and then they jumped back, where they noticed the Blooper started laughing.

"Bl-bl-bloooop! Bloop!" (S-S-Stop! That tickles!) He exclaimed.

"And _this_ little piggy cried we-" The Blooper let go, falling off of the stage. "Hey! I didn't finish my thing!" The Shy Guy exclaimed.

"Oh, now it falls!" Weiss exclaimed as she summoned a glyph and shot out a few icicles at the Blooper, then Ruby shot the Blooper right between the eyes, and then Mario hammered him in the forehead, doing a backflip after he was done.

The Blooper got back up, ready to fight as it jumped up in the air and squirted ink at them, dealing just a little bit of damage to them. Mario then had the idea to use the Fire Flower and attempted to absorb it, but then it jumped out of his hands and proceeded to unleash a flurry of fire balls at the Blooper, burning it up quickly and was smoldering. "Huh, that's new." Mario said, completely unfazed while Weiss ran through and did one last jab to finish it off.

 **End BGM**

"Bloop… BLOOOOOP!" The Blooper yelled and shot straight up in the air, as a few platforms rose from the water.

"Well, what do you know." Yang chuckled as they jumped across the platforms before reaching the pipe.

"Is this it?" Blake wondered.

"One way to find out!" Goombella said as one by one, they jumped on in.

 **BGM: Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oooh, I like this music!" Luigi said as they hopped on out.

"Not to mention the nice clean air. It's a step up from Rogueport, that's for sure." Weiss said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go find that Crystal Star!" Ruby exclaimed as they nodded where they walked forward… but not a few steps later, they heard the sound of a dragon.

 **BGM: A Dragon in the Sky (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What was that? Why is it so dark now?" Luigi asked.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed, pointing up as they looked up to see a humongous dragon flying above them.

"What in the… whoa, look at that!" Goombella exclaimed as they saw the red dragon flying straight to a castle before it vanished inside the castle.

"Ooookay, I'm heading home. See ya." Luigi said as he turned around, but Mario grabbed a hold of his arm. "Sigh… one of these days…"

"Whoa… that was an actual dragon! Incredible!" Goombella exclaimed.

"I know where this is headed. We're going to be fighting that thing, I'm calling it now!" Weiss said.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's keep going." Blake said as they nodded in agreement.

 **Resume Petal Meadows BGM**

And so, they took off, but Blake noticed some strange statue-like things in the middle of the area, as she made a mental note to check that out for later while she caught up with the others where Yang hit a red ? block, and out came the Close Call badge.

"Eh? What's this?" Yang wondered.

"That's the Close Call badge! If you wear it, there's a 33% chance that your enemies will miss their attacks when you're on low health." Goombella said.

"Neat!" Yang grinned as she equipped it as they walked through the grassy area and then Blake jumped into a warp pipe where she noticed a Happy Heart on top of a brick block as she used Gambol Shroud to retrieve it, and then she jumped down where the others were waiting.

"So, any idea what this is?" Blake asked.

"The Happy Heart badge. It restores health in a slow rate, though it's a 1 in 3 chance of doing so." Goombella explained.

"I'll take those chances." Blake said, equipping it.

"Hey! Intruders!" A Goomba exclaimed as he, a Paragoomba and a Spiked Goomba came running to them, to which they rolled their eyes and after a brief fight with Weiss, Blake and Yang, the three of them were defeated and then they walked further where they noticed a large river in front of them, and then Ruby noticed a Warp Pipe behind some bushes.

"Hey guys, over here!" Ruby said, catching their attention as they hopped on in while completely ignoring the Goomba. "Wait… are we in the background now?" She asked as they were on the mountains.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day." Yang said as they walked over to the switch on top of the hill, and when they hit it, they saw a bridge forming by several pages being flipped before finally finishing.

"If only building bridges were _that_ easy…" Mario said as they hopped on out, and then got ambushed by the Goomba, but he, along with his stage minions, were defeated by Goombella, Blake and Luigi and then they crossed the bridge, then they walked straight into town.

 **BGM: Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Nice town." Luigi said as a Koopa walked over to them.

"Hiya, welcome to Petalburg! And no, we're _NOT_ the Petalburg from Hoenn, this is completely different." The Koopa said.

"What's Hoenn?" Blake asked.

"Nevermind it, so what can we do for ya?"

"We're looking for the Crystal Stars, have you seen any?" Goombella asked.

"Crystal Stars… hmm… can't say I have."

"Well, we would've been here sooner but we got stopped by a dragon that flew above us. It looks so threatening, but so cool too." Yang said.

"Dragon? Did it look like a red dragon with a hook for a tail?"

"Yup." Mario said.

"Yup… that's Hooktail. You guys are lucky you're still alive! I mean, seriously, he could've taken one look at you and thought you'd be an after-dinner mint! Seriously, the town hasn't been the same since a few of our residents went to fight that thing and never came back. That thing's a threat to our society!"

"…Yup, I have a feeling we're going to fight that thing." Weiss said.

"You're gonna challenge Hooktail? …Don't say I didn't warn ya. Buuuut, perhaps maybe you get some info from Mayor Kroop. Big pink house. Can't miss it." The Koopa said.

"Thanks!" Mario said and walked off where they walked around town, where Ruby noticed a young Toad was playing on the Switch.

"Hey, what'ya playin'?" Ruby asked.

"The newest Fire Emblem game! Fire Emblem: Three Houses. I'm so in love with Edelgard! She's so cute!"

"Edel… who?"

"Come here, you!" Weiss said, grabbing a hold of Ruby and then pulled her away where Yang noticed a certain white Bob-omb minding his own business as they kept walking, unaware of someone spotting them and following them, where they felt someone was following them… and turned around and brought out their weapons.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy! I'm not a bad guy!"

"Wait a minute… Link?" Mario asked in surprise. "Or should I say, Young Link?"

"Eh… the big guy's not here, you can call me Link." Young Link said.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"And how'd you get so small?" Ruby asked.

"Well, remember the Ultimate Tournament? Master Hand brought me back from my timeline… although, I think he had his coordinates off a bit. I wound up here and not in the Smash mansion." He said, sweatdropping. "I was trying to find a way out of here, but I can't seem to find my way to the Smash Mansion."

"Well, you're in Petalburg, a place nearby Rogueport." Yang explained.

"…So I'm not back in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Well, technically, you are, but in a different part of it." Mario said. "You'd have to take a boat to get to the Smash Mansion."

"Aw man… you gotta be kidding me." Young Link sighed. "Sooo… what are you guys up to?"

"Searching for a Crystal Star." Yang said. "And apparently, we might have to fight a dragon, according to Weiss."

"It's a red flag! I'm calling it!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Fight a dragon?" Young Link smirked. "I'm in."

"Wait, you are?" Goombella asked.

"Mhm. I've fought a dragon before. I'm sure I can handle myself just fine." Young Link said.

"Well, glad that's settled. I was actually hoping we'd find someone who fought dragons before." Goombella as they walked forward where they noticed a pink house that almost made Weiss gag a little where they went inside and found an old Koopa, Mayor Kroop, in the room.

"Huh? Whozzat? Are you thieves? No! Don't take my shell! …Actually, fine, take the shell and leave my half-naked body to rot!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up a second! We're not thieves!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Eh? You're not? Oh thank goodness! I would've fought you for my shell, though…" He mused. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know anything about the Crystal Stars?" Mario asked.

"Hmm… Crystal Stars? I've not heard of one, but I do hear of some treasure in Hooktail's castle… but in order to get there, you'd have to go to Shhwonk Fortress."

 _"Shhwonk Fortress?"_ Weiss and Young Link mouthed.

"That's… um… quite a name." Mario said.

"Yes indeed, you'd have to get two certain items in Shhwonk Fortress, not to mention get past the beast that lies in there. Ah, I'm sure you'll be fine… now uh… what were your names again?" He asked as he got their names. "Eh? Murphy, Louie, Goofy, Washing Machine, Black, Yin, Goombrianna, and Linkle?"

"HOW IN THE NAME OF OUM DID YOU GET WASHING MACHINE?!" Weiss yelled.

"Goofy?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Linkle?" Young Link asked. "That's a girl's name… and _totally_ made up!"

"Do I look like a Yin to you?" Yang asked.

"That's not even close to my name!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Well… you got my color right." Blake sweatdropped.

Luigi sighed. "It's Luigi."

"How'd you get… Murphy?" Mario asked, completely confused.

"Such nice names, rolls off the tongue easily. Though I question today's parents on why they name their youth Washing Machine… anyway, I'm going to let you on through." Kroop said. "Have fun and stay safe!" He requested as they walked out. "Washing Machine… parents these days…"

"Washing Machine… no, seriously, _washing machine?_ Do I look like an appliance to you?" Weiss asked.

"No." Blake replied.

"Thank you! I think that old man needs hearing aids." Weiss said as they walked to the gate where a young Koopa spotted them and seemed to follow them.

"Beyond this point is Shhwonk Fortress, which is home to a monster. No one is allowed beyond this point." A Koopa said.

"We got permission from Mayor Kroop." Yang said.

"Eh? He did? Well… in that case, don't die out there." He said.

"Alright, let's go!" Ruby grinned.

"Uh… excuse me…" A voice said as they turned to see the young Koopa, who looked to have a blue hoodie and a bandage over his nostril. "Um… listen… my name's Koops and… and… um… uh… oh… never mind! Just forget it!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"…What was that all about?" Luigi wondered.

"Uh, no clue." Goombella said. "Though, I do recommend we go stock up on some items, just to be on the safe side." She said as they nodded and ran off to the item shop.

"Welcome to the item shop, kupo!" A Moogle greeted. "What can I get for ya, kupo?"

"Hmm… oooh, these look good." Mario said, grabbing two POW Blocks.

"These Maple Syrups will come in handy." Luigi said, grabbing three.

"You sell bombs? I'll take ten!" Young Link exclaimed.

"Alright, is that all, Kupo?" That'll be 32 coins, kupo!" He said as they paid for the items and walked away. "Have a fun day, Kupo!" He waved while they walked straight for Shhwonk Fortress.

 **End BGM**

It would take a few minutes, but they soon got to the first part of Shhwonk Fortress, where it house two Clefts on a pedestal.

"So uh… what was that all about with the stage and the battles?" Young Link wondered as they had fought a Koopa and a Paragoomba with Mario, Luigi and Goombella taking care of them.

"It's… complicated." Weiss said. "Okay, so… how are we going to get past this?"

"I think… we fight _them."_ Blake said, pointing to the Clefts on the pedestals.

"What, these things? Those things won't do anything." Ruby said, leaning on one of them… and then the Clefts jumped off. "…Ooor maybe they will!" She yelped in surprise.

 **BGM: Battle Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

At this moment, Mario, Luigi and Young Link entered the stage with the two Clefts in front of them and rearing to go. "Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as he ran over and hammered the Cleft, but did no damage, while Luigi did the same, but did absolutely no damage as Young Link ran over and slashed it with his Kokiri Sword, but nothing happened.

"Well, that was lame!" A Toad called out.

"Hang on, I got this!" Goombella said, using her tattle log. "Ooooh, these Clefts are basically immune to your attacks, however, if you can flip them over, their defense drops to zero. You would need a strong attack though, or explosions."

"Explosions, eh?" Young Link mused and pulled a bomb out, throwing it at the Clefts and it exploded, dealing some damage to them. "Yeah!"

"I wonder…" Mario mused as he pulled out a POW Block and hit it, causing the Clefts to get hurt while going upside down, and down they went.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Luigi exclaimed, but then suddenly, two creatures came onto the stage to put a stop to them, two Bristles. "Eh?"

"I got this!" Young Link said, throwing another bomb at the Bristles, damaging them. "Oh yeah!" He said as Luigi went to go hammer them, but one of the Bristles extended its outer spike and hit Luigi.

"Yow!" Luigi yelled, jumping back in surprise.

"Bad move, Luigi! These things are called Bristles and if you try to get close to them, they'll extend their outer spikes and impale you!" Goombella said, reading from her tattle log.

"Now you tell me!" Luigi complained.

"Hey Luigi! Catch!" A Koopa from the audience yelled, throwing a Mushroom at him to which he caught it and ate it up.

"Thank you!" Luigi waved.

"You're the man, bro!" The Koopa exclaimed. "We all make mistakes!"

Mario pulled out another POW Block. "Here we go!" He said, hitting the POW block and completely annihilated the Bristles.

"Okay, we should be good." Young Link said as they nodded and took off.

 **End BGM**

They eventually reached the final area of Shhwonk Fortress, where they find a strange Thwomp statue in the middle of the room.

"That's peculiar…" Mario mused.

"And suspicious." Blake said as they walked over and touched the Thwomp.

"Hmm? Who dares to come into Shhwonk Fortress?" The Thwomp asked. "Oh… visitors! It's been a while since my last contestants… but now that we're here, we get to start things up again! Let's rock!" He exclaimed as everyone was suddenly teleported to a game show of sorts.

"Whoa! Where'd we go? Why are we in a game show?" Luigi asked.

"Welcome everyone to the 65th Annual Super Fun Quirk Quiz! Answer five questions right and you get a prize, but if you get three questions wrong, you'll be doomed! Mwahahahaha! And I will be selecting the individual who will be representing the team! …You there, elf boy! Come on up!"

"Uh… okay." Young Link said as he walked in. _This is so bizarre…_ He thought.

"Alright, now let's get this fun over with! Question one: Who is the Hero of Hyrule? Is it A: Mario, B: Link, C: Ganondorf, or D: Ness?"

 **BGM: The 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz - Answer (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That's an easy one. It's Link… AKA me!" Young Link said.

"Bah! I'll consider that one a freebie… alright, question two: what two groups were in the previous Paper Mario stories? Were there A: Star Fox and Earthbound, B: Mario and Pokemon, C: Just Mario, D: The Legend of Zelda and Kirby? Or E: None of the above?"

"…Uhh...okay, think... I'm gonna say...Star Fox and Earthbound?"

"WRONG!"

"Cut me some slack, I didn't know there was a Paper Mario story before this one!"

"The answer is none of the above! In one universe, he traveled with this spiky haired boy, a duck and a dog… and in another, he traveled with this guild that believes in fairy tales!"

"…How was I supposed to know this?"

"Question Three! Who is Ruby currently dating? Is it A: Takumi, B: Pit, C: Lucas, or D: Cloud?"

"I don't know ANY of these people! Uh… I'll go… Lucas. He sounds nice."

"Eh! WRONG! It's Pit! And some certain fanboys hate this couple for some bizarre reason."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Ruby pouted.

"One more wrong and your fate is sealed! Question four: What are the three sacred triangles named in the Triforce? A: Power, Wisdom, Courage, B: Stupidity, Idiocy and Dumber, C: Good Health, Good Fortune, and Good Wealth, or D: Faith, Courage and Strength?"

"Power, Wisdom and Courage!"

"Grrr… two right, two wrong… you got lucky! Question five: What are the weakness of Dodongos? A: Lava, B: Bombs, C: Boomerangs, D: Arrows."

"Bombs!"

"Urgh! You little brat… three right?! Are you cheating?!"

"No, I just happen to be from Hyrule."

"...Note to self: Check contestants place of origin. But now to Question five: In 100 or so years, what calamity will happen in Hyrule? A: The Great Calamity, B: The Apocalypse, C: Another Moon is gonna come down, or D: Robots take over the world."

"Uh…" Young Link rubbed his chin in thought. "The… Great Calamity?" He guessed.

"WHAT! How did you… grrr! That's four right! This next one is gonna be tricky! Question SIX: Who of the following wasn't in the Brawl Tournament? Is it A: Pit, B: Meta Knight, C: Lucina, or D: Kirby?"

"Um… man, I haven't seen anyone since Melee… um… I'm gonna say… Pit?"

"Pit? Are you _suuuuuuuuuuure?"_

"Yes."

"You, my friend… are _WRONG!_ It's Villager!"

"Villager?! Villager isn't one of the choices!" Young Link yelled.

"I'm pretty sure he is!" The Thwomp grinned.

 **End BGM**

Everyone was transported back to the area. "And now since you have lost… it's time for my favorite thing!" The Thwomp exclaimed as four Clefts landed in the area. "Get rid of this clown!" He declared, laughing… aaaand then Young Link blew them all up with the help of Goombella and Weiss. "HUH?!"

"Bombs. They do wonders." Young Link smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ugh, fine… go into this warp pipe!" The Thwomp said, moving back as the Warp Pipe emerged in front of him. "HMPH!"

"Well… I've got no words." Yang said.

"Something tells me I'm going to spend a long time catching up on everything…" Young Link said.

"Ooooh yeah." Mario and Luigi agreed with a nod as they went into Shhwonk Fortress.

 **BGM: Shhwonk Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ugh! It smells awful in here!" Weiss complained. "Are we actually stepping in damp water?"

"Pretty much." Mario nodded.

"Greeat… we're gonna be all soggy…" She groaned.

"Okay, two rooms… I suggest we split up." Young Link said.

"Good idea. But who goes where?" Ruby wondered as through some decisions, Young Link went to the left with Weiss, Blake and Yang while the Bros, Ruby and Goombella went to the right, but not before Mario grabbed a Power Bounce from a red ? block.

 _Of course, I get stuck with the girls._ Young Link thought as they walked ahead, with their weapons out and on guard, just in case something were to attack them, but nothing came over… and then they found the Moon stone.

"Ah! There we are." Yang said as she walked over to grab it.

"This seems too easy…" Weiss mused and when Yang grabbed it…

"MEEEEE-YORK!"

"Wah!" Yang jumped as four Fuzzies ambushed them.

 **BGM: Battle Theme**

Young Link, Yang and Weiss quickly got on the stage with Blake sitting in the audience, ready to strike if needed.

"What in the world are these things?" Young Link asked.

"Fuzzies. They drain your health and multiply!" Weiss explained in disgust.

"Meeee-york!" A Fuzzy exclaimed.

"Away with you!" Weiss yelled, going through and stabbing a Fuzzy two times while Yang jumped over and landed, punching a Fuzzy out of the stage where they heard a crashing sound.

"I'm okay!" A Koopa exclaimed.

Young Link pulled out his Boomerang and then threw it at the three, where it dealt two damage on the way by and two more on the return trip, KO'ing all the Fuzzies.

"That takes care of that. Wonder how the others are doing." Young Link said.

* * *

 _With the others…_

A Fuzzy happily hopped over to Ruby to try and suck up her health, but she quickly used a Superguard with her scythe to avoid the attack, but as she did, she accidentally knocked it out of the stage where it hopped over to a Hammer Bro.

"Hey, buzz off!" The Hammer Bro yelled, smacking it with the hammer… and then dumping his soda on the thing for good measure, then picked up the soggy creature. "Hey Ruby! Catch!" Hammer Bro threw it at her to which she shot it away after aiming at it. "Nice one!"

"Ugh! A soggy Fuzzy that smells like soda? I lost my appetite…" Goombella groaned.

"Hey! I saw that!" A Goomba janitor gave the Hammer Bro a mop. "You clean up after the show is over! I don't _care_ if it was a Fuzzy!"

"Aww…" The Hammer Bro pouted while Mario used his Power Bounce to jump on one Fuzzy for a good while before jumping off, then Luigi used his Power Smash to take care of the last Fuzzy.

 **Pause BGM**

"That takes care of that." Mario said, grabbing the Sun Stone as they walked back to the main area to meet up with the others, but as they did, the two teams saw a Golden Fuzzy.

"Meeee-york! What's the big idea? You knuckleheads come into our home and steal from us? I'm not gonna let that happen! Now I'm gonna lunch on your head!" The Golden Fuzzy exclaimed and then initiated another battle.

 **Resume BGM**

Weiss, Mario and Ruby jumped into the stage where the Golden Fuzzy awaited them. "Alright, let's get rid of this creep!" Weiss said, itching to get out of the place as she lunged forward, stabbing the Golden Fuzzy a few times, then Mario hammered the Golden Fuzzy, where Ruby then jumped over and slashed him a few times then jumped back, where the Golden Fuzzy retaliated by jumping over to Ruby and smacked her on the head, and then jumped back.

"Eh? You didn't suck my blood?" Ruby wondered.

"Oh, that's weird… a Golden Fuzzy never sucks up your health despite being a Fuzzy. Odd!" Goombella said.

"Mee-yowch! Three against one? That's not fair! HEY GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" The Gold Fuzzy yelled where suddenly a lot of Fuzzies swarmed the theater.

"Ew! It crawled over my popcorn!" A Shy Guy complained.

"I'll take care of this!" Weiss said, stabbing the ground as icicles popped out of the stage and impaled the Fuzzy Horde and the Golden Fuzzy, then when the ice retracted, Mario tried to jump on the Gold Fuzzy, but he hit the Fuzzy Horde instead, which Ruby had the same problem by shooting the horde.

"ATTACK!" The Gold Fuzzy yelled as the Fuzzy Horde swarmed the three and attacked them.

"Leave them alone, you creeps!" A Koopa yelled, throwing a boulder at the Fuzzy Horde… right as they left and it smacked Mario on the head.

"OOOOF!"

"Whoops, sorry!" The Koopa sweatdropped, and then felt a tap on his shoulder where he turned… and saw Luigi angrily hammering him. "OW! THIS IS WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU PLUMBERS!" He yelled and ran away.

"Eh, he was being rude to me anyway." A Toad shrugged it off while the Gold Fuzzy attacked Weiss and went back into the Fuzzy Horde, but then Weiss stabbed the ground again, icicles impaling the Gold Fuzzy one last time as the Fuzzy Horde ran away while the Gold Fuzzy fell in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Mee-youch! Uncle! Uncle!" The Gold Fuzzy exclaimed as they all ran away.

"Hmph, good riddance." Weiss said as they started to head back, where they triumphantly returned to Petalburg and walked out of town to head over to Hooktail's Castle, but as they got out of town…

"Um… excuse me…" A voice caught their attention as they looked to see the same Koopa from before. "Look, sorry about earlier, but… the thing is… um… well…"

"Spit it out!" Yang said.

"OH, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU TO HOOKTAIL CASTLE!" Koops suddenly yelled.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed.

"Sorry… it's just that I want to be a brave Koopa and when I saw you guys bravely heading over to Shhwonk Fortress, it actually inspired me and… I had to muster up the courage to talk to you and ask if I could come with you."

"What for?" Young Link curiously asked.

"Well… a long time ago, my father went to go fight Hooktail but he never returned… so, I want to avenge my father and bravely fight him."

Mario smiled. "Sure. Welcome aboard!"

"…Well, this is awkward, but…" Goombella walked over to Mario and suddenly jumped in his pocket.

"Ack!" Mario yelped.

 _"Blegh! It smells like male Goomba in here!"_ Goombella exclaimed.

"I could've sworn I washed them…" Mario sweatdropped.

"…Does that happen often?" Young Link asked.

"You'd be surprised." Luigi replied.

"Well, come on, let's go!" Ruby said.

"Um… excuse me…" A voice said as they turned to see a female Koopa approaching them.

"Oh, hi Koopie Koo." Koops said.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear that right. You're actually going to _fight_ Hooktail?"

"Yes."

"You're out of your mind! You're a coward! You're going to be eaten alive for Koopa's sake! Come on… just come back home when you'll be safe."

"Sorry… but I have to do this to avenge my father."

Koopie Koo's eye twitched. "FINE! IGNORE ME!" She yelled, suddenly spinning in her shell and spun past them, running them over not once… but twice on the return. "STUBBORN KOOPA!"

"Wah!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Ooof… sister?" Yang asked, shaking it off.

"Girlfriend." Koops replied. "Don't worry, Koopie Koo… I'll come back as a stronger Koopa, I promise!" He said and then sighed. "Let's go." He said as they walked back to the beginning area of Petal Meadows.

"I had a feeling we'd come back to this." Blake mused as they inserted the Sun and Moon stones into the slots, where the pillars moved to reveal switches and a message popped up on one pillar.

"…Hit the two switches at the same time?" Luigi read.

"Oh! I can do this!" Koops said. "Mario, kick me!" He requested.

"Uh… okay…" He said as he did so, where Koops got in his shell and began charging while Young Link got to the other Switch, and on the count of three, both of them hit the switches at the exact time, where the pillar suddenly crumbled away to reveal a Warp Pipe connecting to Hooktail Castle.

"…I'm having second thoughts about this." Luigi said.

"You gotta have courage." Young Link said, causing Luigi to sigh as they went in one by one.

"You okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, didn't even feel a thing!" Koops gave him a thumbs up as they emerged from the other Warp Pipe in the background and entered Hooktail Castle.

* * *

 **A moment of silence for those who lost their lives during the Hokkaido earthquake... *after a moment passes* Ya know, I wonder who was going to be announced for Smash, but who knows... but I think maybe they're gonna have to tweak that Nintendo Direct a bit, considering some games were announced already like the Mega Man 11 demo, Final Fantasy XV Pocket Edition and what not.**

 **Oh, and also, i'm gonna do something... _different_ for these boss battles than previous Thousand Year Door stories.**

 **Ever since I wrote these rules for Thousand Year Door and showed them to my friends, one of them came up with the idea to do something different, and this is where YOU guys come in.**

 **You see, during the boss battle, a special guest fighter is going to join the battle... and it will be quite an interesting poll, y'know?**

 **Anyway, the rules will be in the poll itself, so feel free to have at it!**

 **Alright, see ya later!**

 **EDIT: Thank you for pointing this out, Ultrawing. Changed the T-shirt to a hoodie.**


	3. Fighting a Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Huh, this place is not so bad." Luigi said as they got to the entrance.

"I think this is just the entrance." Young Link pointed out. "I imagine the castle is just in front of us." He said and then they walked forward and then saw the humongous castle in front of them. "Hey, I was right."

"Whoa, it's huge!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I think it's bigger than Bowser's Castle." Yang said. "Better not tell Bowser. He'd get jealous."

"Oh, why are you worrying about Bowser?" Weiss asked.

"With That big ego of his, he'd probably beat up the owner of this place, throw him out, and claim this castle as his own." Yang replied.

"Uh… the bridge is out." Koops said, pointing to the destroyed bridge.

"Shouldn't be a problem for us!" Ruby said as she used her semblance to get across. Yang jumped over with the help of her gauntlets while Young Link hopped down and spotted an HP Plus badge, so he used his Hookshot to get it and then used said Hookshot on the other side of the bridge to climb up. Blake did her acrobatics to get across, and then Weiss made an icy spring as she got a running start and jumped across, with Luigi doing the same.

Mario, meanwhile, decided to use the airplane panel with Koops hopping in for a ride and then landing near them. "Thanks, Mario." Koops said.

"No problem." Mario smiled.

"Here, you might want this. I don't think I need it." Young Link said, giving the HP Plus badge to Mario.

"Hey Goombella? What's this?" Mario asked as Goombella peeked out of his pocket.

 _"That's an HP Plus badge. It strengthens your HP by five."_ She said and then went back in.

"Alrighty then." Mario said, equipping it and then they walked into the castle.

 **BGM: Hooktail Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ooookaaaaay, we're greeted by corpses." Luigi said. "That's just lovely."

"It's probably not that bad." Weiss said as they walked forward, where they saw dozens of skeleons lying around. "I stand corrected."

"INTRUDER!" A voice yelled as they saw two Paratroopas and a Koopa running toward them. "We don't know what you're doing here in this castle, but we're not going to let you pass!" The Koopa exclaimed and then charged right at them, only to have Mario, Luigi and Young Link take care of them in battle.

"That was the first line of defense? I've seen better." Blake said.

"I'm sure we'll have something interesting for the end of the line. Maybe." Weiss said as they walked further along and entered the next door where they saw prisoner cells and tons of Dull Bones lying around.

"This is getting creepier by the second." Ruby said.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Young Link said.

"Oh really? How bad was it?" Koops asked.

"Try the Bottom of the Well with several ReDeads coming after you." He said.

"…I would like to forget those after those bad encounters in Melee's Adventure Mode…" Luigi shuddered as they kept going until Koops spotted one that had blue shoes.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no! NOOOO!" Koops yelled and ran over to it. "There's no mistaking it… it's… it's my dad! DAAAAD!" He yelled, crying a bit as everyone looked sad for him and then Koops spotted a note. "Oh? What's this?" He wondered as he pulled out the note from the corpse.

"Mind if I read it?" Mario asked.

"Oh, sure… I'm still a bit misty eyed." He replied and handed it over to Mario where Ruby walked over and gave Koops a comforting hug, same with Weiss.

"To whom it may concern: I came to this castle in search for treasure and to defeat the nasty guardian known as Hooktail. I had it on the ropes until it used a nasty trick on me and mortally wounded me. I do not have any more strength to move and find a hospital… this is it for me. Though, I do have some strength left to tell you Hooktail's weakness. It's weakness begins with "Cr" and ends with "Icket". That is the key to beating it… but it will use nasty tricks on you to try and trick you out of desperation. Do not fall for these tricks… I have been fooled, but I will not let anyone else fall for it, not anymore. My strength is fading so I will write this last one to my dearest son Kolorado. Do not, under any circumstances, be blinded by your lust for treasure. Do not do anything stupid like search for treasure inside a volcano. My eyes are fading… farewell…"

"K-Kolorado? N-Not Koops?" Koops asked before blushing in embarrassment. "Ooops…"

"Well, to be fair, it's kinda hard to distinguish who your father is with all these bones." Young Link said.

"It's still embarrassing though. I cried over someone else's father." Koops sweatdropped.

"Don't sweat it! It was an honest mistake." Yang chuckled. "I'm sure we'll find your father."

"Right… so let's keep going."

"So, what are we going to do about that red boned skeleton over there?" Ruby asked.

"Move it out of the way, of course." Mario said as they walked forward and tried to move it, but…

 **Pause BGM**

The Red Bones started to move on its own. "Who dares to come into this castle?! Leave now… or you will be nothing but _BONES!"_ And right on cue, Dull Bones rained down from the ceiling.

 **BGM: Monster House (Pokemon: Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"Ack! What's going on?!" Koops exclaimed.

"I dunno! We gotta press forward before we get thrown out of here!" Blake exclaimed as Mario hammered down, knocking several Dull Bones away as they charged forward, hitting the Dull Bones out of the way until they got to Red Bones, and then cue the curtain.

Ruby, Weiss and Koops entered the battle while everyone else was in their seats, which they quickly noticed it was filled with Dull Bones.

"Oh, like that's fair!" Goombella complained, as she was in the audience as well.

"Kick their butts, Red Bones!" A Dull Bones yelled.

"I'm taking a look here…" Goombella said as she looked into her Tattle Log, first looking at Dull Bones. "Okay, so their HP is 1 while their Attack is 2 and Defense is 1. They throw bones at you to attack, oh and they can construct their own buddies for reinforcements!"

"Got it!" Ruby said as she quickly ran to the first Dull Bones and slashed it, but it didn't really work. Weiss quickly impaled the first Dull Bones, but it didn't affect it either… until Koops quickly used Power Shell to go through all the enemies to destroy the rest of the Dull Bones while the Red Bones took some damage, but then it threw a bone at Ruby, but it missed and then the words "Lucky" appeared above her head.

"Wow, nice aim." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Oh, so that's the Pretty Lucky badge in action. Neat!" Ruby grinned.

"The Red Bones, having NO fashion sense, mind you, has 5 HP with an attack of 3 and a Defense of 1. However, unlike your average Dull Bones, if you manage to take it down but there's still an enemy on the field, it might revive itself, so be careful! Oh, and it can build friends too!"

"Noted!" Weiss said as Ruby quickly aimed at Dull Bones and shot it in the head to damage him, then Weiss summoned her Schnee Orbitars and shot Dull Bones with a block of ice, damaging him again… and then Koops charged up his Shell and did a Shell Toss to quickly defeat the Red Bones.

"Oh, booooooo!" A Dull Bones yelled. "I want my money back!"

"What a rip off!" Another said as they left the theater.

"Sore losers." Yang chuckled.

 **Resume Hooktail Castle BGM**

"Well, that was pathetic." Weiss said as all the Dull Bones left.

"Tell me about it." Young Link said as they walked off with Mario noticing a key in the cells, making a mental note to come back to that later. They walked into the next room where two Dull Bones rushed to them where Goombella, Young Link and Blake took care of them and walked off, but not before noticing a Shine Sprite.

"What's that doing here?" Luigi asked as Mario hit the box to collect it as the Shine Sprite quickly flew off back to Delfino.

"I think we missed some Shine Sprites." Blake said. "I thought they all fled to different parts in Delfino."

"Apparently not." Weiss shrugged as they walked up the stairs and saw a locked door and some blocks, to which Mario jumped over and hit the block that was holding down a lift block while Yang hit the button, not knowing Mario was still on it as he rose up.

"Oh? What's this?" Mario wondered as he jumped over to grab himself a Star Piece. "Curious…" He mused and put it in his pocket and then jumped down where Young Link hit a ! button with a Fire Arrow, and then the stairs flipped around. Ruby ran up the stairs and grabbed herself a key, then Young Link did it again to have the stairs go back to where they were and they walked over to the door and unlocked the door.

"Alright! Now we can keep using this and-" Ruby realized the key was broken. "Oh…"

"Enchanted keys. Happens to me all the time." Young Link said as they walked into the next room where they saw a huge Lift Block and they went up there with the help of Koops, only to discover a door was locked and they went up to see a badge with a smiley face on it to which Young Link grabbed it with his Hookshot and looked at it.

"Hey Goombella? What's with the smiley face?" Ruby asked.

Goombella peeked out of Mario's pocket. "Ah! The Last Stand P badge! The P stands for partner, by the way. Whenever we're low health, this will activate and we'll take half damage." She said. "…Mind if I have that just in case if I'm in over my head in a battle?"

"Sure." Young Link said, handing it over to Goombella.

"Thank you!" She said and went back in as they went back down with the Lift Block and walked to the next room where a Dull Bones and a Paragoomba charged right at them, but with Ruby, Yang and Blake, they were quickly taken care of and walked forward where they noticed a Pokeball in one of the cells.

"Who would leave a Pokeball in there?" Weiss wondered as they discovered a hole in the wall in one of the cells and spotted a ! block and Young Link threw a bomb at it, as it exploded on the ! block and then they quickly ran in and the bars quickly came back down and slammed into the ground and they went into the next room… and saw another Black Chest.

"A black chest? Oh boy…" Mario said.

"Great, another one." Weiss groaned as they approached it.

"Whoa, hey! Welcome! Listen, I need your help, you see-"

"Let me guess, if we help you, you're going to curse us." Yang said.

"Huh?!" Koops exclaimed in surprise.

"A chest cursing you… that's a new one." Young Link said.

"Whoa, what kind of sleaze bag would curse someone after they freed someone! Talk about a low blow! You gotta trust me! All you gotta do is get the key in the next room! Simple as that! I scratch your back, I scratch yours. Easy!"

"Do we have to?" Luigi groaned.

"Sadly… yes." Mario said as they walked into the next room where they saw a room completely filled with holes and easy access to a chest, which raised several red flags for everyone as they walked over and opened up the chest to reveal a black key, and then spikes rose up from the ground and the spiked ceiling started to come down on them. Very slowly.

"Oh no, what are we ever going to do?" Weiss asked sarcastically as she stabbed the ground with Myrtenaster as she made icy stairs, a small bridge and more stairs that led to the door as they casually walked over to the door and opened it up, closing it behind them where they heard a sickening crunch on the other side.

"Was that your ice?" Luigi asked.

"Unfortunately…" Weiss sighed as they walked over to the black chest. "Here's your stupid key!"

"Hey, keys aren't _THAT_ stupid!" The Black Chest defended. "Now… if there was a haunted floating keychain, that'd be stupid."

"I think it'd be kinda cute." Ruby said.

"Riiiiight…. Anyway, unlock me!" He said as they did so begrudgingly. "Wehehehehe! FOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!"

 **BGM: Curse of the Black Chest (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh, I cannot believe you fell for it! Oh, that's GENIUS! You guys are so stupid!"

"No, more like "We had to do it because of reasons"." Ruby said.

"Unfortunately." Luigi sighed.

"SILENCE! And now, for the main event… Woogly boogly woo! YOU'RE ALL CURSED!" He yelled, as bright flashes appeared several times. "You want to know what kind of curse you have? Of course you do! What this fabulous curse does… is turn you flat as an ironing board! You're paper thin! Wehehehehe! Isn't this curse WONDERFUL?!"

"…Wait, so our curse is basically turning us paper thin?" Weiss asked.

"Yes!"

"…Uh, okay, you are so stupid. We're already made out of paper. Shouldn't turning paper thin be second nature to us?" Weiss asked.

"IDIOTS! DO NOT QUESTION THIS CURSE! It's bad enough that in some other universe, people were complaining that they would turn into paper thin versions of themselves as they were in 3D! DO NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME!"

"Too bad. This curse was a waste of time." Weiss said.

"Grrr…. You will see that this curse will forever embarrass your lives! WEHEHEHEHEHE!" He laughed and then disappeared.

 **Resume Hooktail Castle BGM**

"Soooooo… anyone want their two minutes back?" Yang asked.

"I do!" Ruby said.

"Good, 'cause that was not even a curse at all."

"I… I got nothing to say. I'm actually speechless on how pointless that was." Young Link said.

"Riiiight…" Koops said as they walked away and used their paper thin abilities to go through the bars and then went into the cell that held the Pokeball hostage and walked out where Mario threw the Pokeball down, which held a Kricketune.

"Krick?" The Kricketune wondered and looked around, wondering how it got there and turned to the others and curiously tilted its head.

"What is that?" Ruby asked as Hoopa popped out of his Pokeball.

"That's a Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon. It crosses its knifelike arms in front of its chest when it cries. It can compose melodies ad lib." Hoopa said.

"So… what does its cry sound like?" Yang curiously asked.

"Kricketune!" Kricketune said.

"Like that… but it's different unlike the others." Hoopa said. "Unlike most Pokemon, this one has two cries."

"How can that be possi-"

"Delelele-whooop!"

"…Oh…" Young Link said. _That won't get annoying. It probably will._

"Kricke." Kricketune said, blushing in embarrassment and rubbing the back of its head. "Kricketune Krick?"

"It's asking if it wants to come with since it had no idea how it got here." Hoopa said.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Yang shrugged.

"Krick!" Kricketune exclaimed and joined their party for the time being as they walked onward while Weiss was thinking about the Kricketune.

"Starts with Cr… ends with Icket…" She said and then looked at the Pokemon, and then thought of Hooktail. "…It can't be that easy, can it?" She wondered as they wandered back to where they fought Red Bones as Mario went to grab the key and came back to them where they went back to the top of the Lift Block and Koops hit it, where they went back up and unlocked the door and went into the previous room, which was now up higher.

"Oh, so that's where this door leads." Ruby said as they walked further along, hitting a ! block to uncover the bridge which was somehow peeled away like wallpaper as they went on and Young Link hit a further ! block as they did the same thing but noticed no ! block was in sight and Kricketune noticed an open window, catching their attention as they walked out and hopped back in after walking a little ways.

"Nice one!" Yang said, giving Kricketune a thumbs up as it only smiled as they walked in the next room where a Dull Bones charged at them, but he, along with his friends, were defeated by Mario, Ruby and Yang. They all got to the next lift block where Young Link hit another button and they went up where they were greeted by another Dull Bones and Paragoomba, who were defeated by Yang, Koops and Weiss. Luigi saw a Life Shroom on the way up as he jumped down to grab it and turned paper thin and then with the help of Hoopa, he rejoined the others and went into the next room.

 **Pause BGM**

"Hmm? Who are you guys?" A voice asked as they saw a white mouse with a red mask in the room, looking for treasure.

 **BGM: Ms. Mowz's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Are you also looking for treasure?"

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I am Ms. Mowz, a treasure hunter, if you will. I came by looking for treasure in this very castle! Perhaps you are too?"

"Look lady, we're not interesting in your treasure. We actually came to search for the Crystal Star and we're not going to let you take it first!" Koops quickly said in defense.

" _Hmm?_ What's a Crystal Star? Perhaps it's something you didn't want me to hear?"

"…Crud! I gotta watch what I say…" Koops sighed.

"It's alright, sweetie. I got what I needed anyway." She said and then walked over to them. "Perhaps I'll see you all again." She said before kissing Mario on the nose.

"Ack!" Mario yelped in surprise as Ms. Mowz hopped to a window.

"Oh, and by the way, I heard this dragon is weak to a certain creature. Perhaps you already have one… but perhaps you don't? Anyway, take care!" She said and hopped out of the window.

 **Resume Hooktail Castle BGM**

"Well, that was something." Koops said.

"Tell me about it. I think Mario needs to clean his nose now." Weiss said.

"Ya think?" Mario sweatdropped.

 _Why do I have this feeling Peach has competition?_ Luigi wondered. _…Nah!_ He thought as they searched the room while finding another Shine Sprite in the room, which it took off to Delfino where they found a key in the chest while Ruby found some Honey Syrup for them. They walked out of the room and went into the next area where two Dull Bones and a Paratroopa attacked them, but with Goombella, Blake and Koops defeating them, they hit another button for the Lift Block and went up, hitting the airplane panel and flying down while Young Link was waiting for them since he used his Hookshot.

They went into the next room which were a few flights of stairs as they went up and grabbed a key after hitting a button to cause the Lift Block to fall to the ground. Young Link grabbed the key and they went to the locked door and opened it up, where they were outside and crossed the bridge, where a Koopa and a Paratroopa greeted them but Mario, Yang and Young Link took care of them and then they went up the spiraling staircase.

"This could be it! We're close, I can feel it!" Yang said as they walked further and then they saw the last line of defense… was a Spiked Goomba.

"…Wow. That's pathetic." Weiss said as Koops, Blake and Mario quickly took care of the Spiked Goomba and its friends as they walked up the stairs, hitting a Heart Block to refresh themselves and they walked into the final room.

 **End BGM**

"Who dares to approach me?"

"Oh boy…" Luigi said as they saw the monstrous Hooktail in front of them, roaring loudly.

"Ah… so you must be the half-baked garbed ones that I saw earlier. You did look mighty tasty, but I had myself a meal so I ignored you. However… I am feeling rather _hungry._ So… I shall gobble you down for a tasty meal… head first!"

"We'll see about that!" Koops exclaimed.

"Oh? Another Koopa? And who are you?"

Koops gulped and clenched his fits. "…My name is Koops. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" Koops declared loudly.

"Ohohoho! You are a brave one… a foolish one, but a brave one. If you think you can beat me… have at you!"

 **BGM: Hooktail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Koops entered first, with Young Link and Kricketune appearing from the rear, which Hooktail has not seen yet as it stomped on the ground. "Snack time, little appetizers! Which one shall I eat first?"

"Hooktail's HP is 20, its attack is 5 and defense is 1! It has powerful attacks like a powerful stinky breath and can stomp on you! But it says here the defense goes down if it encounters something that starts with Cr and ends with Icket!" Goombella exclaimed.

Koops spun in his shell and launched himself at Hooktail's foot, doing little damage as Young Link quickly ran over and slashed his sword at Hooktail's foot, doing little damage as well… and then it was Kricketune's turn, who had an idea and jumped in front of Koops.

"Delelelele-WOOOOP!"

"Uuuuugh…" Hooktail groaned. "Is that a cricket? Ugh… why did you have to bring a cricket with you? I… got really bad food poisoning once from a cricket… urgh…"

Kricketune smirked and then proceeded to use X-Scissor on Hooktail's foot, doing some damage this time around and hopped back, and then Hooktail proceeded to breathe fire at them, dealing around some minor damage to the two of them, but since Kricketune was a Bug Type, it got some major damage. "Krick… Kricke!" Kricketune proudly said, still wishing to fight.

Koops quickly unleashed Power Shell and went through Hooktail's foot, dealing some major damage to it and then did a little breakdance when he returned, to which the audience went crazy for that move as Young Link pulled out a bomb and had an idea, as he pulled out an arrow and strapped the bomb to his arrow as he aimed at Hooktail's snout and fired the Bomb Arrow at it, doing tons of damage to it, then Kricketune used Bug Buzz.

"Urp… okay, okay! I give! Uncle!" Hooktail pleaded. "Alright… you bested me… but, how about this? How about you spare my life… and I'll give you a million coins!"

"Keep it." Young Link said.

"O-Okay, how about a pot to smash? I got a room full of pots for you to smash to your hearts content!"

"Geez… you break some pots _ONE TIME…"_ Young Link groaned. "No. Keep it."

"Okay! How about a lovely rare badge? It's one of a kind!"

"Nope!" Koops said.

"Oookay… um… how about sniffing the bottom of my feet? People pay real money for that!"

"Okay, now you're just desperate!" Weiss exclaimed from her seat.

"Yeah! Just give up already!" Yang yelled.

"Urgh… you're not very trusting, are you? It's important to trust friends… mmph… I guess I have to do this…" Hooktail quietly said before disappearing… and then reappeared in the audience and gobbled up some Toads.

"AIYEEEEEE!" A Koopa yelled.

"I KNEW 3D GLASSES WAS A BAD IDEA! BUT NO ONE LISTENED!" A Toad yelled as they all fled the theater, excluding the heroes.

"That's just wrong!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ohohohoho! I feel refreshed!" Hooktail exclaimed as everyone brought out their weapons to fight, and then a Toad walked in.

"Wha? I go out to grab myself another soda and I miss _THIS?"_ The Toad asked. "Ugh, stupid long line!"

"Leave! Now!" Weiss said.

"Nuh-uh! I got front row seats!" The Toad said.

"Hmm! You look mighty tasty! I might gobble you up too!"

"…On second thought, I think I left my refrigerator running." The Toad said and took off screaming.

"Alright, let's end this!" Yang exclaimed, activating her gauntlets, to which Kricketune did its infamous cry.

"Gyaaaah… nooo… not again…" Hooktail groaned. "Why did I have to eat such a thing?!"

Mario and Luigi jumped up on Hooktail's snout, forcing Hooktail to spit out the remaining Toads as they ran away in a panic while Yang quickly jumped up and punched Hooktail in the snout, where Weiss impaled Hooktail's foot, Goombella did a few headbonks on Hooktail's snout, Ruby, Blake and Young Link shot at Hooktail's mouth, and Kricketune used Leech Life for its health being taken away from that fire attack.

"Urgh… away with you!" Hooktail said, walking forward and trying to stomp on Yang, but she Super Guarded by punching its foot and then Koops quickly charged up Power Shell.

"BEGONE!" Koops yelled and launched himself to it, dealing the final blow to Hooktail.

"No… please… no more! I can't go out like this… nooo! So many meals… that I haven't gotten to eat yet!" It exclaimed before flipping upside down in defeat.

"Good riddance." Weiss said.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that takes care of that." Luigi said as they were back in the lair.

"I'll say. That was pretty brave of you." Blake said to Koops.

"You really think so?" Koops asked, blushing a little. "Heh, I guess it was."

"Heh, who needs Dragon Slayers when we have a Koopa?" Yang chuckled, causing Koops to blush even harder.

"Oh, stop it! You're making me blush!" Koops chuckled.

"Alright… so where's that Crystal Star?" Mario wondered.

"Ooogh…" Hooktail barely groaned as it spat out a blue shell, and a Koopa emerged from the shell.

"Huh? What? I'm free? I'm free!"

"No way…" Koops quietly said. "D-Dad?"

"Hmm? Koops, is that you?"

 **BGM: Reunion (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, I'll be!" Yang grinned.

"Dad… you're alive!" Koops exclaimed as he ran over and hugged him. "But… I don't get it, we all thought you died when you went to face Hooktail!"

"Ah, I thought so too, but alas, I survived by hiding in my shell for about ten years! I have to say… living in Hooktail's gut isn't exactly the best place to live in…" Koopley quietly said.

"So you lived in this dragon's gut for ten years… ew!" Weiss groaned. "That's unsanitary!" She complained.

"Indeed, it was… so uh, what were you doing here anyway?" Koopley asked.

"We came to avenge you and we did! But… we didn't know you were alive." Koops said. "We were also looking for the Crystal Star."

"Crystal Star? Oh! You mean this thing?" He asked, pulling out the Diamond Star. "I found this thing in Hooktail's belly. It was the only thing keeping me sane! But I suppose you can have it if it's important." He said, handing it over to Mario.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wahoo! We got a Crystal Star!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, baby!" Yang fist pumped.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they all took off back to Petalburg, all of them wondering where Peach could be at, completely unaware that this adventure was only the beginning.

As for Kricketune, well, it decided to wander around Petal Meadows for the seeable future, curious to see how it ended up in a place like this.

Young Link, meanwhile, found his way in Rogueport thanks to the directions from Mario and the others as they were about to leave for Petalburg, and soon Young Link found himself a ship that would take him to Toad Town and where he would walk all the way to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

 **I am not sure how in the world this happened... last I checked before the Nintendo Direct, Celica had a strong lead of 6 and Kricketune was at 3. I check it again after Isabelle gets confirmed and it was still that. I check it the next day and it was still that! I thought "Yup. Celica won." but like... an hour later, I decide to check it one last time before I went to close it and suddenly, Kricketune suddenly gets six more votes! I actually refreshed a few times to see if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me or I was just looking at it wrong. But nope, my eyes weren't deceiving me. Kricketune had won the vote... surprisingly! (Apparently, this is what happens when one of your friends throws in a character as a joke...)**

 **My head-canon for this: Kricketune saw the results so far and decided to get a few of his Pokefriends to turn the tide. Damned Bug types...**

 **But fret not! This isn't the end! Some of these characters may get a second shot in a future poll!**

 **Speaking of that direct, i'm still wondering how they managed to get Kirby's Epic Yarn on the 3DS while GameXplain's analysis is leaving more questions than answers on Luigi's Mansion 3. (I have a theory: The title is gonna be Luigi's Mansion 3: Final Fright. ...Nintendo, if this is actually real...)**

 **No love for Final Fantasy VIII apparently, but hey, at least i'll play some Final Fantasy for once on the Switch! (The only one i've played is XIII on the 360 and despite what people say, i've enjoyed it! ...Still haven't gotten past Sazh's Summon Boss fight. Ugh.)**

 **Also, The Online Service is launching tonight. Yay... I guess?**

 **I want to say something else, but I can't think of anything else... oh right, that new Kingdom Hearts trailer!**

 **Xion is not norted! HALLELUJAH! Instead it's... Riku? I think it's Repliku. Also, my boy Demyx is back and I AM HOPING he's on the Light side! PLEASE! LET HIM BE GOOD! DX Also, Davy Jones is lookin' gooooood! Xehanort! It's about time you showed up! Gah... January can't come quick enough. Neither can December! Anyway, I think i'll wrap this up. See ya soon!**


	4. The X-Nauts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Meanwhile, as everyone was celebrating the defeat of Hooktail, there was a huge question on the back of their minds.

Where in the world was Princess Peach at?

At a very peculiar looking base located who knows where, two men escorted Peach into a very large room. "Sir Grodus! We have the prisoner just like you asked." One of them said as they walked further into the room, where they saw a cyborg-like man-thing standing in front of them.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Good." The man, Grodus, spoke as he turned around. "Now, Princess Peach… tell us where that map is."

"I'm telling you, I don't have it!" Peach argued.

"Princess, don't you _dare_ argue with me! My men saw you holding that map, so therefore you have some knowledge on the Crystal Stars! So tell me… where is that map?"

"I'm not telling you." Peach folded her arms. "I never even touched this map that you speak of!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Grodus roared, as it was enough to not only make Peach flinch, but Lord Crump as well. "I, Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts always get what I want! Now, you _WILL_ tell me where the map and the Crystal Stars are at. You have no choice!"

"Make me." Peach said defiantly.

"Meep…" One of the X-Nauts whispered.

"Well, it was nice knowing her." The other quietly said.

"Grrr… of all the prisoners you could've captured, you pick the defiant one." Grodus grumbled. "Princess Peach, I will not ask you again! Give me the location of that map and the Crystal Stars! You DID have it in your hands and you WILL give me the information that you already have!"

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try if I don't." Peach smirked.

"Oh, you are going to wish you never even said that." Grodus growled, his staff about to glow as Peach was ready to throw down… and then a TV screen popped up.

"Sir Grodus, sir! We have bad news! …Did I come in at the wrong time?"

"No… you didn't." Grodus said, putting his staff away. "Tell me. What is the bad news?"

"Well uh, you know that Crystal Star that was in the possession of Hooktail Castle? Weeell… it's kiiinda gone and Hooktail is kiiiiinda dead."

"Kinda? What do you mean _KINDA?!"_ Grodus yelled.

"Well, funny story, a group of people already beat us to it. By what one of our men gathered… there was a man in red and blue overalls, a Koopa, four teenage girls with outlandish weapons such as a scythe gun, an elemental rapier, A blade attached to a ribbon that can turn into a gun, gauntlets… and then there was this little fairy kid with a small knife and… get this, a _cricket_ beat the crud out of this monster!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh… and there was also this nobody with them too. Some guy in green and was taller compared to the short red man. There's an L on his cap, and the report believe that stands for Loser. Wow… talk about setting high standards there." He sarcastically said. "Something tells me this nobody isn't a threat. Buuuuut they also mentioned they grabbed the Crystal Star too."

Peach gasped, as she knew exactly who they were talking about. "The Mario Bros and RWBY?!" She exclaimed out loud by accident. She didn't recognize the Koopa or the Cricket, but she had a small suspicion the small fairy kid could've been Young Link, someone who she hasn't seen since the Melee days.

" _Hmm?_ You seem to know these people. You gave them that map, didn't you!" Grodus exclaimed as Peach paled a bit. "Guards! Take the princess to her room! I must study more on these Mario Bros and RWBY…" Grodus ordered.

"Right away, sir!" An X-Naut said and escorted the princess away, while the TV screen disappeared.

"Well, Crump… if these characters are grabbing the Crystal Stars, then that must mean the next Crystal Star they're going to look for next is in the Boggly Woods."

"Hmm… now that you mention it, it would be plausible." Crump mused.

"And _if_ they're looking for that Crystal Star next… tell me, who is at the Boggly Woods?"

"Why, I am, of course!"

"…Are you sure?"

Crump paled. "Oh, uh… now that you mention it… POW! I'm gone!" He said and took off running.

"Hmm… I wonder if sending Crump there was a good idea. He might need some back up." Grodus mused. "X-Naut!"

An X-Naut came by and saluted. "Wakanda Forever! Uh… I mean, sir, dude, sir! No, wait… I mean…"

Grodus sighed. "I knew letting you guys watch that movie was a bad idea… stop before you hurt yourself."

"Right!"

"I want you to do me a favor. Bring in the Shadow Sirens."

The X-Naut gulped. "Th-the Shadow Sirens, sir?"

"Did I stutter?!"

"Yipe! I'll get them right away!" The X-Naut exclaimed and took off running.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm? Sir Grodus wants to see us? Then we must not delay!" A voice said, and then three purple ghost-like creatures appeared before them.

One was beautiful and two were just downright _ugly._

 **BGM: Theme of the Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"We are here, Sir Grodus." The ugly old cretin, Beldam, said.

"I want you three to go to the Boggly Woods and try to put a stop to Mario and friends."

"Of course. What do they look like?"

"Sir Grodus!" An X-Naut came running in. "We just got a sketch on what the gang looks like!" He said and handed the sketch to him.

"They look like this." Grodus said, handing the old cretin a sketch with the Mario Bros and RWBY in it, all of them doing different poses.

"Ah, yes… this will do." Beldam said and put it away. "Come along, my lovelies! We must not dawdle a second longer." She ordered and then sunk to the ground.

"Guuuh." Marilyn, the largely fat and ugly one said and went underground.

"Hmmhmmhmm, right." The third, the fairest of them all, Vivian, said and sunk underground.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Peach…_

 **BGM: Peach's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Peach sighed as she was in her room, sitting on the bed. "I can't believe this… to think I've been kidnapped by those… those freaks! In broad daylight and out in public, even! Oh, Mario… Luigi… RWBY, I hope you can come rescue me." She sighed. "I don't even know where I am… do they work for Bowser? I didn't really see him."

She then sighed again and then pulled out two Pokeballs and called out both her Comfey and Feebas. "Oh, Lei… Shurei, I'm glad I have you two as company."

"Comfey!" Lei smiled and happily wrapped herself around Peach's neck as she smiled while Shurei flopped on over and rested her body on her leg, seeming to be alright despite being a fish out of water.

As Peach lightly stroked the Feebas' head, she closed her eyes and waited for her friends to come rescue her, and as she was in her own world, picturing the Mario Bros and RWBY beating the crap out of Grodus, the door in front of her opened up. "Hmm? Mario?" She asked as she opened her eyes, but no one came in.

Peach stood up, picking up Shurei and holding her in her arms while Lei floated out of Peach's neck as she flew over to investigate, but spotted nothing. "Comfey!" It said, urging her to come forward as Peach walked forward and found herself in the hallway.

"Odd… no one's in here?" She wondered. "Must be a malfunction… which means…" She grinned and happily went over to the elevator as she thought she could sneak her way out… but instead, the elevator door wouldn't open. "Blast it!" She groaned. "I guess not everything is malfunctioning." She said and then chuckled. "That's what I get for being hopeful, I suppose."

Another door opened, catching the trio's attention as they cautiously went into the room and found a huge super computer. "Oh, it's nothing…" Peach quietly said.

 **End BGM**

"I wouldn't count on it." A voice said, making them all jump as Shurei jumped out of Peach's arms, ready to tackle whoever said it as Lei got in a fighting position while Peach got in a karate pose.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Peach ordered.

"I am already showing myself." The voice continued as the three looked at the computer. "Hello, Princess Peach."

"…Okay, I've officially lost it. A computer is talking to me." Peach groaned. "Either that or Daisy's favorite movie, Terminated, took over the world…"

"I am not from this movie you speak of. I am TEC-XX. You may call me TEC."

"Uh… okaaaaaay…"

"I have brought you here."

"So you're the one who opened those doors? Why?"

"Because… I want to learn more about you and your Pokemon."

"Bass…" Shurei mumbled a bit, unsure what to think of the computer.

"Uh… okay, that's not creepy at all."

"I have been designed to keep an eye on you at all times. That is what I have been intended to do by Grodus."

"Oh GREAT! Now Grodus is a complete stalker! Great, just what I needed. Next thing I know, I'm suddenly in that Danganron-whatever it was that Pauline was playing during her visit in the kingdom!"

"I assure you, it's nothing like that."

"Oh PLEASE! Like I needed to be watched! At least Bowser had the decency to leave me alone whenever he locked me in a cage! Grodus is just… ugh… it makes me sick! Something is seriously wrong with him!"

"There is nothing wrong with Grodus. He is the best man of all time."

Peach rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. That guy has a few screws loose!"

"I assure you, he doesn't have a screw inside his body."

Peach facepalmed. "Not what I meant! Ugh… but anyway, why are you keeping an eye on me in general?"

"Because-"

"Because what? Because you want to win Employee of the Month to _THAT_ loser? Or is it because you're in love with me?" Peach asked before it dawned on her. "Okay, poor choice of words."

"Love? What is… love? Is it some sort of song that I never heard of before? I am the world's smartest computer… yet I can't comprehend love."

Peach gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Love isn't something you comprehend, you feel it. Love is like something… um… okay, this is hard to explain."

"There is no need to wrap your brain around it. I will figure it out in due time. So tell me… are you in love with anyone?"

"Well, um… not entirely…" Peach quietly said, but noticed Lei and Shurei were giving her a look that said 'bullcrap'. "Oh, fine, I'm in love with Mario!"

"Mario… you have mentioned him before." TEC mentioned. "Tell me, what do you see in this "Mario"?"

"Well, at first, when he first rescued me, I kissed him on the nose in gratitude, but… overtime, as we hung out and got to know one another… I just… agh, I don't know if he has the same affection as I do! I know we're good friends, but… what if I confessed my feelings to him but he didn't feel the same way? What if that damages our friendship? That's why I'm hesitant on asking him out, or maybe he's hesitant on asking _me_ out? Gah! Why must love be complicated!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"It seems you have feelings with this Mario."

"I do… and I think he feels the same way, but I'm not entirely sure." Peach quietly said.

"…I will have to look this up later." TEC said. "Do you wish to email this Mario?"

"Oh, you have email? Well… I guess I can tell him where I'm at, wherever I may be."

"That's classified."

"Saw _THAT_ one coming!" Peach groaned and then walked over to his keyboard, and started to type up a message. "Love, Princess Toadstoo-" Peach stopped herself and erased it. _I shouldn't be so formal. This is Mario we're talking about._ She thought. "Love, Peach." She said and put in a little heart next to her name. "Alright, send it away!"

"Can do." TEC said and then sent the email to him. "Alright, it is sent."

"Alright, I'm heading back to my room." Peach said. "Come on, you two." She said as she picked up Shurei and walked back to her room with the two.

"Good night, Princess Peach." TEC said. "…And now, time to look up what this love thing is all about."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

At Bowser's Castle, Bowser walked into his throne room. "THE KING OF AWESOMENESS HAS ARRIVED!" He roared loudly. "Alright, minions! You can stop clapping."

"I don't think they were clapping." Roman said as he appeared behind him with Neo.

"Eh, whatever… so what did those two boneheads want with us anyway?" Bowser asked.

"One way to find out, I suppose." Roman said as they walked forward to the throne room.

"So here I was, making sure Bowser wasn't looking, and then I proceeded to-"

"Uh, you might want to put a cork in this story, dude!" A Hammer Bro warned.

"Man, you should've seen-… huh?" The other Hammer Bro turned to see Bowser standing behind him. "YIPE!"

"Go on, I'm dying to hear the rest of this story, Mr. Comedian." Bowser challenged.

"Uh… I'm not funny, sir!"

"He's not funny, sir!"

Bowser chuckled. "That's what I thought." He said as he walked to his throne as the Hammer Bros sighed with relief… and just when Bowser got to his throne, the doors opened as they turned around and saw Kammy and Kamek approaching them.

"Your Nastiness!" Kamek exclaimed as they flew over to them.

"What is it?" Bowser asked. "This better be good. I was just about to head out to have a tennis match with Dedede!"

"Well, you see… Mario and the gang are currently away from the Mushroom Kingdom." Kammy began.

"Oh please, why is _that_ so important?" Roman asked.

"Yeah! Do we have to babysit those clowns? Why are they so important right now?" Bowser also asked.

Neo rubbed her chin in thought and then snapped her fingers. "Wait!" She said via signs. "I think they mean that they're away and leaving Peach alone."

"Oooooh!" Bowser grinned. "In that case, we swoop on in, grab her, and watch the looks on their faces. Bwahahahahaha!"

"Right… about that…" Kamek quietly said. "You see, someone already kidnapped Peach."

"…Excuse me? Did you just say Peach has been kidnapped? WHO?!" He yelled. "No one kidnaps her until I say so! And someone goes and _KIDNAPS_ her?! OF ALL THE NERVE!" Bowser roared, stomping his foot impatiently, which was enough to scare the Koopatrols.

"Yipe! Your Ugliness, remember your blood pressure!" Kammy exclaimed.

"We haven't gotten to the good part yet. See, there's this treasure that the Mario Bros and the teenagers are after." Kamek said.

"T-Treasure?" Bowser asked, calming down.

"Treasure, you say?" Roman mused.

"Yes. You see, they're off collecting treasure for who knows what, but for whatever reason, they're not working for Wario." Kammy said. "But some other cretins have kidnapped the princess. Do you know what this means?"

"Yes!" Bowser nodded. "It means that we get the treasure first, pummel those losers and re-kidnap the princess while destroying those wannabe kidnappers! It's perfect! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's the spirit!" Kamek said.

Bowser took off running, while Roman and Neo did the same… and then they came back in Koopa Clown Cars, with Roman and Neo's being personalized as Roman had an orange color to it while Neo's had a Neopolitan style to it as they flew out by tearing a hole in the wall with Bowser in the lead.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Kamek exclaimed as he and Kammy took off after them.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Mario's house..._

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The letter that Luigi dropped by accident laid perfectly still in the grass, undisturbed when there were sudden footsteps approaching the house as team JNPR, along with Booniper was seen.

"Come on, I'm sure they won't mind." Nora said.

"Hopefully." Jaune said as he knocked on the door. "Hello? Mario! Luigi! You in there?" He asked, but there was no answer.

"I guess they're not home." Pyrrha said.

"Aww… I was thinking they'd want to have a pancake buffet with us." Nora pouted. "Oh well, more for me!"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Maybe some other day we can-" He spotted something in the corner of his eye as he turned around and saw the letter on the ground. "Looks like they dropped something."

"A letter?" Nora wondered as she walked over and picked it up. "Hmm, it's signed to the Mario Bros." She said, but suddenly, it lit up in a flash of light and blinded them, and then the light faded as they looked to see that it was suddenly addressed to JNPR. "Oooor it's addressed to us now!"

"That can't be right." Jaune said. "Letters can't do that, right?"

"The Mushroom World is full of mysteries." Pyrrha said and then Nora opened up the letter.

"Nora, don't! It was originally… addressed… to the Mario… oh never mind." Ren sighed as Nora was reading it.

"What in the world is the Waffle Kingdom?" Nora wondered.

"Huh?" Jaune wondered as Nora handled the letter to him.

"Dear Team JNPR, our fair Princess Éclair has been kidnapped by the evil Chestnut King. We urge you to come to the Waffle Kingdom so we can discuss further details. Sincerely – Crepe." Jaune read.

"Is there a map?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, there is." Jaune said, flipping the page over and looking at the map. "Huh… it's that far away."

"We should go save this Princess Éclair! She needs help!" Nora said. "TO THE WAFFLE KINGDOM!"

"Shouldn't we think about this?" Ren asked, but Nora was long gone.

"I think that's a no." Pyrrha said as they wandered after her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

 **BGM: Sweet Sweet Canyon (Mario Kart 8/Deluxe)**

"Ah! Good, you have made it." A Toad wearing a brown shirt with some red outlines in said shirt exclaimed, as he also had a mustache. "I am Minister Crepe, a pleasure." He said and then looked at them. "Funny, you don't look like the Mario Bros."

"Well… funny thing, actually." Jaune said and filled him in on what happened when they discovered the letter.

"Ah, we must've sent a magical letter instead of a normal letter by accident." Crepe said. "But no matter! You will have to do since the Bros might be busy with something."

"So, what's the situation? We only got the memo of your princess being kidnapped." Pyrrha said.

"That's what happened. Our fair princess got kidnapped by the Chestnut King and vanished. We have no idea where they're at!" Crepe sighed.

"Allow me to assist you on that." A voice said as they saw a brown Shy Guy approaching them.

"Oracle, you have an idea?" Crepe asked.

"I do. I looked into my glass ball and it said to me that you ought to look for the scattered pieces of the Marvelous Compass. It was shattered by an ancient curse."

"Marvelous Compass?" Nora asked. "Sounds like a movie title if you ask me." She said, and then got lightly elbowed by Ren. "Ooof!"

Crepe chuckled. "It does, doesn't it?" He said. "I do remember seeing a compass piece on Éclair's tiara. Which I conveniently have because it's all we have of her." He said, taking it off and handing it to JNPR, when it suddenly lit up and showed them a map of the area, then they noticed a marker pointing south from there.

"Whoa… nice!" Nora grinned, and then they saw a few words appearing next to the marker.

"Rumblebump Volcano?" Pyrrha asked. "Pudding Continent?"

"Mmm… pudding…" Nora drooled as Booniper looked at her with a sweatdrop.

"It seems we have to go there." Ren mused.

"Indeed, you do. You must hurry before something really bad happens to our princess!" Crepe exclaimed. "The fastest way to get to the Pudding Continent is by ship. Good luck, heroes!"

"Right. Let's go." Jaune said as they took off to a ship. "Take us to the Pudding Continent, Rumblebump Volcano!"

"Yeesh… that's suicide! But I'm not stopping you." The captain said as they took off to Rumblebump Volcano.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Bowser's Castle…_

 **Resume Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle BGM**

"Hey Papa!" Junior came walking in. "Papaaaa! Where are you?" He asked.

"Ah, the young prince!" A Koopa said. "Your father and his friends went on some quest, and they hope to fight Mario in the process along with rekidnapping the princess."

"Oh! Well, I want to join them too!" Junior said, getting in his own Koopa Clown Car and then flying off into the same hole that the others flew out of. "I wanna fight too!" He said and took off, unaware that he was flying in the opposite direction of where the others were heading to.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Beacon…_

"Hmm…" Nyx mused as she was in the library. "Oooh, this one looks interesting." She said, pulling out a book that was titled "Ancient Demons" as she walked to a beanbag chair and sat in it, starting to read it with the Black Yoshi curled up next to her.

As she started reading, she read about the monsters such as Demise, Vaati, Dracula and the like… and then she turned the page after she was done reading about Zero Two and something caught her interest.

"The Shadow Queen?" Nyx wondered and began reading, where she started reading about the tales of the Thousand Year Door, how the Shadow Queen created the Crystal Stars, how four heroes went to destroy the ancient demon, how Shadow Queen created the three dragons and how the Crystal Stars were used against the Shadow Queen.

She was so into the story that she read something that caught her attention.

 _"The Shadow Queen has been sealed for a thousand years. However, the seal to the Thousand Year Door has been weakening as time went on, and once a thousand years have passed, the Thousand Year Door will reopen… and the demon will come out and shroud the world in darkness."_

"Interesting…" Nyx mused and flipped the page, where her eyes widened.

 _"It has already been a thousand years. The apocalypse has started to begin and the Crystal Stars are already being collected."_ It read and then she saw images of the Mario Bros and RWBY, Peach, The X-Nauts and Team Bowser has entered the game. _"The clock is already ticking."_ Another line was added.

Nyx quickly closed the book and quickly ran off to her dorm room with Black Yoshi not far behind, where she opened the door to see Xena sharpening her katana, Jade fixing up her Poltergust while Pikaboo was cuddling with her, and Iris cleaning her weapon while also munching on a turkey leg.

"Guys! We have a situation!"

"What, did they run out of food in the cafeteria 'cause Kirby and Effie came for a visit?" Iris asked.

"No. MUCH worse than that."

"Oh come on, what could be worse than running out of food?" Iris asked as Nyx turned back a page and showed them the story of the Shadow Queen.

"Okay… so?" Xena asked as Nyx turned the page on what had her so spooked. "Huh… I didn't realize the Mario Bros and RWBY were in a book. Along with Bowser."

"Wait a minute." Jade quietly said and looked at it, then looked at the other page, then looked back at the images.

"Those four words popped up immediately after I saw the images of everyone." Nyx said, where a map appeared on the next page as Nyx tore it off, where it was a map of Rogueport.

"What could this mean?" Xena asked.

"It means we have to stop the Mario Bros, RWBY, Peach, Bowser and his group, and these weirdos for doing something stupid." Jade gravely said and then pulled out a Dusk Ball. "Come on, Pikaboo, let's go."

"Kyu!" Pikaboo said as it hopped into its ball.

"Let's go." Jade said as they nodded and took off, with Nyx dropping the book, all of them unaware that Team JINX was added to the images, and then another line appeared on the page.

 _"Let the games… begin."_

* * *

 **Well, now we have our other star players doing other shenanigans! Hehehe.**

 **...Okay, you guys are probably wondering what I think of this Bowsette meme that took over the internet.  
**

 **I have to say... at first, I was a bit annoyed and I downright hated the idea, but as time went on and the more I look at it, the more I warmed up to Bowsette. And now... I actually _love_ Bowsette! (And not THAT kind of love. Get your minds out of the gutters, people!)**

 **Heck, i'm surprised GameXplain came out with a video that Nintendo was actually gonna use Bowsette at one point in Odyssey! (I'm gonna be surprised if Bowsette doesn't become canon at this rate.)**

 **And honestly, the more I think about it, the more I'm leaning toward the idea of putting Bowsette into my stories, and i'm leaning HARD.**

 **But I want to know what y'all think. I've set up a poll to see what you think of me putting Bowsette in a future RWBY story.**

 **Of course, i'll take all these opinions with a grain of salt as i'm still heavily leaning for the idea. It'll be fun!**

 **Let the opinions... begin!**


	5. Worth Your Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Koops, you sure you want to leave?" Koopie Koo asked.

"Yeah…" Koops nodded. "I mean, I did help defeat Hooktail along with everyone else. I feel like going on this adventure will help me be a better Koopa."

Koopley laughed. "That's my boy! Just remember, if you ever feel homesick and want to come by for a quick visit, do so! We'll be happy to see you!"

"Yes… though I do wonder what happened to that Linkle character." Kroop wondered. "Did he perish during the battle?"

"No, he went on a different journey." Ruby replied.

"Ah! Gotcha. Well, we shouldn't be holding you back, young feller! Go and see the world with Murphy and friends!" Kroop said.

"Can do!" Koops said and turned around. _"Murphy?"_ He mouthed as Mario shrugged it off.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they turned around.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Kroop exclaimed as they turned to him. "I just remembered a badge that was in my backyard! Koops, I want you to have it. It is the Mega Rush P badge."

"Oh, alright." Koops said as he walked over, turned paper thin, grabbed it and then returned to them holding on to it.

"Alright, let's go for real!" Weiss said as they walked out of the village.

 **BGM: Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wonder where that Kricketune fella went." Koops wondered.

"Who knows, but I'm still surprised a cricket managed to beat a dragon." Yang said as they kept walking… and then they heard something going off from Mario's pocket.

 _"Wasn't me, I swear!"_ Goombella said from the pocket.

"Oh, I forgot I had this." Mario chuckled and pulled out his Mailbox SP. "It's from Peach!" He said after opening it up and began reading it.

 _"My dearest Mario and friends, I have some unfortunate news. I have once again been kidnapped, but surprisingly, not from Bowser. They are these weirdos called the X-Nauts and they are also looking for the Crystal Stars. I don't know why they need the Crystal Stars, but you must not let them get them! You must stop them! Anyway, I will close this message by saying: I am okay and I am waiting for you to come save me… considering I have NO idea where I am. Love, Peach._

 _PS: Lei and Shurei say hi!"_

"I had a feeling she was kidnapped." Blake said.

"Yup… the good news is that she's safe." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but who are these X-Freaks, anyway?" Yang asked.

"No idea, but if they're getting the Crystal Stars, then we have to grab them before they do." Weiss said.

"Right. To the Thousand Year Door!" Luigi said as they took off, but as they got to the pipe, Ruby thought of something.

"Say… remember seeing that guy blocking the way past Frankly's house?" Ruby asked. "What do you suppose is back there?"

"Probably nothing important." Weiss said.

"…Now you got me curious!" Yang grinned. "Let's take a little detour!"

"Hmm, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Mario said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in Rogueport…_

"Excuse us, what's past here?" Ruby asked.

"Can't tell ya." Gus told her. "You will have to pay ten coins in order for you to pass here. _EACH."_

"Ten coins each?!" Koops exclaimed. "That's highway robbery!"

"That's life."

"Yeah, no, I'd rather take you on." Yang said.

"Oh? Is that so? You're going to regret that." Gus chuckled.

"Not a problem!" Yang smirked as they all took out their weapons.

"Alright… let's get this party started!"

 **BGM: Training Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario, Yang and Goombella walked onto the stage while Gus was by himself. "Heh, think you can take me?" He smirked.

"Oh, we know we'll beat ya!" Yang said.

"Beat him up for me! He took ten of my coins when I was asleep!" A Shy Guy cheered them on.

Goombella reached into her Tattle Log. "Let's see… oh wow, he has twenty HP with an attack of three and zero defense. It'd be best if you don't jump on him 'cause chances are, you're gonna hit that spear of his."

"Gotcha!" Mario said as he jumped over and used a Power Smash that dealt a lot of damage to him and then did a few backflips for some stylish points, where Yang jumped over and used an uppercut to knock him in the air where they heard a crash before Gus landed on the ground.

"I think I hit a stage light… " Gus groaned as he aimed his spear and threw it at Mario, who used a Superguard to deflect it off of him, and then said stage light fell on top of Gus. "YOWCH!" He yelled.

"That'll hurt in the morning!" Goombella said as Yang aimed at Gus and fired her Gauntlet at him to damage him while Mario brought out his regular hammer to hurt him. Gus tried to ram them with his spear, but Mario superguarded to knock him back and then Yang jumped over to him and punched him hard enough to send him to the backstage to KO him.

"GAH!" He yelled. "I'm okay!" He groaned as the audience cheered for his defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Urgh! You anime and video game heroes think violence is always the answer! Do you? Well? DO YOU?!" He yelled and then ran off.

"…What's an anime?" Ruby asked.

"Animated cartoon from Japan. That's what I've been told." Koops said.

"What's Japan?" Ruby asked again.

"No clue." Koops shrugged as they walked through the doorway and knocked on the first door.

"Occupied!" A scruffy voice said.

"Eh… let's ignore it. Not like it's important." Weiss said as she knocked on the other door to where it slowly opened. "Huh?" She wondered as they slowly walked in and saw a bulletin board.

"What's all this?" Luigi asked.

"Hey! I hear voices." A voice said, startling all of them. "Over here, in this little dark window." It said as they looked at it. "Welcome to the Trouble Center, this is where people leave little side quests for y'all to do. Once you do a Trouble, you'll have to do it… of course, you can refuse to do it after you already signed up for it, but for a price. Want to do it?"

"Eh, sure, why not?" Yang shrugged. "What's a little harm in doing this?"

"Excellent! Now pick one of the troubles, please!"

"Let's see…" Mario went to look through the list. "That's quite a lot."

"Eh, I'm sure we can knock 'em out easy." Weiss said.

"Wait a second… I know that guy!" Koops said, taking it off. "Koopook? Apparently he's hiding in Hooktail Castle. You'd think we would've seen him. Be right back!" He said and took off.

"Some guy named Mousimilian needs hit? Sounds right up my alley!" Yang took off.

"I suppose I can find this guy this Goomther wants." Blake said and walked off.

"How bad can this delivery be?" Weiss said and walked away.

"Kroop needs someone to talk to… eh, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Luigi said, hoping he wouldn't regret it and then walked off.

Goombella hopped out of Mario's pocket. "What kind of price adjustment does this Arfur guy want?" She wondered and walked out.

"I'll grab some food for this guy." Mario said and walked off.

"And I'll find a key!" Ruby said and walked off.

 **BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Ruby would walk over to the bridge and would find Garf. "Hey, I heard you need a key?"

"Yes, I do… it's a little embarrassing…" Garf sweatdropped. "I can't get into my home because I unfortunately dropped it!" He sighed.

"Where'd you last see it?"

"Hmm… I think I dropped it at the Badge shop."

"And… where's that?"

"Go inside the Inn, go upstairs, walk out the door and you'll find a badge shop. Can't miss it." He said as Ruby nodded and took off to the main square, where she noticed the item shop and noticed Zess T. angrily blocking the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran into the item shop where she saw Goombella writing things down.

"Fire Flower is ten coins, Sleepy Sheep is eight coins and Tasty Tonic is two coins, neat." Goombella said and walked off.

"Huh… wonder what that was about, Kupo." The Moogle wondered. "Oh, are you here for the contact lens, Kupo? Here it is, kupo!"

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"Oh, if you have the time, Kupo… would you be willing to go find some Courage Shells for me? I'm all fresh out, Kupo."

"Got it!" Ruby nodded and then took the Contact Lens before running over to Zess T. "Here you go!"

"Oh sweet heaven's glory! I can see!" She said. "Thank you, Miss Crush-a-Lot. If you need me to cook some food, come on by." She said and walked in the door as Ruby walked off. "Alright, Umber! Let's get back to cooking, ya maggot!" She could hear her yell from the inn.

"Umber's here? …Nah, I probably heard her wrong." Ruby said as she walked up the stairs and went out and saw the key. "Ah! There it is!" She said, grabbing it and then jumping off.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SCRUB A POT! THAT IS THE WRONG DIRECTION!" Ruby could hear Zess T. screaming her head off.

"…Just keep walking, don't get involved." Ruby said and walked away while a Goomba looked at Zess T.'s place.

"I feel so sorry for whoever's working for her…" The Goomba said as Ruby walked back to Garf and handed him the key.

"Here ya go!"

"Oh, thank you!" He said and unlocked the door. "Thank you so much! Here's twenty coins!"

"Don't you have a spare key?"

"Uh… well, I might have dropped that in the water and… well, I believe some Cheep Chomps live in that water, so I think they ate it."

Ruby sweatdropped. "Ooookay then." She said and walked off, meeting up with Goombella.

"Seriously? They're selling those items for _THAT_ low of a price?!" Arfur asked.

"Yup."

"…Ooof, that's not gonna help with business at all… thanks for trying, though." He said, handing her twenty coins and walking off.

"Thanks, I guess." Goombella said and then Ruby walked into the Trouble Center and saw the last thing she saw was what the Moogle asked her about.

"Okay, where does one find Courage Shells?" Ruby wondered.

* * *

 _With Weiss…_

"Make sure NO ONE sees you, got it?!" McGoomba told her.

"Right." Weiss said and walked over to the other side of Rogueport and handed Goomfrey the package. "Here you go."

"…Of all the… did McGoomba put you up to this?" Goomfrey took the package and walked over and threw the package into the water. "Pretend this never happened! McGoomba always sends me the most questionable things in packages."

"Like what?"

"Like weapons. Do I _LOOK_ like a violent Goomba to you?"

"Uh… no."

"Exactly! Now pretend we never had this conversation… oh, and kick McGoomba in the ass for me, that lousy son of a gun."

"Got it." Weiss nodded and turned around, and saw a Bandit running for his life.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIIIIVE!" He yelled, running away as Blake chased after him.

"Oh hey Weiss!" Blake greeted.

"Hey Blake." Weiss greeted and walked away to McGoomba.

"I assume you gave him the package?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here's the twenty coins."

"Thank you… and also…" She summoned her Schnee Orbitars and froze him in place with a charged attack. "That was a hello from Goomfrey." She said and walked off.

"Mmph… that moron will come around…" He grumbled. "The Goomba War is gonna happen someday… SOMEDAY!" He yelled and then heard a crash from the kitchen.

"Look at you! You have two bread loaves between you! You know what you are? An idiot sandwich, that's what!"

"…How has she not been arrested yet?"

* * *

 _With Yang…_

"Mmph! I just can't remember…" Mousimilian groaned, having tons of goose eggs on his head… and even his goose eggs had goose eggs.

"Man, you have one stubborn memory!" Yang said, punching him in the head again.

"AHA! I REMEMBER!" He yelled. "You earn a two-coin profit by buying a Sleepy Sheep here and selling it at Petalburg! That is my tip to you!"

Yang's eye twitched. "I wasted all my time… for a two-coin profit?"

"Yes."

"…YOU…" Yang yelled before punching him in the head.

"OW!" He yelled. "…Where am I? Who am I? I can't remember who I am!"

"You'll get over it." Yang said and walked off, grumbling to herself.

* * *

 _With Blake…_

"Cripes! What is WITH you?!" Larson the Bandit asked. "Ugh, fiiiine… I give up."

Goomther quickly arrived. "Hey, you caught the idiot! Nice!" He said as he gave Blake twenty coins. "As for YOU, mister… I'll teach YOU not to swipe someone's credit card and drain all the money!"

"Crud!" He groaned as the two walked off.

"Okay, that was interesting." Blake said and walked off.

* * *

 _With Mario…_

"Y-you're giving me spaghetti?" Bomberto the Bob-omb asked.

"Yup." He smiled. "I have a few spares."

"Hmm… it looks a little cold…" He said as Mario pulled out a Fire Flower and it shot out a flurry of fireballs to warm it up. "And now it looks delicious!" He exclaimed and then gobbled it up. "Mmmm! That was the best spaghetti I ever had! Even better than the missus!" He said and gave him 11 coins. "Thank you very much, my stomach is filled!"

"You're welcome." Mario said and walked off. "…I didn't know Bob-ombs _had_ stomachs."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Petalburg…_

 **BGM: Petalburg**

"Now, where was I? Oh yes… kids these days. Always on their smart phones and always impatient!" Kroop said. "Actually, I was rather impatient myself back in my day until I met the missus. Oh, she taught me the value of patience. Ah… she makes me glow!"

 _Kill. Me. Now._ Luigi thought to himself, as this was the umpteenth time Kroop went off-track about today's youth. First it was about how they hung their pants too low, then kids driving over the speed limit, then calling him names… then finally, social media.

"Agh… where was I? Oh… never mind. It's not important. Thank you for listening for a spell. Here's something for your trouble!" He said, handing him a Turtley Leaf.

"Thank you." Luigi said and walked out, sighing. "Mama mia, that was a drag." He said and walked off, seeing a sign outside the shop, and then curiously walked in. "Excuse me, what's the sign for?"

"Ah, we have a special promotion, Kupo! Buy one Courage Shell, get four for free, Kupo!"

"Interesting… I'll take one."

"Here you go, Kupo!" The Moogle gave Luigi the four Courage Shells after buying one as he put them in his pocket. "Enjoy yourself, Kupo!" He said as Luigi walked out and then Hoopa popped out of the Pokeball, opening up a ring.

"After you!"

"Thanks." Luigi said and walked in with Hoopa going in after him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _And finally, with Koops…_

 **BGM: Hooktail Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I found ya!" Koops said.

"Ah, so you found the Hide-N-Seek Koop-… Koops?!"

"Hey Koopook."

"Holy shell, man! I haven't seen you since we were barely shell high!"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Koops chuckled. "I still find it interesting that you became the Hide-N-Seek Koopa after no one found you that day."

"I found my calling in life! No one found me, so I thought I could become a master at this… just sneak my way through life!"

"Have you ever decided to slow down and raise a family?"

"Nah… I've got plenty of life left!" Koopook grinned. "Why waste time raising a family when I go out and hide? It's the best! You'd understand, right?"

Koops sweatdropped. "Uh… no?"

"Eh, to each their own. Since you found me, I'll give this to you." He said, handing Koops a card. "This card will get you to play games at the Rogueport parlor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be hiding somewhere else… since I have much to learn considering you, of all Koopas, found me." He said and then jumped down the ledge. "See ya!" He waved and then ran out the door.

"…I worry about him." Koops said and then hopped down the ledge.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Ruby…_

"Hey, does anyone know where you can find a Courage Shell?" Ruby asked, but she got no response from everyone… until Luigi came back with Courage Shells.

"You rang?" Luigi asked. "How many do you need?"

"Five."

"Here you go!" He said, tossing them to Ruby.

"Thank you!" She smiled and ran into the item shop.

"Oooh, thank you so much, Kupo! Here's a reward for you, Kupo!" The Moogle handed Ruby an Ultra Shroom.

"Thanks!" Ruby smiled, putting it away and walked off where everyone reunited and went to the Thousand Year Door where they rejoined Koops who was coming back from Hooktail's Castle.

 **BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, you ready?" Mario asked as they nodded, then he hopped on the pedestal, where the lights shined brightly before the map rose from his pocket and hovered above his head, then a light hit the map before it lowered itself back down where they all looked to the map.

"Where's the next Crystal Star?" Ruby asked, as a few trees, followed by a large tree with white leaves appeared on the map.

"Huh… I wonder where that is." Yang said.

"Let's go ask Professor Frankly. Maybe he'll know." Blake said and thus, they headed back to Frankly's house.

* * *

 **This was more of a filler chapter, but yes, I AM doing the Trouble Center 'cause friggin' awesome sidequests, yo! (Except for General White's... seriously Nintendo, was that even needed?)**

 **Expect another chapter soon. You'll be surprised what'll be happening in the Boggly Woods. ;)**

 **Also, i'm not one to talk about Smash leaks here, but this one was just really creepy to me. So basically, this guy claims he knows the next characters to be revealed are Geno and Incineroar while the Echoes are Ken and... get this, _Zeroara_ while the Assist Trophy is Isaac. But here's the kicker: This guy says that he knows that the next character to be featured on the blog is Wii Fit Trainer... and this guy posted this on SATURDAY and who shows up Sunday night? Wii Fit Trainer... and I see this leak come up like right after Wii Fit Trainer shows up and i'm like "...Okay, this is just creepy."**

 **So, what's your take on that? I always take these leaks with a grain of salt (ESPECIALLY when Minecraft is involved...) but this one was so glaring and shocking that I was like "I have GOT to share this with them..." but you know what I think? December 7th can't come quick enough. These leaks are driving me insane! DX  
**

 **Anyway, see ya on the next chapter!**


	6. It Boggles Your Mind!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Professor Frankly's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Interesting, very interesting…" Frankly said as he was studying the map.

"Where's the next Crystal Star located?" Ruby asked.

"The Great Boggly Tree, located in the Boggly Woods."

"The Boggly Woods?" Yang asked and then grinned. "I guess you can say the woods _boggles_ your mind!" Yang grinned, earning several groans.

"Heh heh… that was actually pretty good." Koops admitted.

"See? SOMEONE likes my jokes!" Yang grinned.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"I'm telling ya, I can shoot that Paragoomba down!" Church said.

"Prove it." Grif challenged.

"You're on." Church aimed his Sniper Rifle at the Paragoomba with a chuckle… and then… "GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" He yelled, shooting from his distraction and it didn't even hit the Paragoomba. "…YANG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"You owe me ten coins."

"I don't owe you shit!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Anyway… there are these creatures in the Boggly Woods known as Punies. They look like this." Frankly said, scribbling something down and showing them a picture.

"…Say, didn't we see one while we were heading to the Thousand Year Door for the first time?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, we did." Mario nodded.

"In that case, you might want to go look for them. If anyone knows about the Boggly Tree, it's them." He said.

"Oh, by the way, professor." Blake said. "Mario got an email from the princess herself. She doesn't know where she's locked up, but she knows that these people called the X-Nauts are also looking for the Crystal Stars."

"Well… that can't be good!" Frankly said. "Who knows what'll happen if the Crystal Stars fall into the wrong hands. You oughta get to them first before things get out of hand."

"Will do!" Ruby said.

"See ya later!" Yang waved as they waved and ran toward the warp pipe.

 **BGM: Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They got to the bottom of the sewers and then walked forward where they saw a small little Puni who spotted them and quickly ran into a crack in the wall. "Did you see that? That was a Puni, wasn't it?" Weiss asked.

"It must be!" Ruby said as they go through the bars via paper thin curse and head on into the next room where they noticed the same Puni from before looking at them before it turns around and runs off, but it reaches a dead end.

"Ah crud…" It groaned and then turned to them. "Ack! Please, don't eat me!"

 **BGM: Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Eat you? We're not going to do that." Mario said.

"Y-you're not?" He asked. "I mean… You guys were just so big and tall that… I wasn't sure if you were gonna step on me or not."

"Nah, we won't do that." Ruby said.

"You won't?" He asked as they nodded at him to calm him. "Oh thank heavens!"

"So, what are you doing in the sewers?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, you know, hiding away… oh, by the way, I didn't get your names." He said as they introduce themselves. "Nice names! My name's Punio."

"Nice to meet ya, Punio! What are you hiding from?" Koops asked.

"Oh, my home has been invaded by these X-Naut freaks. Not to mention there are a lot of bee-like creatures in the Great Boggly Tree that weren't there before, I imagine they've made it their home already. I managed to get out and find some help, but I didn't have such luck."

"Hey, we can help you! We were planning on going there ourselves." Mario said.

"Really? Excellent! I will accompany you." He said as they started walking. "Oh, hang on, there's a button I need to press." He said as he walked through a hole. "Let's see… where is it… AHA!" He yelled, as a secret passage way opened up for them as they went on through, but not before Yang went to grab herself a Damage Dodge badge for herself and then went on her way.

"Hey Goombella, what's this?" Yang asked.

Goombella peeked out of the pocket. "Ah! That's the Damage Dodge badge. If you equip it and you successfully block an attack, the damage you will receive will decrease."

"Nice!" Yang grinned.

"…Dude, you have a female Goomba in your pants?" Punio asked. "…I know that sounds really weird to say, but _REALLY?"_

"I wouldn't question it." Mario sighed while Luigi whispered something in Punio's non-existent ear.

"…I am NOT going to question why you had a female Bob-omb, Lil' Sparky, and Cheep Cheep in your pants while you let the Boo go around freely."

 _"So THAT'S why it smells like gunpowder and fish in here!"_ Goombella exclaimed.

"I swear, I thought I cleaned that out." Mario sweatdropped as they all went into the warp pipe.

 **BGM: Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"This place feels peaceful." Weiss said as they hopped out of the Warp Pipe.

"Serene, beautiful, and completely colorful." Ruby said.

"Huh? How is it colorful?" Weiss asked.

Ruby pointed behind her. "You got those weird bulb looking things with legs coming out, and there's a rocket!"

"Rocket?" Mario turned around along with Luigi as they saw a familiar space man coming out of the rocket. "Olimar?"

The space man stopped and turned his head. "Mario? Luigi? What are you doing out here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing." Luigi asked.

"Ah, I heard something really fascinating about this place, so I came to take a look, along with some of my Pikmin." He said and blew his whistle, to which twenty Red Pikmin, ten Blue Pikmin, twenty Yellow Pikmin, twenty White Pikmin, ten purple Pikmin, ten Flying Pikmin and ten Rock Pikmin came out.

"Oooh! What are these cute little things!" Ruby smiled.

"They are called Pikmin. They follow my every command." Olimar explained.

"Have you named them all?" Weiss asked.

"No… it'd be tedious to do, not to mention there's a lot more in these onions."

Ruby looked to a red Pikmin that has a leaf on its head. "Hmm, how about naming this one Steve?"

"Steve the Pikmin?" Olimar mused. "…Nah, it won't catch on."

"Aww…"

"That's kind of a generic name for a Pikmin anyway." Blake pointed out.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Olimar asked as they explained what they were doing there. "Ah, so we share a common interest. Let us go together." He said as all the Pikmin went inside Olimar's pocket. "Hmm, strange, they don't normally do this." He said as they walked off together, unaware that in the next area…

 **BGM: Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, they should be coming by at any second now." Beldam said. "Now, Vivian, care to recap what was told of us?"

"Yes. We ambush that Mario guy and his friends, beat them up good and get the Crystal Star from them. Did I have it all right… or was that terrible?"

"Many terrible things happen to good people. Hehehehe. But you are right on the nose, Vivian!"

"…Uh… guh?" Marilyn asked, trying to gesture something.

"I know she doesn't have a nose, Marilyn! It's a figure of speech, silly!"

"Guh."

"Now, it's just a matter of time unti-… Vivian, what is that you are holding?"

"Oh, this?" Vivian held up a necklace. "Isn't it gorgeous? I found it in the woods and I just had to pick it up! Do you think it fits me?"

"…Oh, Vivian, you idiot. Picking up garbage in the woods? That's disgraceful!"

"But… it's not garbage. It's-"

"Look how shiny it is! Does that say "gorgeous" to you? No, it spells "ugly". Now if you had a necklace full of skulls, now THAT would be pretty! I'll just take _this…"_ She said, yanking the necklace away from Vivian.

"H-hey! Give it back!"

"You will get it back as soon as we study the sketch. Now, Vivian… if you please."

"Whoa whoa whoa! You have it! You said you didn't trust me with it, so you took it!"

"Oh, now you're just telling lies! You had the sketch! Admit it!"

"No way! I never had such a thing. You have it."

"I do not, you brat!"

"Oh, so now you're calling your own sister a brat, huh?! I see how it is!"

"You're acting like one considering how young and foolish you are! Me? I'm older and wiser! Not to mention I'm far more mature than you!"

"Funny! Considering how mother told us that we are not mature if we resort to name calling!" Vivian protested.

"That is not what mother said, you twat!"

"Guh?" Marilyn looked to see the others walking by, ignoring their conversation. "Guh! Guh!" She said, trying to get their attention, but was ignored. "Guh…"

 **Resume Boggly Woods BGM**

"I feel so sorry for that younger sister." Weiss said.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Yang said, resisting the urge to punch Beldam's face in as they kept walking where they were greeted by two Pale Piranha's and a Cleft, but were defeated by Yang, Weiss and Olimar.

"Dang, I didn't know Yellow Pikmin can do that." Yang said.

"Yellow Pikmin can dig up bombs and throw them at enemies. I'm not sure how good a rock was able to defend against a bomb." Olimar said.

"Teach me how to do that!" Ruby grinned.

"No. We don't need someone turning into a maniac with bombs." Weiss said.

"Let Bomberman handle that one." Blake said.

"Aww…" Ruby pouted.

"I felt like I was the only one who voted for him in that ballot…" Olimar quietly said as they kept going until they saw a big tree in the distance.

"There it is!" Punio exclaimed. "The Great Boggly Tree! Oh, I hope everyone's okay." He said as he scurried about to the tree.

"Wait for us!" Ruby said as they followed him to the tree, with Olimar going over the gaps with the help of the Flying Pikmin as they go toward the tree.

"Whoa… that's HUGE!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed as they walked forward to the huge tree.

 **BGM: Great Boggly Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I've seen plenty of huge trees in my exploration, but something about this one takes the cake." Olimar mused as they were looking around as a few of his Blue Pikmin noticed something and ran off.

"Huh… this is weird." Punio said, looking at a red metal door.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"…This was not here before." He said. "The entrance has gotta be right here but there's this stupid door in front of us!"

"Maybe I can knock it down." Yang said, summoning her Arm with a smirk.

"Wait a second! I just remembered something!" Punio exclaimed and scurried away while they followed, but then Olimar saw the Blue Pikmin returning with the FP Plus badge.

"Hmm?" Olimar curiously looked at it as they gave it to him. "Curious…" He mused as he put it away. "I might look into this later." He said as the Pikmin went back inside him as he walked up.

"Hmm…" Punio quietly said. "There should be some kind of entrance somewhere around here."

"Is it a secret entrance?" Blake asked.

"Yes, actually! The Elder made one in case if the entrance is somehow blocked off… but uh… I don't know where it is. It's not like it's gonna be labeled "Secret Entrance" or anything." Punio quietly said. "…Mmm… oh!"

"Thought of something?" Mario asked.

"If anyone knows how to uncover something, it's our good friend Flurrie! I know where she lives!" Punio said.

"Oh, well lead the way, dude!" Koops said as Punio scurried off.

 _Why do I have this feeling it's gonna be labeled "Secret Entrance"?_ Weiss thought to herself.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oh, Flurrie! You look so stunning!" A voice exclaimed in a small humble house somewhere in the woods. "I look ravishing… amazing… beautiful!"

Flurrie giggled. "Hmm, when was the last time I got to see those adorable little Punies?" She wondered to herself and chuckled. "Why, it's been such a long time. I best go out, it's a tad stuffy in here and I don't need my make up running! Now… I just need my…"

She suddenly gasped. "What?! Where is it?! Oh no no no no! This can't be!" She exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S GONE! IT'S ACTUALLY GONE! MY… MY…!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **Resume Boggly Woods BGM**

"She lives this way!" Punio said as he was guiding them to the house, but was greeted by a Dark Puff and a Cleft, but with the help of Goombella headbonking the Cloud and Yang and Weiss taking care of the Cleft, they walked safely to a pipe with an Airplane Panel. But unfortunately, they were just a little shy of making it and then Ruby noticed a ! Switch as she aimed her scythe and shot it, but hit an invisible red ? block instead, with a P-Down, D-Up P Badge popping out.

"Eh? How was I supposed to know that was there?" Ruby asked as it dropped near Koops' feet.

"Well, I suppose I'll take this… whatever it is." Koops said.

"That's a Power Down, Defense Up badge." Goombella popped up from Mario's pocket. "Luckily, it lowers your attack by one."

"…Hmm, I'll keep it for now." Koops said as he equipped it while Ruby tried again, hoping there were no ? blocks this time and hit the ! Switch, where the pipe and the airplane panel rose and then they hopped in while Olimar decided to use his Flying Pikmin to have him go up where he saw the others go into paper airplanes and glide over to them where they landed in front of him.

"Where'd you learn that?" Olimar asked.

"We were cursed." Ruby replied.

"…Cursed to be turned into paper airplanes? But… we're made out of paper." Olimar pointed out. "Next thing you know, it's a "curse" to be turned into a paper boat."

"I was thinking the same thing." Weiss said as Mario hit a ? Block and out came two Quake Hammers for Mario and Luigi to grab.

"Oooh, this looks nice!" Luigi grinned as they walked off where three Dark Puffs tried to ambush them, but Yang, Mario and Blake easily took care of them and then Punio pointed to Flurrie's house.

"There it is! Flurrie's house!" Punio said.

"Oooh, that's a nice little place she's got there!" Mario said as they walked to the house while also turning paper thin for the warp pipe while Olimar turned sideways and walked toward the warp pipe.

"Something tells me that was a curse too." Olimar said. "I'm not sure this "curse giver" understands what a curse actually _is."_ He mused as he followed the others to the house.

"Oh Madame Flurrie!" Punio called out to her as they walked in. "Hellooooo!" He called out, but no one answered.

"Maybe she's not here." Weiss said.

"If she was taking a stroll through the woods, we probably would've seen her." Punio said. "…I think." He said as they went up closer. "Hey Flurrie, you home?" He asked again. "I wonder if she's sleeping."

"One way to find out." Mario said as he walked to the door and knocked on it.

"No! You musn't come in!" Flurrie exclaimed. "I look horrible!"

"Oh, Flurrie! You _are_ home!" Punio said.

"Hmm? Is that my darling Punio I hear? Oh, honey, it's been ages!"

"Flurrie, we need your help! This stupid door is preventing us from going into the Boggly Tree and we can't find the Secret Entrance."

"Oh, you caught me at the worst time, darling! I can't go out right now."

"Huh? Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because I shan't be seen without my necklace!"

"Your… necklace?" Koops sweatdropped.

"Yes! I look hideous without it! I must have accidentally dropped it in the woods without me noticing…"

"A necklace in the woods…" Blake rubbed her chin before she pounded her fist into her palm. "Wait a second! Did we see a necklace in the woods being handled by those ghost sisters?"

"Oh yeah!" Yang said. "Those three."

"Shall we go get it?" Mario asked as they all nodded.

"Whoever just spoke, if you ever find my necklace, bring it back to me posthaste!" Flurrie requested.

"We will! See ya!" Yang waved.

"I'll be here!" Flurrie said as they took off running.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with the Shadow Sirens…_

 **BGM: Shadow Sirens**

"And I told YOU that name calling is completely justifiable if the person in question fails to follow orders!" Beldam argued.

"THAT IS NOT…" Vivian growled and turned around, folding her arms. "Hmph!"

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and pout. Like that'll do you any good!" Beldam said. "For now, we must study this sketch." Beldam pulled out the sketch of Mario and friends.

Vivian turned her head. "I TOLD YOU that you had that sketch!"

"Hmph! There's no need for shouting." Beldam said and then put the sketch down. "Hmm… these teenagers look ugly, though there's something quite handsome about that elf boy…" She mused. "I still wonder how that Hooktail managed to get beaten by a cricket." She said. "…Most of them look famili-ACK! THESE ARE THOSE FOOLS THAT WALKED PAST US!"

"Guh! Guh!"

"VIVIAN, YOU DOLT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault?! What's that got to do with anything?! You're the one who was distracted by the name calling!"

"Because you distracted me with your shouting!"

"Because you were blaming me that I lost the sketch when YOU had it all along, you hag!" Vivian snapped.

"Oh! A hag, am I? Ooooh, I'm going to punish you so hard, that you'll-"

"Ahem!" A voice said as they turned to see the gang.

"Oh! If it isn't Mario and friends… but where's that cricket and elf boy?"

"That doesn't matter!" Mario said.

"Yeah! Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"We go by many names, but if you insist, we are-"

"The three!" Marilyn spoke up for once.

"Shadow Beauties!" Vivian grinned.

"Shadow Beauties?" Weiss asked.

"Doesn't really strike terror in our hearts…" Koops quietly said.

"VIVIAN, YOU IDIOT!" Beldam yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about! I see two beautiful women here, but then there's you who is PLUG-UGLY!"

"But… you call us beauties all the time!"

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, BONEHEAD! It's Shadow Sirens! You hear me? SHADOW. SIRENS."

Vivian glared hard at Beldam. "You know what you need? You need a burst blood vessel!"

"WHAT! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE!" Beldam suddenly slapped Vivian hard enough to knock her down, leaving a hand print on her cheek. "Oh, I am SO going to punish you for that later, you insolent little twat!"

"The only one who needs to be punished… IS YOU, YOU HAG!" A voice yelled.

"Who dares to call me a hag?!" Beldam turned around… and got a fist full of gauntlet to the face, courtesy of Yang, launching her straight to a tree to knock her silly. Her eyes were red and her hair was on fire.

 **End BGM**

"Guh!" Marilyn exclaimed.

Yang looked to Vivian. "You okay?" She asked, and then noticed a tear running down Vivian's cheek, which was enough to make Yang even more livid than she was. "How dare you do those things to your sister… it's unforgivable!"

Beldam got up, glaring at her. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Leave the hag to me." Yang growled.

Weiss made an ice wall surrounding Vivian. "She doesn't need this kind of treatment." She said.

"Fine! We can do this without that freak! Marilyn! Let's show these imbeciles what the Shadow Sirens can do!"

"Guh!"

 **BGM: Boss – The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Popcorn! Get your popcorn here!" A Koopa called out from the audience as everyone was filling the seats while Yang and the Mario Bros were on the stage, while Vivian was in the audience with an ice pack on her cheek.

"Okay, so… what you should know here is Marilyn has lightning magic and can buff herself up while Beldam has a variety of magic that can knock you senseless if you're not careful!" Goombella said from her tattle log.

"Gotcha!" Yang said as she jumped over behind Marilyn and gave Beldam a violent punch to the face and then jumped back as Mario jumped over and jumped on Marilyn's head a few times, doing some stylish moves for fun and then jumped back as Luigi jumped over and hammered Marilyn before jumping back.

"Guh guh!" Marilyn exclaimed, powering herself up before unleashing a powerful thunderbolt on the Bros while Beldam went underground and then reappeared in front of Yang, Ice punching her in the gut before going back under and appearing behind Marilyn once more.

Yang jumped to Beldam with a smirk and then used an uppercut to knock her up in the air and then fired her gauntlet at her for good measure and then jumped back where Mario and Luigi looked at each other with a nod and brought out their Quake Hammers to where they hammered the ground and knocking the Shadow Sirens senseless…. And adding insult to injury, a tree prop fell over and landed on the Sirens.

"Yagh!" Beldam cried.

"Guh!"

"Someone forgot to bolt that tree down!" Beldam complained as Marilyn came up in front of Luigi and tried to punch him, but he Super Guarded at the right time and knocked her back, to which she came back to Beldam who unleashed a blizzard on them, which froze Yang. "Aha! Gotcha!"

Luigi, with his quick thinking, pulled out a Fire Flower and let its fireballs hit Yang, thawing her out. "Thanks!" Yang grinned as she jumped up in the air and punched the ground between Beldam and Marilyn hard to send a shockwave between the two, which of course knocking out Marilyn.

"Guh…" Marilyn groaned before falling down.

"You gotta be kidding me." Beldam growled as Mario used this time to heal his brother up with a Mushroom, then Beldam snapped her fingers as Luigi went tiny.

"Ack!" He cried, but his tiny self was short lived when Yang let out one last punch to Beldam's ugly face to knock her out, which in turn, got rid of the tiny spell for Luigi. "Thank you!"

"That'll do it!" Yang exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"Urgh… this isn't over!" Beldam said as she and Marilyn disappeared from view as the ice wall melted and Vivian got up.

"You okay?" Yang asked as she was back to normal.

"Yeah… I will be." Vivian said.

"Why does your sister treat you that way?" Weiss asked.

Vivian sighed. "I honestly don't know… I just wish she wasn't like this." She said.

"You know, you could always hang out with us." Ruby said. "I mean, it's better than hanging out with that creep."

Vivian rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Being with you? But you guys are the enemy."

"If we're the enemy, then why did we protect you from that hag?" Koops pointed out.

"Hmm… you have a good point." Vivian said. "You know what? I think I'll join-" Hands appeared underneath Vivian and pulled her down. "YIPE!"

"…Oh, that little…" Yang growled, but then a hand popped out of the ground and put down Flurrie's necklace as it went back underground.

"I feel so sorry for her." Blake said.

"Come on, let's go take that necklace back. There's nothing we can do now." Punio said as a few Red Pikmin came out of Olimar and picked up the Necklace.

"Goodie!" One of them said as Olimar blew his whistle to get them to follow them as they took off with them, along with saying "Hup too! Hup too! Hup too!"

Eventually, the slow moving Pikmin made it to the house with the others, and carried it to Flurrie's door and then they put it down and returned to Olimar. "We have it for you!" Punio said.

"Thank you!" Flurrie said as she opened the door and put the necklace on after she closed the door. "Mmm! This is more like it. Now, let us make a grand entrance!" She said with a chuckle as a disco ball appeared above them, and Flurrie gently floated out.

 **BGM: Madame Flurrie's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _Oh dear Oum, she's naked!_ Weiss thought with her eyes widening.

 _I, uh… thought she had more clothes on…_ Blake thought.

"Which one of you cuties shall I thank for returning my necklace~?" Flurrie flirted with a wink.

"It was one of my Pikmin." Olimar said as Flurrie looked down and the Red Pikmin waved.

"Oh, aren't you a cutie!" Flurrie picked up the Red Pikmin and gave it an affectionate kiss on its little cheek, to which it responded by looking down, its hands behind its back, and kicking its leg up in the air, as if it was saying 'Aw, shucks', while having some pink blush on its cheeks.

"Okay, that's adorable." Luigi said.

"Pikmin can be bashful. That's good to know." Olimar mused as the Red Pikmin jumped down and walked over to Olimar, with its fellow Pikmin looking a little envious.

"Thank you all for retrieving my necklace. I feel like a movie star has come back from retirement!" Flurrie chuckled.

"Now that you're back, we need your help." Punio said.

"Ah yes, something about helping you uncover the Secret Entrance? Lead the way." Flurrie said while Koops looked toward Mario's pocket.

"Hey, you got any room in there?"

 _"The more the merrier!"_

"Sorry about this." Koops said and jumped in. _"Oh my! It's quite roomy in here!"_

 _"I know, right?!"_

"…This is so weird…" Mario groaned.

 **End BGM**

They got to the Great Boggly Tree where they then reached where the supposed Secret Entrance would be, and with a big mighty huff, Flurrie unleashed her wind, with the cover flying off… and there they saw it. A Secret Entrance with a big neon sign that said "Secret Entrance" right above the entrance.

Cue everyone but Flurrie sweatdropping at this. "Waaaaay to be subtle there, Elder." Punio sweatdropped as he scurried inside the entrance.

"Hmm hmm hmm… aren't Punies just the cutest?" Flurrie asked. "Back in my day, I used to be quite the movie star."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! I was the pop sensation of the movie world, but I grew weary of show business and decided to retire and live in the Boggly Woods near the adorable Punies." She said, and then they heard a door opening up.

"Hey! I unlocked it!" Punio exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Hmm hmm hmm… who knows where this adventure will take us?" Flurrie wondered as they all joined Punio and went into the Boggly Tree together.

* * *

 **Those Pikmin are so adorable. I may have not gotten into the Pikmin games as much, but you can't help but smile at those lovable things!**

 **Also, it's that time again folks. It's time for another "Guest Character Poll"! Have fun with this one!**


	7. March of the Punies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Boggly Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh, so this is what the inside of a tree looks like." Ruby mused as they went inside.

"I have to admit… this is not what I had in mind." Yang said.

"Huh… that's strange. Usually it's more lively in here." Punio said. "Hello! Anyone in here? Hellooooooo!"

Blake took out Gambol Shroud. "I don't like this."

Weiss drew her rapier. "I agree. Something's not right." She said, and right on cue, a door opened further in the room and two X-Nauts walked out and spotted them.

 **Pause BGM**

"Hey, wait a second…" One of them said as they ran over to get a good look at them. "Hey, it's those idiots that the boss mentioned!"

"Yeah! …Though, I don't see a young elf and cricket. Maybe it's the wrong team."

"No, you idiot! That's them alright. Those two were probably discarded after they had fulfilled their purpose."

The X-Naut gasped. "Who does that?!"

"These guys, apparently. So… what say you that we rough 'em up a little?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second! Lord Crump said that we oughta report back to him should we see these losers running around."

"No, you idiot. We report to Lord Crump _AFTER_ we beat the snot out of them. That way, we can lock them up and we'll get the Crystal Stars without any trouble!"

"Good idea!"

"We're good, right? In that case… break!" The X-Naut said and they charged straight at the group.

 **BGM: Event Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey wait a second, it's two against three!" The X-Naut exclaimed as Mario, Luigi and Yang entered the stage.

"You were wanting to fight. This is on you." Yang said.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" The X-Naut exclaimed as he started to charge straight at Mario, who used a Super Guard to knock him back. "Yow!"

"Dude! That wasn't a smart idea." The other spoke.

"Oh, be quiet!" He said as Mario went over and jumped on the second X-Naut while Luigi hammered the first one. Yang jumped forward and punched the first X-Naut hard enough that sent him flying back stage, as a stage light from behind the curtains fell behind the X-Naut, surprisingly not hitting him.

"Ooooh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Koops winced.

"My my! That never happened when I was on stage!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"Are you okay?!" The X-Naut asked.

"Yeah… only my pride is bruised…"

"Don't worry, I will avenge you!" He said, pulling out a potion and drank it that made him get bigger. "AHAHAHAHA! Let's see how you like THIS!" He yelled as he ran forward and tried to ground pound Yang, but she counter attacked with a Super Guard and used an uppercut to knock him back, and KO'ing him in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Gah! You know… maybe reporting to Lord Crump isn't such a bad idea after all…"

"I'm with you." The other said as they took off running, locking the door behind them.

"And they thought that would be a good idea." Yang chuckled.

"I wonder where everyone is, though…" Punio wondered and then spotted something sneak by one of the pillars. "Hmm?" He went over. "Hey, I saw you back there! Get over here!" He requested, pulling out a Puni and then gently pushed the Puni to the others.

 **BGM: Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hiya!" Ruby waved.

"Ack! They're… they're so huge!" The Puni exclaimed.

"I got me some powerful allies! They won't hurt us!" Punio said.

"Uh… are you sure they're not gonna eat us…?" Another spoke as Punio turned his body.

"Huh? How many more are back there?" He asked as a few Punies appeared.

"Whoa, they're huge."

"Nice mustache!"

"What's with the space helmet?"

"Oh, dude, green was so last year…"

"I love that bow."

"Mmm… that one seems a bit too top heavy for me…"

Yang clenched her fists, happening to hear that comment. _Keep it cool… keep it cool…_ Yang thought to herself as they emerged and gathered around.

"Wait… is this it? Only ten of you? Where's everyone else?"

"Hmph! I'll tell you what happened!" A fatter Puni emerged from the statues. "As soon as you left, everyone panicked and got captured!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that, Puniper?" Punio asked, not liking what he was implying.

"I mean that everyone got captured, the Elder… and even… _Your sister."_

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAPTURED PETUNI?!" Punio yelled.

"Oh yeah, they got captured. And you honestly believe you are to lead us? You left us to get captured… for what, finding us some allies?" Puniper asked, looking at them all. "Hmph! And what makes you think I can trust them? They don't look like they have the guts, especially that wimpy green one!"

"Hey…" Luigi pouted a bit.

"They can prove it to you! We'll save them all!"

"Ha! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. If, and this is a BIG if, if you come back with all the Punies, then maybe I can respect you and follow you as our soon-to-be-leader. Ha! As if that'll happen." Puniper said as the Punies went back to their hiding spot. "I'll just remain riiiiiiiiiight here!"

 **Resume Boggly Tree BGM**

"Hmph, we'll show you! Let's go." Punio said as they walked off to the warp pipe.

"Good luck! You're gonna need a lot of it! Heh heh…" Puniper taunted as they went into the Warp Pipe as they went into the next area.

"What's with him?" Yang asked.

"Puniper may be hard headed, but he always has a big heart." Flurrie said. "I suspect that he's just as worried as everyone else."

"And he's taking it out on me… yeesh…" Punio sweatdropped.

"So uh… what's with this pedestal thing?' Blake asked.

"Honestly… I'm not sure." Punio admitted as they went into the warp pipe to go into the next area and walked forward, while some White Pikmin came out of Olimar's pocket and went to a bush, pulling out a Power Punch and giving it to Olimar.

"Hmm, curious." He mused as he put it away while the White Pikmin went back inside him. An X-Naut soon appeared and charged him and Mario, fortunately Flurrie and Blake took care of the X-Naut and a Yux that aided the X-Naut in battle, then they went up the Warp Pipe and walked over, where they were attacked by a Yux.

"Okay, whoever designed those things need to go back to the Drawing Board. Those things look ugly!" Weiss complained.

"I imagine the X-Nauts created them. Just a hunch…" Blake said as they got closer to engage the Yux, and as they engaged in battle, another Yux and X-Naut aided the Yux in battle while Goombella, Flurrie and Luigi battled them. Flurrie easily got rid of the Mini-Yux's that aided the Yux's, and blew away the poor X-Naut that wasn't prepared for Flurrie's Gale Force Attack, then the Yux's were defeated by one last jump and Headbonk attack from Luigi and Goombella.

"Mama mia, that was a bit of a headache." Luigi said.

"Glad it wasn't us…" Yang muttered quietly as they went into the Warp pipe.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oh come on… it's gotta be in here somewhere." An X-Naut grumbled in a storage room. "Seriously, that Crystal Star should be here!" He exclaimed. "Ugh… you'd think the Punies would be more cooperative since we locked them up, but noooo…" He sighed. "Well, we'll find that thing eventually."

A shadow landed near the X-Naut. "Hmm?" He turned around, only to get karate chopped in the back of his neck. "Ooof! …Ow…?"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

The others emerged from the Warp Pipe, seeing some color coded cells being red and blue. "Red and blue cells?" Weiss asked.

"Knowing Sarge, he'd want the blues locked up in the blue cage… and then lock himself up in the red cage just because it's red and calling it a base." Yang said.

"I was gonna suggest that." Mario chuckled.

"Wait a minute, Elder!" Punio exclaimed as he scurried over to the red cell.

"Hmm? Oh, Punio! So good to see you!" The Elder greeted calmly. "How've you been?"

"Uh, Elder… why are you so mellow? You're locked up in a cage." Punio pointed out.

"Hmm, it would seem that way. Those invaders _haven't_ done anything horrible to us, so I guess it shouldn't matter… except for the fact that my back is killing me." She said nonchalantly.

"Where are the others?"

"The others… ah yes, the others… I believe-"

"Big bro? Is that you?" A voice asked as Punio scurried over to the blue cell.

"-That the others are in the other cell. Why, as a matter of fact-" The Elder kept talking, blissfully unaware that everyone left her.

"Petuni! You're okay!" Punio exclaimed.

"Yeah! We may be locked in a cage, but we're okay."

"Oh, that's good." Punio said. "I found us some powerful allies!"

"Oooh, they look pretty tough!" Petuni said.

"Wait a second… these bars are big enough for all of you to get out on your own! Why don't you just do that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh gee, why didn't we think of THAT before?" A Puni sarcastically asked as it scurried over to the bar and attempted to squeeze through, and got zapped. "YAGH!" He cried and jumped back. "They have an electrical barrier at the top of these bars… and we can't reach it!"

"…Electrical barrier, eh?" Olimar mused and blew in his whistle, commanding the Yellow Pikmin to get out of his pocket. "I want you to find this electrical barrier and disable it. Meet us anywhere in the tree to catch up to us." He ordered as the Yellow Pikmin saluted and climbed up the cage, not bothered by the electricity.

"There should be a key in the storage room. I don't know what color though." Petuni said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they wandered into the room… and saw a KO'd X-Naut on the ground, and then spotted Ms. Mowz.

"Oh! Hello, everyone. Fancy to meet you again." Ms. Mowz said.

"You again?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, me! I'm just collecting treasure, so don't mind me! However, I do have a piece of information for you." She said.

"Oh? What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Why, the Crystal Star that you are looking for is deep inside this tree." She said and then hopped into the open window. "That is all I have to share with you. Take care, everyone… including you, hunky guy!" She said, blowing a kiss at Mario before departing.

"Oh me oh my! Someone has a crush on you!" Flurrie said.

Mario blushed. "Yeah… I know."

"She's a floozy, I'll give her that." Yang said.

 _"I was gonna say that!"_ Goombella said from Mario's pocket… and then the X-Naut got up.

"Ooogh, where am I?" He wondered and saw the group. "Hey. HEY! You think it's funny to KO me like that when I'm unaware of what's going on?! I'LL SHOW YOU!" He yelled and engaged them in battle, only to get completely frozen by Weiss while Luigi and Blake stood by and watched.

"Yeah, no. That wasn't a good idea." Weiss said as she founda Red key as they walked back after finding an Ultra Shroom while the X-Naut was in an ice cube.

"Mmph… a little help? Anyone? Helloooooo!" The X-Naut cried out for help, but no one answered.

"It's a shame that there were no Blue Keys in there." Ruby said.

"Oh, we'll get to them soon." Yang said. "Just the Elder is better than nothing, I'm assuming…"

"Right, at least we saved one of them." Mario said and they unlocked the red door and they walked into the cell.

"Hey Elder! We came to save you!" Punio exclaimed, and then the Elder turned around.

 **End BGM**

"YOU BONEHEADED BUFFOON!" The Elder yelled, growing huge and surprising everyone.

 **BGM: The Theme of the Punies**

"Wah!" Luigi yelped.

"You decided to save ME first instead of your fellow Punies?! What were you THINKING, Punio?! Haven't you figured it out yet? It's younger people first, Elders last! Did I not teach you that?!"

"Uh… I think you have that backwards." Punio pointed out.

"SILENCE! You will not talk back to your elders like that! It's no wonder that everyone calls you a bonehead, especially Puniper! Now listen well, for you need to stop being a moron! Now first things first…"

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

Everyone was either sleeping, playing cards or checking their weapons while Punio was still being scolded by the Elder. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Y-yes Elder!"

"Bah… only speak once! …Now, tell me something. Why are you in here?"

Punio anime fell and then got back up. "We came to rescue everyone, but we rescued you first! Elder's first, everyone later. The old folk are old and frail and are needed to be aided first before anyone else. That is what you taught me."

"Ah yes, I did teach you that! Why didn't you say so in the first place? This cell is killing my back for Pete's sake!" She said and then wandered off, while basically everyone facepalmed at the Elder's senile mind.

"Oh, Elder… what are we gonna do with you?" Punio asked.

"Love her, despite her… senile mind." Petuni said, walking up next to her.

"Exactly." Punio said and then it dawned on him. "Wait… you're out already?!"

"We were freed a few hours ago. We thought we'd stay in to give the Elder some space." Petuni explained. "Oh, and by the way, mushrooms are your favorite, right?" She asked and pulled out a Dried Shroom. "It's a little… dried up but I knew you'd like it."

"Ooooh!" Punio said and gobbled it up. "…Ugh… urp… it's… delicious! It's… gah… great!"

"…It's not that good, is it? It dried up a few days ago and-"

"GIVE ME A HUG, PETUNI!" Punio tackled her.

"Ooof! Punio, not in front of everyone!"

"Come on, we must not keep Puniper and the others waiting!" Punio said and then they all took off where they met back at the entrance. "Ooooh Punipeeeer! Look who I haaaave!" Punio said in a sing songy voice.

"Hmph! Took you long enough." Puniper said. "However, I am not going to be joining you."

"What?! Why not?" Mario asked.

"Because he saved the Elder first. If Punio was smart, which is he isn't, he would've saved Petuni and the others first and saved the Elder for last."

"YOU STUBBORN MULE!" The Elder yelled, getting huge again. "I am not going to sit by and let you disregard Punio like that! You understand me?! It is clear that he saved the others immediately after me and that shows courage and leadership! Now you will be part of his group to get this Crystal Star, do you understand!"

"Yipe! Yes ma'am!" Puniper said as the small group of Punies went to join the group.

"So, what are your names, by the way? I recognize Flurrie." The Elder asked as they introduced themselves. "Ah, Marty-O, Lougey, Rudy, Wes, Black Cat, Young, and Olimary. Good to know!"

"Marty-O?" Mario asked.

"Lou… what… that's not even close!" Luigi complained.

"Uh… close enough…?" Ruby asked.

"I said… oh, forget it." Weiss sighed.

"How did you even get Black Cat?" Blake wondered.

"…I'm not gonna bother how you got "Young" out of that."

"Uh, take out the Y, and you got it." Olimar said.

"Come on, let's just go." Punio said as they started to walk away.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" The Elder yelled, nearly causing them to trip. "Forgive me, my memory tends to slip every now and then."

 _That's an understatement…_ Everyone thought to themselves.

"Well, I am giving you this." The Elder said, and handed Mario a Puni Orb. "This is the Puni Orb. Put this in any pedestal and the Punies will flock all over it like a moth to the flame. Take it out and they'll disperse."

"Got it." Mario nodded as he took it and they walked back into the warp pipe, where they saw the pedestal in place as Mario put the Puni Orb in, and once he put it in, all the Punies went to the pedestal.

"Ooooh, I don't know what's come over me!" A Puni said.

"Pretty pretty… shiny shiny…" Another spoke.

"I cannot look away!" Puniper said as a warp pipe emerged near them, and then Mario took out the Puni Orb.

"Eh? What happened?" Punio asked.

"I don't know…" Petuni quietly said. "Where did that Warp Pipe come from?" She wondered as they all went into the Warp Pipe, where they came across an X-Naut in the Bubble Room. Blake, Weiss and Luigi took care of him, then hit a button on a control panel to activate a door and they turned around to look at what they were up against.

"What the heck is that?" Weiss asked.

"If I had to guess… it's a small pool of water." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we got that, genius!" Weiss said as Luigi had an idea and dropped his hat in the water, as it came back up in a bubble and safely landed in his head.

"Huh! How about that." Luigi said.

"Okay, so it can safely take us up if we fall." Mario said. "Hmm, so we can blow these Punies into the water and blow them safely across when they come up."

"Sounds like a fun idea!" Flurrie said, and then right on cue, a ring portal opened up and all the Punies went inside as Hoopa smiled.

"Oooor we can just avoid that time consuming thing and do this!" Hoopa said.

"That'd work." Weiss said as they jumped across and then a Thunder Rage dropped near Weiss. "Oh?"

"Thought you'd want something from below." He said and then pulled out a Shine Sprite. "I also found this."

"Seriously, how many Shine Sprites did we miss?" Blake asked.

"I have no clue…" Mario sweatdropped as they went into the warp pipe where they walked across… and a Pider dropped down.

"AAAAH! PANIC!" A Puni yelled as they all scattered.

"They're afraid of spiders?" Olimar wondered.

"Piders, actually." Goombella said, popping out of Mario's pocket. "They spit three web wads at you, they have five HP, three attack and zero defense. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hide. Those things are disgusting!" She said and hid back in Mario's pocket as Blake, Olimar and Ruby went to take care of the Pider. Then they found all the Punies and went down, where one Pale Piranha went to greet them as a Pider joined them, but Mario, Olimar and Blake took care of them as another Pale Piranha came in with another Pale Piranha and two Piders where the same group took care of them and they went into the next area from the Warp Pipe.

As they got out of the Warp Pipe, they saw a mosquito-like creature spotting them and then fleeing from them. "JABBI!" A Puni yelled. "AYAH YAH YAH YAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, chasing after him.

"Hey! HEY! Wait!" Punio exclaimed. "Sigh… that was a Jabbi from the Jabbi Tribe. We're mortal enemies in this tree and… well, some of us hate them more then others." He said and then the Puni emerged from the room, completely beat up.

"Mommy… I can taste color…" He groaned.

"Get that Puni medical treatment! We are not going to stand for this!" Puniper said as the Punies marched into the room while the others stood there.

"Uh… should we go and see what that's all about?" Luigi asked.

"I'm almost afraid to look." Mario said as they walked in and saw 101 Punies going against 11 Jabbies and 11 other creatures.

"Scornets? Huh… Pikmin! Aid them in battle!" Olimar ordered as a handful of Pikmin joined them… aaaand since it was a huge army against a small force, the opposing side were utterly wrecked as they all cheered and went to go destroy the base, allowing the others to go inside and see the place that held the blue key hanging, which Mario took.

"Oh, how about that." Mario said, tossing to the side and saw a panel in the middle of the room, to which he responded with a ground pound, and he fell through.

"See anything?" Luigi called out.

"I see… a Charge badge!" Mario said as he hopped over to grab it and then emerged from the Warp Pipe. "Any takers?" He asked.

"I'll take it! I don't have a badge on me." Weiss said as Mario tossed it to her and she grabbed it.

"Thanks!" She said as they walked off to the other side of the room, but two Piders got in the way and scared the Punies, so Yang, Wiess and Olimar took care of the first one while Ruby, Mario and Blake took care of the other as they hopped down to get the others when they noticed the wall in front of them looked a bit off.

"That doesn't look right." Flurrie mused and then blew on it, to which it was a wallpaper and it blew off. "Aha! Just as I thought." She said as they went on in to discover a secret shop.

"Well howdy! Good to see you." Pungent, the Shop Keeper said as they walked through to look at the shops… when a few Punies went over to a small spot and made a few noises.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Punio asked as the Punies pulled out a small cute Jabbi. "JABBLE?! What are you doing here?!"

"A Jabbi?! Whoa now! That little guy is gonna get mixed up in my inventory!" Pungent exclaimed.

"My goodness, this little one is simply adorable! We musn't leave it alone!" Flurrie said. "This Jabbi feels different than the others!"

"What do you say, Jabble? Want to come with us?" Punio asked as Jabble hopped a few times and leaned into Punio, seeming as if it was hugging him. "That's a yes!"

"The more the merrier. Cute!" Yang smiled.

"Fascinating…" Olimar mused.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off, and since there were no Piders in the way, they made it to the other room where they saw about 100 Jabbies and 100 Scornets in the area. "Mama mia!" He exclaimed.

"Pikmin! I need all of you out here!" Olimar ordered as the Pikmin came out and aided the Punies plus Jabble.

"Alright… CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Punio yelled as they all charged straight for the opposing team… and when they collided, it turned into an absolute mess as everyone had no idea what was going on.

Highlights include:

A few Punies running away from the Jabbies, only for them to run away as several Purple and Rock Pikmin chased them.

A Jabbi stabbed a White Pikmin and tried to suck its blood… but it got sick and fell over to which the White Pikmin sighed in relief. Benefits of being poisonous.

Several Winged Pikmin picked up Puniper and dropped him on some unsuspecting Scornets and Jabbies, crushing them instantly.

A Red Pikmin slapped a Jabbi, to which it slapped him back, and then the two got into a makeshift sissy slap fight while looking away from each other until both of them collapsed, with the Red Pikmin giving an "I'm okay!" thumbs up.

A Scornet picked up a Yellow Pikmin and was attempting to get away, but a Flying Pikmin dive bombed it and knocked the Yellow Pikmin off, then the Yellow Pikmin karate kicked the Scornet away.

Jabble and Petuni backed to a corner and some Jabbies were crowding them. "YEEEEHAAAAAAAW!" Puniper yelled, bowling over them while a Blue Pikmin was riding on top of him like it was a bucking bronco. Those poor Jabbies didn't stand a chance.

"Ow! Ow! OOOOOW!" Punio yelled and then jumped back and tackled the Jabbi that was pounding him. "That'll show ya!"

A Yellow Pikmin pulled out a rock bomb and threw it some Scornets who were going toe to toe with some Punies and Rock Pikmin, and the bomb exploded, knocking out the Scornets and the Punies. Sure, the Rock Pikmin were okay, but one of them flew off and crushed a poor White Pikmin, as the Yellow Pikmin sweatdropped at this.

But long story short, they won as the only casualty was that poor White Pikmin that got crushed by a Rock Pikmin.

"Holy crap, we won! Let's go!" Punio said as they all took off to destroy the hive.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Ruby asked.

"I… think I blinked through the whole thing." Yang said.

"…Yeah, I'm just gonna pretend that didn't happen." Mario said.

"Agreed!" Everyone nodded as the hive exploded and they continued onward, although unaware by all, a Red Pikmin with a leaf looked at the chaos that ensued and had an idea.

They went into the next area where they were greeted by a Pale Piranha Plant, but Blake, Flurrie and Mario took care of them as they went down the Warp Pipe to where another Pale Piranha Plant came in but Yang, Koops and Ruby took care of them easily as they went into the room and saw a peculiar pedestal in front of them as they gathered around.

"…This looks different." Blake said.

"Yeah, and not to mention it's in bad design." Yang said as they all looked at each other.

"Trap." Everyone said and walked off… and then a cage fell on them.

 **Pause BGM**

"Ack! What the heck?!" Luigi asked.

"Buh… buh huh huh huh!"

 **BGM: Lord Crump's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Boy, I thought for sure that you guys would fall for that one! I saw you guys sticking that thing into the other pedestals so I thought I'd make one! It only took several hours and we're closing in on the Crystal Star because of you guys slacking off!" Crump said.

"Thanks a _LOT,_ Elder…" Punio grumbled.

"And now you guys can sit back and watch while I take the Crystal Sta-" He was karate chopped on the back of the neck by Blake.

"LORD CRUMP!" An X-Naut yelled and then Blake quickly took care of the two in one fell swoop.

 **Resume Theme of the Punies**

"You talk too much." Blake said. "Not to mention you made the bars too wide." She said as the Punies easily scurried through the bars as they walked off and found a pedestal up above. They blew the Punies down the hole thanks to Mario and Flurrie as they all went into the Warp Pipe, where they strolled on through into the next room. Flurrie, Blake and Mario easily took care of an X-Naut and a Yux in the area and they then solved a puzzle by draining one room of water and flooding another room with said water with Mario getting a Shrink Stomp badge and Weiss grabbing a Shine Sprite randomly floating there. They went into the next room where they saw a giant pedestal which Mario put the Puni Orb in and the whole place rumbled before they went down the elevator.

"Huh! This is new…" Punio said as Mario took the orb out as they walked into the final room, seeing a lot of Puni statues in the room and inserted the Puni Orb in the pedestal… and the whole place flashed before the Emerald Star emerged from the statue in the middle.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, score! We got it!" Ruby said as they walked over to it, before the place exploded with smoke and then Lord Crump hustled on in and grabbed the Crystal Star.

"Aha, gotcha!" He exclaimed as the smoke cleared.

"What?! How did you-?!" Yang asked.

"You thought KO'ing me would get you so far? You better think again!" Lord Crump laughed. "Man, that was so irritating that you were one step ahead of me, but this is mine! And I have a little present for you." He said as he walked over to a wall and punched the ground as a warp pipe came down. "You want to know what that present is? IT'S A REMOTE TIME BOMB!" He yelled, pulling out a detonator. "You are going to be living underneath this tree for the rest of your miserable lives!" He said, clicking the button.

 **BGM: Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Boom! 300 seconds! Cry and weep! And with that… POW! I'm gone!" Crump exclaimed as he ran off.

"300 seconds?! OH NO! WE GOTTA BOOK IT!" Ruby yelled.

"…Say… how long is 300 seconds anyway?" Yang asked.

"5 minutes." Mario said.

 ***Record scratch***

"Wait… seriously? 5 minutes? We can get to him in our sleep!" Ruby said.

"For a bad guy, he's sure incompetent." Punio said as the whole army just casually walked toward the warp pipe.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside of the Boggly Tree…_

A spaceship landed on the ground and a girl hopped out of it. "Hmm, I need some spare parts. I can't believe I didn't see those meteorites." She said and saw a door to the Great Tree. "Oh, I wonder if anyone's home?" She wondered and curiously walked in.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

 **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Crump yelled.

"No! I will not allow you to leave this tree!" The Elder protested.

"Move it, old hag! I've got important busi-"

 **"OLD HAG?!"** The Elder yelled, growing huge as Crump shrunk a little. "I'll have you know that you oughta respect your elders, young man! You oughta be ashamed of yourself! I may be old, but you never go around calling women a hag! How would you like it if I called you a cretin! Or a hooligan! Or anything else that I can think of! Now listen here, you will NOT be going around stealing our Crystal Star and trying to blow up our tree! And don't think I can't throw down with you!" She scolded, as Crump was visibly shrinking as the Elder kept scolding him… until he got big again.

"You? Ha! I'd love to see you try." Crump said.

"Very well! Super Puni Powers, Go-aaaack!" The Elder groaned, as her back started to crack. "Ugh… of all the times for my back to go out."

"Listen, grandma… why don't you just step aside so I can-"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they turned to see everyone.

"What?! How did you get here so quickly?!" Crump asked.

"300 seconds? Five minutes? Really? I would've gone with two minutes. That's what all the more competent villains do." Yang said.

"Hey, hurtful!" Crump complained. "But no matter… I guess I'll turn this off." He said, pressing the button. "But now you've forced my hand! Behold… my latest creation!" He exclaimed, pressing a button as a huge mech appeared in front of everyone. "You like this? I call it Magnus Von Grapple!" He said and then got into the mech, and they heard some buzzing as the Scornet Maestro flew in next to Magnus Von Grapple.

"A Scornet Maestro! I should've known." Olimar said, but Magnus Von Grapple pounded the gigantic bug with its arms and then fired arm missiles to get rid of it.

"Buzz off, bug! This is _MY_ boss battle!" Crump said and then they got ready for battle when they heard a door opening up as they turned to see the girl walking in.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if- Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Uh… who are you?" Luigi asked.

"My name is Susie." She said. "I came by for some spare parts since my machine is feeling a bit clunky." She explained and then spotted Magnus Von Grapple. "Oh, you are going to fight this thing?"

"And tear it to scrap!" Yang smirked.

"Hmm, he might have some parts that I need. I will join you." Susie said, whistling as her mech came in and then she hopped on.

"Is this the same Susie that Kirby mentioned in the past?" Mario wondered to himself.

"I don't care about this newcomer! I'll turn you all into crushed meat!" Crump exclaimed.

 **BGM: Magnus Von Grapple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Those who stepped up on the stage were Ruby, Olimar and Susie to face Magnus Von Grapple. "Are you crying yet? Yeah? Sorry, but this thing isn't armed with tissues. Magnus von Grapple has that effect on people. Total, weeping terror. And you ain't seen nothing yet! Check out the power on this bad boy!" Crump exclaimed.

"I don't know how we're on a stage, but I'll roll with it." Susie said.

"Hey Goombella, you got anything on him?" Ruby asked.

"Okay, Max HP is 30, with an attack of 2 and one defense. It takes advantage of its size by actually stomping on you and shoot out its fists and do gnarly rocket punches. You oughta take down its arms since they're really weak and-"

"Hey! Do you mind shutting your yapper for one second! We're in the middle of a battle!" Crump said. "I'm going to show off this awesome power on this awesome bad boy!"

"More like super tacky…" Goombella quietly said.

Ruby quickly started the fight by going straight for the legs, cutting them a few times and then jumping back while Olimar got really close and threw two Purple Pikmin for some minorly major damage (If 5 HP taken off is anything major to go by) and then Susie flew over and spun her machine like a drill and drilled right into the middle of the mech.

"Urgh! We'll see if you like this!" Crump said, walking over to the trio and aiming his foot at any of the three and chose Susie, dealing minor damage as he walked back.

"Did you just crush me?! How dare you!" Susie complained as Ruby activated her Semblance and went straight for the head, hitting the glass in the process and jumping back while Olimar had his Winged Pikmin carry him over as he landed on top of the glass and punched him before flying back, and then Susie jumped up in the air and landed on top of Magnus Von Grapple, crushing it before jumping back.

"Let's see if you like this!" Crump said, launching Missile Fists at them, but they did absolutely nothing as Ruby shot one down, Olimar had some Rock Pikmin dive bomb on the other with the Winged Pikmin and Susie did another drill attack in the middle of the mech. "Urgh… not good…" He said. "Seriously, three against one? This ain't fair!"

"This coming from the guy with the giant mech!" Ruby pointed out.

"One of you has a mech too!" Crump fired back.

"Who is in need of some parts for an upgrade, mind you!" Susie said.

"Can we just go back to the mech fight! This is the best show we've ever seen!" An X-Naut said.

"Yeah!" A Puni agreed.

"I think we have enough cash from THIS fight alone to upgrade the theater!" A Toad said as he was looking through tickets. "Man, we should've done a mech fight a LOOOONG time ago. Fans love this! …I wonder if there's any kaiju fans in here?"

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Crump yelled, letting his mech stomp on the ground to cause an earthquake… and a stage light land on top of him. "OW!" He yelled as Ruby quickly used her Semblance to slash him, Susie went over to crush him again, and Olimar threw out Yellow Pikmin who threw bomb rocks at him to finish it off. "No! No! I was supposed to crush you all! NOOOOO!" Crump yelled as Magnus Von Grapple exploded.

 **End BGM**

Crump dropped to the ground in front of everyone with the Emerald Star dropping next to him. "Magnus… we've failed…" He groaned as he got up. "You can have the stinkin' Crystal Star!" He said and took off running.

"Lord Crump needs us!" A voice exclaimed as all the X-Nauts took off.

"Well, that takes care of all of that." Punio said as they watched the Purple Pikmin taking the KO'd Scornet Maestro away to the Onions.

"I should go after them." Olimar said. "And now… for the main event." He said as he blew his whistle, as all the Pikmin gathered up, while the Purple Pikmin that were holding the Maestro gathered as well. "Let's see… 98 Pikmin? Where did I lose one?"

"Hup too, hup too, hup too." A voice said as they turned to see the same Red leafed Pikmin carrying some Scornets, casually walking past them.

"Huh… that never happened before." Olimar said.

Ruby giggled. "I'm sure _Steve_ is quite the trooper, eh?" She asked, elbowing Olimar.

"…I'm still not calling my Pikmin that name." Olimar said. "Steve the Trooper? Not in my life time."

"Aww… party pooper." Ruby pouted while Susie picked up the arms.

"Missile arms. I think I can use those." Susie said.

"Anyway, Marty-o and friends. The tree is safe and you can have the Crystal Star." The Elder said.

"Yeah." Mario nodded. "The next Crystal Star oughta be somewhere out there." He said as he picked up the Crystal Star with everyone surrounding him.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Punies were singing with high praises that they were officially at peace from the invaders that have invaded their tree. Mario and the gang were praised and hailed as heroes of the Boggly Woods with all of them wondering who the X-Nauts truly were.

Olimar, the day being done, wandered back to his rocket with the Pikmin in tow, plus one KO'd Scornet Maestro being turned into Purple Pikmin.

Susie, finding the parts that she needed to upgrade her mech, took off to parts unknown while she wondered to herself if she'd ever encounter that pink puffball ever again.

As for that one Red Pikmin, nicknamed Steve the Trooper by Ruby? Well, let's just say the Red Pikmin braved the night gathering all the Scornets as possible individually, forcing Olimar and the others to wait for him to finish the job. Sure, his job was admirable, but honestly, with them waiting the whole night as that one single Red Pikmin kept toiling through the night to get all the Scornets? They couldn't leave until he was done. This is why no one can have nice things.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know Mario doesn't have the boots for the Spin Jump, but remember! In the last Paper RWBY story, I poked fun of "needing shoes to ground pound something" thing, so yeah.**

 **Also... WHOOOOO BOY. That was a Smash Direct! I could've had this chapter written after the Direct but let's face it... I think we all needed to recover from the sheer awesomeness that was the Direct!**

 **Ken! Incineroar! (YEEEEEEES!) ...A PIRANHA PLANT! A freaking Piranha Plant! I never thought i'd want to main such a character, yet here we are! (Piranha Plant squad, where you at, y'all!)**

 **Though, I was hoping Shadow, Isaac, Skull Kid and Geno would've been playable characters but... alas. Hey, at least Geno will have a chance in DLC, right? (Maybe Sora too! I can dream...) And yes, I know about this whole Vergeben thing, but honestly... I can't bring myself to deem him credible because... ugh, Minecraft. Like seriously, why? I'd take you more seriously if you didn't keep claiming Minecraft will be in Smash. Ugh.**

 **So let's see here... Wily Capsule 7, Yuri from Fatal Frame (A series that I forgot existed...), Tiki! Yay!, Guile, that Mario Paint flyswatter, like really? Thwomp! (Now i'm wondering why he wasn't an Assist Trophy before...) Vince, Black Knight, Akira... I think I got all the new guys. (Correct me if i'm wrong here.)**

 **Spirits! Like... WOW, they're bringing in all the Nintendo characters in this one! And the other franchises that are third parties and such, but still! BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT WORLD OF LIGHT TRAILER?!**

 **First off, i'm throwing this out there, that of all the characters to be voice acted, I wasn't expecting Zelda to speak. (Now, if she was BoTW Zelda, then that'd be understandable.)**

 **But now for the main thing: EVERYONE IS DEAD! ...Minus our cute cuddly puffball. (Which reminds me, what the heck is Piranha Plant Kirby gonna look like?) Like seriously, that was the most insane trailer i've seen! Lyrics, everyone turning evil, everyone dying! Who the heck is this Galeem character? Galleom is back! Thousands of Master Hands! All I know is that this Adventure mode is gonna rock!**

 **Also, if anyone hasn't seen the new Smash videos that are currently going around, I encourage you to do so because i'm not gonna say everything about what I have seen. (I will say this: Daisy's Final Smash SUCKS. DX)**

 **Anyway, I think that's everything I want to say... sooo... see ya next time!**


	8. My Date With a Hologram

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Guest #1 - What's this? A Guest who's an Undertale fan in the wild that's actually decent and not pestering me putting in Undertale in my stories? Holy crap, I never thought i'd see the day! Honestly, I'd rather put in... pretty much anything else other than Undertale in the RWBY stories.**

 **To Guest #2 - It'll be World of Light. Remember, Subspace Emissary happened before this series universe happened, so Tabuu had been already dealt with.**

 **To Guest #3 - Remember, Mario got Amaura while Daisy got Tyrunt in Sunshine. I juuuust need to figure out a way to implement Mario's Pokemon into this paper universe... Also, Spring Man? I knew I was forgetting someone.**

* * *

"What do you MEAN you aren't able to contact Lord Crump?!" Grodus yelled.

"Unfortunately, we aren't able to contact him. So we don't know if he succeeded or not." An X-Naut said.

"What about the Shadow Sirens?"

"Negative. We don't know about their whereabouts either."

At this moment, an X-Naut PhD walked into the room. "Sir Grodus, I have urgent news regarding Lord Crump and the Shadow Sirens." He walked over to them.

"This better be good!" Grodus exclaimed.

"We received intel from Lord Crump with a simple message: 'I messed up bad'." He replied. "It is clear that the Mario Bros and RWBY did a number on him."

"I swear on my life, if he got himself beaten by a measly cricket…" Grodus growled.

"According to one of our men who were stationed there, he was beaten by two new party members. One is a small space man who has tons of vegetables for an army and a girl who operated a mech." The X-Naut said.

"So you mean to tell me that… a space man with a _VEGETABLE ARMY_ beat Lord Crump?!" Grodus asked, completely baffled by what he heard.

"That is correct. The Shadow Sirens were also beat up by the Mario Bros and a blonde bimbo. Marilyn received minor injuries while Beldam was crushed by a tree prop and was beaten up by the bimbo herself." He said. "Vivian, meanwhile, was benched."

"Good gravy! Have the X-Nauts lost their touch? First we lose to a cricket that beat up a dragon and now Lord Crump lost to a space man with a vegetable army! I need to boost their morale or something! Tell me, did Lord Crump get the Crystal Star?"

"No sir. He ran away screaming and left the Crystal Star unguarded where the enemy grabbed a hold of it."

"Of all the… you have GOT to be kidding me!" Grodus complained. "So now they have two while we only have the one we found in Rogueport!"

"Sir, one of our men said that he believes he saw a Crystal Star somewhere in Glitzville, but he could be wrong."

"Bah! Let's not worry about that stadium. They don't just hand over Crystal Stars like cotton candy! We should ignore Glitzville… besides, I never really understood those kinds of fights anyway."

"So you're just going to disregard that information?"

"Yes. I believe he was mostly seeing things and one of those fighters probably did something that made it look like a Crystal Star." Grodus said. "Anyway, we need to boost our morale no matter what! You are dismissed." He said.

"Right away, sir!" The X-Naut said as both of them saluted and walked away while Grodus turned away, grumbling to himself.

"I'm really starting to loathe those Mario Bros and RWBY…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Peach's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Peach walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. "This place may stink, but that was the best shower I ever took!" She said. "Still, it doesn't beat my walk-in shower at the castle." She said as she sat down on the bed and then sighed. "Still… I wonder how everyone's doing at the castle? Of all the times to get kidnapped, it had to be before the Mushroom Ball. Oh, how I love dancing with Mario." She said, thinking of all the memories every time the Mushroom Ball came, as she then looked over to her Comfey and Feebas. "Well, I'm sure they'll come before the Mushroom Ball starts… though, I'm the one who usually hosts the Ball, so maybe it'll be postponed until I make my return." She mused.

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened up, startling all three of them. "What in the world does TEC want now?" Peach wondered as she walked out while Lei and Shurei followed her as they wandered into TEC's room. "Hello, TEC!"

 **End BGM**

"Hello, Princess Peach."

"Did my message get to Mario?"

"Yes. It got to him safely."

"Oh good, so what do you need?"

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear that you were missing a dance."

Peach's eyes widened. "EXCUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME?! That was a private moment and you know it!"

"I am sorry, Princess. But I have been ordered by Sir Grodus that I have to keep an eye on you at all times."

"Bas…" Shurei quietly said.

"Ugh, of all the…" Peach sighed. "Yeah, I might be missing a dance."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Wait, what? Uh…" Peach pictured herself trying to dance with a super computer. "Um, you're kind of stuck to a wall…"

"Allow me to fix that." TEC said as a hologram of Peach appeared before her.

"Yah! Is that me?" Peach asked. "Um… it's going to be weird dancing with myself. Do you know who Mario looks like?"

"Yes, actually." TEC said as the image changed to Mario. "Will this suffice?"

"Yes, but…"

"Princess Peach, may I have this dance?" TEC asked.

Peach sweatdropped. "Oh, sure." She said as the two of them started to dance while the two Pokemon looked at each other weirdly, wondering how it was possible that Peach would be dancing with a hologram, but Peach did seem to have a smile on her face since she was dancing with Mario despite the fact that it was TEC, and then the song ended and Mario disappeared.

"Thank you, Princess Peach. I had a lot of fun." TEC said before he paused. "Wait… fun? How can a computer have fun? That can't be possible."

"Uh, TEC?"

"Don't worry about it. You are free to use your email to send to Mario."

"Oh, okay." Peach said, seeming a bit weirded out that TEC seemed to be taken aback from him having fun while she was typing it out and then she finished. "Alright, send it away!"

"Can do." TEC said. "It has been sent, you may return to your room."

Peach walked to the door with her Pokemon following her. "You sure are a weeeeeeird computer, TEC." Peach said and walked off.

"Comfeeey!" Lei waved goodbye and they floated off after her.

"Goodnight, Princess Peach."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bowser walked across Petal Meadows. "So, this is where we might find information on the whereabouts of Peach, eh?" Bowser asked as he was joined by the others.

"Yes, your Nastiness. Peach was probably located at this spot." Kamek said.

"Hmm, yes, very good. Onward!" Bowser said as they walked forward while Neo poked Roman's shoulder.

"Hmm? What is it, Neo?" Roman asked as Neo pointed over to Hooktail's castle. "Huh, that's an interesting looking castle. Eh… let's not worry about that, Bowser's Castle is far superior than that dump." He said as Neo shrugged it off and followed them.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser's Quest - World 1-1 (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ready to roll!" Bowser said as he strolled on ahead.

"Hmm, something about this feels familiar…" Kamek mused as Bowser jumped up and stomped on a poor Goomba as he hit a ? Block and grabbed some meat that popped out, to which he happily ate and got himself bigger. "What in blazes!"

"My word! Look how big you've gotten, Your Nastiness!" Kammy exclaimed.

"Coming through!" Bowser said, charging ahead as an X-Naut saw him.

"Big monster! CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled, only to get stepped on. "Ow…" He groaned as Bowser hit another ? Block and ate another piece of meat, where he got as giant as he possibly could and then suddenly became invincible and charged ahead, destroying everything in his path.

"Okay, you're all seeing this, right?" Roman asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Neo said via a sign as Bowser broke through the brick walls and destroyed a random flagpole that was suddenly there.

"Bwahahaha! World 1-1 is complete!" Bowser said as he charged forward… but found himself stuck between the castle that refused to budge. "Mmph! Why! Can't! I! Bust! Through! This! Castle!"

"Okay, I'm going back to the usual style before this happened." Kamek said, summoning his broom and flying around the screen, as magic poured out of his wand while doing so.

 **Resume Bowser's Theme BGM**

"Oh?" A Koopa turned around. "Welcome to Petalburg where we- AIYEEEE! IT'S BOWSER!" He screamed and ran off.

"…What in blazes what that all about?" Bowser asked as he turned around. "I could've sworn I was in a Mario Bros scenario."

"Ah! I knew it was on the tip of my tongue." Kamek said.

"Sire, look!" Kammy pointed to a window where they saw Peach on the window.

"Score!" Bowser exclaimed as he hurried over to her. "Hello, Peach! The King of Awesomeness is ready to take back to my humble abode!" He said, while Peach said nothing but kept on smiling. "Aww, you don't have to be bashful about it!"

"Seems like she lost all words when she saw your presence!" Kamek said.

"Indeed! She seems to be silent with glee!"

"Awesome! I wouldn't mind a silent princess for once. Could give my ears a break."

"So it's settled. We get her out of here!" Roman said.

"…Something's fishy." Neo said with a sign.

"Come along, my dear. Your chariot awaits!" Bowser said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" A Koopa yelled. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

"Sorry pal, but this one's mine! Finder's keepers!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE MY LIMITED EDITION, ONE OF A KIND PRINCESS PEACH POSTER!" He yelled, quickly taking it off the wall.

"P-POSTER?!" Bowser yelled as the Koopa took off.

"Ouch… that hit hard." Kamek said.

"Saw that one coming." Neo said.

"Great… just great… I'm now the guy who talks to posters…" Bowser groaned.

"Would you like to drown your sorrows with a picnic?" Kammy asked.

"…Yes."

"Great! I know of a good spot!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with JNPR…_

 **BGM: Slimy Spring Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

The ship docked and the four hopped out of the ship, only to see they were in front of a dark forest. "You gotta be kidding me." Jaune said. "We have to go through there?"

"Oh come on, what's so bad about it?" Nora asked.

"The fact that we're heading into a deep dark creepy forest." Jaune replied, which earned a low cackle from Booniper. "Yes yes, I know! But being afraid of your kind is way different than going into a creepy forest."

"You're just upset that he scared you in your sleep." Nora said.

"Oh be quiet." Jaune grumbled.

"Now now, be nice." Pyrrha said. "You'd be scared too if a ghost was right in your face as you slept."

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

"Though… I wouldn't have screamed like a little girl, though." Pyrrha added, causing Jaune to facepalm. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No no no, it's fine. Let's go." He said as they wandered into the woods with their weapons out in case anyone attacked, and as they did, a lone Beowolf spotted them and let out a loud howl and before they knew it, a bunch of Beowolf Grimm appeared and surrounded them.

"Grimm on the Pudding Continent?" Ren asked.

"Even the lands in the Waffle Kingdom have these. They're everywhere!" Jaune said. "As if the Mushroom Kingdom was bad enough!"

"Who cares? I call that big Beowolf with the huge legs!" Nora said as they quickly went right to work on the Grimm with the Large Beowolf howling to call in more backup, but just as they arrived, one of the Beowolves were launched into a tree. The bigger Beowolf turned to see what the commotion was all about, and then it was struck in the gut by a lone Blooper and it fell over.

"A Blooper?" Ren asked.

"Don't stand there! Fight!" The Blooper yelled as they started to fight off the Grimm as the Beowolf got back up and howled, started to charge them until Nora proceeded to smack it senseless and broke its legs in the process, and then shot him in the head for good measure.

"Bonus points! Woo!" Nora grinned as all the Beowolves disappeared.

"Wow, you fought really well for a Blooper." Pyrrha complimented. "What is your name?"

"The name's Blooey!" The Blooper said. "In my village, I am called the White Torpedo." He said. "I destroy any monsters that come close to me… in fact, I heard those creatures howling and I heard sounds of gunshots and sword swinging, so I thought I'd come take a look." He explained. "Luckily, there was room for one more!"

"So, what were you doing out here?" Ren asked.

"I was on a journey of my own." Blooey admitted. "Say, what are _you_ guys doing out here?"

"Trying to find someone by the name of Princess Eclair while also trying to find the Marvelous Compass pieces." Jaune said.

"Ah, you're on an adventure of your own? Great! We can do it together." Blooey said. "What are your names?"

"Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Lie Ren."

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"And this is our Boo friend, Booniper." Jaune said.

"Nice to meet ya!" Blooey greeted and then looked at Jaune. "Jaune Arc… where have I heard that name before?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Blooey said. "Where's that Marvelous Compass piece anyway?"

"Well, according to this, it's up ahead." Jaune said as they wandered further along the forest and then saw where they were headed. A volcano.

"Sooo… it is behind the volcano or is it right below us?" Nora asked.

"I think we have to go inside." Pyrrha said.

" _Inside?!"_ Jaune groaned. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…"

"It can't be that bad." Blooey said as they wandered in.

 **End BGM**

However, as soon as they went into the volcano and made their way through the area while also dealing with some enemies that got in the way, they reached a dead end. "Seriously? We made it all this way to a dead end?" Jaune asked.

"I wouldn't count on it, look!" Pyrrha pointed to a piece of the Marvelous Compass.

"Score!" Nora grinned as they walked forward, but suddenly, a massive beast landed in front of them and roared… as it was none other than a giant golem.

 **BGM: Air Ride - Magma Flows (Kirby Air Ride)**

"Oh hello! It's worse!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Nonsense! We can take care of it!" Blooey exclaimed as the golem punched the ground to try and squish them, but they jumped out of the way and they used their weapons to attack it, and much to Nora's disappointment, the legs did not crumble and break when she hammered the legs.

"There's got to be some way to harm this thing!" Jaune said.

"Up there! There's a red jewel on top of the forehead!" Pyrrha said. "I believe that's the weak point!"

"Good observation!" Blooey said as Pyrrha aimed her spear at the beast and threw it, but it didn't reach that high as embedded itself into his chest.

"Uh oh…" Pyrrha quietly said.

"Pyrrha! Launch me!" Nora requested as Pyrrha got into position and when Nora jumped on top of Pyrrha's shield, she launched her high into the air, but as she was going to shoot the weak spot, the golem back handed her to the ground.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed.

"I'm okay!" Nora exclaimed while Jaune had an idea.

"Blooey! I'm gonna throw you to the jewel! You think you can hit it?" Jaune asked.

"I'm the White Torpedo! I can handle it! Give me your best shot!" Blooey proudly said as Jaune picked up Blooey and ran back, before running toward the golem.

"HERE IT COMES!" He yelled… until Jaune tripped on a rock that he didn't see and threw Blooey… riiiiight into a pool of lava. "Oh crap! BLOOEY!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Blooey screamed, launching out of the lava pool and now completely crispy. "My color! It's all gone!" He exclaimed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled.

"Oh come on, at least you're alive!" Nora said.

"But I'm not longer the white torpedo!" Blooey complained. "…Nora, launch me up there. I no longer trust Jaune."

"You got it!" Nora said while Jaune pouted a little as she smacked Blooey into the air where Blooey spun around like a drill and dug through the Golem's hand as it was going to block it and then smacked into the jewel, hitting it hard enough for the whole golem to break and crumble before them, turning into rubble.

 **End BGM**

"Blooey, I am so sorry. It was an accident!" Jaune said.

"Look at me! LOOK. AT. ME. You could stab me with a fork or a spear and I'd be a shishkebab! You're gonna pay for that! I'm going to make. You. PAY." Blooey said.

"Dude, chill out. It was an accident." Nora said.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! From this moment on, I am going to stick by him and make sure he pays for what he's done to me!"

"I have never met a Blooper that was so… spiteful." Ren said as Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"It's not Jaune's fault that he didn't see the rock." Pyrrha said.

"It's his fault for tripping over it though!" Blooey complained while Booniper sweatdropped a bit.

Jaune sighed. "Let's just get this compass piece." He said as he grabbed a hold of it and had an image appear in his head. "Huh… okay then."

"Where are we headed next?" Pyrrha asked.

"Plumpbelly Village of the Strudel Continent." Jaune said.

Ren sweatdropped. "Did someone name these places over an empty stomach?"

"If that's the case, I want to find a pancake continent." Nora said as they walked away from the mess after Pyrrha retrieved her spear from the rubble.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser Jr…_

"Excuse me! Have you seen my papa anywhere?" Bowser Jr asked as he was in a small village.

"Sorry, haven't seen him." A Koopa said as he walked away.

"Come on, he can't be hard to miss!" Junior complained. "Hey, have you seen King Bowser anywhere?" He asked a lone Toad.

"Nah, can't say I have. Not that I care." He said and walked off.

"Ooof, harsh." Junior said. "Um… has anyone seen my papa anywhere! Or Roman or that cute ice cream girl. Or what about Kamek or Kammy?" He asked as no one had an answer.

"Hey, I know where your dad is." A voice said.

"Huh?" Junior turned his head to see a robed Hammer Bro. "You do?"

"Of course. He's King Bowser, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

The Hammer Bro pulled out a poster. "Rumor has it that your father was last seen in this location."

Junior took the poster. "Glitzville?"

"Yeah. It's an arena where people fight valiantly. He could be there."

"Uh, he fights in Smash Bros."

"Who's to say he's not training over there to get better? Just between you and me, I've heard a rumor that he wants to get stronger because a little rodent is top tier."

"Pichu?"

"Higher."

"Pikachu?"

"Bingo."

"Huh… that does sound like dad." Junior said. "I'll go take a look!" He said and took off flying to Glitzville.

"Good luck, little guy."

"Hey mister!" A little Toad got his attention. "I'm looking for my mommy. Have you seen her?"

"Rumor has it that…" He pulled out the same poster to Glitzville. "Is that she's fighting here."

"Um… my mommy is a gardener, not a fighter."

"Oh, uh… wrong poster." He said and then switched it to another. "Rumor has it that she's in Flower Fields."

"Thank you!" He said and ran off.

"Another satisfied customer." The Hammer Bro chuckled.

* * *

 _With JINX…_

 **BGM: Hooktail Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"You sure they're in here?" Iris asked as they were looking around the top floors of Hooktail Castle.

"Yeah, they just gotta be here somewhere. I can feel it." Jade said as they looked around as they wandered up the top floor and walked through the spiraling tower and then made their way to Hooktail's room. "Hello, anyone in here?"

"Whoa, look at that!" Xena exclaimed, pointing to the rotting corpse of Hooktail.

"Blegh… so that's what rotting dragon smells like." Nyx groaned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Iris turned a little green.

"Here's a barf bag, just in case." Jade handed her a barf bag.

"You brought a barf bag with you?" Iris asked as she took the bag.

"I always bring one with me to be safe, I even have some for the rest of us." Jade then handed Xena and Nyx a bag too.

"Thanks... I think." Xena said when suddenly Nyx's Yoshi, who they brought along too, picked up on something.

"Yo yo!" He said, catching their attention as they walked around Hooktail's body and saw Ms. Mowz.

 **BGM: Ms. Mowz's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Come on, it's gotta be here somewhere…" She said.

"Uh… who are you?" Nyx asked.

"Oh? I'm Ms. Mowz. I came back to Hooktail Castle to retrieve an item here in this very room."

"You… came back?" Iris asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ms. Mowz said as she walked forward and smacked into an invisible wall. "OOOF! …AHA!" She yelled as she pulled an invisible curtain off and revealed a treasure chest, to which an Attack FX B Badge was pulled out of the chest. "Score! I found it!" She said.

"Okay, so… you didn't answer my question." Iris said.

"Hmm… by the smell of it, you smell of… people that I came across." Ms. Mowz said. "Like… a few mustached fellows and some teenagers. Yes, their scent is on you."

"You know them? Where are they?" Jade asked.

"Hmm… last time I've seen them is at the Boggly Woods. So perhaps you'll run into them there." She said and then hopped over to a window.

"Wait, how do we know you're not a villain?" Nyx asked.

"Villain or hero… it all depends on what your mindset lies. That being said, if you are looking for them, perhas you should hurry up. They're probably getting the second Crystal Star as we speak." She said and hopped out the window.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, this is bad…" Jade quietly said. "We need to find them before it's too late!"

"Let's go then!" Nyx said as they took off running.

* * *

 _And finally, in Toad Town..._

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So, Lillie… you ever thought of the spot here in Toad Town on where you want to open up your shop?" Guzma asked.

"I do have a spot location in mind… but the problem is, the thousands of Poke Dollars I have only convert to… ten coins in the Mushroom Kingdom." Lillie sweatdropped. "I think I need to do some random oddjobs if I want to open up my store." Lillie said.

"You know… I heard there is an opening in a theater somewhere." Guzma said. "A fighting theater, if you will. Like, sell items from a cart and you'd easily get money there."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Lillie mused. "Where is it at?"

"Honestly, I don't know but it's somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom." Guzma said. "I might as well get a job there too as the DJ. There's apparently an opening over there for that too."

"Great!" Lillie smiled.

"I did hear the actors over at that place actually look like the spitting image of the Mario Bros and RWBY, but I'll believe it when I see it. Let's go find it!" Guzma said.

"Right behind you!" Lillie said as they took off.

* * *

 **One of my friends suggested that maybe Lillie could start off selling items in the audience to raise enough money for her shop that was mentioned in Sunshine, and have Guzma be the DJ 'cause... why not? I was planning on having them show up anyway.**

 **Also, Pokemon Let's Go Eevee is fuuuuuuun! I've actually completed the main story so now i'm just going around and challenging the Master Trainers. (Though, i've only done Eevee and i'm currently working on a Pidgey. Yeeeah, i'm gonna be at these Master Trainers for a loooong time. And I was gonna go snatch Mewtwo but nope, one of the NPCs suggested that I go find the Eevee Master Trainer first. Alas... i'll get to Mewtwo some day.)**

 **Though, truth be told, I too, wasn't so thrilled of the idea of _ANOTHER_ Gen 1 pander fest with another Gen 1 remake. However, I did slowly warm up to the idea and chose Eevee and I just fell in love with the game as soon as I played it! This is also my first time actually playing a Core Gen 1 game, by the way. (I did jump into the Pokemon game bandwagon by picking up Diamond despite the fact that i've played Stadium, that unfortunate title being Hey You, Pikachu, Colosseum, and Pokemon Channel, but alas. And let me clarify something, i've watched the anime before playing the games. Though... I think I played Stadium first. Ah well.)**

 **Alas, two weeks (Or would it be one and a half weeks in this case?) until Smash Ultimate arrives... and i'm planning on getting this for Christmas because it feels like a Christmas present for me. (Didn't help that in June, I told my parents that this is a Christmas present. Wah wah...) And i'm trying my hardest to avoid spoilers like the plague regarding Classic Mode bosses and World of Light. I was unfortunate enough to learn that Mario's and Captain Falcon's Final Boss is Giga Bowser, ROB and Wolf's is Galleom (The dude's got some new moves!) Duck Hunt, of ALL characters, is fighting Rathalos and Roy is fighting Master Hand. (Thanks a lot for _THAT_ one, Xander Mobus and Nintendo...) Everything else regarding Spirits (Excluding those found in World of Light. By the way, i'm aware that after Mario is saved, you have the option to save Marth, Sheik and Villager. Personally, i'm going for Marth since he's one of my mains.) And i'm mostly going to Smash Wiki to figure out how to unlock everyone anyway (Since I've done that in both Smash 3DS and Wii U) so unlocking characters is fair game too. **

**So uh, if everyone would be a pal and try to not spoil anything about World of Light and Classic Mode bosses for each character, that'd be swell. I want to be surprised, darn it! If I can manage to mostly keep myself spoiler-free from Avengers: Infinity War, then I can keep myself mostly spoiler-free from Ultimate! (Unfortunately, it feels like the spoilers are always out to get me this time around. *grumble grumble*)  
**

 **Anyway, have a happy Thanksgiving, y'all!**


	9. Family Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Guest: If that theory of yours is true, then... ugh, that means that the scene I worked hard on in Sunshine would've aged horribly. Ah well... what can you do, right? (Though, I totally believe that Summer is dead.)**

* * *

 **BGM: Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, I guess this is it then." Punio said.

"It definitely is." Yang nodded.

"Just remember, you are always welcome to come stay and chat for a while should you have the desire to come." The Elder said. "The door is always open."

"Take care, guys!" Punio said as they all waved goodbye and walked away, or floated in Flurrie's case.

"That was probably the strangest place we've ever been to." Weiss said.

"I have a feeling it's gonna get weirder." Blake said.

"True, but hey, at this point, I don't think anything can surprise me at this point." Weiss said.

"Ten coins says that she'll still get surprised by something." Yang whispered to Ruby.

Rube giggled. "You're on." She said as they jumped into the Warp Pipe and emerged from the other side as they started to walk before Mario's Mailbox SP went off.

"Oh!" Mario exclaimed as he opened it up to read it.

 _"Dear Mario, I'm sure that you and the others are really concerned about me, but please know that I'm fine and so are Shurei and Lei! If anything, I'm more worried about all of you. The fiends who kidnapped me are desperately searching for the Crystal Stars. I'll try to learn about what is so important about these Crystal Stars. I'll message you if I uncover anything, alright? I miss you all terribly, but especially you the most, Mario. Lately, I've dreamt about our days in the castle and especially when you would ask me to dance every year at the Mushroom Ball. I hope we'll spend more carefree days there again… until Bowser shows up, but hey, what can you do? *giggle* Talk to you soon! - Peach"_

"Well, glad to know she's alright." Luigi said as they started walking again.

"Yeah." Mario smiled.

"Bro, have you still asked her out?"

"No…"

"You ought to. Everyone in the Kingdom knows that you and Peach are a cute couple. What, are you afraid that she's way out of your league?"

"What? Me? Afraid? Ha! No." Mario laughed it off.

"You're not a good liar." Blake said.

"Okay, maybe I am just a little bit."

"Bro, it's okay if you're afraid. I'm out of Daisy's league and here we are dating, and I'm just a plumber afraid of ghosts for crying out loud. Well, except for the Ghost Pokemon that I have." Luigi admitted. "If I can get a date with a princess, then so can you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Wait, so those two never dated?" Weiss asked.

"Well, truth be told, they did go on a few dates, but both of them claim they were just "hanging out"." Luigi said, using air quotes. "Bowling, a friendly picnic, having tea together, you name it. I swear I saw them holding hands on a few occasions. I mean, this is the lady who doesn't mind being carried by Mario all the way home."

Mario blushed. "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Luigi turned to the girls. "Deniiiiaaaaal~!" He said as the girls giggled at this.

"Ah, don't sweat it. You two will come around eventually." Yang winked.

"Yeah." Mario nodded. _I'm just worried if she doesn't feel the same way as I do._ He thought as they got to the Warp Pipe where they saw Olimar still waiting for that Red Pikmin. "Still waiting?" He asked.

"It's gonna be a while." Olimar said as a few Pikmin were playing cards. "Oh, by the way, I don't need these things anymore." He said, handing over the FP Badge over to Weiss while handing over the Power Punch over to Mario. "I believe you need these more than me."

"Oh, thank you." Mario said, putting it in his pocket, inadvertently giving it to Koops in the process as they waved goodbye and they went into the warp pipe back into the Rogueport Sewers.

 **End BGM**

"Okay, so two things. We can go to the Thousand Year Door now, or we can go see what's new at the Trouble Center." Weiss said.

"Let's go help some people first. I'm sure some of them need help." Yang grinned.

"Alright then, let's check it out." Weiss said as they went to the Trouble Center to see if anything new popped up, and there were about three, but the first one surprised everyone.

 _"I'm getting up there in years, so I want me some insurance: A Life Shroom! I'm in no big hurry, but sometime before my time comes would be nice. Please meet me in the Great Tree in the Boggly Woods. - Puni Elder."_

"What… how? She was at the tree the last time we saw her!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang, we were in an intermission between chapters. For all we know, the Elder could've ran over here and came back before it was our turn again." Ruby said.

"I don't see her running." Yang said.

"She probably used a Stop Watch. We have plenty of those in the Mushroom Kingdom where you stop time and then resume it." Mario said.

"They have those? Just when I thought I've heard it all at this point." Weiss said.

"Although, I would not recommend using it when Dialga comes to visit…" Luigi shuddered.

"Who's Dialga?" Blake asked.

"A Pokemon that controls time. He's not too thrilled when someone messes with time." Mario replied.

"Well, you gotta have someone controlling something like that. Never thought it'd be a Pokemon." Weiss said.

"Hmm, does anyone have a Life Shroom? I can go pay her a visit." Flurrie said as Luigi dug in his pocket and pulled out the Life Shroom that he had.

"Here ya go." He said.

"Thank you!" Flurrie said and then took it. "I'll be right back." She said and floated away while Koops came out of Mario's pocket and read what was next.

"Huh, I did not know Boos could be cats." Koops said. "Someone named Lahla, a kitty Boo, is going to give out something special for someone who takes this request. She's at the Pianta Parlor on the West Side of Rogueport. Huh… I'm curious. I'll be right back." He said and walked off while everyone else looked at the last one.

"What in the world is the… Pit of 100 Trials?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno… but I don't like the sound of it." Yang said.

"I've heard some interesting things about the Pit of 100 Trials." Goombella said as she popped out. "I heard a rumor that the Pit of 100 Trials is actually near the Thousand Year Door."

"Oh? It's near the door, eh?" Mario asked.

"Yes. I am not sure what the Pit of 100 Trials is like, but we must proceed with caution." Goombella said.

"Well, we might as well check the place out and wonder what Pine T. Jr is talking about." Ruby said as they walked off.

* * *

 _With Flurrie…_

 **BGM: Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Flurrie floated through the door when she got back to the Boggly Tree. "Excuse me, Elder?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh hello, Flurrie. What seems to be the occasion?" The Elder asked.

"I believe this is for you." Flurrie said, handing her the Life Shroom.

"Ah! Excellent! I was in no hurry to have this, but thank you for the pick me up!" She said, handing Flurrie 60 coins.

"Thank you very much." Flurrie said as she floated away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Koops…_

"What's the matter? You look disappointed." Lahla said after handing Koops ten Pianta coins.

"When you said "play with me", I assumed something like… playing together on the slots or something." Koops said.

"Oh no no no, I mean, someone's gotta run the place and I can't just leave my post."

"I see." Koops said. _Well, so much for playing a few slot machines with a cute Boo. …Wait a second, I'm already dating Koopie Koo. Get that ridiculous idea out of your head, Koops!_ He thought. "Well, thanks anyway." He said and walked off to go return to the others, unaware that Lahla appeared behind him.

"I'll just take these to hold on for ya." She said and then disappeared back to the front desk while Koops walked away, where he soon reunited with Flurrie at the entrance to the sewers.

"Oh, hello Flurrie! What brings you here?" Koops asked.

"I just got done with my trouble and I ran into the others near the Thousand Year Door. They told me to come get you so we can enter the Pit of 100 Trials together."

"The Pit of What?" Koops tilted his head.

"I have no idea, but it sounds intriguing." Flurrie said as the two of them took off together where they reunited with the others near the entrance to the Pit of 100 Trials. "I assume this is it?"

"Yes. Let's go in." Goombella said as she and Koops hopped back inside Mario's pocket and then they wandered inside the entrance where they saw a Toad, Pine T. Jr, at the warp pipe.

"Oh! You took my request!" He smiled. "Good. Because I need your help!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Blake asked.

"So my dad was laid off work and he wanted to still provide for the family, so when he heard about the Pit of 100 Trials, he wanted to go inside and get treasure, but he hasn't come back up since! I don't care about some stinkin' treasure! All I want is my dad back!"

"You spoke to the right crowd. We'll do it!" Yang said. "Besides, how bad can the Pit of 100 Trials be, anyway?"

"Don't jinx us!" Weiss said as they went down the Warp Pipe.

 **BGM: With Mila's Divine Protection (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

Everyone exited the Warp Pipe and noticed a darker Goomba wandering around the room. "A Gloomba? Never thought I'd see them here." Mario said.

"A Gloomba? Did I hear that right?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. They are Goombas who usually dwell underground." Luigi said as the Gloomba spotted them and charged them. Joining it was a Spania, a bit more powerful version of a Spinia, complete with spikes on its head and the fact that it was orange. Yang punched the Gloomba up in the air, Flurrie body slammed the Gloomba for good measure and Mario finished off the Spania with a hammer, and along with Goombella tattling the two enemies, they were quickly defeated as the Warp Pipe for the second floor appeared before them as they hopped on into the second floor.

The second floor had a Spinia wandering around, but when engaged in battle, it turned out to be 5 Spinia, but Luigi hammered one down while Ruby ran over and slashed another while Koops unleashed Power Shell to get rid of the rest. After that, they went onto the third floor where they engaged 4 Spania, but Blake and Weiss were able to slash and stab them while Goombella could only cheer them on, probably because she wasn't sure if her helmet would protect her from the spikes. They entered the fourth floor where they encountered four Dull Bones, and while the Dull Bones could withstand an attack from Goombella despite the fact she did some damage, Koops and Mario were able to take care of the rest.

As they entered the fifth floor, they heard a "Meeeyork!" as they saw a Fuzzy charging them and were joined by another Fuzzy and two Dull Bones. Goombella and Ruby took care of the Fuzzies while Weiss impaled the ground to form icicle spikes and stabbed the Dull Bones to defeat them. On the sixth floor, they were greeted by a Gloomba and a Dull Bones, to which Goombella had a headbonking contest with the Gloomba while Ruby and Koops easily dealt with the Dull Bones. The seventh floor had three Spinia and two Spania, to where Flurrie crushed a Spinia while Weiss impaled the rest as Mario hammered a Spania, to which a Spania attempted to spin to them, but Flurrie Superguarded at the right time to KO the Spania.

The eighth floor contained two Spania and two Fuzzies; Weiss and Blake took care of the Spania while Goombella happily headbonked the two Fuzzies before they could suck her dry, while the ninth floor contained a Dull Bones and a Gloomba. Luigi and Blake took out the Dull Bones together while Goombella had another headbonking contest with another Gloomba, but in the end, they were all victorious as they got into the warp pipe and then found themselves in a room that contained a chest, where Luigi had pulled out a Sleepy Stomp in said chest before they made their way to the 11th floor.

The floor in question had a Paragloomba and two Piders. Goombella had tattled on the Paragloomba from the audience where Blake jumped over and slashed through the Paragloomba to clip its wings which had Koops use Power Shell on him, plus a Pider that was too low to the ground while Flurrie crushed the other Pider. The twelfth floor had four Clefts to deal with, but Mario Power Smashed one of them, Ruby trying to cut one up but failed, but luckily Flurrie decided to blow the rocks away, to which made the audience wonder how it was possible for a wind spirit such as Flurrie to blow rocks away, even her teammates were confused. The thirteenth floor, however, had two Pokeys and two Piders; Goombella tattled on the Pokey, Yang easily punched one of the Pokey's body parts away as it looked at her in shock while Koops took care of the other Pokey and knocking out the other in the process as Blake shot the two up while blocking a spider web that was spat out at her.

On the fourteenth floor, three Dark Puffs rushed over to them, only to get crushed by Flurrie, punched out by Yang, and Weiss freezing the cloud solid and sending it away. They went to the fifteenth floor as a Pider and a Paragloomba attempted to stop them, but Weiss froze the Pider while Luigi jumped on it to put it out of its misery while the Paragloomba tackled Blake, but she blocked it and then cut him to ribbons to destroy him. On the sixteenth floor, two Paragloombas rushed for them, but Mario jumped on both of them to clip their wings, Weiss froze them up and Blake slashed through them. On the seventeenth floor, a Cleft, a Pider and a Dark Puff rushed them, but to their dismay, Goombella gave the Dark Puff a headache, the Pider was frozen by Weiss and to add insult to injury, Flurrie blew them away with her Gale Force, with a few Goombas from the audience wondered if the Cleft was a light weight.

Finally, on the eighteenth floor, they noticed a Pokey and a Dark Puff pestering a lone Toad. Goombella headbonked the Dark Puff, Weiss froze the Pokey and Mario used Power Smash on the Pokey, to which the background fell over and crushed them all, with the Dark Puff being the only casualty while the trio suffered a little bruising. After the battle, they woke up the KO'd Pine T. Sr. "Ugh… where am I?" He wondered and then during their explanation, he quickly gave a nod and they went into the warp pipe together, where a Dark Puff and a Paragloomba awaited them, but Goombella headbonked the Paragloomba to clip its wings as Koops did a Power Shell to defeat the Gloomba while Ruby made quick work on the Dark Puff.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, I'm out of this dank cave! I'm coming, son!" He said and disappeared into the warp pipe that led to the entrance.

"Phew… what floor are we on?" Ruby asked.

Mario checked the sign. "Floor 20."

"Floor 20?! It feels like we've been at this forever!" Ruby complained.

"Thank goodness for montages." Weiss said as they opened up the chest as Mario and Luigi pulled out two Fire Drives.

"Oh, niiiiice!" Luigi said as they put it away.

"I feel like I got some stamina in me. I could go a few more floors." Yang said.

"No, let's just get out of here. We can tackle this place later." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Ruby said.

"…Did you guys hear that?" Blake asked.

"Uh… hear what?" Luigi asked.

"Listen." Blake said, where no one heard anything, but only Blake could hear a low moaning. "I couldn't hear it because of the music going on, but now that it's quiet…" Blake quietly said.

 _"Aroooo!"_

"There it is again!"

"I don't hear anything." Mario said.

"Did your cat ears pick up on something?" Yang asked.

"I did… and I don't like it." Blake said. "Whatever's in this pit… I feel like we need to get stronger and more party members before we tackle the rest of the floors. It's just a gut feeling that I have."

"Oh come on, we're on floor twenty! What's the harm?"

"Yang. _No._ We are getting out of here and going to that Thousand Year Door so we can find that other Crystal Star."

"Oh, alright. But we're coming back here eventually!" Yang said as one by one, they went into the warp pipe while Blake looked at the Warp Pipe that would lead to Floor 21 and beyond.

"That Arooo… what's down there?" Blake wondered before going back up to where the two Toads happily reunited and gave them the Silver Card to play the Paper game in the parlor while they went to the Thousand Year Door with Mario hopping up on the pedestal, where the usual shenanigans happened before the map lowered itself down to the others where they all looked into the map, where a floating arena in the sky appeared on the map.

"Is that… in the sky?" Luigi asked.

"Apparently! But what's that place?" Ruby asked.

"Well, let's head on over to the Professor and find out." Flurrie said as they all nodded.

 **BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm, fascinating…" Professor Frankly mused. "If what Peach is said is true, then that must mean that the X-Nauts are trying to find out whatever it is behind that door." Frankly said.

"Do you know what it is?" Weiss asked.

"Well, to be honest… I have no idea."

"Well, isn't that swell." Yang muttered.

"I do hope whatever it is that they are seeking beyond the door is nothing too serious. But, we must get to it first for who knows what this ancient treasure could do if it falls into the wrong hands." He said.

"So, about this Crystal Star. Where is it at now?" Ruby asked.

"Ah yes, it's at this wonderful fighting arena called the Glitz Pit. It is in Glitzville."

"A fighting area, you say?" Yang asked, looking mighty intrigued. " _Interesting!"_

"So, like Smash Bros in a way?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but this is different than your typical Smash Brothers." Frankly said. "In fact, I've heard that this year, the theme is Punch-Out so you may have to fight your way to the top."

"Punch-Out? Huh, I guess we'll find Little Mac there. Probably competing for the fun of it." Luigi said.

"Indeed, but I have heard rumors of a fierce tiger wrestler is also in this year's roster in the Glitz Pit, but I could be wrong." Frankly said. "Not sure what wrestling has to do with boxing, but what do I know?"

"Sounds like something up my alley!" Yang grinned.

"Of course it does." Weiss rolled her eyes. "So how do we get there?"

"You ride the Cheep Cheep Blimp, but uh… getting tickets is quite… intense, to say the least. You see, the West Side of Rogueport is run by Don Pianta, so trying to get a ticket will have you try to get through certain… channels. I'm not sure what these channels are, to be exact." He said when suddenly, there was a smoke bomb that covered the area before Flurrie blew it all away.

"That was weird." Flurrie said and then spotted a note on the ground. "Was that note there before?"

"Hmm…" Mario picked up the note and read it.

 _"In order for you to get a ticket from Don Pianta, go to the shop and buy a Dizzy Dial and a Dried Shroom in that order, and then tell the clerk that your favorite color is yellow. - Your Friendly Neighborhood treasure hunter."_

"Was she listening in?" Ruby asked.

"Huh, well, what do you know. Have fun with that!" Frankly said as they all walked out the door.

 **BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I wonder how Ms. Mowz was listening into our conversation." Blake said.

"Honestly, I don't know but it's better than finding some random guy who knows something." Weiss said as they wandered to the parlor.

"Hello! Welcome to the shop!" A Female Boo greeted.

"I thought the shops were run by Moogles." Mario said.

"Ah, the boss doesn't like Moogles. He doesn't trust 'em." She replied. "Always the cute ones that you have to watch out for, he says. That's why he kicked one out and put me in charge instead."

"I don't think Moogles are all that bad." Luigi said.

"Eh, to each their own." The Boo shrugged as Ruby went to buy herself a Dried Shroom and a Dizzy Dial, to which the Boo noticed this.

"Okay, so I have to ask you all this. What is your favorite animal?"

"Corgis!" Ruby said, fist bumping Yang.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that one." Weiss said.

"Cats… for no particular reason." Blake blushed a bit.

"Do dinosaurs count?" Mario asked.

"How about Pokemon?" Luigi asked.

"Do Punies count as such?" Flurrie asked.

"Wait, wrong question! What is your favorite color?"

"Yellow." Everyone replied.

"Uh-huh, you check out. I didn't know you were affiliated with Don Pianta. Let me just unlock this door for ya." She said and floated over. "You have a meeting with the Don? Lucky you." She said and opened it up. "Now go through this door with your bad selves." She said.

"Thank you." Mario said as they walked through the door and up the steps, where they opened the door to see Don Pianta himself, and two other yellow Piantas too.

 **BGM: Don Pianta's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"And who might you blockheads be?" The Don asked as they approached him.

"We're just a couple of people who want to get some tickets for Glitzville." Yang said.

"PFFFT! You want some tickets for da blimp to Glitzville?! Oh, dat's rich! You come in here and expect me ta just give it to ya like that? Oi! Vinny! Tony! Get a load of dese clowns!"

"Ahahaha! It's real funny, boss." Vinny said.

"Real funny for sure!" Tony chuckled.

The Don continued to laugh before he saw the seriousness in their eyes. "Oh, wait, you guys are serious. Huh, I'll be darned! I didn't think anyone would be willing ta come up and ask me for tickets ta Glitzville." He said.

"Yeah, we just need some tickets and we won't be bothering you again." Weiss said.

"Hmm, well… I'm not in the greatest mood right now. But, you do look honest. I can make an offer that you cannot refuse." The Don chuckled.

"Uh, Boss. Methinks you've been watching The Grandfather again."

"Tony, ya dope! It's the Goddad! I think…" Vinny mused.

"Shut yer yaps this instant!" The Don yelled. "Ya see, my daughter Francesca is seeing this… _friend_ and they have been dating for a long time. If you can find them and bring my daughter and her _friend_ to me, then perhaps I can give you these so-called tickets. Ya scratch my back, I scratch yours."

"Boss! Let us handle this!" Vinny said.

"Yeah, we can find 'em!" Tony said.

"QUIET, YOU TWO! Last time I checked, you let Francesca and that dope run away somewhere and now I have ta swallow up my pride and ask these hooligans myself!"

"I'm sure we can look for them." Ruby said.

"Good! And when you do, make sure you come tell me and I'll take care of it myself." He said. "And if you don't… well… it ain't gonna be a pretty picture." He threatened, causing Luigi to pale at this as they walked out.

 **End BGM**

"That guy scares me." Ruby said.

"YA THINK?! He just threatened to kill us if we don't find his daughter! Way to go, Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

"Hey, I was panicking! I wasn't thinking straight! Have you _seen_ that mustache? It looked like it had muscles that can kill you!"

"Alright, calm down. I'm sure we can get out of this mess as soon as we find his daughter." Mario said.

"Why do I feel like we signed a deal with the devil…" Luigi groaned. "It was bad enough when we were playing that Cupman game."

"Oh relax, this is different." Mario said as they walked around Rogueport in search of the two Piantas and then they saw them at the port where they hurried over to them.

"Excuse us, are you Francesca by any chance?" Flurrie asked.

"I am. Who are you?" Francesca asked as they introduced themselves.

"Your father asked us to come get you." Luigi said.

"DADDY?! No! How did he find out about this?! Oh… and the ship is about to come at any moment!"

"Look, babe… maybe we should check on the boss."

"Frankie, are you _NUTS?!_ Daddy doesn't approve of our relationship! If we go there, he'll skin you alive!"

"I know that, but doll face, I am willing to risk anything to be with you."

"Frankie, I love you… but we do not need to go see my daddy one last time." She said and turned to them. "Look, we're madly in love and my father can kiss my butt for all I care. So please, would you do us a favor and pretend that you didn't see us?"

"We're screwed." Luigi groaned.

"I get that love is a powerful emotion, but… dang." Yang said. "If that's what you want."

"We are not moving from this spot and that's final. Now shoo!" Francesca ordered and turned away from them as they walked away.

"Scratch that. We're mega screwed." Luigi sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I'll think of something." Mario replied.

"Leave it to Super Mario! He always thinks ahead!" Ruby grinned.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

 **Resume Don Pianta  
**

"So? Have you found my daughter and that bonehead?" Don asked.

"We have."

"Great! Where are they?"

"They are at the dock waiting to get onto a ship."

"WHAT! ARE THEY ELOPING?!" Don yelled. "Those good for nothin'… you lot better haul their butts over here or else I'm tossing you into the paper shredder!"

"No. They refused to cooperate and when we tried to grab them, Francesca pepper sprayed us and kicked us all away and threatened to call the cops should we get anywhere near them." Mario lied with a straight face.

"Huh, I didn't know she carried pepper spray." Vinny said.

"She's always full of surprises." Tony mused.

"Hmm… yes, that does sound like Francesca alright. She's always the feisty type." Don rubbed his chin in thought. "In fact, I do not blame you for running away. That pepper spray can hurt." He said and then chuckled… before violently punching the desk in fury. "DO YOU THINK I WAS BORN YESTERDAY! I CAN SEE THE LYING IN YOUR EYES! YOU DIDN'T DO A THING TO HER AND GAVE UP, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Let me rephrase what I said. We're _ultra_ screwed." Luigi groaned.

"QUIET!"

Yang walked up to the Don's desk and slammed her hands on the desk. "Will you get a grip! They were madly in love and didn't want you interfering at all! Can't you let them be happy!"

"My happiness is everyone else's happiness! No one can be happy when I'm not happy!"

 **End BGM**

Yang growled. "Give us those damn tickets RIGHT NOW or else I'll-"

"You'll do what? Magically summon armor and summon a billion swords, axes, spears and what not and threaten to skewer me with them?" Don asked. "That's not how the world works, ya bimbo!"

"Oh no, I have something better!" She said, activating one of her gauntlets and aiming it at the Don's face.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"I got something better!" He exclaimed, slamming down a Bullet Bill Blaster out of thin air and aiming it at Yang. "You shoot me, and I'll french fry your face with a Bullet Bill!" He said, and right on cue, Ruby aimed her scythe at Don.

"You shoot my sister, and I'll blast your face off with this!" Ruby threatened.

"You shoot our guy and we'll knock your block off to next week! Let's go!" Vinny threatened where everyone had their weapons out.

"Do what you must! I can take a Bullet Bill!" Yang said.

"No, you can't take it!" Weiss exclaimed.

"She's right, you can't!" Don smirked. "So what's it gonna be? You or me?"

"I should've stayed home…" Luigi sighed.

"EVERYONE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" A voice screamed as they turned to see Francesca at the door.

 **End BGM**

"Must you act like animals over me?!" Francesca asked as Frankie emerged from behind his girl.

"I swear, I didn't talk her into this!"

"YOU!" The Don yelled. "Frankie, I raised you like a son and this is how you repay me? By going off eloping with my daughter?!"

"We love each other very much, daddy! And we're going to elope where you like it or not!" Francesca said.

"Are you nuts!"

"No!" Francesca said. "Just please, don't hurt any of them. They mean well and they did not mean to cause a scene like this! Daddy, you are the most stubborn man I've ever met!"

"Hmph, and you're the most headstrong woman I've ever met. You get it from your mother."

"Uh, boss? She gets her headstrong determination from you an-"

"SHUT IT, TONY!" Don yelled. "Fine! If you want to go ahead and elope, be my guest! Just get out of my sight!" He said, turning his back to everyone. "Go!"

"Aw, daddy!"

"Aw, you're too sweet, dad- er… boss!" Frankie said.

"Francesca, Frankie, you know that deep down, the boss cares for your well being and has given you his blessing." Tony said.

"Yeah! And if you're happy, we're happy too. Now go on with your cute selves!" Vinny said.

"Thank you~!" Francesca said. "Come on, Frankie, let's go!" She said and took off with Frankie right behind her.

"Are you blockheads still here?" The Don asked in a somber tone and turned around. "Well, you did bring Francesca and Frankie to me in your own funny way… so here's all the tickets that you want." He said, handing it to them. "Now get out of my sight." He said.

"You got it." Ruby said as they walked away.

"Boss, you feeling alright?" Tony asked.

"Sh-shut it, Tony!" Don sniffed a little, wiping tears from his glasses. "I'm… I'm feeling peachy!"

Back with the gang, they walked to the area with the Cheep Cheep Blimp and the Excess Express. "Oooh, that's a fancy train!" Ruby said.

"We have blimp tickets, not train tickets." Weiss reminded as they handed the Cheep Cheep the tickets.

"Alright, have fun!" The Cheep Cheep said.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off to the Cheep Cheep Blimp, where it lifted up into the sky and flew off to Glitzville.

* * *

 **I swear, being more completely broken than Marx in Star Allies should be illegal. Seriously, Magolor! You're too OP!**

 **Huh, what? Oh, right, the chapter. Here it is!**

 **Also, regarding Ultrawing's review, I oughta clarify something that I thought I was clear on during one of my author's notes in Sunshine. (Wah wah...)**

 **I don't actually hate Undertale. I actually enjoy it.**

 **That being said, I love Undertale but I DESPISE the fandom. I don't hate the good part of the fandom, mind you. It's the "Put in Undertale in your stories!" crowd that needs to take a chill pill! It's not going to happen!**

 **However! Would I like to make an Undertale story on my own? Absolutely. BUT, and this is a BIG But, (Good grief, that didn't age well...) it has to be on MY terms. It shouldn't be from a suggestion like "Oh! Can you write an Undertale story about THIS?", it has to be on my terms. No suggestions because I don't want to write that suggested story and it turns out differently than the person's suggestion was envisioned and I get blasted for doing it wrong. No. It has to be on my terms meaning that I should write a story that takes inspiration from yours truly. I don't want any "Hey, can you write *insert Undertale plot here*? Because it's not going to happen. I want to write an Undertale story on my own. I don't want to write an Undertale story that was suggested by someone else. Just good ol' me.**

 **And don't think i'll put in Deltarune in my stories too, because it's not gonna happen. (You know who you are.)**

 **Honestly though, the Undertale characters in my RWBY stories? It's not gonna happen, they won't make sense into my stories. (I have a few OTHER franchises that i'd like to put in my stories, but that will be revealed in due time.) However, that doesn't mean I'll put in an Undertale reference or, if the situation calls for it, Undertale music. (Completely unlikely, but you never know.)**

 **Again, those two have to be on my terms as well. Not yours. Who's writing this particular series again?**

 **Anyway, just thought i'd clarify something! See ya later!**


	10. The Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The blimp arrived at Glitzville and docked, where everyone got out and looked around at the glorious sights. "Okay, we've already been here for two seconds and I'm already loving this place!" Yang said as they looked around.

"You said it!" Ruby grinned.

"You think the Crystal Star is in that huge building right there?" Luigi wondered.

"It's possible." Mario said as they walked toward the fight arena while everyone was taking in the sights before they walked into the building.

 **BGM: The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Huh, nice place." Ruby said.

"I think I hear cheering through these doors." Blake said as they walked into the ring where they saw a fight going on between a large two ton black behemoth vs a muscular yellow Hawk thing.

"HA! You honestly think you can put _ME_ to sleep?! In your dreams!" The Hawk laughed.

"Grr… night night!" The man yelled, trying to punch him but he grabbed him with his fist.

"Heh. Predictable. Let me show you how it's done." He smirked, kicking the man away and then jumped back. "PREPARE TO GET RAAAAAAWKED!" He yelled, launching toward him and kicking the man in the face to knock him down to KO him.

"Hoo doggy! Did you see that!" The announcer exclaimed as he walked over to the Hawk.

"You call yourself Mr. Sandman, but honestly, the only way you're gonna make me fall asleep is when I doze off from boredom! You will never defeat me!"

"Give it up for the undefeatable champion, RAWK HAWK!" The announcer yelled as everyone cheered. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Yeah! If you ever have the guts to try and face me, well, that'll be the last thing you'll ever do! Because no matter what, you will get RAAAAAWKED! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! NO ONE!" Rawk Hawk yelled, and pulled out a belt and hung it proudly in the air. "NUMBER ONE, BABY!"

"Goodness, would you look at that!" Flurrie exclaimed, as they saw the Crystal Star in the middle of the belt.

"That's the Crystal Star!" Luigi exclaimed.

"What do we do, run up and take it?" Weiss asked.

"What! I can't hear you with all this cheering!" Blake yelled as they had to go outside to hear each other.

"As I was saying, what do we do? Do we run up and take it?"

"I dunno… have you SEEN the guy pulverize the other guy?! That's messed up!" Luigi exclaimed in fear. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Hmm, then what do you suggest we do?" Flurrie wondered.

"Aha! I got it!" Yang grinned. "We fight our way though and nab the Crystal Star from that chicken guy!"

"Fight?" Mario wondered and then rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Well, we do have some fighting blood in us. Most of us are Smashers." He pointed out.

"We can fit right in." Blake added.

"Alright, so it's settled. We register as fighters and work our way to the top." Ruby said.

"Seems like a good idea." Flurrie nodded in agreement.

"The question is, where do we sign up?" Yang wondered.

"I think I might know." Mario mused. "Follow my lead." He said as they walked over to one of the security guards on the left side of the pit. "Excuse me, we would like to register for the Glitz Pit."

"You all want to fight together? Alright, bub. Follow me." He instructed as they followed the guard over to an office. "Go right in here."

"Thank you." Mario said with a nod as they all walked in.

 **BGM: Grubba's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Yipe!" The announcer yelped in surprise. "Don't you know how to knock around here?!"

"Sorry, we were just a bit excited." Yang said.

The announcer laughed. "Don't we all?" He chuckled. "The name's Grubba! What can I do for y'all?"

"We're here to fight in the tournament." Mario said.

"As a team?" Grubba asked.

"Yes."

"Hoo boy! That's gonna be exciting!" Grubba exclaimed. "This tournament's theme this year is Punch-Out, but the rules are basically anything goes, so hey, why not!" He exclaimed. "We have a few teams here, so y'all will fit right in!" He said. "However, I imagine you were going about this story going as a team of three in each battle you fought, correct?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah, how did you-"

"It's our little secret." Grubba interrupted Weiss. "Anyway, that is going to change. You will all fight as a team, but only one of you will enter the ring at all times. I imagine the rules that the author was given several chapters ago will still apply." He chuckled. "Can't have y'all gang up on one individual! Though, if it's a team, y'all can go ahead and do the usual three, but I bet it's a rarity." He said. "Ah, back in my day, I used to be a pretty good fighter myself, and now look at me!" He grinned. "Come on, let me show you around these parts." He said as he went off and showed them the Champion's Room. "Now here is where the number one champion resides in here. You'll have to work your way to the top, but it'll do!" He said and then went to the Major League Room. "And here's the Major League Room for the toughest of the tough. If you can get in here, you're set!" He chuckled.

And back in Grubba's office. "Now, if you'll just sign on the dotted lines here on the contract, you'll be good. That goes for all teammates." He said as they did so while RWBY looked on in shock on how Goombella could easily write her name.

"How did you do that?!" Ruby asked.

"What, you've never seen a Goomba pick something up before?" Goombella asked.

"Let's see here… Mario, Luigi, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Goombella, Koops and Flurrie. Interesting names, but they don't strike fear in your opponents. Never fear, I have the perfect names for y'all!" He said and pointed to Mario. "The Great Gonzales!"

"Wait, what?" Mario asked.

Then to Luigi. "The Eternal Understudy!" He grinned, causing Luigi to anime fall, then pointed to Ruby. "Red Killer Hood!"

"Uh… what?" Ruby asked.

"The Brutal Ice Queen!"

"It's bad enough I'm called Ice Queen, now I'm _brutal._ Are you kidding me?!" Weiss complained.

"The Fearless Black Cat!"

 _How did he know?_ Blake thought.

"You're a tricky one. How about the Firecracker?"

"Hmm, how about The Feisty Fireball?" Yang asked.

"Now THAT, I like!" Grubba exclaimed. "The Nasty Headbonker."

"I can live with that."

"The Fierce Koopa Warrior."

"I like it!" Koops said.

"The Cold Wind Spirit!"

"Hmm, fascinating." Flurrie mused.

"Can I have my name changed?" Weiss asked, but was ignored, much to her dismay.

"These names will strike fear in your opponents eyes!" Grubba exclaimed and then pressed a button. "Oh Joleeeene~! Will you be a dear and come to my office for a spell?"

A female Toad walked into the room. "Yes, Mr. Grubba?"

"This team right here is going to be fighting the Glitz Pit. Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to give the team a name. The Firecrackers of Despair! Has a nice ring to it." Grubba grinned.

 _That has NOTHING to do with us!_ Weiss thought.

 **End BGM**

"Very well. Come with me." Jolene ordered as they walked through the corridors. "Now that you are part of the Glitz Pit, you must abide by some rules. Like it or not, Grubba owns you now so whatever he says goes. There are no negotiations to what the battle conditions will be. Whatever the battle conditions are, you must follow it to the letter." She instructed as they went into the Minor League Room where they saw a Koopa, a Bandit, a large big guy with overalls and the leaf of Canada for chest hair, as he was drinking maple syrup straight from the glass, while another guy was floating in meditation, having a turban on his head.

"Interesting crowd." Mario mused.

"Indeed. If you don't like this room, you must fight your way to the top. You are starting from the bottom, after all." Jolene pointed out. "Now then, press this button on the monitor." She said as they turned to see a Wii U Gamepad for the monitor instead of a GBA. "Don't worry about it, Grubba thought it would be a good idea to repurpose the Wii U since no one ever used it." She said as they pressed the A button on the Gamepad.

"Hoo boy, howdy Firecrackers of Despair! Looking for a fight already, eh? I like your style! Well, your first opponent will be #20 in the Glitz Pit, Glass Joe! Feisty Fireball, you will be fighting him in the ring."

"Gotcha." Yang smirked.

"Now, for this match, I don't want you jumpin' around like you own the place. Have your feet planted on the ground at all times! No one wants to see air fighting!" Grubba said.

"Understood." Yang nodded.

"Alright, now get out there and have some fun!" Grubba said.

"So, Grubba has laid out the battle conditions. For you, Fireball, you simply should stay rooted to the ground at all times. Should you win a fight and satisfy the conditions, your rank will go up. However, if you lose, you will go down. Understood?"

"Right." Yang nodded, and then right on cue, a security guard walked in.

"Feisty Fireball, match time, bub. Follow me."

"Wish me luck!" Yang grinned as they walked out of the room where they would watch the fight unfold on the Wii U Gamepad.

"Today, we have an exciting match out here in the ring! First up to the ring is the man who never gives up, give it up for Glass Joe!" Grubba exclaimed as Glass Joe entered the ring, wearing head gear on his head. "And his opponent is a lady from a team called the Firecrackers of Despair! Give it up for the One Punch Woman, the Fiesty Fireball!" Grubba called out as Yang entered the ring.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." Glass Joe greeted. "Let us have a good match, no?"

"Uh… what was that first part again?" Yang asked.

"Let's get ready to… BAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

 **BGM: Glass Joe (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"You can do it, Yang!" Ruby called out.

"Viva la France!" A Toad called out. "Oooh, nice new stadium!" He said as the party popper things (What are those called, exactly?) started firing up steam.

"Let's see here." Goombella started to tattle Glass Joe from the audience. "This is Glass Joe. The number one loser of Punch-Out who lives in Paris, France. Ouch, says here he has one win and over a hundred losses. Yet, he still fights on. Gotta admire that determination! He has twenty HP, an attack of 1 and… WHAT THE?! How the heck does that work? A _NEGATIVE_ defense of two? How does negative defense work?! Uh… I'm confused."

"That's strange." Luigi mused.

Glass Joe approached Yang and attempted to punch her, but to her, it felt like a toddler was trying to punch for the first time. Yang then walked up to Glass Joe and launched an uppercut that knocked Glass Joe up in the air, croissants suddenly appeared out of thin air and Glass Joe was down for the count already.

"…Wait, what?" Yang asked in surprise.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE FEISTY FIREBALL!" Grubba yelled.

"I… won? That was it?" Yang asked, watching Glass Joe trying to get up but fell to the ground. She actually felt kind of bad for the guy.

"Here is your fight money for the team." Jolene said once Yang returned to the Minor League as it was one coin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Jolene said as she walked away.

"Well that was disappointing." Weiss said.

"What, the money or the fight?" Ruby asked.

"The fight. Seriously, I've seen people take a beating from Yang but they still have some fight left in them. That was just pitiful on Glass Joe's part."

"Well, let's just keep going." Mario said as he hit the Wii U Gamepad.

"Boy howdy, Firecrackers! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponent will be: #19 in the Glitz Pit, the Goomba Bros!" Grubba said.

"Goombas?! This Glass Joe guy lost to GOOMBAS?!" Weiss yelled. "This man needs to re-evaluate his life!"

"For this match, I would like Gonzales, Red Riding Killer and Fireball to take part in this fight. Also, Red Riding Killer, whatever you do, don't use your speed in this fight. People want to see action! They don't want to see a 'blink and you miss it' fight! Go easy on our eyes, will ya?"

"Uh, sure." Ruby nodded.

"Alright, have fun!" Grubba said and then it turned off, where the security guard motioned them to come with him as they walked into the Glitz Pit.

"Alright, looks like we're having another fun match! First off, it's the Hoppin' Hardheads, the Goomba Bros!" Grubba yelled as five Goombas entered the ring. "Now, what's your take on the Firecrackers of Despair?"

"Firecrackers of Despair? PFFFT! Yeah, right! They probably played too much DanganDespair or whatever that crappy game is called!" The Goomba said. "Also, should we be impressed? They beat up Glass Joe for crying out loud. Literally ANYONE can win against him. They call themselves tough, but they've never met us! Honestly, they just sound like posers to us!" He said, and then cue Yang, Mario and Ruby entering the stage.

"Ah! Here are your opponents!" Grubba said. "Get yourselves ready to-"

"EAT THIS, POSERS!" A Goomba yelled, running toward them and headbonking Mario to initiate the battle.

 **BGM: Battle Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey! That was cheating!" Ruby exclaimed as Mario rubbed his head as the Goomba returned to his team.

"Cheating? Please! We were just giving your team a good Goomba Bro welcome to the ring! It's part of the initiation!"

"Yeah! Where's our thank you?" Another Goomba asked as they looked at each other before they ran toward the Goombas, where the audience winced at the brutality.

"OW! OOOOOW!"

"MY LEG!"

"NOW I KNOW HOW MY GRANDFATHER FEELS!"

"HAVE MERCY ON US! WE'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE! OOOOOOOW!"

"Well, that didn't last long." A Shy Guy said.

"What do you expect? They're Goombas." Weiss said.

 **End BGM**

"Here's your fight money." Jolene said as they returned. "I must be going." She said and then walked away.

"Hey, good fight out there, dawg!" A voice said as they turned to see a golden Koopa walking over to them. "Name's King K. How are you doing?" He asked.

"We're doing well." Yang replied.

"That's good! I would've said something to you earlier, but everyone's first fight against Glass Joe is not very impressive at all." He admitted. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet the crew here in this room. Over there is Bear Hugger."

"Hello!" Bear Hugger waved happily and then walked over and hugged them all.

"GAH! I… can't feel a thing!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a hugger. Though rumor has it he fights with bears on occasion." King K mused. "Anyway, over there meditating is Great Tiger."

"Assalaam vaalekum." (Greetings) He greeted in Hindi as he continued to meditate.

"Yeeeeah, none of us know what he's really saying but he's a good fighter. I do believe he said "greetings", but I could be wrong." King K said. "And this fellow over here is Bandy Andy."

"Sup! I'm not around here much, but when you do bump into me, I'll share a secret or two." Bandy Andy greeted.

"Anyway, that's our crew!" King K said. "I know, there should usually be a few more, but eh, it is what it is." King K said. "Oh, when the time comes, we gotta square off together in the ring sometime." King K said as they nodded and hit the Wii U Gamepad.

"Howdy, Firecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponents will be another team, the KP Koopas! In this match, I would like the Fierce Koopa Warrior, Gonzales and the Eternal Understudy for this match. Understudy, I don't want you to be jumping at all during this match. I've heard how high you can fly. I don't want a hole in my ceiling, got it?"

"Got it." Luigi nodded.

"Alright, see ya in a bit!"

"The Eternal Understudy?" King K asked in surprised.

"Unfortunately."

"Hmm…" King K rubbed his chin in thought and pounded his fist into his palm. "This is between us, but I like the name The Ghostbusting Maniac. It sounds way better!"

Luigi smiled. "I like that."

"Then it's settled. To me, you're the Ghostbusting Maniac! You definitely look the part." King K chuckled. "Anyway, it is time for us to square off." He said with the three of them nodding where they went into the ring.

"For our next match, we have the Firecrackers of Despair going against The Shell Machines of Doom, the KP Koopas!"

"Gonzales and friends, this is where your reign of terror comes to an end, dawg!" King K exclaimed.

"Get ready to… BAAAAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"According to my tattle book, they're just Koopas of a different color! Just go for it!" Goombella said. "Same with that Paratroopa!"

Koops launched the first attack as King K did the same, both of them colliding into each other. They jumped back and ran toward each other, both of them throwing punches while Mario jumped over to ground the Paratroopa to knock him down where he and Luigi ran toward them and hammered them. The Koops would attempt to fight back as King K used an uppercut to knock Koops back, but Koops blocked it with his arms and then got into his shell and used Power Shell to knock him off his feet as he got back up and then ran over and kicked him to make him spin, but King K got back up and smirked where he spun in his shell and shot toward Koops, but he avoided the attack and used Power Shell again where King K launched himself, both of them colliding into each other and knocking each other back, only Koops' attack was more powerful and knocked King K out of the ring. At the same time, Mario and Luigi hammered the other two KP Koopas out as well.

 **End BGM**

"We have our winners! Give it up for the Firecrackers of Despair!" Grubba called out.

"Good match!" Koops grinned.

Back in the Minor League, King K was rolling his shoulder. "Man, I didn't think there would be a better Koopa than me! Guess I was wrong." He chuckled. "Y'all earned my respect."

"GET IN THERE, YOU!" Jolene's voice yelled, pushing in Bandy Andy where the woman herself looked peeved. "I should remind you that the room you were about to go in is strictly off-limits. Honestly, if you cannot abide by the rules, you will be kicked out of the Glitz Pit. Also, stop with the stalking, it's so creepy!" She said and walked out.

"Yeesh, did you get chewed out by Jolene again?" King K asked.

"Not my fault she's so high strung!" Bandy Andy folded his arms. "She just needs to lay off once in a while, ya know? Anyway, I must be going! See ya stinkers later!" He said and walked out of the room.

"Good gravy, he's gonna get himself killed." King K sighed as they hit the Wii U Gamepad for another fight.

"Howdy, Firecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponent is #17 in the Glitz Pit, Von Kaiser! Gonzales, I would like you to fight this round. For this fight, I want you to just use your fists! This is a manly fight, after all! Now get in there and show us what you got!"

"Alright, guess I'm up." Mario said as he walked over to the ring.

"For this next match, the Great Gonzales will go against The German Steel Machine! Yes, it's a fight to the finish with Von Kaiser!"

"Guten Tag. Let us fight like-" Von Kaiser took one look at Mario and pictured him in a referee outfit and jawdropped. "I recognize you anywhere!"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Mario asked.

"Let us see which one of us reigns supreme in this fight."

"Let's get ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Von Kaiser (Punch-Out! Wii)**

Mario ran toward Von Kaiser as he jumped up in the air and punched him in the face, but Von Kaiser blocked with his fists and proceeded to use a flurry of attacks to knock Mario back, but Mario backflipped. He knew Von Kaiser's moves. After all, he was the referee during the first Punch-Out tournament. He smirked at this and ran toward him to where he slid underneath Von Kaiser's jab, and then used an uppercut to punch him in the stomach.

Von Kaiser smirked, knowing Mario would outmanuver his attacks as he blocked Mario's attacks and then jumped back and went for some furious jabbing, landing a few hits on the plumber with a smirk, but Mario countered and let out a few jabs of his own as he punched him in the stomach and then used an uppercut to knock him down, only for him to get back up and growled, where Mario saw him punching his own head numerous times. "ATTACKE!" Von Kaiser yelled, ready to do a spinning punch on Mario as he jumped forward and let out the strong punch, but Mario flipped his legs over, did a cartwheel and then punched Von Kaiser on the head to cause him to spin around a bit before falling over in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"We have a winner! Give it up for the Great Gonzales!"

"Yo, that was a great match, dawg! It was like you knew what he was doing!" King K exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was the referee for the first Punch-Out tournament, so I know a thing or two." Mario chuckled.

"So that's why you were able to read his moves easily." Yang mused while Goombella was looking through her tattle log.

"25 HP, attack of 3, one defense… what's this about this guy wielding an AK-47?" Goombella asked.

"That's just a myth." Mario told her.

"Oh, good." Goombella said as they went to the Wii U Gamepad for the next fight.

"Fixin' for a fight? Of course you are! Wind Spirit, you are going to be facing #16 in the Glitz Pit, Disco Kid! I don't want you to blow your opponent away, understood? I want a good clean fight that doesn't last a second!"

"Got it." Flurrie nodded and then she was off.

"For our next match, we have the Wind Spirit of the Firecrackers going against the Disco King, Disco Kid!"

"Oooh, break it down!" Disco Kid said, doing a few disco moves. "Let's have some fun!"

"Hmm hmm hmm, you've quite the moves!" Flurrie complimented. "As do I."

"Let's get ourselves ready to… BAAAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Disco Kid (Punch-Out! Wii)**

Disco Kid proceeded to do some really funky moves and when he got closed to Flurrie, he let out a jab to which she avoided the attacks as he kept punching at her while jamming out to the song in the background, but to his dismay, Flurrie floated up in the air. "Hey, girl! Come on down! This isn't fair!"

"If you say so, sweetie." Flurrie said and then flew down, crushing the poor guy.

"GAH! Ow ow ow ow! I think my groove has been thrown off!"

"Aww, let me kiss it better for you, sweetie." Flurrie said, giving him a nice kiss on the cheek.

"Oooh… mama…" Disco Kid said before getting knocked out.

"Well that was… anti-climactic!" A Goomba called out.

"I want my money back!" An X-Naut yelled.

 **End BGM**

"We have a winner! …I think…? Eh, whatever. Give it up for the Wind Spirit!"

"Hope I didn't give you too much of a bruise." Flurrie said.

"What kind of kiss was _THAT?"_ Weiss yelled.

"Hmm, well, I guess that my kisses can knock anyone out, I suppose." Flurrie mused. "The Punies always faint whenever I give them a kiss."

"Remind me to stay far away from her lips." King K quietly said.

"Twenty HP, two attack, one defense… he really loves disco. Oh hey, he's from Brooklyn! How about that." Goombella said.

"OOOOOOW!" A voice yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh boy…" King K said. "We have another one."

"Glass jaw coming through!"

"Ow…"

"We really gotta get that jaw looked at!"

"Ow ow ow!"

"Dude, I think it's dislocated this time!"

"Get some ice on the double! We'll be in the medical room!"

"I'm amazed that he's still capable of fighting after this…"

"Ouch, Glass Joe got himself a trip to the hospital this time." King K winced. "Not his fault he was born with a glass jaw." He said. "Still, that's the perils of fighting in a ring, I suppose." He mused as they went to the Wii U Gamepad again.

"Another fight after another with y'all! I like it! Gonzales, you will be fighting #15 in the Glitz Pit, King Hippo!"

 _"King Hippo?"_ Weiss quietly mouthed in confusion.

"For this fight, I want you to use your hammer! No one wants to see a jumper these days. Go out and hammer some fools down!"

"Got it." Mario nodded, and immediately, the Mario Bros started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you'll find out!" Luigi chuckled where Mario went into the ring once more.

"For this next match, we have the Great Gonzales from the Firecrackers of Despair going against the gluttonous machine of death, give it up for King Hippo!"

King Hippo let out several grunts and towered over Mario, scowling at him where Mario smirked back at him.

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: King Hippo (Punch-Out! Wii)**

King Hippo roared and punched Mario, but he ducked and then hammered him right in the gut, directly into the sweet spot and wouldn't you know it, King Hippo's fell down and showed off his underwear as a result. King Hippo blushed in embarrassment and tried to pull them up, but Mario kept hammering him in the gut to prevent him from doing so.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF…?!" Weiss yelled.

"That's embarrassing." Blake said while Ruby and Yang laughed inappropriately along with Luigi, along with the rest of the crowd while Mario kept hammering him in the gut before he jumped up and swung his hammer on King Hippo's face to knock him down for the count.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! GIVE IT UP FOR THE GREAT GONZALES!" Grubba yelled.

"Next time, wear a belt." Mario told him, and back in the Minor League, everyone was laughing hysterically over this, even Weiss couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oh man, that was so awesome!" Yang laughed.

"While we are through with our giggle fits, there's something you should know." King K said as they turned to him. "I just heard that there's a new item in the hot dog stand outside of the arena. They're selling like hotcakes if you want to go get some."

"I could go for a snack." Yang said as they all nodded and went outside.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU BAD EGG?!" A voice yelled as they looked to see an egg hopping outside of the hot dog vending machine where Mr. Hoggle was chasing it. "GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE PEST! LET ME COOK YOU!"

 **BGM: Bouncing Yoshi Egg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That's new." Ruby said as they walked over to him. "Can we help?"

"Yes! Just get this danged egg for me!" Mr. Hoggle exclaimed as they proceeded to try to catch the egg, but it kept bouncing around and avoiding everyone's moves, where Mario and Luigi dove for it and accidentally knocking into each other's heads, Ruby tripping over it, Blake dove for it and accidentally went into Mr. Hoggle's cart and Yang punched the ground to get it to stop, but accidentally knocked Mr. Hoggle down instead.

"Whoops!"

Weiss stabbed the ground, causing the ground to be slippery for the egg, as it tried to move but it was no good as Flurrie went to get the egg. "Gotcha!" Flurrie said as they got back up and looked at it.

 **End BGM**

"Aww, it looks kinda cute." Weiss said as the egg bounced up and down where it bounced happily into Weiss' hands. "Oh! Aren't you just a precious little eggy weggy! Yes you are, yes you are!" Weiss smiled, as everyone looked at her in surprise, wondering how an ice cold girl such as her can be so… motherly to the egg. "Who's so cute and adorable! You are!"

"Great. You got it. Now let me cook it!" Mr. Hoggle said, but Weiss gasped.

"No! You will not hurt this thing! I will not let you touch it!" Weiss protested, hiding it from Mr. Hoggle. "Get your own egg! I'll take care of it myself!"

"Oh… what the heck. I think a bouncing egg will be bad for business anyway. Here, have some hot dogs on the house!" Mr. Hoggle said, handing them each a hot dog where all of them walked in while eating their hot dogs while Weiss held on to the Yoshi Egg. She was not going to let it leave her site for a long time.

* * *

 **I think this is the first Thousand Year Door story that had a theme to the Glitz Pit. I think...**

 **That being said however, i'm not taking out the plot devices (AKA: King K, Bandy Andy and the Armored Harriers) out. It'd be a crime if I did. That and, come on... King K is a real bro. How could I get rid of him?**

 **Also, thanks everyone for the feedback on what I needed to do on Persona 5 in my Chibi. I'm currently starting it right now! (The reason why that is is because I was going to start watching a playthrough of it right after all of you were going "Dude! Watch a walkthrough!" (By the way, thank you Dragonshadow97 for suggesting Omega Evolution) and then one of my friends went: "Hey Nan, I knew you were meaning to watch Bayonetta, so here ya go!" Funny how it didn't click that I needed to watch the Bayonetta games when Bayo got confirmed for Smash 4... and it finally clicked that I needed to watch the games when Bayo 3 got confirmed for last year's Game Awards and I FINALLY got around to it like... after _this_ year's Game Awards. But never fear! I'm watching Persona 5 right now! I'm currently at the part where... uh... *wikis it* Akira and Ryuji first met and came across the castle. I've got a long way to go, but that's never stopped me before.)**

 **Anyway, see ya soon!**


	11. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"RAWK HAWK, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" A fan yelled.

"RAWK HAWK, FLEX YOUR MUSCLES FOR US!"

"SAY THE LINE! SAY THE LINE!"

"You want the line!" Rawk Hawk smirked. "YOU WANT THE LIIIIINE! WELL, HERE YOU GO! PREPARE TO GET RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKED!" He yelled as everyone cheered while everyone walked in.

"Okay, this is annoying!" Yang complained as the cheers were completely loud while Blake was covering her ears.

"Just gotta keep walking." Mario said as they tried to make their way through, but unfortunately, the fans were making it difficult for everyone to get through.

"Ack! Can't… make it… through!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We gotta keep trying!" Mario exclaimed, but it was no use, they were swallowed into the huge crowd and could not make it through, with Weiss desperately holding on to the Yoshi egg.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"SIGN MY BABY!"

"HAVE MY BABIES!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"RAWK HAWK! YOU ARE THE MAN!"

With everyone pushing and screaming, and the team couldn't make their way across, Yang just about had it with her eyes glowing red. "YAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" She screamed, punching the ground hard enough to cause a huge shockwave to knock everyone down to their feet, everyone but Rawk Hawk that is.

"What in the heck!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed and glared at Yang and the others getting up. "What's the big idea! You think you can just knock everyone down like that?"

"We were _trying_ to get through, thank you very much!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh, so you think taking out my fans was a good idea? Hmph!" Rawk Hawk folded his arms. "You know, just because none of you have any fans doesn't mean you should take out _mine!"_

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Have you heard of _THE_ Super Mario himself?" Ruby asked, pointing to Mario.

"Him? _THE_ Super Mario?" Rawk Hawk asked and then laughed hysterically. "Don't make me LAUGH! Only the _real_ Super Mario would be muscular and not some fat pudgy weakling!"

 _Oh, you are going to eat those words!_ Mario thought as he let out a growl and attempted to walk toward the man in frustration, but Yang put her hand out in front of him.

"Don't. He's not worth it." Yang said and glared at Rawk Hawk. "You know what you are? You're just a self-centered buffoon that loves the attention!"

"At least I'm not dressed like a bimbo! Seriously, what is with that outfit? Did you make that yourself or did you buy it from the slut store?" Rawk Hawk smirked.

"…EXCUSE ME?!" Yang yelled.

"And seriously, what's with that name? The Firecrackers of Despair? What a joke!" Rawk Hawk laughed. "You're not going to last much longer in the ring."

"Neither are you, you poser!" Yang shot back.

"…What did you call me?"

"You heard me! You're nothing but a poser! And seriously, what is the deal with those muscles? Are they real or are they inflatable?"

"Wh-HOW DARE YOU! These are the real deal and they can rawk you into the next century! In fact, I can do the same to you right now if I wanted to, ya slutty bimbo!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Yang yelled.

"Hoo doggy! Do I love a good confrontation!" A voice said as Grubba came in. "Now this is what I like to see! A fighter smack talking another fighter before a match!" He exclaimed. "Now now, let's not make a mess in the main lobby. Save this energy for when y'all go against each other, ya hear?" He asked. "I just washed and waxed the floor yesterday for pete's sake!"

Rawk Hawk growled and glared at Yang. "The next time we meet, I'm going to Rawk you."

 _"And I'm going to pull that beak out of your face."_ Yang threatened as the two of them walked away. "Self-centered prick."

"Bimbo who dresses like a prostitute." Rawk Hawk said as he went the other way.

"Ohohohoho! This year's gonna be the biggest match up of all time!" Grubba grinned.

"Yeesh, you tell him he's not worth it and you nearly bite his head off!" Weiss complained.

"That did seem a bit hypocritical." Blake said.

"Indeed." Flurrie nodded.

"Not my fault he tends to push everyone's buttons." Yang grumbled.

"Psst!" A voice caught their attention as they saw Bandy Andy appearing from inside a container. "Over here!" He urged as they went over to him, and then he pulled them in one by one.

"Agh! Was this necessary?" Luigi asked.

"Shhh!" Bandy Andy ordered. "You never know who could be listening in!"

"You sound paranoid." Blake told him.

"That comes with the research territory." Bandy Andy told her to which they raised eyebrows. "Anyway… have you ever heard of the Seven Wonders of the Glitz Pit? Also, where did you get that egg?"

"In the hot dog stand." Ruby said.

"They sell eggs at the hot dog stand now? I don't get it." Bandy Andy shrugged. "You gonna eat that?"

"What! No! Not on your life!" Weiss hugged the egg tightly.

"Yeesh, I've never seen anyone get so defensive over an egg." He sweatdropped.

"So what are these… Seven Wonders of the Glitz Pit?" Mario asked.

"Ah, glad you asked!" Bandy Andy grinned. "There are a total of seven wonders in the Glitz Pit… so far." He said. "The first wonder is a Sealed Wall. Legend has it that when athletes fall in the Glitz Pit, their remains are stored behind a sealed wall in a minor league locker room."

"Wait… huh?" Mario asked in surprise.

"That's a bit disturbing…" Flurrie mused.

"Here's the second wonder: A man-eating toilet. This toilet that is in a major-league room is said to devour anyone who uses it."

"Great, toilet humor. Just what we need in this story." Weiss grumbled.

"The third wonder is known as the Stairs of Mystery. There is a room in this very Glitz Pit that has a second floor but no stairs… and voices could be heard from the second floor!"

"Uh…huh…" Blake folded her arms, not looking convinced.

"Not convinced? Then here's the fourth wonder! The Haunted Boudoir!"

"H-haunted?!" Luigi paled.

"I have your attention, it seems! The champion's room is said to be haunted. People who are in this room claim they hear voices from nowhere. These are most likely the athletes who lost to the champion."

"…Hang on, I thought this was a tournament where nobody dies." Ruby said.

"That's how they get you!" Bandy Andy warned. "Now for the fifth! The Spooky Ring-Lights! There are these strange lights that supposedly leak from underneath the ring when no one's in it."

 _Okay, now you're just making this up._ Weiss thought, and elbowed a cowering Luigi.

"I have to do more digging on that one. For my sixth one: It is dubbed The Missing Ones. Supposedly, fighters disappear with no reason and never return, including the first champion, Prince Mush!"

"Prince who?" Yang asked.

 _"Exactly."_ Bandy Andy smirked. "And now for my last one: Grubba and Jolene. This one befuddles me. The dude is over sixty years old and he's all muscular! I need to get to the bottom of this… not to mention that Jolene mysteriously disappears all the time. I don't get it… but I _will_ get to the bottom of this." He chuckles. "And that, my friends, are the seven wonders of the Glitz Pit."

"…Can I have my five minutes back? This was a waste of my time." Yang said.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe this." Blake said as they crawled out.

"Take it what you will, these wonders are real! You'll see! Seeing is believing!"

"My my, where do they get these wild imaginations?" Flurrie wondered.

"Tell me about it." Mario nodded as they walked in.

"Oh hey, you're back! What happened?" King K asked as they revealed what happened. "Ah, don't let the champ get to ya, he's just trying to get under your skin. Also, don't believe a word Bandy Andy says, he's just trying to scare people for fun."

"If you say so." Luigi said as they hit the Wii U Gamepad while King K curiously studied the egg in Weiss's arms.

"Hmm, curious." He mused as the egg moved to him and bounced up a few times. "Hey, I think it likes me!"

"Boy howdy, FIrecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponent is #13 of the Glitz Pit, the Hand-It-Overs!"

"Wait, #13? Why not #14?" Weiss asked.

"When I added y'all in, I accidentally pressed enter twice without even realizing it until a few moments ago. It's all good!"

"Oh, okay then."

"Anyway, for this match, I want Fireball, Red Riding Killer and the Nasty Headbonker to fight. Oh, and Fireball, I want you to appeal to the crowd at least one time. Rally up the crowd, they want to root for their favorite team!"

"You got it!" Yang grinned, and then they went into the ring when the Security Guard came in to pick them up and then they walked into the ring where Bandy Andy and his crew hopped into the ring.

 **End BGM**

"For our next match, we have the Firecrackers of Despair going against the Grim Death Burglars, the Hand-It-Overs!"

"We're gonna mess you up!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hehehehe, you think so? We're awful quick, awful agile, and just plain awful!" Bandy Andy smirked.

"Let's get ready to… BAAAAAAAAAATLE!"

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Let's see, the Bandits steal coins while the Big Bandits, such as Bandy Andy, steals items!" Goombella read from her tattle log. "Oh, the Bandits have 5 HP with hardly any defense while the Big Bandits have 8 HP."

"Alright, let's do this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Come on, audience! Let's bring this house down!" Yang cheered.

"YEAH! BRING IT DOWN!" A Toad yelled as a few female Toads grabbed Pom Poms.

"Fireball! Fireball! If she can't do it, no one can! WOOOO!"

"Cheerleaders? Really?" A Shy Guy asked. "Down in front!"

Yang jumped into the air, did a front flip and then punched a Bandit in the face while Ruby slashed through the two Big Bandits with ease as one Bandit grabbed a few coins from Goombella after dodging the headbonk. "Neener neener! I have your cooooins~!"

"WHY YOU!" Goombella tried to headbonk him but he dodged the attacks and then ran off.

"It's been nice doing business with ya!" He yelled, not even looking where he's going and smacked face first into Yang's elbow who was busy punching Bandy Andy's face in. "OOOF!"

"Huh?" Yang turned her head to see the Bandit on the ground. "Eh, whatevs." She said and punched Bandy Andy some more.

"OW! OW! WOULD YOU STOP PUNCHING ME, WOMAN!" Bandy Andy yelled.

"FOR MY COINS!" Goombella yelled, headbonking the Bandit repeatedly.

A Bandit managed to steal Crescent Rose from Ruby as he tripped her up. "Hehehe, I got ya… now… good gravy, this is heavy! Still, what are you gonna do about it!" He smirked, and then Ruby aimed her hand, activating her Rose Palm and firing a charged shot. "AAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, being launched off of the stage and leaving Crescent Rose behind.

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled, picking it up right as the battle was over.

 **End BGM**

"Give it up for the Firecrackers of Despair!"

"That was no biggie!" Goombella said and then they returned to the minor-league locker room.

"Hey, that was a good fight!" King K said as Bandy Andy came in with a ice pack over his head. "You alright, dawg?"

"I got punched in the face by a mad woman! What do you think?!"

"I'll take that as a no." King K said. "Anyway… I'm going to be retiring soon."

"What for?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I just think I need to move on, y'know? Smell the roses, all of that stuff. The next time your teammates go into a match, I'll be long gone. Remember the king, baby!"

"Okay then." Weiss said as they hit the button on the Wii U Gamepad.

"Itchin' for another fight? Of course you are! You will be facing #12 in the Glitz Pit, Piston Hondo! Black Cat, you're going to be the one facing him!"

"Okay." Blake nodded.

"In this match, I don't want you to use your gun at all. Just your blade. No one wants to bring a gun to a boxing match, that'd be cheating! Now get in there and have some fun!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Alright, wish me luck." Blake said as she walked over to the ring.

"For this next match, we have the Black Cat of the Firecrackers of Despair going against the Man of Honor, Piston Hondo!"

"Konichiwa." Piston greeted and then bowed.

"Um…" Blake looked at him in confusion.

"In my country, this is how we greet people. Konichiwa means "hello" in Japan."

"Gotcha." Blake nodded. _What in the world is a Japan?_

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Piston Hondo (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"Let us fight!" Piston Hondo declared.

"What in the world? Thirty HP, an attack of 3 and one defense. This guy hails from Japan and, seriously? He's faster than a speeding bullet train? He can catch swords with his hands? This guy ain't playing around! Though, I've heard he raises money for hospitals and schools. Doesn't seem like such a bad guy, but watch out for his punches! He's quite fast from what I've heard."

 _Not a problem._ Blake thought as Piston Hondo quickly let out a flurry of blows but Blake dodged the attacks quickly and then swung Gambol Shroud repeatedly, landing several hits and used the ribbon to have the blade slap him. She swung it forward, where he dodged with a smirk and then she pulled it back, hitting Piston in the back and then she did a sweep kick to knock him down.

"Ishno-tekina!" (Impressive!) Piston quickly went to punch her but she dodged the attacks quickly and then she noticed him raise his right eyebrow, signaling what she needs to do and dodged a right hook. "Nani?!" (What?!)

"Gotcha." Blake said as she quickly slashed at Piston Hondo a few times before jumping back.

"Kono shia wa watashi no monodesu!" (This match is mine!) Piston exclaimed and quickly moved around Blake and then punched her right in the gut, but she disappeared and then reappeared behind Piston.

"You're already KO'd."

"Nani?!" He asked before Blake karate chopped the back of his head to knock him out.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE BLACK CAT FROM THE FIRECRACKERS OF DESPAIR!"

"Good match." Blake said.

"You're already KO'd? What was that all about?" Weiss asked.

"I dunno, it just randomly came to me." Blake shrugged, and then noticed that King K was gone. "Oh, he's really gone."

"Yeah, he left when you walked out." Ruby told her, which Blake nodded and then Mario pressed a button.

"Alrighty! Your next fight will be #11 in the Glitz Pit, Bear Hugger, and I want the Nasty Headbonker to fight him!"

"Wait, _WHAT?!"_ Goombella yelled.

"For this fight, I don't want you to be looking at your book to read your opponents weakness. That would interrupt the flow of the battle! Now get out there and knock some heads in!"

"…Well, I think I'm screwed." Goombella said.

Bear Hugger laughed heartily. "Relax, I won't go too hard on ya!" He said as Goombella sweatdropped before they went into the ring.

"For our next match, we have the Nasty Headbonker of the Firecrackers of Despair going against the Bear Whisperer, Bear Hugger!"

"I'm gonna knock you-wait, what the…?!" Goombella asked as she saw a bear coming in and rubbing Bear Hugger's shoulders while a squirrel was giving him a rundown on what he should to her.

"After this, we oughta drink some maple syrup, eh?"

"Let's get ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Bear Hugger (Punch-Out! Wii)**

Goombella charged directly at Bear Hugger who attempted to punch her, but given her small size, she was able to out maneuver the lumberjack with ease. "Hey, hey! Hold still, ya hoser!" He said, trying to punch her, but it wasn't any use as she jumped up and headbonked him a few times, which unfortunately, the squirrel took most of the blow and fell unconscious, slipping underneath the ring and near the bear.

"Eat this!" Goombella yelled, headbonking Bear Hugger again.

"Gah!" He winced and then glared at her. "NEED A HUG!" He yelled, ready to grab her but she was too quick when she came down and Bear Hugger missed her, and then Goombella jumped up and headbonked him in the face. "Doh!" He yelled as he was leaning back and nearly losing his balance as Goombella ran over and headbonked him into the chest to knock him down. "TIMBER!" He yelled, falling out of the ring and accidentally squishing the squirrel and the bear.

 **End BGM**

"We have a winner! The Nasty Headbonker!"

"I actually won that? Cool!" Goombella said.

"GOOMBAS RULE!" A Goomba yelled.

Back in the minor league locker room, everyone else was surprised to see Goombella out on top. "I can't believe you won that!" Yang exclaimed.

"I know! I thought I was gonna die! Luckily, that didn't happen." Goombella chuckled. "You okay over there?"

"I'm okay! Just my pride seems to be bruised, but I'm okay!" Bear Hugger gave her the thumbs up while Goombella nodded and then pulled out her Tattle Log.

"25 HP, 3 Attack, 2 Defense… huh, it says here that he was your average lumberjack until you met a bear one day and he helped train you fight."

"That's right! That bear is a friendly one. He's a hugger too!" Bear Hugger chuckled.

"I'm not sure if that's likely, but… good to know." Luigi said, and then the door opened up with Jolene coming through, and a familiar face walked in.

"Little Mac?!" The Bros, RWBY, Bear Hugger and Great Tiger exclaimed.

"Mario, Luigi, RWBY? What are you guys doing here?" Little Mac asked.

"We'd ask you the same thing!" Weiss said, and then Doc Louis came in.

"Hey! Small world!" Doc Louis said. "We caught wind that this place had a Punch-Out theme to it, so we thought we'd come and join the fight! How about you?"

"We're here for something and were forced to sign up." Yang said.

Little Mac raised an eyebrow. "Uh… okay then."

"Ahem… if you will direct your attention to the Wii U Gamepad." Jolene said and did her whole explanation where Little Mac hit the Gamepad.

"The Bruiser of the Bronx! Howdy! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your opponent is #19 in the Glitz Pit, Glass Joe! In this fight, I don't want you jumpin' around at all. You ain't an air fighter, so show 'em what you got!"

"We'll catch up later." Little Mac said as he and Doc Louis went into the ring.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going." Jolene said and walked away.

"Well, that's something." Blake said.

"Yeah, I thought he'd be in the Major League, not barely starting out." Mario said.

"This might get interesting." Luigi mused where they hit the Wii U Gamepad and then Jolene popped up.

"Hey." Jolene greeted.

"Jolene?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Someone has to be on standby while Grubba is working, no?" Jolene chuckled. "Anyway, it seems you are going to fight #10 in the Glitz Pit, Great Tiger. Brutal Ice Queen, you are going to fight him. For this match, you just need to freeze your opponent only once. Doesn't have to be a full freeze, it could be anywhere like on the arm or the leg, understood?"

"Got it." Weiss nodded.

"Good, now you ought to wait since the match is still going on."

 _"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE BRUISER OF THE BRONX!"_

"…Oooor not. Have fun."

Weiss nodded as she put down the egg and petted it on its head. "Wish me luck, alright?" She asked as the egg hopped up and down excitedly, which had Weiss giggle. "Don't you worry, momma is gonna win!" She said and then walked out.

"…Did she just say… _'Momma'_?" Ruby asked.

"Oh good, you heard that too!" Yang breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going crazy for a second there." She said while the Bros were looking at each other in surprise.

"Carrying an egg changes a person, apparently." Blake replied.

"Indeed." Flurrie said while Little Mac walked in.

"What'd I miss?"

"For our next match, we have the Brutal Ice Queen from the Firecrackers of Despair going against The Man From India, Great Tiger!"

"You need to cool down." Weiss said.

"Main taiyaar hoon. Kya aap?" (I am ready. Are you?)

"Uuuuh… what?"

"Let's get ready to… BAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Great Tiger (Punch-Out! Wii)**

Weiss quickly stabbed the ground, turning it into an ice rink and proceeding to skate around and freeze up one of his legs while Great Tiger was slipping around. "Are! Koee nishpaksh nahin!" (Hey! No fair!)

"I don't know what you're saying, but I think you said 'no fair'." Weiss said as she quickly made glyphs and icicles shot around Great Tiger until he broke free, and then to Weiss' surprise, Great Tiger cloned himself up. "What the?! _Clones?!_ No fair!"

"Iadakee ko maidaan thanda karane ka kahana hai!" (Says the girl freezing the arena!)

"I still can't understand you!" Weiss complained before jumping up in the air and landing, stabbing the ground and making an ice shockwave that stopped the cloning process and then Weiss impaled Great Tiger a few times before kicking him away as he tried to regain his balance, but since it was made out of ice, he slid and he slid off the ring.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE BRUTAL ICE QUEEN!" Grubba yelled.

"That was a good match."

"Are! Aap is din ke lie bhugataan karenge!" (Argh! You'll pay for this someday!)

"…Can I get a translator?" Weiss asked.

Back in the minor league locker room, as soon as Weiss walked back in, he was greeted by Little Mac leaning in close to her. "Ack! What are you doing?!"

"Just making sure you're the same Weiss from before." He explained. "They heard you say 'momma' to that egg, so I was making sure if it was really you."

"What! I'm the same person, thank you very much!" Weiss said in offense and then the Yoshi egg hopped over to her. "Aww, aren't you just the cutest little thing! Have my big mean friends been saying awful things about me?"

"When did we start doing that?" Ruby sweatdropped.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Weiss chuckled as they hit the button on the Wii U Gamepad.

"Well, bust my grill and call me a sarsaparilla! If it isn't the Firecrackers of Despair! Y'all ready to advance to the Major Leagues? Of course you are! You just have to fight #9 in the Glitz Pit, the Armored Harriers! For this fight, I want Red Riding Killer, The Wind Spirit and Gonzales fight in this one. Wind Spirit, I don't want you flying up in the air to squish someone, alright? We have to keep it fair."

"Understood." Flurrie nodded.

"Well, we'll see you in the ring!" Grubba said and then disappeared.

"Let's do this!" Ruby said as they nodded and they went into the ring.

 _Speaking of the ring…_

"Now this here is exciting folks! This is going to be an interesting match up! We have a minor league taking on against the major league! Should the Firecrackers of Despair defeat these guys, they will go right into the Major Leagues! Oh, and here comes their opponents, the Armored Harriers!" He exclaimed as the Armored Harriers made their way to the ring.

"Holy crap! Look at those spikes!"

"Are spikes even LEGAL?!"

"Yikes!"

"Hello, Armored Harriers! Hoo boy, this is going to be quite the match. These Firecrackers of Despair have been smack talkin' you for days on end! They were all "Iron Adonis Twins? They don't sound so tough!" and "They have a face only a mother could love, and that's pushin' it!" and "Their mama was so ugly that she gave birth to ugly twins!" and "They should be renamed Stinkwads" and so on…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" The older brother yelled. "How dare they!"

"Our mother is a beautiful woman! How dare they talk to her like that!" The youngest yelled, and then the trio came in.

"Here they are folks! Red Riding Killer, Wind Spirit, and the Great Gonzales! How are y'all feeling?"

"We're feeling pretty great!" Ruby said.

"That's what I want to hear! Now, let's get ready to… BAAAAAAAAAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Event Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Who do you think you are!" The older Adonis Twin yelled. "You think you can go around and insult someone's mother like that! And calling each other stinkwads?!"

"Yeah! Only stinkwads call people stinkwads… stinkwad!"

"Eh?" Ruby tilted her head and turned to her team.

"Got me." Mario shrugged.

"Goodness, where did they get that in their heads?" Flurrie wondered as Ruby ran toward the older brother and slashed at him, but it didn't leave a dent on him.

"Huh?" She wondered and then Flurrie attempted to blow them away with her wind, but nothing worked.

"That's peculiar." Flurrie mused.

"Ha! That seemed more like a gentle breeze to us, stinkwad!"

"I got it!" Mario ran over to him and hammered him, but nothing happened. "Hmm…" He put the hammer away and attempted to incorporate his Smash moves, but it didn't really work. "What?!"

"Uh guys? It says here that their armor is unimpenetrable… and their defense is undefined! Seriously, it's all question marks! It says here that the best way is to run away! There's no shame in it!"

"We can fight!" Ruby said. "We'll find a way!" She said, activating her Rose Palm and shooting at him, but once again, nothing happened. "What?" She wondered.

"You done yet? Now it's my turn!" The older brother charged at Ruby, sending her back.

"Gah!"

"Ruby darling! Are you okay?" Flurrie asked.

"Yeah… just got the wind knocked out of me…!"

Mario clenched his fists. "We need to go, now!"

"Ruby! Tag me!"

Ruby crawled over to the audience and tagged Yang, where she jumped in. "Alright, now it's personal!"

"Tagging in? Oooh, I'm tingling with suspense!" Grubba exclaimed as Yang let out a powerful punch, but did nothing.

"What?!" Yang asked before switching to her Xiao Long Arm and swung it, as it did knock the older brother back a little… but it wasn't enough for him to hit his brother, and then retaliated and struck Yang. "GAH!"

"Retreat! Now!" Mario yelled.

"I agree! There is no shame in throwing in the towel!" Flurrie said as they took off running, which ended up automatically losing to them.

 **End BGM**

"And the Firecrackers of Despair run away with their heads intact! Good thing too…"

"Enjoy your cowardice, stinkwads! We'll be waiting!" The younger brother yelled.

* * *

 _Back in the Minor League…_

"You guys okay?" Weiss asked.

"Just a bit bruised." Yang winced.

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna be sore for a bit." Ruby said.

"Hey… where's the egg?" Weiss wondered.

"It's the miracle of life!" Bear Hugger exclaimed.

"You should've seen it, it was beautiful!" Doc Louis said.

"Hello!" A female voice said as they looked around left and right and then saw a white Yoshi. "Hiya!"

"It hatched?!" They all yelled.

"Yup, it was quite beautiful." Little Mac nodded as the White Yoshi walked over to the gang, but then hugged Weiss' leg.

"I recognize this voice anywhere. You're the one who held me close and hugged me all the time… mom!"

"MOM?!" Weiss yelled.

"Congratulations, you're a mother!" Yang teased, but to their surprise, Weiss hugged the Yoshi.

"Oh, you sweet beautiful child! Momma raised you right!"

"…That's not what I was expecting." Yang sweatdropped.

The Yoshi smiled. "Oh, uh… do you have a name for me? I was wondering if you do."

"Oh!" Weiss put her finger to her chin. "Let's see…"

"How about snowflake!" Ruby suggested.

"Snowball?" Blake asked.

"Avalanche!" Yang grinned.

"Frosty!" Little Mac chimed.

"Jack Frost! Wait, no… it's a girl Yoshi. Um… ah! Jackie Frost!" Doc Louis suggested.

"Canada!" Bear Hugger suggested. "NO, WAIT! Everest! As in Mount Everest!"

"Winter!" Mario said.

"Hmm, Snow?" Luigi suggested.

"Barph." (Ice.) Great Tiger said.

"Cold Wind!" Flurrie said.

"Hmm…" Weiss folded her arms. "All interesting choices, but… how about, Eira." Weiss said.

"Eira… Eira…" Doc Louis pulled out a book and flipped a few pages. "Aha! It's Welsh for Snow!"

"So… my suggestion won?" Luigi asked. "It was the only thing that I could think of, admittedly."

"I like that, mother! Eira it is!" The Yoshi grinned and hugged Weiss again. "Now, what's the situation?" She asked as they explained it to her. "Ah! I see. Let me at 'em!" She said as she pressed the button on the Wii U Gamepad.

"Looking for a rematch, huh? I like… hey, is that a new fighter?"

"I hatched out of the egg for the Firecrackers of Despair!" Eira declared. "Name's Eira!"

"Ah, a Yoshi, hmm? Hmm… I'll think of a name for ya when you enter the ring. You want to go alone?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're going against the Iron Adonis Twins. For this match, I want you to show us what you're made of!"

"You got it!" Eira saluted and then walked off. "I'll make you proud, mama!"

Weiss sniffed. "They grow up so fast."

"Who are you and what have you done to our ice queen?" Blake asked.

"And now, we have a new addition to the Firecrackers of Despair! Give it up for The Abominable SnowYoshi!" Grubba exclaimed as Eira hopped onto the stage.

"It's so… tiny." A Goomba said.

"And she will be facing off against the Iron Adonis Twins!"

"HA! This should be a piece of cake."

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Event Battle**

"This is just sad. Those stinkwads have a little baby on their team!" The older said.

"That's pathetic. What good will a little Yoshi do?"

"I guess we can give it a free hit. Come on, show us what you got." The older challenged as Eira walked up, used her tongue to swallow him up and then spat him out to his brother, both of them taking damage. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCH!"

"Did we just get hurt?!" The youngest asked.

"That's it, I'm taking you down!" The older yelled and charged at the Yoshi, which was a bad move because she ate him up and spat him out to the younger, knocking them out easily.

 **End BGM**

"HA! SUCK IT!" Eira yelled.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE FIRECRACKERS OF DESPAIR ARE GOING INTO THE MAJOR LEAGUES! GIVE IT UP FOR THE ABOMINABLE SNOWYOSHI!"

"Are we seriously going into the Minor leagues, brother?" The younger asked, groaning.

"I don't feel so good…" The older groaned.

"WAHOO! WE DID IT!" Ruby yelled as Weiss hugged her adopted little Yoshi daughter as Eira returned the hug.

"Oh, by the way, Grubba wants to see you in his office." Jolene said as they nodded and walked out.

"We gotta work your way to the Major leagues, baby!" Doc Louis said.

"Oh yeah!" Little Mac nodded.

* * *

 _WIth Grubba…_

 **BGM: Grubba's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What in tarnation! Knock!" Grubba yelled.

"Sorry about that, sir." Jolene replied.

"It's alright." Grubba said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Now what was I wanting to do with the team again? Oh right!" Grubba walked over to them. "We gotta strike more fear into your opponent's hearts. How about we give your team costumes to represent yourselves?"

"Uh… costumes?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, costumes! What do you say?"

"We'll say no to that." Mario told him.

"Alright, but if you ever change my mind, you know where to find me! Anyway, congrats on making it to the Major Leagues! Jolene can show you where it's at." Grubba said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be hosting another match."

 **End BGM**

"Okay." Jolene nodded and guided them to the Major League Locker Room. "Here you are, have fun." She said and walked out where they looked at their fellow major leaguers, consisting of Don Flamenco, Soda Popinski, Super Macho Man and Mr. Sandman.

"Well, these are some charming faces…" Yang said.

"Hey, at least it's better than that dump." Blake said to which they nodded in agreement, and then the door opened up.

"Champion, coming through!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed. "Now, listen up, wimps! I've heard a team is rising through the ranks and-" He spotted the team, specifically Yang.

"YOU!" Both of them yelled.

"Uh oh." Mario quietly said.

"I'm not afraid of you, punk!" Rawk Hawk glared into her eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you either!" Yang shot back while Blake noticed something about the Champion's Belt that he was wearing.

 _I wonder…_ Blake thought and then whispered in Eira's ear.

"Hmm? The belt?" She wondered and walked over to it.

"Hey! HEY! What do you think you're doing?! Don't get any closer or I'll rawk you!"

Weiss aimed Myrtenaster at him. "Harm one little hair on her and I swear I'll turn you into _swiss cheese_!" She threatened.

"HA! Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Yup… just as you suspected, Black Cat. This is a fake." Eira said.

 _"I knew it!"_ Blake quietly said.

"FAKE?! I'll have you know that this is the real deal! How dare you! The next time we all meet, I will RAWK YOU!" He yelled and walked out.

"So, the Crystal Star is a fake?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Crystal Stars are supposed to be shiny and sparkly. That one seemed too dull." Blake explained.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, it did seem a bit dull…" Luigi quietly said.

"So where's the real one?" Mario wondered, as they folded their arms, wondering where it could be… when all of a sudden, Mario's email went off, starling them all as he pulled out the Mailbox SP and read it aloud.

" _If you want the Crystal Star, heed my instructions. - From X."_

"Who's X?" Yang asked.

"How did this person know about Mario's email?" Luigi wondered.

"I dunno… but something tells me that the Glitz Pit is more than meets the eye." Mario said, folding his arms and deep down, he had a bad feeling forming into his stomach.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Darn it! The doors are locked." Bandy Andy grumbled and then saw a vent. "Hey!" He said as he climbed up and crawled through where he found an opening to where he opened it up and landed on the ground, as he was in the ring… and it was all quiet. "Now to do some investigating." He quietly said and then saw something rise from the middle of the ring. "What the?" He wondered as he hid behind the screen and saw Grubba go inside the machine. _"Grubba?_ What's he doing in here?" He wondered and then saw him revitalizing himself and saw the Crystal Star on top. "What's that?" He asked as Grubba walked out of the machine.

"Now I feel fit as a fiddle." He said and turned it off, but then stopped walking. "…I know you're in here!"

 _Crud!_ Bandy Andy thought and tried to run, but Grubba quickly got in front of him.

 **BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Why, Bandy Andy! So nice to see you!" Grubba smirked. "I'm afraid you've seen too much."

"What are you gonna do? I'm gonna tell the whole world about this!"

"Oh no, you don't." Grubba smirked. "Now that you've seen it all, I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you to retire, just like I did with King K and Prince Mush."

"Wait… WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" He asked but Grubba said nothing and pulled him away, dragging him to the machine. "No! NO! UNHAND ME! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Girl Yoshis are a thing, right? Were there any female Yoshis in the Mario games? If not, then, hey, there's always fanfiction!  
**

 **Originally, I had Little Mac in the Major Leagues just below a certain _someone_ in the ring. (I'll reveal who when we get to him. Hint: It's not exactly Mr. Sandman...) but then as I was going to write this chapter, one of my friends suggested "When will Little Mac show up? If anything, he could replace Sir Swoop." I then reminded him of what I originally had written down, but then I got to thinking and was like "You know what? I got something better in mind!". Unfortunately, that came with a glaring plot hole with the whole "placement of the roster" and I thought "Oh, how am I gonna fix this? Uh... how about a small error that no one noticed until just at that moment?" Best I could do, really.**

 **Also, when RNG picked Goombella for Bear Hugger, I was like "Oh crap, this isn't going to end well." but then I remembered that Goombella was ten times smaller than the big guy, and on top of that, I watched Alpharad's video on Pichu being hard to hit since he's so small (Not to mention he's a BEAST from what i've seen.) so I thought "I can work with this!" And so, a silly match was born!**

 **Now... where was I in Persona? Oh right, they were headed to Hawaii. (Two things I should mention. One: Futaba is a precious cinnamon roll and must be protected. THE FEELS WERE STRONG IN THAT CHAPTER. DX Second: Anyone else held their breath when Makoto started extracting data from Sae's computer? Good lord, that was stressful!)**


	12. Working To the Top

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out!" Yang said. "They have a new monitor!" She said, pointing to the tablet next to the door.

"Oh hey, they do!" Ruby exclaimed. "It looks a bit smaller than the Wii U though. What is it?"

"The Wii U Mini?" Blake guessed, and then the Mario Bros laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's actually the Nintendo Switch!" Mario replied.

"The Nintendo… _what?"_ Ruby asked.

"Remind us to let y'all play it at our house when we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi chuckled.

"Alright then." Weiss said, as she sat down on the seat, watching Eira doing some shadow boxing as they pressed the A button on the Switch.

"Boy howdy, Firecrackers of Despair! You like the new Switch? Bet you do! Anyway, I bet y'all are fixin' for a fight! Well, your next challenge is #9 in the Glitz Pit, Don Flamenco! Eternal Understudy, I'd like you to fight in this round! For this match, I don't want you to use your fists at all. Anything goes in this ring and everyone adapts. Keeps everyone on their toes!"

"Okay." Luigi nodded and then the Switch turned off. "I was saving this for later, but I guess it's a good time than any." He said, pulling out a Fire Flower from his pocket and absorbing it.

"Bought it at the store?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded and then the security guard came in to escort Luigi where he walked into the ring.

"For this match, we have the Eternal Understudy sportin' a new outfit, no less! Hoo wee, he looks good! He will be fighting the Spanish Bull Fighter, Don Flamenco!"

"Hola, senior! Let us battle!" Don Flamenco said after he approached Luigi.

"You too."

"Let's get ready to… BAAAAAAAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Don Flamenco (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"Okay, says here that Don Flamenco has 30 HP, an attack of 2 and a defense of 1. Hmm, doesn't really say much except he's most likely into bull fighting. Though he sometimes spouts things like Carmon in his fights. Wonder if its his girlfriend?" Goombella wondered.

Luigi ran toward the guy and launched fireballs at Don, but he dodged from both sides. "Como puede ser verde el fuego?" (How can fire be green?) Don wondered before he went to attack Luigi, but Luigi ducked and then kicked Don in the knee and then jumped up, doing a flip kick on his face and then jumped back, where he did a few frontflips and scissor kicked him in the head, then jumped back.

"Para mi Carmon!" (For my Carmon!) Don Flamenco exclaimed, but Luigi ducked at the right moment when he threw a jab. "Uh oh." He said as Luigi used a Luigi Cyclone while also throwing some fireballs in the mix to knock him back, and noticed one of his pant legs was on fire. "AIYEEE!" He yelled, fanning the flames and blowing on the flames, giving Luigi enough time to charge up a Green Missile and let it loose, which unfortunately for the boxer, it was a Misfire as Don Flamenco fanned the flames out and when he looked up, got smacked right in the face and adding insult to injury, dislocated his jaw and knocked the poor sap to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"We have a winner! THE ETERNAL UNDERSTUDY!" Grubba yelled.

"BOOOOO! GIVE HIM A BETTER NAME!" A Toad yelled.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?" Luigi asked with concern as Don Flamenco got back up and relocated his jaw, which was enough to make him cry in pain and he fell to the ground, holding on to his jaw and crying out in pain.

"Oh dios mio! Eso duele!" (Oh my goodness! That hurts!) He exclaimed in agony.

"Someone get that man an ice pack on the double!" Grubba yelled.

Back in the Major League Locker Room, Luigi had a bit of guilt on his face. "I hope he's alright."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. Dislocated jaws aren't exactly fun, but he'll pull through. Believe me, I've had my fair share of dislocated jaws." Yang said.

"…Given or taken?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Oh, don't give me that. I had a few myself when I was younger. It wasn't fun." Yang admitted.

"It's true! I've heard her crying in pain at home!" Ruby added.

"Okay then." Blake said as they hit the A button on the Switch.

"Boy howdy, Firecrackers of Despair, fixin' for a fight, huh? Your next opponent in the Glitz Pit is #7 in the Glitz Pit, Aran Ryan! Wind Spirit, I would like you to fight in this match. In this match, I want you to do as Aran Ryan does! Meaning do whatever you can to win against him. Knock him off his block!" Grubba encouraged and then signed off.

"What did he mean by that?" Weiss asked.

"Aran Ryan cheats. A lot." Mario explained. "Horseshoes in his gloves, tickling people during fights with a feather, stuff like that."

"Well now! I think it's time to teach this young man some respect!" Flurrie said, not seeming very happy as she marched (As best she could) to the ring.

"In this match, we have the Wind Spirit going against the Mad Man of Ireland, Aran Ryan!" Grubba called out, and cue the audience booing the man.

"Hmph! I will teach you some respect on the ring." Flurrie said in a huff.

"Bahaha! We will see about that, lassie!" Aran Ryan taunted.

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAAATTLE!" Grubba yelled.

 **BGM: Aran Ryan (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"Aran Ryan has thirty HP, two attack and one defense. Watch out for his attacks, he tends to cheat in fights and… wait, he brings WEAPONS to his fights?! What's that all about?! Knock him senseless before he starts using weapons!"

"Too late on that front lassie!" Aran Ryan laughed as he ran toward Flurrie and punched her, but she floated up and then body slammed him to the ground. "Argh!" He winced and then pulled out a feather, attempting to tickle the ghost. Oh yeah, sure, like tickling a ghost would do something. Flurrie saw this and faked a laugh. "Hehehehe! Gotcha now!"

Flurrie smirked and smacked him across the face. "I was faking it!" She said and then let out a few punches in the stomach and then used an uppercut, and then used her wind to blow on him to send him away, but he suddenly pulled out honey and threw it down on the ring to have him stay on the ring as he hopped out of his shoes and into his socks. "Honey? Really?"

"It's the thought that counts!" Aran Ryan smirked as he pulled out a boxing glove tied to a rope and swung at her, but Flurrie avoided the attacks and flew up in the air again as he would try to throw it at her, but it wasn't doing any good. "COME DOWN AND FIGHT, LASSIE! YOU BE CHEATING!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" An audience member yelled.

"THIS IS AN INSULT! COME DOWN AND FACE ME!"

"Okay, if you say so~!" Flurrie said and then came down, body slamming into him to crush him.

"GAH!" Aran Ryan yelled as Flurrie got off of him and used Gale Force once again, this time successfully blowing him off the ring.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE WIND SPIRIT!" Grubba yelled. "…Can someone get a shovel for the honey?"

"Hmm mmm mmm, it seems like I'm the superior one here." Flurrie chuckled.

"Someone was a hypocrite." Eira complained when Flurrie returned.

"Oh, darling. That was the worst I've ever seen. I seriously hope he's learned a valuable lesson." Flurrie said as Mario's SP Mailbox went off and pulled it out of his pocket.

 _"Go to the Watering Hole outside the Glitz Pit. - From X."_

"Watering hole? What the heck is that?" Ruby asked.

"That is where the juice bar is at." Mr. Sandman told them and with a nod, they took off to the juice bar.

 **BGM: Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ah, you must be the Firecrackers of Despair." The bartender said. "There is a special delivery for you." He said, pointing to a box as they opened it up and revealed two Super Hammers.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed as they pulled out the two Super Hammers and saw a note attached to the head.

 _"Someone thought it'd be a good idea to contact me and ask me to make some hammers for you and said I should ship it to Glitzville. They hung up before I said anything. Anyway, I made some Super Hammers for y'all! Hope you'll enjoy them! - Toadette. PS: I went out of my way and put in some items for RWBY! Hope they like them! I found a way so that these items can be used all the time instead of only once. Have fun!"_

"Hey, a Cape Feather and a Boomerang Flower!" Ruby grinned, pulling them out.

"Alright! A Propeller Mushroom and a Rock Mushroom!" Yang smirked.

"Oh, an Ice Flower and a Cloud Flower. Neat." Weiss said.

"Super Leaf and a Hammer Bros suit. She thought of everything!" Blake said.

"Seems a bit heavier than my other hammer. I'll get used to this." Luigi chuckled, and then Mario's SP Mailbox went off again.

 _"Smash the blockade in the Minor League Locker Room. From X."_

"The blockade? That big ol' yellow block that we all ignored?" Yang asked.

"Huh, wonder what's so important in there?" Blake wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Minor League Room…_

"Good job there, Mac!" Doc Louis praised. "King Hippo is always a pushover." He said as Little Mac chuckled a bit.

 _"You want in here? I have received word that you want back in here. Truth be told, I'm not sure why you would want to come back in here, but I'm not questing it."_

The Mario Bros and RWBY walked back into the room. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Little Mac asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Mario said as they walked over to the yellow block while Little Mac hit the Wii U Gamepad.

"Hello, Bruiser of the Bronx! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Your next opponent will be… uh… well, truth be told, you would be fighting the Hand-it-Overs but Bandy Andy went missing all of a sudden."

 _MISSING?!_ Everyone thought at the same time.

"Soooo, we had to pick up some random person instead. Anyway, you'll be fighting some Spinies and a Lakitu. Hope that works."

"That's fair." Little Mac nodded.

"Good. Now for this match, I'd like you to jump up in the air at least once. I kinda want to see how you do in the air."

Little Mac sweatdropped. "Uh… okay." He said as Grubba turned it off and Little Mac and Doc Louis walked out right as Mario and Luigi, on instinct, unleashed a spin with the Super Hammer to destroy the blockade.

"Whoa! I didn't know you were part of the demolition crew!" Bear Hugger exclaimed as they walked further into the room and saw a paper lying on top of a shelf.

"I got it!" Eira said as she jumped up on some things to get to the correct height and then flutter jumped over to the shelf where she grabbed the paper and hopped down. "Here ya go, mother!"

"Thank you, sweetie." Weiss said, taking it from her and started to read it. "What's this about a machine?"

"Something about the Crystal Star fueling it? What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"Ahem!" A voice caught their attention as they turned around to see Jolene standing there and tapping her foot. "I don't know why you're back in the Minor Leagues, but even if you did, it wouldn't be wise to destroy things that belong to others, hmm?" Jolene said and then yanked the paper from Weiss. "I'll take this, thank you very much." She said as Blake could see a look in Jolene's eyes as she turned around. "Go back to the major leagues." She ordered and then walked off, where Blake could've sworn she heard a small chuckle from Jolene.

"Something's off about her…" Blake quietly said as they returned to the Major Leagues and went to the Switch where they hit the A button.

"Boy howdy, Firecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponent will be #6 in the Glitz Pit. Soda Popinski! Fierce Koopa Warrior, I want you to fight in this one. For this fight, I want you to knock the soda out of his hands when you knock him down. No one wants a fight to drag on!"

"Okaaaaay?" Koops wondered after he hopped out of Mario's pocket, then he walked into the ring.

"For this next match, we have the Fierce Koopa Warrior going against the bald man from Mother Russia, Soda Popinski!"

"Let's make this a fair fight!" Koops said.

"Ho, comrade! After we are done, let us drink soda together!"

Koops sweatdropped. "Uh… I think I'll pass. I'm on a strict diet that won't allow me to drink soda." In actuality, Koops actually doesn't drink soda at all, mostly because Kylie Koopa wouldn't allow him to drink carbonated beverages.

"Ah well, suit yourself! Let us begin!"

"Let's get ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Soda Popinski (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"Here we have Soda Popinski! He has 30 HP, two attack and one defense. This guy somehow manages to regain health by drinking soda, so I can imagine you need to knock that out of his hands. He drinks several bottles of soda a day. That CANNOT be healthy!" Goombella complained. "He even drinks radioactive soda pop! That can't be good at all. Well, on the bright side, at least he doesn't become invincible for a few seconds or somehow makes his gloves glow radioactively to power up his hits. No one can be that crazy on the battlefield, right?"

Koops started up a Power Shell and launched himself to Soda Popinski, hitting him on the toes as he yelped in pain as Koops jumped up and did a few jabs and an uppercut, followed by a right hook to knock him back a bit as Soda Popinski let out a left hook which Koops hid in his shell, where the fist hit his shell and caused him to slide away in his shell, but he rebounded from a corner and then he smacked into Soda Popinski's ankle, then Koops got back up and then jumped up and punched him back.

"Not bad, comrade!" Soda Popinski exclaimed and then started to charge up an attack. "FOR MOTHER RUSSIA!" He yelled, only for Koops to use Power Shell right on his stomach to knock him down to the ground. "Ooogh…" He groaned as he pulled out a soda pop for him to drink to get his energy back up but Koops ran over and grabbed the soda and tossed it to the side.

"No soda for you!"

"Sley eto!" (Darn It!) Soda Popinski exclaimed as he tried to get back up, but Koops punched him in the head to knock him out for the count.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE FIERCE KOOPA WARRIOR!"

"I won? Cool, I guess!" Koops chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"FIRECRACKERS OF DESPAAAAAAIR!" A voice yelled as the Armored Harriers made their way onto the stage.

"Yipe!" Koops exclaimed.

"Hoo doggy, it seems like the Armored Harriers have some beef with the Firecrackers of Despair! This oughta be interesting!" Grubba exclaimed.

"We didn't take too kindly to our loss earlier, and now we will take it our on your ENTIRE TEAM, STINKWAD!" The older yelled.

"Yeah, now come receive your punishment!" The younger exclaimed as Koops sweatdropped.

"Never fear, Fierce Koopa Warrior! I shall save you!" A voice exclaimed as Eira made her way to the ring.

"Oh! The Fircerackers of Despair has sent a teammate to protect their comrade! This is so exciting here, folks!"

"It's that little punk from earlier!" The youngest exclaimed.

"THIS ONE'S MINE!" The older yelled, charging at Eira who only smirked as she swallowed up the oldest twin and spat him out to the other, which of course, knocked them out before they even had a chance to counter attack.

"Checkmate." Eira smirked, folding her arms.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! THIS TEAM IS GETTING STRONGER AND STRONGER! THE ARMORED HARRIERS DIDN'T EVEN LAST A SECOND!"

"C-can I have a redo? I wasn't ready…" The oldest groaned while Koops and Eira made their way back to the major league locker room.

"That's my girl!" Weiss praised, hugging the Yoshi where she hugged her back.

"That was a close one." Koops sighed with relief as they then got another message from Mario's Mailbox SP as he opened it up to read it.

 _"Keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and you are D-E-A-D M-E-A-T."_

"Whoa! What's with the death threat?" Luigi asked, paling a bit.

"I don't know, but we should probably ignore it for now." Mario said as they nodded.

"Those who send death threats obviously have a lot of time on their hands." Eira grumbled as they hit the A button on the Switch once more.

"Boy howdy, Firecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponent is #5 in the Glitz Pit. Bald Bull! Black Cat, I want you to fight in this round. For this match, I want you to avoid getting hit by Bald Bull's ultimate move. We don't want ya to get yourself wrecked."

"Understood." Blake nodded and off she went to the ring.

"For the next match, we have Black Cat going against the Bull on Steroids, Bald Bull!"

"Seni oldugun gibi oldurecegim!" (I will run you over like the roadkill that you are!)

"Uuuuh… I'm gonna take that as a threat, whatever you just said." Blake said, and then saw him punching him in the head a few times, which had Blake mouth _"What the hell?"_

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Bald Bull (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"Here we have Bald Bull! Attack is 30, with an attack of three and a defense of two. It says here that there's a rumor that a bull died and was reincarnated as the man you are looking at right now. Of course, that's probably just someone made up out of the blue. Watch out for his charging attack, that'll knock you down before you know what hit you!"

Blake quickly jumped over to Bald Bull and slashed him a few times before jumping back and shooting him in the foot, but that didn't stop him as he kept trying to punch her repeatedly, with Blake seeing steam coming out of his nostrils as he kept trying to land a few jabs and hooks, but Blake wasn't allowing him to do so.

"SIZIR UZERINE SIRACAKTIR!" (I WILL RUN YOU OVER!) Bald Bull yelled, snorting loudly and scraping his foot on the ring before charging wildly at Blake to hit her, but she disappeared and then reappeared behind Bald Bull and slashed him directly in the back before wrapping him around with her ribbon and pulled him over to her as she kicked him to the ground, until he proceeded to regain his balance with a smirk. He went to charge at her again, with Blake side stepping out of the way while Bald Bull charged past her and ran off the ring as he stood there in mid-air for a few seconds before he realized what was going on as he tried to run back, but Blake threw Gambol Shroud at him, smacking him in the head to knock down into the ground.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE BLACK CAT!"

"I think he needs to go into a mental hospital." Blake said with a sweatdrop as she returned to the Major Leagues to discover the team was eating cake. "Huh?"

"Oh hey Blake! A fan dropped some cake off for us! We saved you a slice!" Ruby said as Blake nodded and took the slice and started to eat it.

"Oooh, this is good!" Blake grinned and started chowing down while they hit the A button on the Switch.

"Boy howdy, Firecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, you will be fighting #4 in the Glitz Pit, Super Macho Man! I would like the Great Gonzales to fight this one. Gonzales, I don't want you to fight at all. Rumor has it that you have a Pokemon with ya, so use that to fight!"

"Understood." Mario nodded and then walked into the ring.

"For our next match, we have the Great Gonzales going against the Hollywood Movie Star, Super Macho Man!"

"Heheh, it's not every day I get to beat up the famous referee."

"Oh, you're not going to be fighting me." Mario said and pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it up in the air and Amaura came out.

"What in the _world?!"_ Super Macho Man exclaimed in surprise.

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Super Macho Man (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"Super Macho Man has 30 HP, attack of two and one defense. He's a Hollywood movie star, but like all movie stars, they let the fame get to their head. Use that to your advantage!"

"Use Aurora Beam!" Mario ordered as Amaura did so, hitting Super Macho Man at point blank range.

"Argh!" Super Macho Man winced but smirked, running over to Amaura and tried to punch her, but Amaura used a Growl attack to lower Super Macho Man's attack and then got punched, but Amaura held strong and shook it off, and then Amaura used Ancient Power to hit Super Macho Man. "Dinosaurs ain't supposed to be real, dude!" He said, and got ready to wind up for an attack. "Release the-"

"DODGE IT!" Mario ordered as Amaura jumped to the side as Super Macho Man let it loose, but missed.

"Bogus!" Super Macho Man complained as Amaura used Icy Wind. "Brrr! Dude, we don't have this cold wind in California, man!" He said, shivering and sneezing a bit as Amaura used another Aurora Beam on his muscles. "Argh!"

"Finish him off!" Mario ordered as Amaura unleashed one last Ancient Power, as Super Macho Man tried to dodge, but thanks to the cold, it made him a bit sluggish and he narrowly missed the Ancient Power as he tried to attack her, but she jumped back.

"Dude!" He yelled as he got hit by another Ancient Power to knock him down for the count.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE GREAT GONZALES!"

"You did great!" Mario grinned, giving Amaura the thumbs up.

"Maura!" Amaura smiled, running to the plumber and nuzzling his cheek, causing him to laugh.

"MAAAARIOOOOOO!" A voice screamed, catching everyone's attention as a small Koopa Clown car came in.

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Junior?!" Mario exclaiemd as Junior landed on the ground.

"Holy smokes! We have someone crashing the party and calling Gonzales names while not being a participant in the Glitz Pit at all! WILL HE LIVE, FOLKS?!"

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm looking for my papa! I'm sure you don't know where he is, but as soon as I saw you in this ring, I remembered the times we had in Delfino! I want a rematch!"

"Are you more prepared this time?"

"You bet!"

"Then bring it on." Mario said and turned to Amaura. "Leave this to me."

"Maur!"

Mario and Junior glared at each other before Junior's Clown Car flew over to Mario, pulling out boxing gloves and attempting to punch Mario, but he quickly jumped over it and hammered Junior in the head before landing behind him. Junior turned around and drills came out of the Koopa Clown Car, drilling into Mario and knocking him away, but Mario quickly recovered right as Junior fired a cannonball directly at him, but Mario pulled out his cape and swung it back at Junior, as Junior's eyes widened and ducked underneath, the cannonball going over Junior's head. Mario charged right at him, but the clown car used an uppercut with a fork of all things to knock him up in the air as Junior ejected himself from the Clown Car and hammered Mario down to the ground with a smirk.

Mario got back up and noticed Junior was falling back to his clown car as he ran over and punched him away. "Ooof!" Junior winced as he pressed a button as the Koopa Clown Car went into autopilot as it turned around and used Clown Cart Dash to run Mario over and then placed itself underneath Junior where he safely landed and then Junior was back in control.

"You're pretty good. You've gotten better!" Mario said.

"I learned from the best!" Junior smirked as the two of them charged at each other again, punching each other with both fists connecting to each other before Mario used a Super Jump Punch to knock Junior up in the air as Mario then jumped up and used a forward aerial to spike him to the ground, as Mario then landed but Junior got back up and used an uppercut with the boxing gloves to knock him up in the air, but Mario pulled out a Fire Flower and threw fireballs at Junior, where he breathed out fireballs in return and both fireballs connected to each other before Mario. They went out at each other again, until Mario fire punched the Koopa Clown Car away before grabbing it and using a back throw to launch Junior into the air and then he jumped back, glowing a rainbow-like aura.

"OH YEAH! HEEYAAAAAAAH!" Mario yelled, unleashing Mario Finale on Junior, launching him away and out of the ring.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIS!" Junior yelled, followed by a star shining brightly in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT, FOLKS! THIS TEAM IS UNSTOPPABLE, NO MATTER WHAT IS THROWN AT THEM, THEY'LL REMAIN ON TOP!" Grubba cheered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, in Grubba's office…_

"So, you don't know anything about the whereabouts are with Bandy Andy and King K?" Grubba asked.

"That is correct, they just seemed to mysteriously disappear for no reason." Jolene replied.

"Good lord! This is the fourth time this month! We can't let the public know what'll go in, it'll be bad for business! Just tell the news that King K and Bandy Andy felt a bit homesick and went home for a spell."

"Understood."

"I have to say though, the Firecrackers of Despair are killin' it out there. But they may run into a snag soon enough."

"How so?"

"Well, the Bruiser of the Bronx has one more fight left before he fights the Armored Harriers. Before we know it, he might be fighting the team!"

"Hmm, that does seem problematic. He would probably hinder their progress to become champion."

"Indeed. This oughta be interesting!" Grubba chuckled.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going." Jolene said as she started to walk off.

"Just a sec there, darlin'."

"Oh?"

"I'm curious about something. Where do you run off too every once in a while?"

Jolene's eyes widened. "Uh… nowhere sir! I just go out and get some air because it's so stale in the Glitz Pit and-"

"Whoa now! Take it easy." Grubba said. "No need to be so jumpy, I was only curious. Some fresh air does wonders. Perhaps you should get some more air, you're lookin' mighty pale there."

"Y-yeah, that's a good idea." Jolene nodded and wandered out the door, breathing a sigh of relief before walking away.

"Hmm, I wonder about her at times." Grubba said and then his machine started going off on his desk as he pressed a button. "Firecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponent is #3 in the Glitz Pit, the Flaming Wrestler of Death!"

 _"What kind of name is that?"_ Weiss asked.

"Ah, I'd tell you the real name but that's supposed to be a secret! Eternal Understudy, I want you to fight this match. For this one, I want you to go all out!"

 _"Understood."_ Luigi nodded.

"Alright, have fun!" He said and then turned it off. "Welp, off to the ring!" He said and hummed to himself.

* * *

 _In the ring…_

"For this match, we have the Eternal Understudy against the Flaming Wrestler of Death!" Grubba called out, but no one came to the ring.

"Uh… where is he?" Luigi asked.

"He likes making entrances. It's his thing." Grubba said and then the opposing doors opened up wide with a loud bang and then Luigi's opponent came running in and then he jumped into the ring, covered in a boxing coat before it burned off, revealing who it truly was.

"ROAR!"

"WH-WHAT?!" Luigi paled.

"Yup! It's a fight to the death with… INCINEROOOOOAR!" Grubba yelled.

"Uh… l-l-let's-a go!" Luigi said unenthusastically.

"IN!"

"Get yourselves ready to…" Grubba smirked, watching Incineroar do a 'come at me!' taunt to Luigi which he gulped in fright. "BAAAAAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon - Pokemon Sun/Moon (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Luigi ran over to Incineroar and punched him, but Incineroar blocked his attack with his palm and twisted his arm, before kicking Luigi in the stomach to knock him back. Incineroar did a taunt for the crowd as Luigi got back up and unleashed a Luigi Missle, striking Incineroar in the back during his taunt as Incineroar turned to him with a growl and backhanded the plumber, where he grabbed him and threw him to the ring where Luigi was bounced back to him, with Incineroar clotheslining the poor guy.

"Incin!" Incineroar cheered but Luigi got back up and tried to di his infamous Super Jump Punch, but Incineroar used Revenge to counter it and then drop kicked him to send him flying and then when Luigi returned by bouncing back to him, he used Darkest Lariat to knock Luigi silly and then jumped up and landed on Luigi's gut elbow first.

"He's getting destroyed out there!" Ruby exclaimed. "We gotta do something!"

"H-help me!" Luigi cried out in pain as Incineroar jumped up on top of the ring to do the finishing move on Luigi and jumped off, ready to squish him… but suddenly a gunshot noise was heard and smacked right into Incineroar's head, knocking him down.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-what?" Luigi groaned as Yang landed on the ground.

"I'll take over. You get some rest." Yang said as Luigi nodded and crawled out of the ring to safety.

"Oh! It looks like we have another intervention! This team looks out for each other, folks! It brings a tear to my eye!" Grubba exclaimed.

Incineroar glared at Yang, giving her a "How dare you!" look on his face.

"Just you and me, pussy cat! I'm gonna knock you into next week!" Yang challenged.

"Incin!" Incineroar laughed but then smirked, doing the same taunt like what he did to Luigi.

 **BGM: Battle! Trainer - Pokemon Sun/Moon (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Yang and Incineroar launched toward each other, punching each other as both fists connected to their cheeks, knocking each other back. Incineroar ran toward her and used Darkest Lariat at her, but she dodged the attack and used an uppercut to knock Incineroar in the air and then shot him a few times with her gauntlet, but Incineroar recovered when he landed and then jumped up, using Cross Chop to smack into Yang before grabbing her by the shoulders and using Alolan Whip to throw Yang to the ropes and then when Yang bounced off, he used a powerful Lariat to knock her down to the ground.

Yang punched him right in the knee to knock him back as she got back up and then ran over to him, unleashing a Shoryuken to knock Incineroar up in the air, and then launched herself up in the air to punch him down, but Incineroar smirked and grabbed her fist where he turned around and threw her to the ground where Incineroar landed on the ground and ran toward the Feisty Fireball but she got back up and summoned the Xiao Long Arm where she launched a charged shot at the Heel himself, knocking him over to the ropes and he bounced off of it where Yang got ready to punch him, but he quickly used Revenge to block the attack and then used a powerful Drop Kick to knock her straight to the ropes and he got ready to piledrive her when she returned, but Yang used this to her advantage and jumped up in the air, punching Incineroar in the face to knock him down.

"Stay down, brute!" Yang ordered, but Incineroar jumped back up and started to glow a rainbow-like aura as Yang's eyes widened in shock. "Wait… YOU'RE IN SMASH BROS?!" She yelled and before she knew it, Incineroar launched himself to her, grabbing her and throwing her to the ropes and when she returned to him, he unleashed an uppercut to knock her up in the air as he jumped up in the air, punching her in the back, then kicked her up even more and then launched himself even higher.

"ROOOOAR!" Incineroar cried, headbutting Yang on their way down as he was looking at the camera with a smirk with his arms casually folded like he just don't care and finished off Max Malicious Moonsalt with a _BEAUTIFUL_ explosion, with Yang knocked to the ground. "Roar!" Incineroar put his hand up in the air in victory.

"…Don't celebrate just yet, buddy boy…" Yang growled, getting up as Incineroar turned around as Yang cracked her neck and punched her fists together with her eyes going red and her hair catching on fire as she brought out the Propeller Mushroom and absorbing it.

"Incin!" Incineroar mused before gladly accepting round two as he ran toward the woman with full force and swiped at her, but Yang launched up in the air with her helmet and then launched herself down as Incineroar attempted to use Revenge, but Yang scissor kicked him on the head, causing him to yelp in pain and then Yang punched him repeatedly in succession on his chest, preventing Incineroar to counter attack before he pushed her back and grabbed her, attempting to do a German Suplex, but Yang shot both of her gauntlets to prevent him from executing the move and then she sweep kicked him to the ground and then she started to glow a rainbow-like aura.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Yang yelled, jumping high in the air and then coming back down to punch the ground, resulting in a powerful shockwave that sent Incineroar flying and out of the ring.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! TEAM FIRECRACKERS OF DESPAIR!" Grubba yelled.

"Oh yeah! I'm the winner!" Yang cheered.

Back in the Major Leagues, Yang walked back in and deactivating the Propeller Mushroom, where it gently floated to the ground as she picked it up and put it in her pocket. "How is he?" Yang asked.

"He's dazed, but he'll live." Eira said.

"Oh, that's good." Yang said, and then the door slammed open, revealing Incineroar and he glared at Yang, walking over to her with a scowl. "What, you want to go another round?!" She asked. "I'll be more than happy to!"

Incineroar still glared at her before suddenly losing his fierce demeanor and formed a smile, putting his fist up in the air and looked at Yang. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Incineroar respects you." A voice said as Jolene came in. "Incineroar rarely shows it, but when he has an opponent that can go toe to toe with him without giving up, you've gained his respect." She said. "He now sees you as a friendly rival."

"Oh! Well, in that case…" Yang fist bumped Incineroar. "Looking forward to sparring with you in the Smash Mansion then, dude!"

"Incin!" Incineroar smirked, wrapping his arm around her with a smirk.

"Oh, by the way, someone made this for you." Jolene said, bringing in a discolored cake. "Here you go." She said and then placed it on the table, and then walked out.

"Huh, this looks tasty!" Ruby said.

"I can't wait to dig in!" Eira smiled, but Incineroar sensed something inside this cake and quickly picked up the cake and threw it across the room, where it hit Soda Popinski.

"Blah! What was that for, comrade?! It's just cake!" He said, scraping some frosting off of him and eating it. "Nothing wrong with it!" He said… aaaand then he fell over groaning. "Ooogh…"

"That was a poison cake?!" Weiss yelled in shock as Incineroar growled, wanting to find out who did this and went straight for the door, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, I'm sure Incineroar will take care of this." Blake said while Mario hit the A button on the Switch.

"Boy howdy, Gonzales! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Your next opponent is #2 on the Glitz Pit, Mr. Sandman! Abominable SnowYoshi, I want you to fight him. For this fight, I want you to guard against your opponent at least one time. Gotta show off your strong you are against a punch!"

"Right!" Eira nodded and then turned to her team. "Wish me luck!" She said.

"Good luck!" Weiss cheered her on as she walked into the ring.

"For this match, we have the Abominable SnowYoshi going against the Dreamland Express himself, Mr. Sandman!"

Mr. Sandman laughed. "You're such a tiny little thing. I can knock you out in ten seconds!"

"Don't underestimate me, punk!" Eira glared.

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Mr. Sandman (Punch-Out! Wii)**

"Alright, so Mr. Sandman has 40 HP, 3 attack and one defense. This is the man of the hour! Knock him down! Watch out for his Dreamland Express, he'll knock you into next week if you don't dodge the attack! Wait a second, Dreamland? Is he friends with Kirby? One of life's greatest mysteries!" Goombella said.

Eira ran over to Mr. Sandman, jumping up and kicking him directly in the face. "Ooof!" He growled. "Stand still!" He said, trying to punch her but she dodged the attack and then jumped up and ground pounded him on the head. "Ow!" He growled as he tried to punch her in mid-air, but she did another ground pound to avoid the punch where she slammed into Mr. Sandman's foot in the process. "Yagh!"

"What's the matter! I thought you were better than this!" Eira taunted.

"Grrr… Night Night!" Mr. Sandman attempted to punch her down, but Eira jumped back and used her tongue to grab his fist as she jumped over and had Mr. Sandman's fist slam into his face.

"Why'd you hit yourself?" Eira smirked.

"You little…" Mr. Sandman attempted to punch her, but she put her arms over her face, blocking the attack, receiving some damage to her arms but fortunately, it could've been a lot worse as Mr. Sandman smirked, but then Eira flutter jumped and flutter kicked Mr. Sandman in the head before ending with a ground pound, and then jumping off. "Afraid?!"

"Nope!"

"You should be. BOO!" Mr. Sandman said, and on instinct, Eira dodged from that fake out. "DREAMLAAAAND!" He yelled, unleashing his Dreamland Express, but Eira ran over and slid underneath him to avoid the attack and then used an uppercut behind him to cause him to stumble as he turned around and did another jab, but Eira did the same thing as before with her tongue, but she pulled his arm back as hard as she could. "Nnngh! Let go!"

"If ooo thay o!" Eira said and then ran to him as he tried to punch her with his other fist but she flutter jumped and then Mr. Sandman's fist connected to his face again, knocking him down as Eira then landed on top of his chest and then used a ground pound on him to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWYOSHI!"

"HA! How'd that floor taste!" Eira smirked, and back in the Major Leagues, everyone was cheering for Eira.

"That was awesome!" Weiss grinned.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Ruby said as Eira rubbed the back of her head, blushing.

"Aww, stop it! You're making me blush!" She giggled and then Jolene walked in.

"Congratulations. You have the right to fight Rawk Hawk now." Jolene said.

"Yup! It was quite the ride, but we did it." Mario said, and to everyone's surprise, Jolene suddenly hugged Mario. "Uh… what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. I just wish you good luck." Jolene said and walked off.

"Okay… that was weird." Yang said, not noticing something that was placed on Mario's shirt, and then the Mailbox SP went off.

 _"Go to the Trouble Center in Rogueport. - From X."_

"Why do we need to go to the Trouble Center?" Weiss asked.

"Okay, that's weird." Yang replied as they walked out, only to be stopped by Rawk Hawk.

"Hey you! You think you can destroy me? Think again! I will make sure I will rawk you so hard!" He said and walked off.

"Oh shut up, ya weird bird thing!" Yang yelled back and then wandered off, while Little Mac and Doc Louis walked into the Major League room.

"Alright, son! Don Flamenco was easy, but let's keep going!" Doc Louis said with Little Mac nodding.

* * *

 _Back in Rougeport, directly at the Trouble Center…_

 **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Okay, so why do we need to come in here?" Blake wondered, and then the SP Mailbox went off once more.

 _"Accept the trouble on the billboard. - From X."_

"This is so weird!" Ruby said and then they walked to the billboard where they saw a trouble. "Need help getting rid of the garbage in the storage room in the Glitz Pit." She read. "Uh, okay, what kind of garbage?" She wondered.

"Eh, let's just humor this X person." Weiss said.

"You want to do that trouble? Then do it and do it right!" The person from behind the counter said. "Oh, and uh, by the way… you might need this." He said and then a key was tossed into the room. "I don't know why I was told to hold a key for you in this particular trouble, but whatever."

"Thank you." Luigi said with a nod as they went back to the Glitz Pit.

* * *

 _With Jolene and Grubba…_

"Huh, they should be requesting a match anytime at this point." Grubba mused.

"They had to go to Rogueport to get something, they'll be back." Jolene said.

"Hmm, fair point. I have to say though, Little Mac is rising up to the ranks faster than you can say Sonic the Hedgehog. Who knows, he might be fighting Rawk Hawk before the Firecrackers of Despair too!"

"Yes… that _would_ be an upset, wouldn't it?" Jolene mused, before giving Grubba a cold hard glare before walking off and closing the door, then walking over to the storage room and saw a security guard looking at the storage room. "And what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something in this room, I think I heard a squeak… also, it smells."

"Oh, don't worry about that! Go fix a light or something, I don't care!" Jolene said as the security guard went away, then Jolene heard footsteps approaching as she lightly gasped and hid behind a container as she turned her head to see the team coming up to the door.

"Is this it?" Luigi asked.

"It's got to be." Mario replied as they put the key into the lock as they went inside… and saw the huge pile of battle trunks on the ground, along with a nauseated Ms. Mowz.

"Ugh! I can't _BELIEVE_ I had to put that up in one pile, not to mention this room doesn't have anything at all!" Ms. Mowz complained and then turned around to see them. "Oh, it's you… if you'll excuse me, I need to go take a long bath or something." She said and then walked off. "Oh, by the way, there's a switch behind these blocks." She said and closed the door.

"…You gotta be kidding me." Weiss groaned as they went to find a trash bag and then returned, stuffing it all inside the bag while Luigi found a switch and pressed it, where some stairs came down, but was distracted by the Mailbox SP going off.

 _"Go to Petalburg. Goomfrey will take care of the rest. From X."_

"Why Petalburg?!" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea…" Blake sighed and then they walked off.

"Good luck, you guys." Jolene whispered.

 _"AND THE BRUISER OF THE BRONX DEFEATED BALD BULL! THERE IS NO STOPPING THIS MANIAC!"_

"The Firecrackers of Despair going against Little Mac… this should be interesting…" Jolene said and walked off.

* * *

 _In Petalburg…_

"Look, I don't know why I was told to come over to Petalburg, but thanks for the trash. I'll take care of it in my home." Goomfrey said. "Oh, and I'm supposed to give you this in return." He said, handing them another Storage Key. "Some random stranger decided to give this to me and told me to keep it. I dunno why."

 _"Unlock the door in the second floor of the Storage Room. From X."_

"This is getting ridiculous!" Blake complained.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the ring…_

"Alright, we just have to fight the Firecrackers of Despair before we fight Rawk Hawk!" Doc Louis said as Little Mac nodded and pressed the A button on the Switch. "Say, where are those knuckleheads anyway?" He wondered.

"Bruiser of the Bronx! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Well, your next opponent is #2 in the Glitz Pit, The Firecrackers of Despair! …Well, you _would,_ but they had to leave the Glitz Pit to grab something at home from what Jolene told me."

"Eh? That's weird." Little Mac said.

"I know! But anyway, we're gonna move you up a slot instead. You will be fighting the champion himself, Rawk Hawk! Listen, in this match, I would like you to go all out in this fight, got it?"

"Right." Little Mac nodded and then they went into the ring.

"For this next match, we have the Bruiser of the Bronx going against the champion himself, RAWK HAAAAAWK!"

"Heh! It seems the Firecrackers decided to run away with their tails between their legs. Pathetic!" Rawk Hawk smirked.

"Don't talk bad about them." Little Mac said.

"Alright, Mac! Show 'em what you got, baby!"

"Let's get ready to… BAAAAAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Rawk Hawk (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heheheh, this match is gonna be over before you know it!" Rawk Hawk laughed. "I'm such a good sport, I'll let you have the first move!" He said as Little Mac charged up a Straight Lunge before launching himself over to Rawk Hawk, smacking him in the gut and knocked him back. "Urgh! Impressive!" He said as he jumped back and ran toward Little Mac, sliding toward him but Little Mac jumped back and then used a Jolt Haymaker to knock him in the head, and then let out a Forward Smash attack that knocked Rawk Hawk straight out of the ring, but Rawk Hawk used this to his advantage as he turned around, landed on the wall with his feet and launched himself toward Little Mac, slamming into him but Little Mac kept his ground.

Little Mac then ran over to him and let out several right hooks to Rawk Hawk before launching up an uppercut to knock him up and then Little Mac jumped up and used a Rising Uppercut for more damage and then Little Mac landed on the ground while Rawk Hawk landed on the ground but then recovered. "PREPARE TO GET RAAAAAWKED!" He yelled, running toward him and sliding to him, but Little Mac was ready and used a Slip Counter to punch Rawk Hawk in the face.

"Alright, now you've made me mad!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed as he jumped on top of the ceiling and then started bringing the house down with objects raining down on Little Mac, where he attempted to dodge the objects, but Rawk Hawk kept making objects fall until part of the ceiling came down and landed right on top of Little Mac, crushing him while Rawk Hawk landed. "Heh! You bit off more than you could chew." He said with a smirk… until it faded when he heard a loud roar and then the rubbled exploded, with Little Mac having transformed into Giga Mac. "WHAT IN BLAZES?!" He yelled until he was hit with a flurry of blows with Giga Mac Rush.

Giga Mac then punched Rawk Hawk away toward the ropes, having him bounce off of that right as Giga Mac transformed back into Little Mac, and when Rawk Hawk got close, he unleashed his KO Uppercut, sending Rawk Hawk flying into the air before he landed outside of the ring in defeat.

"Paaaaaain…" He groaned.

 **End BGM**

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION IN THE GLITZ PIT! GIVE IT UP FOR THE BRUISER OF THE BRONX!" Grubba yelled with Doc Louis picking up Little Mac.

"This kid right here can take a beating!" Doc Louis laughed, with Jolene watching this from the sidelines.

 _I was worried that the Firecrackers of Despair would lose their winning streak if Little Mac would meet them in the ring before they fought Rawk Hawk. This is all going according to plan._ She thought while the crowd was going ballistic and then she opened up her tablet to see the gang arriving back in Glitzville. "Good." She said.

They made their way to the Storage Room where they walked up the stairs and unlocking the door, where they walked into the next room and saw a huge block in front of them. "Oh, this oughta be good." Ruby said and then with a powerful swing from the bros, the block was destroyed… and they saw King K and Bandy Andy on the ground, hardly breathing.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Eira yelled.

"What's going on here?! King K! Bandy Andy! Speak to us!" Yang pleaded, with King K saying nothing but Bandy Andy looked like he was barely holding on.

"Nngh… guys?" Bandy Andy quietly said. "D-don't… go into the ring… when no one is around… it's… the only way for your… safety…"

"Our safety? What for?" Ruby asked and then Mario's SP Mailbox buzzed one more time as he opened it up.

 _"Now you know what's going on. Do not trust Grubba under any circumstances. - From X."_

"What… what did Grubba do to you?!" Luigi asked.

Mario clenched his fists. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah, don't we have to fight Rawk Hawk left? We'll find our answers after we beat him." Blake said as they nodded and went back, where they saw Jolene through the doorway with her eyes widening and took off.

"Was that Jolene?" Ruby asked.

"Agh! What is going on!" Yang exclaimed as they walked back to the Major League room and then saw Rawk Hawk grumbling to himself. "What, come to gloat?" Yang asked.

"Tch, no… I'm no longer the champion."

"Oh come on, you can't pull one over us like that!" Ruby said.

"Oh yeah? Check the rankings." He said as Mario turned it on out of curiosity and his eyes widened.

"MAMA MIA!" He yelled.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked and then saw it. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" She yelled as everyone else had a similar reaction.

#1 Champion of the Glitz Pit - Little Mac.

* * *

 **Surpriiiiiise! You thought they'd be fighting Rawk Hawk in the Championship! But nope!**

 **So, here's what I originally had down: Little Mac was going to be behind Incineroar and have a hard time fighting him (To reflect the Chibi skits.) but as one of my friends asked me when Little Mac was going to show up, an idea popped in my head and I thought "Oh, this is evil. I LOVE IT! And heck, we can knock out that Glitz Pit Trouble (Because why do you need to re-enter the tournament just to do the trouble is beyond me...) too!**

 **Fun fact: I had this planned since... March or April, somewhere in there. It was around the time I was finishing up JNPR's Mansion. *blinks* Wait a second, I put down Incineroar there because it would make sense for him to be there and... he got confirmed in November 1st. Ai yai yai, what's WITH me and Smash? Honestly!**

 **Speaking of Smash! I got Ultimate for Christmas! (And Detective Pikachu.) and I spent three days gathering up all the fighters in Classic Mode (A few in Vs Mode) before tackling World of Light. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have to refight some characters to unlock them. One made me absolutely furious to refight. _PEACH._ She just HAAAAAAAAAAD to throw me into that exploding Banzai Bill!**

 **Also, I'm probably one of the few people who didn't get the DLC in Smash 4, so I didn't have the chance to play as Mewtwo (Since I didn't have the patience to play 20 hours in Melee), Ryu, Cloud, Corrin and Bayonetta. (I would say Roy and Lucas, but I did play as them in Melee and Brawl, so I know what they were like.) So, when I got the chance to play as them, I tried them out in training and I have to say: Mewtwo is floatier than I thought he'd be, Ryu's interesting but is fun to play as, Cloud is EXTREMELY fun, Corrin is awesome. (I only play as Female Corrin because I refuse to play as the whinier male version.) and Bayo? She's surprisingly easy to figure out with her dive kick (Is that the name of her Side Special move? I can't remember the names of her Special Moves for the life of me.) and her up special.**

 **My thoughts on the newcomers are: Ridley's Side Special is... well, let's just say I had to manually push the button after learning the hard way. I thought Ridley would throw the character a few seconds later... but instead, Ridley took him for a joyride all the way to out of bounds and self destructed along with the character. Wah wah.**

 **Inkling was surprisingly easy to figure out, the Belmonts are fun (I think I might play Richter more than Simon.), Chrom... well, his recovery sucks, but he's good. Daisy, MY GIRL, is the best! Isabelle... I haven't really tried her out that much but I hear she's good. Incineroar... HOOOOOLY CRAP! He hits like a truck but MAN is he fun! Ken's... well, I thought he'd have the same button combination as Ryu to do a proper Hadoken and Shoryuken (As I immediately went into Classic without a second thought) but, apparently, I couldn't do any of that. Is it different button combinations for Ken or something? (I haven't played Street Fighter, so I wouldn't know.)**

 **Am I missing anyone? I think I got them all. Though, I did get the code for Piranha Plant and bought the Fighter's Pass, so this oughta be good.**

 **By the way, who are your top three mains? I have like a ton of mains, but my top three are Roy, Female Corrin, and Inkling.**

 **I'm also currently fighting M. Bison (By possessing Ganondorf, no less) and... is M. Bison always this cheap? This guy's insane!**

 **Also, I have some _VERY_ strong opinions about that Pauline spirit... **

**But, anyway, the next chapter will involve Grubba, so the poll is going up! Let's see who wins this round!**

 **Edit: How in the WORLD did I forget K. Rool?! K. Rool is also very fun and one heck of a heavy hitter!**


	13. Macho Grubba Unleashed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"This is a joke, right? This has GOT to be a joke!" Yang exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, it isn't." Rawk Hawk grumbled. "So now, here I am in the loser club with the rest of y'all! Hmph, and I had the perfect plan too. Tell the guards to get y'all locked into an old Minor League locker room after my poison cake failed to knock you out and get y'all to forfeit. Apparently, they didn't get the memo that Little Mac needed to be stopped too."

"…Wait, you were going to do _WHAT?!"_ Weiss yelled.

"Dude, that is LOW!" Eira yelled.

"Now you just pissed me off even more!" Yang growled. "Let me guess, you sent us that threatening email to us about the Crystal Star!"

"…Wait, what? What are you talking about? What's a Crystal Star?"

"We should also point out that Incineroar is on a personal man hunt for you for trying to poison us." Luigi said.

"Pfft! What's that tiger gonna do to me?" Rawk Hawk said. "If y'all will excuse me, I must go have a little _chat_ with the fellow from New York." Rawk Hawk growled. "He thinks he can dethrone _ME?!_ Not on his life!"

Yang glared at Rawk Hawk before punching the A button on the Switch. "Well, if it isn't the Firecrackers of Despair! Decided to take a little vaycay, huh? Well, in case you missed-"

"WE KNOW. Little Mac slipped right under our noses. We had to go on a wild goose chase for something!" Yang exclaimed.

"Ooof, I know how ya feel. I went on a wild good chase myself when I was a youngun. Anyway, you will be fighting the former champion himself, Rawk Hawk."

 _Former._ That word made Rawk Hawk nearly burst a blood vessel. "Grrr!" He growled.

"Now, for this match, I want-"

"Put me in." Yang ordered. "I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Hoo doggy! You took the words right out of my mouth! Everyone loves a grudge match! And hey, the only thing I have for ya is go all out!"

"Oh, I PLAN to." Yang said and glared at Rawk Hawk. "You're going down."

"Hmph! I ain't losing twice in a row in one day! I'm going to take you down and take my champion belt back from that loser!" Rawk Hawk glared at her. "I'm gonna RAWK you into next week!"

The security guard came in. "Feisty Fireball and former champion, match time. Follow-"

"CALL ME FORMER CHAMPION ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL PERSONALLY PUNCH YOUR HEAD THROUGH YOUR BODY!" Rawk Hawk threatened, causing the Security Guard to sweatdrop as Rawk Hawk marched out.

"T-Touchy… I just work here…" He said as Yang walked out.

"For our next match, we have the Firecrackers of Despair making their grand return from a wild goose chase they were forced into facing against the former champion, Rawk Hawk!" Grubba exclaimed. "It's a grudge match, folks! Unfortunately, we don't have a cage because it was destroyed when Incineroar made mince meat out of it that one time. He's got spirit, that one!"

"You're going _down._ _"_ Yang glared.

"You are going to get rawked, baby!"

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATLE!"

 **BGM: Rawk Hawk (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Yang ran over to Rawk Hawk, where Rawk Hawk did the same, both of them punching each other, their fists hitting each other and they bounced back. Yang jumped back and leapt forward, punching Rawk Hawk in the face, but Rawk Hawk avoided the attack and punched Yang in the stomach before using an uppercut to knock the blonde into the air, but Yang quickly recovered and landed on her feet where Rawk Hawk jumped toward the back wall and launched himself toward Yang.

Yang took a step back and tried to conjure up fire similar to what Ryu does. _My training with him should pay off, right?_ She thought. "HADOKEN!" She yelled, but nothing came out, as she sweatdropped while Rawk Hawk slammed into her.

"Pah! Trying out a fancy trick? Didn't do ya any goo-"

"SHORYUKEN!" Yang yelled, slamming her fist into his beak with both of them launched into the air.

"OOOOF!"

"Man, I've got to ask Ryu how he does that Hadoken." Yang said as she landed while Rawk Hawk landed on his back, but he recovered as he front flipped toward her. Yang jumped back and unleashed a few jabs and then delivered a right hook to knock him back. Rawk Hawk retaliated by punching her repeatedly and then kicking her in the knee to knock her down, and then did a round house kick to knock her to the mat.

"HA! You just got rawked! Girls don't belong on the ring!"

Yang got back up. "Oh, you sure about that?" She asked, cracking her neck and then cocked her gauntlets as she shot him repeatedly, where Rawk Hawk dodged the first two shots, but one hit him in the gut that stunned him for a bit. Yang used this as a chance to jump towards him and unleash a powerful Shoryuken, complete with firing her gauntlet for extra damage. She then jumped up in the air and punched Rawk Hawk down to the ground.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he jumped to the ceiling to try to send debris down on top of her, but Yang smirked and punched a piece of debris back to him. "Uh oh!" He said as it smacked him in the face to knock him to the ground as Yang jumped up in the air, moved her arms behind her and fired a shot that made her come down like a missile. She delivered a solid hit to Rawk Hawk's gut that made him cry out in agony and then she jumped back as Rawk Hawk got back up, completely in pain as he ran to her sluggishly and tried to punch her, but Yang summoned her Xiao Long arm and delivered a solid uppercut with it to knock him into the air and out of the ring.

 **End BGM**

"Double paaaaain…."

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE FEISTY FIREBALL!"

Yang smirked. "HEY INCINEROAR! RAWK HAWK SENT US THAT POISONED CAKE!" She yelled.

Rawk Hawk started sweating, his eyes widening in horror. "Oh no…" He paled as he looked up and saw Incineroar walking toward him and then next thing he knew, Incineroar started dragging him out of the ring. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!"

"INCIN!" There was a very loud "thud" followed after Incineroar's yelling.

"YAAAAAGH! TRIPLE PAIN! OOOOW! HAVE MERCY!"

"Loser." Yang smirked.

"Well, that's one way to get his comeuppance." Weiss said as Yang returned.

"He deserved that." Yang said. "Alright, now we just need to take on Little Mac himself!"

"Have you ever fought Little Mac before?" Mario asked.

"Not really." Ruby replied. "Have we?"

"No." Blake replied. "Now that I think about it, none of us were never really assigned to fight him." She said. "I'm surprised Yang hasn't fought him yet."

"Hey, I was busy training with Ryu, and fighting a few of his friends too. Chun-Li and Cammy got quite the kick." She admitted. "Guile was… annoying and don't get me _started_ on Zangief and Dhalsim…" She shuddered. "Sakura and Ken are pretty cool, though."

"Wait, there are two Sakuras?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Yup. Those two are actually good friends. Heck, I've seen Elise hang out with her a few times."

"I think we've strayed off topic…" Weiss sweatdropped.

"Can't say I blame them." Luigi chuckled.

"Agreed." Mario laughed. "You have seen him in battle, right?"

"I've seen a match where he went against Ganondorf. Is Little Mac seriously that strong?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah, he is. He's a force to be reckoned with." Mario said. "Heck, even I have a hard time against him every once in a while."

"So, how do you beat him?" Blake asked.

"The trick is to get him in the air. He doesn't do so hot in the air. The problem is, he's fast." Mario explained.

"You sure about this, bro?" Luigi asked.

Mario nodded. "I'm sure." He said and hit the A button.

"Well, hello there Firecrackers of Despair! Fixin' for a fight, huh? Hyuck hyuck hyuck hyuck! You are going to be facing the champion himself, the Bruiser of the Bronx himself! Now, this is a first for me, but which of y'all do you want to fight him first?" He asked.

"I do." Mario immediately replied.

"Alright, Gonzales! You are going against him! For this match, I don't want to see you be all salty if you lose! This is the championship! Now go in there and take your loss like a man!" He said.

"He doesn't seem confident in us…" Eira quietly said.

"If that's his way of giving us some pep talk, he has a funny way of showing it." Luigi said as Mario walked into the ring.

"For this next match, we have The Great Gonzales going against the Bruiser of the Bronx! This is history in the making, folks! Will the champion keep his belt or will it be short lived!"

"May the best man win, Mario." Little Mac said.

"Same to you."

"Get yourselves ready to… BAAAAATTLE!"

 **BGM: Minor Circuit (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/Ultimate)**

Mario and Little Mac ran toward each other, as Little Mac unleashed a Jolt Haymaker, but Mario smirked and pulled out his cape, making him turn around and making Little Mac punch the air instead. Little Mac scowled at this as he ran to Mario and unleashed a flurry of punches that knocked Mario back and then Little Mac used an uppercut where Mario was launched into the air, but he quickly recovered and then landed on the ground, where he ran toward him and did a slide to knock Little Mac back, but Little Mac jumped to the side and got ready to punch Mario in the head, but Mario did a sweep kick to knock Little Mac to the ground and then Mario brought out his Super Hammer and swung it at him to knock him back.

 _He_ _'s using his hammer? This might get interesting…_ Little Mac thought as he charged up his Strange Lunge attack as Mario charged ahead, and then unleashed his attack, but Mario was ready for this and front flipped in the air to avoid it, while hammering Little Mac's head in the process, knocking him down but he got back up and did a Jolt Haymaker from behind in retaliation.

"Ooof!" Mario winced as he was launched to the ropes and was bounced back where Little Mac used his KO Uppercut to knock Mario in the air, but Mario had recovered, pulling out a Super Mushroom and eating it to regain his health as he landed on the ground and then ran over to Little Mac where he went to punch him, but Little Mac went to guard the attack. Mario smirked at this and grabbed him instead, throwing him up in the air where he jumped up and did a flip kick to knock Little Mac higher into the air and then Mario did a Super Jump Punch to knock him even higher.

Mario landed on the ground and charged up a Forward Smash attack, patiently waiting for Little Mac to come down, and then punched him once he got into range, where Little Mac was tossed toward the ropes and he bounced back. "Alright… now you made me angry!" Little Mac growled, glowing brightly and before Mario could react, Little Mac unleashed his Giga Mac Rush, punching the plumber repeatedly and then sending him high into the air, and then Giga Mac turned back to normal. "…Strange, shouldn't he be coming down by now?"

"Mac, look!" Doc Louis exclaimed as Little Mac looked up to see something shining in the air, and then a huge Diamond Star slammed down into the stadium with Mario on top of it, knocking Little Mac up in the air.

"Earth Tremor was a success!" Mario exclaimed and then pulled out his Super Hammer and threw it at Little Mac who was still stuck in mid-air, and then the hammer struck him where Little Mac was knocked out of the ring.

 **End BGM**

"WE HAVE A WINNER! AND WE HAVE OUR NEW CHAMPIONS! GIVE IT UP FOR THE FIRECRACKERS OF DESPAIR!"

"WAHOO! YOU GO, GUYS!" A Toad yelled.

"YOU GUYS ROCK!"

"GONZALES, YOU ARE AMAZING! AND SO IS THE REST OF THE TEAM!"

"GO JUMPMAN!"

"…Wait, who?"

Back in the Major League room, the whole team was cheering about the whole thing while Little Mac walked in on them, as there was a bit of an awkward silence, but Little Mac let out a chuckle and clapped. "Nice fight." He chuckled. "I'm not sure how you summoned a Star, but that was pretty good." He said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Yang asked.

"Probably train and fight a few more matches before heading back to the Smash Mansion." Little Mac replied. "I wasn't planning on staying around long in this place anyway." He said.

"So… is there any other reason why you came here besides looking for a fight?" Blake asked.

"Truth be told, we came to get Incineroar." Little Mac explained. "Ever since he showed up in the Mansion, he was kicking a lot of butt and then one day he disappeared and we didn't know where he went. One day, Wii Fit Trainer was tipped off at her dojo that one of her clients was talking to someone about how she heard a rumor that a fire tiger was making a name for himself in the Glitz Pit, and she came back to tell us. Doc and I volunteered to go get him."

"We had no idea that we'd run into you guys." Doc Louis admitted.

"Oh, and Ken got in too." Little Mac said. "As Ryu's Echo."

" _Ken_ got in?!" Yang exclaimed. "Aww, but I wanted Chun-Li in there!"

"That's pretty much everyone in the roster for Ultimate, except for Rosalina." Little Mac said. "Seriously, no one knows where she is. Ganondorf and Ghirahim keep blabbing that Rosalina's nothing more than a myth, but the Hands and Palutena say otherwise. Honestly, even _I_ _'m_ starting to doubt her existence…"

"So, besides this… Rosalina person, is that actually everyone?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much." Little Mac nodded. "Though, Master Hand said that he's leaving the doors open for anyone else wanting to participate." He added and then chuckled. "Watch, we'll probably get like a Piranha Plant in there or some thief."

"Careful what you wish for, Mac." Doc warned.

"Come on, I'm only joking. Not like that'll happen, right?" Little Mac chuckled, and then the door came open.

"Ah, Firecrackers of Despair! Glad to see ya!" Grubba said. "Jolene got the Champion's Room ready for y'all to go into!"

"Oh good." Luigi said as they started to walk out.

"You better watch your back! We're gonna take that championship belt back before ya know it!" Doc called out.

"We'll be ready for ya!" Mario shot back with all of them laughing, Doc and Little Mac included, as they walked into the Champion's room where they saw nothing but gold, a dumbbell, a nice bed, another Nintendo Switch but painted gold, and other things.

"Wow… that's interesting." Weiss said.

"Eh… too much gold if you ask me." Eira said.

"Goodness, there's only one bed! How are we gonna all fit in there?" Ruby wondered, with everyone giving her a weird look. "What?"

"…Hang on, do you hear something?" Blake asked, as they went quiet… and they heard a strange noise as it was coming from the vents.

"I hear it too… but where's it coming from?" Weiss asked, and cue Mario's SP Mailbox's notification sound going off loudly, making everyone jump.

"YAGH! Turn that down! You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Luigi exclaimed.

" _YOU?!_ What about us!" Weiss asked as Mario checked his Mailbox SP while blushing sheepishly.

 _"Check the strange noise in the vents - From X."_

"And now this X person wants us to take a look? This oughta be good." Yang said as Weiss made some ice stairs to get up there as Mario and Luigi hammered the frame door down as they went on through the vents where they heard the voice getting stronger.

"I can hear it getting stronger." Ruby said.

"Shhh!" Blake shushed her where they fell quiet.

"Hyuck hyuck hyuck! This has been some exciting times in the pit! First that fire tiger comes out of nowhere during this Punch-Out tournament, then the Firecrackers of Despair and Little Mac show up out of the blue too! Not only that, but both of them took out Rawk Hawk like he's nothing, not to mention both of them blaze through the ranks! To top it all off, I can't help but feel Jolene's been suspicious of me, and I think she's been tipping off the Firecrackers and Little Mac that they oughta be suspicious of me too. Not to mention they're all extremely tough. Ya know, I think it'd be wise if I made them disappear like I did with the others… for my sake. Ah well, better put this paper in this little drawer! Back to the ring!"

"…Oh, that son of a…" Yang growled, and when they heard a door slam, the Mario Bros hammered the ventilation shaft away and they all came out and into Grubba's office.

"He said something about a paper in the drawer, right?" Eira asked.

"Let's take a look." Mario said as they opened up the right side first, where Weiss pulled out a Star Piece.

"What the heck is this?" Weiss asked.

"Probably some useless artifact or something." Ruby replied.

"Meh. Booooring." Weiss said, tossing it to the side and went to the other side and pulled out a piece of paper. "Aha!"

"Let's see it!" Eira said as Weiss put it on top of the desk as they looked at it.

"Power Draining Machine?" Yang wondered.

"Look! It's the Crystal Star on top of it!" Luigi pointed on the blue print.

"So the Crystal Star powers it up?" Mario wondered, and then they heard whistling as Grubba came in.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" Grubba yelled.

"Spill it, Grubba! Were you the one who drained Bandy Andy and King K with this machine?!" Eira asked.

"…Uh oh! I'm out of here!" Grubba exclaimed as he took off.

"AFTER HIM!" Yang yelled.

* * *

 _In the Major League_ _'s…_

"Look, we know you love itching for fights and you probably saw a flyer for the Glitz Pit, but it's time to come home." Doc Louis suggested.

Incineroar folded his arms. "In!"

"Look, I know you like it here, but this is a Punch-Out fight, not a Pokemon fight." Little Mac said. "Besides, something about this place rubs me the wrong way."

"Roar Incin!"

"What do you mean you want to stay here a little longer? Is it because of Mr. Sandman or is it something else?"

"Cinroar Incin In Roar!"

"So you mean to say that someone tipped you off about this place?"

"Roar!"

"I'm glad they installed a translator on this thing." Mr. Sandman said, looking at the Switch when the sound of Grubba's footsteps caught Doc's, Little Mac's and Incineroar's attention as they walked out and saw RWBY and the others chasing after him.

"Whoa, hey, where's the fire?" Doc Louis asked.

"That man has blood on his hands!" Eira yelled.

Little Mac and Incineroar looked at each other and nodded, where they went after him. "Hey, wait for me!" Doc said and chased after him where they made it into the Glitz Pit, where it was eerily quiet when no one is around, where they met Grubba on the stadium.

 **BGM: Treacherous Grubba (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hyuck hyuck hyuck! I wasn't expecting y'all to find me out so easily." Grubba said. "It's true! I did away with King K and Bandy Andy because they were stickin' their nose where they didn't belong! And now you were doing the same in my office! But it's no matter… I was planning on making y'all disappear anyway! Y'all are too tough and I was afraid you would threaten my plans! Same goes for the fire tiger and the man from New York! I was going to do the same to Rawk Hawk and Jolene too!"

"But why would you do something like this?" Ruby asked.

"Simple! Strong fighters are a threat to my plans… and I plan on snuffing them out if they're no longer useful for me!" He said as he pressed a button. "And I'm afraid all of y'all have outlived your usefulness to me!" He said as something underneath the pit rose from the ground. The Power Draining Machine, and on top was the Crystal Star itself.

"The Crystal Star?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Incin…" Incineroar growled as Grubba got into the machine.

"This right here adds a lot of years in my life! I drain the fighters so I can get buffer!" He said. "And since y'all are here, I'll be here for the next millennium!" Grubba declared. "POWER UUUUUUP!" He yelled as the machine started making noises as Grubba got into position, growing bigger, blue skin turning orange, spikes growing out of his shell, hair growing more spikey, and arms becoming bigger and muscular.

"Call! Me! MACHOOOOO GRUBBAAAAA!"

"M-Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"So! Great Gonzales, Eternal Understudy, and the rest of y'all! Time to meet your maker!"

Luigi clenched his fists. "That's Ghostbusting Maniac to you, pal!"

"We'll take it from here." Little Mac said.

"Incin!" Incineroar said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm in too!" Eira exclaimed.

"Roar!" Incineroar nodded.

"Let's do this!" Little Mac said.

 **BGM: Macho Grubba (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Just like he said, that right there is Macho Grubba!" Goombella said from the audience. "He's got 60 HP, Attack is 4, and zero defense. He has a simple attack pattern, first he buffs up his speed and then he buffs up all sorts of stuff like defense, power, make him easier not to get hit and the like. Man, to think he used to be a chubby thing… I guess the Crystal Stars can do all sorts of things."

"I'll say." Mario said, and then noticed someone delivering treats to people in the audience. "Lillie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd make some money so I can get my shop up and running in Toad Town! Never thought you guys would be the stars of the show, though!"

"That makes sens-wait, is that Guzma being a DJ on the stage?" Luigi asked.

"Someone's gotta provide the funky music in these battles!" Guzma said.

"Enough stammerin' around! We got a fight to do!" Macho Grubba yelled as he buffed up his speed, and then he buffed up his attack power by doing some of the strangest poses. Little Mac ran over and did Jolt Haymaker to knock him back a little as Incineroar ran over and did a charged Up Smash and then did a Darkest Lariat to knock him back, where Eira threw Yoshi Eggs at Macho Grubba's face. "Argh! Not bad!" Grubba exclaimed as he backed up to the ropes and then ran toward them to do a ground pound on Incineroar, but he used Revenge at the last second, powering himself up and did a powerful kick to Grubba that knocked him back.

"Roar!" Incineroar did a pose with a chuckle while Little Mac ran toward him and used a Rising Uppercut to knock him high into the air and then Eira flutter jumped into the air and ground pounded Grubba into the ground and then Little Mac charged up a Straight Lunge and unleashed it when Grubba came back down, hitting him toward the ropes.

"Hmph! Not bad, you three! Y'all got showmanship, an' that's GOLD in this biz! But this battle's just getting started! It's time I showed you some real moves! Back in the day, I had so many rump-kickin' moves they had to make some illegal!" He exclaimed as he jumped in the air and punched the ground to form a shockwave that knocked all three to the ground, but Little Mac and Eira were the first to get back up while Incineroar got back up right after them.

"Roar…" Incineroar growled as he jumped up and did Cross Chop right on Macho Grubba's head to knock him back. Eira gulped up Little Mac, flutter jumped and spat him out where Little Mac did a Jolt Haymaker to Macho Grubba's face that knocked him to the ground and then Little Mac landed on the ground.

"Glad there's a Yoshi that wasn't willing to put me in an egg." Little Mac sweatdropped as Macho Grubba backed up and punched the two, but Little Mac guarded and then counter attacked right after, and then Macho Grubba felt something on his tail as Incineroar started to swing him around.

"AAAARGH! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He yelled as Incineroar let go, where Macho Grubba faceplanted on the ground as Eira ground pounded on his back repeatedly and then Incineroar jumped up and then jumped down, his elbow landing on Grubba's back while Little Mac unleashed a flurry of punches on Grubba.

"Here we go!" Little Mac exclaimed as Incineroar and Eira got off of him and then Little Mac unleashed his KO Uppercut to knock Macho Grubba high into the air and then he fell to the ground, KO'd in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Urgh… y'all are… too good…" Grubba groaned as he was back to normal.

"Cinroar!" Incineroar smirked, fist bumping Little Mac and Eira, though the small Yoshi had to jump up to fist bump the big guy.

"That takes care of that." Yang said as they gathered around him.

"Oh, Champions!" A voice said, turning their heads and saw Jolene.

"Jolene?" Ruby asked.

 **BGM: Jolene's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Yes. It's me." Jolene said as she walked up to the stadium. "You guys probably figured it out by now, but probably not. I am that mysterious X that was sending you those emails." Jolene explained. "I had to show you what was really going on in the Glitz Pit."

"But, why would you work in a crappy place like this? Considering _this_ loser is your boss." Yang said as Grubba tried to crawl away, but Incineroar grabbed him by the foot.

"Yipe!"

"Roar." Incineroar growled.

"You see, long ago, there used to be a champion here by the name of Prince Mush. He's my little brother. We lived in a poor state, so Mush decided to make a name for himself in the Glitz Pit so he would provide money for our family. And then one day, he disappeared. I came over to investigate what was going on and I started working for Grubba to continue my investigation. Then one day, I saw his Power Stealing machine my accident and I nearly gave up hope. But I didn't. I wanted to keep investigating. I then heard of powerful warriors in this place called Smashville, so I went over in disguise to seek help. I wandered the streets in my search for a warrior, and then I spotted Incineroar beating up several robbers who were terrorizing an old lady. I knew that he was the one and I sought after him. I told him I needed help in Glitzville that I wanted something destroyed from Glitzville. He immediately agreed to it."

"Incin." Incineroar nodded.

"So that explains how you disappeared." Doc Louis said as Incineroar nodded again.

"However, Grubba put a damper on things. I thought Incineroar would easily defeat Rawk Hawk without breaking a sweat since he tore through the matches like nothing… however, every time he would face Mr. Sandman, Grubba would force him to be Mr. Sandman's personal punching bag, whether it'd be not attacking at all, changing Mr. Sandman's gloves to explosives with no one knowing, to putting him in a Pokeball for the whole match and forcing him to forfeit. I could tell this was infuriating Incineroar… and it was making me angry too."

"I was… I was scared of him… I wanted to put him on a leash so he wouldn't defeat Rawk Hawk so easily…!" Grubba groaned.

"ROAR!" Incineroar yelled, wanting to squeeze the life out of him.

"Don't." Jolene told him. "You already had your fill during that fight, did you not? Besides, I want to have a little chat with him myself." Jolene said. "Anyway, I was getting so frustrated that I didn't know what to do, and then you guys showed up and tore through the ranks. Normally, I don't get so excited, but watching Yang and Incineroar duke it out had my blood pumping and, frankly, I might have fangirled when Yang won because I knew, deep down, that you would be the ones to take out Grubba. As much as I secretly cheered on Incineroar, I was cheering for you guys too. However… I had no idea that Little Mac would blaze through the ranks too. I was getting worried that by the time you got to Rawk Hawk, Little Mac would seriously injure all of you like what he did to the others before you got the champion belt. Which is why I sent you on that wild goose chase to prevent that from happening. Remember that uncharacteristic hug I gave Mario? I placed a chip on his overralls that would let me spy on your journey. I was hoping no one would notice it."

Mario looked down. "Huh… what do you know." He said, picking it up and then crushing it.

"So, when Little Mac became champion, I intended to approach him and tell him about Grubba, but then you guys came back faster than I had anticipated."

"To be fair, I thought there was something fishy going on about Grubba, but I kept my lips shut." Doc Louis said.

"Same. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way." Little Mac admitted.

"Now that that's over with. Incineroar, drop him."

"Cin." Incineroar gladly did so with a smirk, where Grubba hit his head.

"OOOF!" Grubba groaned as Jolene grabbed him by the collar.

"Alright, you. Tell me. What did you do to my little brother? You know who I'm talking about. He was the first champion, Prince Mush! ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" She yelled, scowling at him.

"Nnngh… he… he saw… me powering up in this contraption… and… he was going to stop me… but… I had him… disappear…"

Jolene's eyes widened. "No… you didn't! Tell me you're lying! YOU DID NOT!" She yelled, fighting her tears.

"H-heh… if you were thinking you would see him alive… y-you're… wrong… he's no longer in this world… it's too late."

"No… I… I had a feeling that he was… but… I didn't want to believe it…" She quietly said. "You… YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed, suddenly punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, there!" Doc Louis said, grabbing her and pulling her away. "Punching his face in won't bring him back!"

"As much as he deserves it, Doc's right!" Yang said.

"I… I know… but…" Jolene teared up, quietly sobbing while Incineroar growled, clenching his fists and walked straight to Grubba, but Little Mac grabbed his arm, shaking his head in the process while Incineroar growled, giving Grubba a dirty look before turning away from the scumbag.

"Dang… that's a bummer." Eira quietly said as Luigi noticed something shining on top of the machine.

"Huh? Hey guys, look at that!" He exclaimed as they all looked up to see the Crystal Star shining brightly before someone was spat out of the machine.

"OOOF!" He grunted as he looked around. "Huh? What? Where am I?"

"MUSH!" Jolene exclaimed happily as she ran over to Mush.

"Sis? What are you doing here? Last thing I know, I saw Grubba with this machine and… and… okay, who the heck are you people?"

Jolene chuckled. "They're friends, but the important thing is… you're back safe and sound! That's all I can care about!" She said.

"Yeesh… sis, what's with the waterworks?" Mush wondered.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Jolene chuckled and then turned to Mario and the gang. "I believe this belongs to you." She said, pressing a button as the Gold Star flew up and gently landed near the gang. "It's yours." She said as they nodded and grabbed the Crystal Star.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _With the Gold Star obtained and Prince Mush back safe and sound, the ritzy Glitz Pit closed down for a while from Jolene, who became the new manager. She had wanted to build a new ring with the help of Prince Mush._

 _As for Grubba, Incineroar decided to tie him up to a stake outside of the pit while Eira told the whole crowd about what Grubba had done. Because of this, Hoggle pulled up a cart full of rotten tomatoes, with Rawk Hawk throwing the first tomato, as did Incineroar and the rest of the Glitz Pit. Even King K and Bandy Andy, after they recovered, had a few throws in until the police came by to haul the scumbag off to prison. Then, everyone parted ways and went back to their homelands, except for Rawk Hawk, King K and Bandy Andy, who decided to stay and help at the Glitz Pit. Mush mentioned that he_ _'s planning on a comeback and Rawk Hawk mentioned that he's looking forward to meeting him on the ring._

 _While RWBY and the Mario Bros started to chat things up with King K and Bandy Andy one last time, Little Mac, Doc Louis and Incineroar started to head back to the Smash Mansion. Incineroar took one last look at Yang with a smirk and walked off, planning on having a fun rematch with the firecracker herself._

 _All in all, the Glitz Pit will surely be back up and running under new management! However, things were not looking so hot back at the X-Naut Fortress, where ever it may be._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at a different location..._

 **Main Theme (Animal Crossing: New Leaf)**

"Hey Isabelle!" Villager walked up to her. "How's it going? Is everything going okay?"

"Why, yes it is, Mr. Mayor!" Isabelle smiled.

"Good! So what's left? We have to get this town prepared for that Ultimate tournament."

"Well, all that's left is to tear down that old Creepy Steeple-"

Unaware of the two of them, a certain freak-in-a-sheet overheard this. "Tear down _MY_ home, will you? Not a chance!" He said and hurried off.

"-So we can remodel it and make it brand new with help from Mr. Nook and the Happy Home Academy thanks to everyone in town! And for Master Hand for paying for the construction crew and the materials!"

Villager chuckled. "That's good. You sure you're up for this?"

Isabelle giggled. "Of course! The shock of them wanting me in Smash was quite interesting!"

* * *

 _Earlier..._

"What'ya got there, Isabelle?" Villager asked as he walked into Town Hall.

"Oh, just some mail for you. A lot of fan mail for you being in that fourth tournament."

"Ah, interesting." He mused.

"...Hold on, there's something for me too." Isabelle said. "To Isabelle." She quietly said and turned the letter, seeing the Smash logo. "Oh, I guess they want me to be an Assist Trophy for the Ultimate tournament." She said and then opened it up, reading the letter and gasped.

"What is it?"

"They... THEY WANT ME IN SMASH?!"

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

"I think you're still in shock." Villager said.

"You were in shock too when Master Hand invited you." Isabelle pointed out.

"That's true." Villager nodded.

"Hope I can make a good first impression... I mean, remember when everyone got their first impression of you?"

Villager sighed. "You catch Mario in a net as a prank ONE time, not to mention bringing my axe... and suddenly, the internet portrays you as a serial killer." He said, turning his attention to the screen and giving it the stink eye.

"Hmm, maybe I should bring my fishing rod..." Isabelle mused. "Oh! But enough about that, we oughta announce this at the town square!"

"I was just going to do that." Villager said.

"I'll gather the townsfolk!"

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"Today, we would like to announce that the campaign to finish making the town ready for Smash Bros is ready!" She said as everyone clapped. "Thanks to everyone, we got the funds together to remodel the old steeple into a new building! Right, Mr. Nook?"

"Yes, yes!" Tom Nook nodded. "We have enough to cover all the costs thanks to everyone!"

"Great! Any words you want to give before we pull the party poppers and celebrate, Mr. Mayor?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes! We did it!" Villager exclaimed as everyone cheered and clapped as they pulled the party poppers, when suddenly they heard a loud bell going off. "Huh?"

"That came from the steeple. How odd..." Isabelle mused, and then there was a bright flash as they turned to see Tom Nook had been piggified. "AAAAH! Mr. Nook?!" She exclaimed.

"Oink."

 _Chapter 4: Welcome to Animal Crossing_

* * *

 _ **SURPRIIIIIIIIIISE!**_

 **So, when Isabelle got confirmed, my friend suggested "Hey, why don't we revamp Chapter 4? Instead of Twilight Town, we have an Animal Crossing village instead in honor of Isabelle being confirmed for Smash?" and I was like "Oh heck yeah! Let's do it!" So yeah, we have Doopliss terrorizing the village because he didn't stick around for the whole thing!**

 **Also, Nintendo Direct confirmed! I should know because my uncle's cat works at Nintendo! ...Seriously though, how do these people even _know_ we'll even get a Direct this month? Now, I'm all for a Direct, but... come on, these "Nintendo Direct leaks" are getting ridiculous! **

**I don't know why though, but every time I look at that Datamined DLC list, I keep looking at "Brave" and my first thought is: "Merida's confirmed? ...Wait, what? We have a Pixar Rep in Smash now?" Seriously, that "Brave" keeps throwing me for a loop!**


	14. Here Comes the Bride

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Sir Grodus, sir! We just received word that Mario and company have another Crystal Star!" An X-Naut came running in.

"WHAT! Where did he get it?!" Grodus demanded.

"Glitzville!"

"Glitzville? Hmph! That's nothing more than a fake."

"But there were reports that some whack job was using the real Crystal Star to power him up!"

"Heh! I'll believe it when I see it." Grodus scoffed. "Anyway, I need you to bring me the Shadow Sirens at once. I need to have a word with them."

"Yes sir, right away sir." The X-Naut said and then ran off, and a few minutes later, the Shadow Sirens appeared before him.

"Yes, Lord Grodus?" Beldam asked.

"Beldam, I have to ask you one question. What good are you? You said that you and your sisters would dispose of the Mario Bros and RWBY, yet here they are collecting Crystal Stars! Explain yourself."

"Well, you see, they were stronger than we thought. We hit a snag or two." Beldam said.

"I see, you should not have underestimated them."

"Oh, but sire, we have something that will get rid of those pests for good!"

"Good. Do not disappoint me." He warned.

"Oh, we won't disappoint you at all." Beldam smirked. "Come along, my lovelies!"

"Uh… guuuuh."

"…Mmph, fine…" Vivian grumbled as they disappeared.

"Hmm, I wonder if Beldam and Vivian had a falling out? …Eh, not my problem."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Peach…_

 **BGM: Peach's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Peach sighed. "It's official, I'm bored." She said. "These dumb X-Nauts don't let me do anything fun. At least Bowser lets me stretch my legs and wander around the castle with an escort. It's not like I'll try to escape… I mean, I've tried that before, but those Sumo Bros are crazy strong. Ugh, I really need to start working out with Daisy." She said, then sighed again. "It just came to my attention that I talk to myself when I'm bored."

"Comfey…" Lei quietly said as Peach rubbed her Pokemon's head.

"Oh, I'm sure Mario and the others are coming." Peach smiled at her, and then the doors in front of her opened up. "Ah geez, now what?" She wondered as she curiously walked over with Lei and Shurei accompanying her where they walked into TEC's room. "Alright, TEC… what do you want?"

"I'm… conflicted." TEC replied.

"A machine that's conflicted. That's a new one." Peach teased. "Let me guess, can't decide if you want to go on Boogle, Toadbook, Tweester or Lakitube?" She giggled.

"No, it's none of that. I'm conflicted because I can't decide if I want to help serve Grodus and try to help you escape."

Peach sweatdropped. "Yeesh, I was way off. But why are you conflicted on that?"

"Never mind… I need you to do something dangerous."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go speak with Grodus."

"Eh? What for?"

"It is top secret, but I need you to go speak with him."

"Yeah, about that, I don't think that'll be a good idea considering there are tons of guards going about their day!"

"Don't worry, I know of a plan." He said as the floor near them opened up and revealed a small chip. "Put that on your arm. It will be how I will go with you on this trip."

"Okay, if you say so." Peach said, putting it on her arm and then looked at her Pokemon. "Sorry about this." She said and then put them back in their Pokeballs as she walked out.

 **End BGM**

Peach walked up to the elevator where it automatically opened up for her. "TEC, is this your doing?"

"Yes. Go in."

"Alright." Peach said as she walked in and went up a few floors until they came to a stop.

"Hold it, there's a guard walking by." TEC warned as an X-Naut walked by. "Okay. Go to the first door on the left." He said as she did so and found herself in a locker room. "Now, open up one of the lockers." He instructed as Peach opened up a locker door and found it empty, then walked to the next one and saw an X-Naut outfit.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?"

"Yes."

"But it smells so…" She gagged a bit. "Ugh!" She groaned as she went into a dressing room where she took off her dress.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Ew ew ew ew! Smells like major body odor in here! Seriously, I feel terrible for Wario's overalls! Mmph… why… won't… it… fit!"

"You may have to bend your back a bit."

" _SLOUCHING?!_ No way, I am NOT… mmph… do I seriously have to?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Wii Fit Trainer's going to have a field day when she hears about this…" Peach complained. "Mmph! I can't stand the body odor for another second! Lei, I choose you!" Peach exclaimed, as the sound of a Pokeball opening up was heard.

"Comfey!"

"Spread your aroma on this dreadful thing!"

"Fey!"

"…TEC, I can tell you are secretly enjoying this. Shut up."

"How could you tell?"

"I swear I can hear someone snickering." Peach grumbled. "Thanks, Lei. Actually, I want you around my neck. I want to smell your pleasant aroma over this dreadful thing."

"Comf!"

"Darn… this… zipper! Agh, do I need to slouch more?! Agh! There we go. Ugh… Wii Fit Trainer's gonna kill me!" She complained as she walked out. "But I managed to get into this… somehow. I am seriously going to burn this when this is over." She said as she walked out.

A few X-Nauts were chatting things up when Peach walked by. "…Dude, do you smell perfume?"

"I do. HALT!" The other said to Peach, causing her to freeze.

 _Oh crap!_ She thought.

"Dude, why are you wearing perfume?"

"I… uh…" Peach had to think of something fast and then a lightbulb came to her. "Oh, you know, Sir Grodus said it's mandatory for us X-Nauts to wear perfume."

"Really? I didn't get the memo."

"That's because he's about to send it out and I was the first to be told about this. He said that wearing perfume will benefit and will help us defeat Mario and company once and for all. It will also help us locate the Crystal Stars faster, and it will help us get smarter!"

"…Just how DUMB do you think we are?"

 _Meep!_ Peach thought.

"Because that… is GENIUS! Why didn't we think of that?!"

"Holy crap, have we actually got dumber?"

"We need to spray ourselves with perfume right this instant! Luckily, we stole a box of perfume by accident when we meant to steal Bob-ombs!"

* * *

 _At a hair salon…_

"So, why do you guys have Bob-ombs?" A customer asked.

"Honestly, I wish I knew, honey." The owner replied.

* * *

 _Back at the Fortress…_

"Tell your friends! Text them, if you need to!" Peach said. "It will help us achieve… uh… whatever it is that we're doing with the Crystal Stars!"

"TO THE PERFUME BOX!"

"Wow… they cannot seriously be this dumb." Peach said. "I thought they were smarter than that."

"I… am honestly surprised as you are." TEC said as Peach walked into Grodus' place.

 **End BGM**

Grodus sniffed the air. "…Perfume?" He wondered as he turned around.

"Hey uh, sir Grodus, dude… I was wondering… what are you planning to do with Peach?"

"That is none of your concern. Also, am I going insane or do I smell perfume?"

"Uh, it's just you." She replied. "But seriously, what's so important about Peach?"

"Just keep her locked up and don't you _dare_ harm a hair on her. Do you understand me? She needs to be in perfect condition so we can conquer the world."

"C-Conquer the world?" _TEC, you and I are going to have a long talk._ She thought. "Why conquer the world? Isn't that a bit… cliche?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"I mean, you could easily take over a small portion of the world, like an island that nobody knows that exists! Or running for office as mayor or… any government office will do." She said. "Like monarchy!"

"Hmph! That's too boring. World domination is WAY better and… why are we having this discussion? Something is seriously wrong with you and I can't STAND the scent of this perfume! Where is that coming from?!"

"Uh… I'll be going now." She said and took off running.

"Wait! I demand to know what is wrong with-" Grodus went into the hallway and saw a horrific site. "WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?!" He asked, watching his minions spray perfume on themselves and on each other.

"It's your memo! We have to wear perfume in order to destroy Mario and company for good! That's what you said! It also makes us smarter and will have us locate the Crystal Stars faster!"

"I said none of that!"

"Oh no, he doesn't remember what he wrote!"

"He's gone stupid, what do we do?!"

"I know what we should do!" Lord Crump exclaimed. "Hold him down! I'll spray him with perfume!"

"Aye aye, Lord Crump!"

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing?! Back! BACK I SAY! BACK, YOU PERFUME WEARING DEMONS!" He yelled as he ran off back to his lab and shut the door, where the sounds of banging was heard from the other side. "Ugh. I'm _SURROUNDED_ by idiots!" He complained.

* * *

 _Back in the locker room…_

"TEC, I am VERY cross with you! You are a terrible machine!" Peach started her rant. "World domination, are you out of your mind?! That is totally cliche and you know it! I mean, it's bad enough that y'all are doing it in the first place, but why does it have to involve me?! Like, SERIOUSLY!"

* * *

 _In TEC's Room…_

"This reminds me of what those X-Nauts were talking about that one day. What does it mean?" TEC quietly wondered as Peach kept ranting as he had himself go to Boogle and type up "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" and looked for results. "Oh… so that's what It means." He said, as Peach opened the doors.

"AND ANOTHER THING! Why was I chosen for this? Can't you have picked some other princess off of the streets? Or like, choose seven random princesses based off of classic characters no one really cares about these days? Why am I picked? Why am _I_ so special for this so-called world domination?! Agh! I'm so angry, I can't even think straight!" She said as she walked over to his keyboard and started typing up a letter to Mario while she was still ranting. "SEND IT THIS INSTANT!" She yelled as the email was sent, but before TEC could say anything, Peach marched straight back to her room with Lei following her.

"Yikes." TEC said and then started typing. "Need to find answers on how to calm down women." He said. "Luckily, Boogle knows everything." He said, as he started searching. "Hmm, chocolate and flowers, eh? Wonder if I could combine the two…?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser…_

"Oh hello, what can we do for- AIYEEEEE! BIG SCARY HUGE MONSTER WITH SOME OTHER FREAKS!" A Puni yelled.

"AND A HAG!" Another Puni yelled as they took off running.

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Where do they get off calling me a hag? I'm beautiful!" Kammy said.

"That's pushing it." Kamek scoffed a bit, earning a glare from Kammy.

"Oh come on, we can't be that bad." Roman said. "We might be crooks, but we're not freaky!"

"Yeah!" Neo said via a sign.

"How dare those little punks call the King of Awesome a freak!" Bowser growled. "By the way, what were those things?"

"Those were called Punies, sire. Perhaps they know the whereabouts of the Crystal Star."

"Ah yes, very good. Time to ask questions and burn stuff later!" Bowser said as he walked forward.

"Yipe! He's so big… and… scary!"

"D-don't worry, Petuni… I'll protect you!"

Bowser walked around, checking each bush and scaring the heck out of the Punies until he walked to another bush. "Hello?"

"BEGONE!" The Elder yelled.

"ACK!"

 **BGM: Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I don't know who or WHAT you are, but you do not belong in our home!" The Elder exclaimed.

"Hmph! As if we should listen to this old hag." Kammy said, and then the Elder grew huge again.

"OLD HAG?! You have no respect!"

"Yipe! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Kammy exclaimed.

"Just tell us where the Crystal Star is at and nobody will get stepped on!" Roman threatened. "Though, we might do that anyway."

"I'll just burn the whole tree down." Bowser suggested.

"Well, if you must know where it is, it's no longer here."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, though Neo had a sign ready.

"Yup. It was taken by those nice folk led by Marty-o. Though, I believe someone named Susan also helped. Or was it Suzanne…?"

"Marty-o? For crying out loud, it's Mario!" Kamek exclaimed.

"So you are looking for them too? They're already gone. Though, four nicer girls came by looking for them too. I believe their names were Joan, Nook, Zanna, and Eye Color. What a strange name for that last one."

"Those four girls? Never heard of them!" Kammy said. "Never heard of this Suzanne either!"

"Mmph! Who do I have to find in order to get proper information on the Crystal Stars?! WHO!" Bowser demanded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With JNPR…_

"Alright, here we are." Jaune said as they arrived on the Strudel Continent. "Plumpbelly Village should be close by." He said as they started walking/floating as they made it toward the village without any interruption, but as they did… something felt off.

 **BGM: Lavender Town (Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee)**

"Does the air feel tense here or is it just me?" Ren asked.

"Aside from my hatred for Jaune? Yes." Blooey said.

 _You have GOT to let that go._ Pyrrha thought. "I think we need to ask around." She said as they did so.

"Ah, travelers!" A red Bob-omb came up to them. "You guys came at a perilous time."

"How so?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I think you need to ask the mayor for more information." He said. "I'm not much of a good explainer, but what can you do. Though, judging by your attire, you look like warriors so maybe you can help us! Also… shouldn't Bloopers be white like that Boo next to you?"

"Yeah, I _should_ be. We're all a little disappointed right now!" Blooey exclaimed, glaring at Jaune as the Bob-omb sweatdropped.

"I see… anyway, the name's Jerry!" He said. "What are yours?" He asked as they introduced themselves. "Nice! Anyway, the mayor's house is this way." He said as he guided them to the mayor's office where he was sobbing in agony.

"It's just not right! Curse that Hizza! Why!" He cried and then saw the others coming in. "Oh… uh, you didn't hear me crying, did you?" He asked. "Sorry, I'm terribly distraught." He said.

"What for?" Nora asked.

"You see, our village has been terrorized for a long time from this monster known as Hizza. For months, young maidens have to go dressed in brides as sacrifices to this wicked beast! And just my luck, my own daughter has to dress up in a gown to be a sacrifice! It's just not fair!"

"Perhaps we can go in her stead." Ren said.

"That's nice, but only one bridesmaid can go at a time."

"Then I guess one of us will have to be the sacrifice." Pyrrha said.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you be the sacrifice." Jaune protested. "I'm not going to let you become this monster chow!"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in surprise. "Jaune…" She quietly said, blushing.

"Alright, so I'll go instead!" Nora said.

"Nope, I'm not letting my team become brides and sacrifice themselves to this horrid beast!" Jaune said. "If anything, I should go!"

"…You do realize you volunteered yourself to become a bride, right?" Ren asked.

"Of course I did!" Jaune said, and then it dawned on him. "…Wait, what?"

"That's brilliant! Tricking the beast into thinking you're a maiden when you're actually a boy! That'll put Hizza through a loop!" He said. "I'll go get our best tailors!"

"W-wait, time out! Let me rephrase what I said!"

But it fell on deaf ears.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"This feels like deja vu." Ren said. "He was wearing a bride's outfit and you were wearing a tuxedo."

"We did look cute, didn't we?" Pyrrha blushed, and then a woman came out.

"He's ready~!" She said with a giggle, as Jaune came out wearing a wedding dress, complete with make up!

"…This would be less humiliating without the makeup." Jaune said, unaware of Pyrrha and Nora staring at Jaune, both of them having hearts over their eyes, Booniper was cackling, Ren took a picture, Blooey was rolling on the ground and pounding on the floor while laughing hysterically, while Jerry looked absolutely horrified.

"I have seen things that I wish I could unsee…" Jerry quietly said.

"THIS IS PRICELESS! AHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Blooey exclaimed.

"You look like a cute bride!" Pyrrha teased.

"Lookin' hot!" Nora exclaimed.

"If Cardin could see me now, he'd never let me hear the end of it… actually, no, Saphron would never let me hear the end of it." Jaune groaned. "Let's just get this over with." He said as they walked ahead, with Jaune tripping over his high heels. "Agh, how do you walk in these things?!"

* * *

 _Several tripping and falling fails later…_

"Well, we're here." Jaune said.

"Good luck!" Nora said.

"And don't die on us! I can't make fun of you if you're dead!" Blooey said as Jaune walked in, as Blooey turned to Jerry who was in a daze. "You alright?"

"I have seen things that I can't unsee…"

"Dude, you're weird."

"I feel like I should go with him." Pyrrha quietly said.

"Follow him inside. Your bride is waiting for you." Nora said cheekily, and then Ren pounded her on the head. "OW!"

"Behave." He lightly scolded as Pyrrha snuck in.

Jaune, meanwhile, fought off several enemies with little resistance, mostly because they were all making fun of him and laughing. Even a few Grimm were laughing themselves sick over this. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up!" Jaune grumbled as he soon made his way to the lair.

"Ah! Looksssss like we have an offering!"

"Yessss, it lookssss like we do, brother."

Jaune jawdropped at what he saw. A huge two headed snake, with the other head acting as the tail. "Oh… that's a new one." He said.

"What isssss your name, young lady?"

 _Come on, what's a good female name for me?_ Jaune thought. "Uh… Joan of Arc?" _Ugh, who names their kid that?_

"Well, Joan of Arc, I think it issss time for you to dine with usssss!"

"Yessss, and the main courssssse, isssss you!"

"Hmph, not on your life!" He said, pulling out his sword and shield.

"Look, brother! She wishesssss to fight usssss."

"Yessss, a bold one! Ssssstupid, but bold."

"Do you really think you can defeat usssss? We would like to sssssee you try!"

"Way ahead of you!" Jaune said. _As soon as I defeat these two, I can take off this stupid dress!_

 **BGM: The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Hizza launched fireballs out of their two mouths, where Jaune quickly blocked with his shield as he tried to run toward the gigantic snake heads, but since the guy was running with high heels, he unfortunately twisted his ankle and fell over. "Agh!"

"Down goessss the maiden. Thissss fight is already over!"

"Time to chow down!"

However, before they could eat him, a spear was thrown at them, hitting one in the eye as it cried out in agony. "WHO DARESSSS?!"

"Don't worry, Jaune! I'll keep them distracted!" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune smiled with relief.

"An intruder daressss to barge in our ritual?!"

"We should make an exxxample out of the townssssfolk!"

"Firssst, we'll deal with thesssse two!"

Jaune looked to Pyrrha as they both nodded as Jaune got back up, pulling out a Super Mushroom and eating it to heal up his ankle as he got back up, and then he kicked off the high heels. "Agh, forget those things!" He said as he ran toward the beast as one head tried to bite down on Jaune but he dodged and swung at him to keep him at bay while the other was busy with Pyrrha, but she had the spear return to her while she threw her shield to knock the head back.

Hizza lunged for Jaune, but he jumped back in time and climbed on top of him while Hizza got back up. "Where did you go?" He asked as Jaune got to the top of his head as he pulled his sword up.

"Begone, vile beast!" He exclaimed as he impaled Hizza on the head, alerting the other snake head after a loud hiss in pain.

"You!" The Snake Head exclaimed as he lunged for Jaune but he jumped back a bit, where the snake head bit the other by accident. "…Ah dawn…" He groaned with his mouth full, where both snakes have been defeated.

 **End BGM**

"We did it!" Jaune exclaimed, and then suddenly, Hizza lit up and exploded, sending Jaune flying away with him screaming.

"I got you!" Pyrrha exclaimed, catching her teammate bridal style.

"Phew, thanks for that." Jaune said.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha said, and then smiled cheekily. "You know, hopefully I can be in your arms when we get married."

"Yeah, I hope the roles cha-wait, what did you say?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha blushed. "Nothing!" She quickly said. "Don't worry about it." She said as both of them staring at each other's eyes for a long time, both of them blushing as both of them leaned in closer.

"Geez! Get a room, you two!" Nora's voice interrupted them.

"Eep!" Pyrrha exclaimed in surprise, accidentally dropping Jaune.

"OOOF!"

"Nora, you startled me!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Ow…" Jaune groaned as Pyrrha realized what she did.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

 _Back at the village…_

 **BGM: Mario Bros' Home (Paper Mario)**

"You did it! This village is now safe from Hizza!" The mayor cried out in joy. "…Excuse me, Jaune, why are you rubbing your butt?"

"It's, ow… a long story." Jaune, back to his normal self, groaned while Pyrrha looked embarrassed.

 _My ship WILL come true!_ Nora thought.

"I see… now that the beast is spared, I was wondering if you, Jaune, will take my daughter's hand in marriage." He said.

"Uh…" Jaune said, staring at the beautiful lady in front of her. "Well, I… uh…"

"As much as we'd like that, we'd have somewhere else to be at the moment." Nora said, interrupting them.

"Oh, in that case, take this with you." He said, handing them a piece of the Marvelous Compass. "It's the least we could do."

"Got it." Ren nodded as they put the piece in the compass.

 _"Please… come save me…"_

"Did anyone hear that?" Jaune asked as his team nodded as the Marvelous Compass showed off the next location. "Circuit Break Island?"

"Well, now we know where to go next. Let's go!" Pyrrha said with Jaune nodding.

"See ya!" Jaune waved as they all walked off.

"Ten coins that those two will start dating, get married and have kids." Nora said.

"I don't make bets, Nora." Ren said.

"It's a deal!" Nora smirked, completely mishearing what Ren said.

"Guess it is." He sighed as they walked off with Jerry looking at them walk off.

"There is NO way that I will allow the whole world to see Jaune in a wedding dress." He said. "It is my mission to not have anyone be scarred for life. WAIT FOR ME!" He said as he took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With JINX…_

 **BGM: Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hello, anyone home?" Jade asked, knocking on the door of Flurrie's house.

"I swear, I feel like someone just said my name wrong." Iris said.

"Why are you worried about that?" Xena asked.

"I dunno, just a hunch that I have." Iris said.

"I don't think anyone's home." Nyx said.

"Well, I guess we should go tell that Elder that no one's home." Xena said. "I mean, I don't want to break into someone's home."

"Yeah, let's go." Jade said as they started to walk back when they saw something shiny appear in the sky. "Hmm?"

"What's that?" Xena wondered.

"It looks like a comet or something." Nyx said. "…And it looks like it's heading right for-"

 **CRASH!**

"The Boggly Tree." Nyx winced.

"Come on, let's investigate!" Jade said as they took off.

* * *

 _At the crash site…_

"Ooogh… what just hit me…?" Bowser wondered, rubbing his head, unaware that his son smacked him on the head.

"Sire, are you okay?" Kamek asked. "…Wait a minute, Junior?"

"Ugh…" Junior groaned.

"What's the young prince doing here?" Kammy wondered as they saw JINX coming toward them. "Oh, it's those girls."

"And what are THEY doing here?" Kamek wondered as Bowser snapped out of it.

"Blegh, what happened?" He wondered. "…Wait, JINX? Junior? Can someone tell me what happened!"

"We've been looking all over for someone! We need to warn you!" Jade said.

"Can't it wait?" Roman asked as Bowser knelt down beside his son.

"Junior! Why are you hurt? Did a Chain Chomp smack you? Did you catch King Bob-omb at a bad time?" He asked, unaware of Xena clenching her fists and trying to breathe. "Did the castle explode?"

"M-Ma… Mario… G-Glitzville…"

Bowser's eyes widened. "Mario did this to you?!" He asked, clenching his fists. "MAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOO!" He roared loudly as he ran off, knocking the girls down.

"Wait, your nastiness! We don't know all the details!" Kamek exclaimed as he ran after him while Kammy put up a healing spell on Junior.

"Can you keep an eye on the young prince while we deal with His Angriness?" Kammy asked and flew off with Roman and Neo following, and conjured up a barrier. "That will last until Junior has fully recovered!" He said and then took off.

"…Ow…" Nyx groaned. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yo…" Black Yoshi gave her the thumbs up.

"I'm okay… just got the wind knocked out of me." Jade groaned.

"I'm alright…" Xena said.

"I've been through worse… though, now I'm hungry." Iris grumbled.

"Did she just say a barrier?" Nyx asked as she saw a barrier in front of them and saw it surrounded the Boggly Tree. Luckily, it was providing Oxygen. "…Oh great…"

"Guess we're stuck here until His Highness recovers." Jade said.

"Man, what did we get ourselves into?" Xena wondered as they sighed, while listening to Bowser roaring in the distance.

* * *

 **Game and Watch... _what have they done to you..._ huh? Oh! Hello there! **

**Hard to believe that KH3 is releasing in seven days. (Why hello there Saix!) Aaaand the leaks are already showing up on YouTube. Fantastic. I did try to get away from them but there was one in particular that I absolutely HAD to see. That would be none other than Elsa singing Let it Go. (What? I'm a huge sucker for that song. Frozen IS one of my favorite Disney movies, after all. Though, nothing will top Mulan. _NOTHING!_ ) and another one involving Vanitas in Monstropolis. (I'm not going to reveal what it is unless you already saw it.)**

 **That being said, I am most likely going to watch the whole thing on YouTube. Watching KH3 on YouTube because you don't have an Xbox One or a PS4 squad, sound off!**

 **Oh, and there's a Nindies thing going on tomorrow if you're into that kind of thing.**


	15. New Allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, now you must go." Jolene said as the group nodded. "I'll be honest, it's going to be quite lonely with you gone. Actually, it's going to be lonely with everyone gone."

"Eh, I'm sure you'll manage." Yang said. "Everyone might have gone back to their homelands, plus three of them went back to the Smash Mansion, but I'm sure you'll think of something great!"

"Here's hoping." Jolene chuckled.

"We're going to kick some ass while you're gone!" King K said. "Heh, I'm gonna be back in the ring and take that champion belt!"

"Heh, in your dreams." Rawk Hawk smirked. "Anyway, I'm not going to be fighting dirty anymore. If anything, I'm gonna take it easy, work out, and then I'll come back swinging like a new champ!" He said. "Word of advice! If anyone knocks you down and decides to monologue for some reason, give 'em a good ol' Rawking for me!"

"You got it!" Ruby said and then Rawk Hawk walked over to Yang.

"Hey, maybe some day I'll see you back in the ring and have a good match."

Yang smirked. "Yeah!" She said as the two fist bumped each other.

 _When did they become good friends?_ Weiss thought.

"Heh, I'm planning on making a comeback myself." Prince Mush said. "So this is gonna be quite interesting…" He chuckled.

"We do need to think of a theme though. Eh, I'm sure we'll think of something." Jolene said. "Take care!" She waved as they waved back as they walked out of the Glitz Pit where they got to the blimp and took off back to Rogueport.

 **BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, that was fun." Luigi said.

"You said it." Mario nodded.

"Can't wait to see where we're going next!" Ruby grinned.

"I dunno how we're gonna top the Glitz Pit, but I bet it's gonna be fun!" Eira said as they walked ahead and then Mario's Mailbox SP went off as he opened it up.

"From Peach!" He said and began to read it.

 _"Dear Mario and friends, I've learned something that has made me absolutely livid. The X-Nauts want to use the Crystal Stars for what else but world domination. Like, seriously! Why do they NEED to conquer the world? It's so done to death in movies and TV shows that it's exhausting! Can't KoopaWood do ANYTHING original?! I mean, I feel like I'm in a movie myself since apparently, I'm needed for this to work but I don't know why I am! Agh! I'm so furious I can't even think straight! Get me out of this hell hole! It's infuriating I tell you! You need to collect the other Crystal Stars before it falls to the wrong hands. Seriously, I do NOT want to deal with another world domination scenario… - Peach."_

"Mama mia, how many world dominations is this?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, I've lost track after too many shows that had the same plot." Mario admitted.

"So the shows in the Mushroom Kingdom is just as bad as some shows at Beacon, that's good to know…" Yang mused. "But, let's just get these Crystal Stars so we don't have to deal with it."

"I don't think I've ever seen Peach this upset." Blake said as they walked toward the main square where they went to the Trouble Center to see what was up on the board.

"Oh, we have one over at Glitzville." Yang said and started to read it.

 _"I'm looking for a strong challenger to spar with. Meet me in the Glitz Pit."_

"Heh, if this person's looking for a strong challenge, then I'm all for it!" Yang grinned as she took off while Mario saw one with a raised eyebrow.

 _"I am challenging the so-called Super Mario to a one-on-one fight. I want to see if he's indeed THE legend everyone claims him to be. Meet me in Petal Meadows. PS: I would've said the Glitz Pit, but someone already reserved that."_

"Huh, someone's calling me out. I'll have to accept that challenge." Mario said and walked off.

"There's one more." Eira said. "…What's a Heartful Cake and who's Merlee?"

"I think we need to ask around on that one." Blake said.

"Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Ruby asked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Glitz Pit_ _…_

"Oh! Yang! You're back so soon?!" Jolene asked in surprise. "We just got done cleaning the arena!"

"I'm looking for someone." Yang said. "They said to meet them here in the Glitz Pit."

Jolene nodded. "The same person is waiting for you in the pit. I'm actually not sure how she got here so quick. You probably just missed her when you were leaving."

 _Her?_ Yang wondered. "So, do I have to go sign back up or…?"

"Oh no no, you don't have to. Until we have everything situated, which will take a while, the Glitz Pit is open for anyone who wants to have a throw down."

"Oh, neat!" Yang said. "Thanks!" She waved as she walked into the ring and walked up the stairs. "Alright, I'm here! Where are you hiding?"

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you, of all people, to accept my trouble!"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Yang demanded, cocking her gauntlets, looking around the audience seats and then she saw someone walking on the stands as Yang's eyes widened in surprise. "I know you, you're that girl that usually hangs out with Cloud!" She said. "…I always forget your name though."

"Just Tifa will do." She replied, who was wearing her Advent Children attire.

"Oh that's right, Tifa." Yang nodded. "So, what brings you here? I usually see you going toe to toe with everyone in the Mansion."

"Oh, I heard about the Glitz Pit when I was grabbing something at the super market. I wanted to come and see what all the fuss was all about. I wanted to face the strongest opponent here so I requested a match at the Trouble Center. Never imagined it'd be you." She then let out a chuckle. "Truth be told, I always wanted to face you in battle."

"You do?" Yang asked.

"Of course! Every time I would see you fighting the Smashers on the battlefield, I've always wanted to see which of us is stronger!"

Yang chuckled. "Now that you've said it, I've been itching for a fight with you for a long time. Seriously, you have some serious moves there on the field!"

Tifa chuckled. "Thank you. I can say the same to you as well." She said. "So… shall we then?"

"Oh, you know it!" Yang said. "I'm gonna take you down!"

Tifa smirked. "We'll see about that, Yang!"

 **BGM: Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Yang and Tifa lunged for each other, both of them punching each other but both of their fists connected to each other. Tifa did a round house kick to knock Yang back and then used an uppercut to knock her up in the air, but then Yang recovered and quickly shot her gauntlets at Tifa, who blocked the attack with her arms, shrugging the bullets off. She then ran forward, jumping and punching Yang in the face to knock her back.

Yang shook it off as she punched Tifa in the chest and then used an uppercut to knock her back and then shot off her gauntlet to knock her back. But Tifa recovered and then cracked her neck and her knuckles as she lunged for Yang. She dodged to the side to avoid a punch, but Tifa smirked and kicked Yang in the gut to knock her back as she then grabbed her arm and swung her down. She jumped up and attempted to land on Yang with her heel aiming for her stomach, but Yang rolled out of the way in time as she ran over to Tifa and unleashed a Shoryuken to knock Tifa up in the air as she jumped up and punched Tifa to the ground.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Yang taunted.

"Oh, I'm not through yet." Tifa said as she got back up. Yang rushed toward the woman to punch her, but Tifa blocked the punches with her arms and then sweep kicked Yang to the ground and then kicked her away. Yang got back up and growled and then summoned her Xiao Long Arm as she ran and tried to do an uppercut, but Tifa bent backward to avoid the attack and then used her legs to kick Yang's arm up as she got back up and punched Yang in the gut to knock her back.

Yang growled, shaking it off as she ran straight for Tifa who ran toward Yang, but then Tifa tripped her up by using Waterkick, and then she turned around and punched Yang repeatedly and then did another Roundhouse kick to knock her Xiao Long Arm off. She then did a drop kick to knock Yang away, and then Tifa grabbed a hold of the Xiao Long Arm and threw it at Yang who recovered just in time… and the Xiao Long Arm smacked into her head. "OOOF!"

Tifa smirked, and then her eyes widened seeing Yang getting up and screaming, punching her fists together as her hair caught on fire and her eyes glowing red. _Alright, here we go._ Tifa thought as Yang launched herself toward her, pulling back her arm and then unleashing several punches while Tifa dodged most of the attacks while taking some to the gut. Yang then used a powerful Shoryuken, only for it to stop short when Tifa kicked her in the knee. Tifa then cracked her knuckles and unleashed Beat Rush on her, then used Dolphin Blow on her, and then used an uppercut to knock her down, and then Tifa used Meteor Drive, followed by a Somersault.

Yang got back up, wiping some blood from her lip. "THAT'S… IT!" She screamed as she lunged for Tifa, screaming at her but Tifa remained calm, her fists glowing with energy, readying herself as Yang unleashed a powerful jab, but Tifa blocked it the palm of her hand and kicked her back.

"Are you ready!" Tifa said and then unleashed Final Heaven on her, punching her from all directions as Yang tried to punch back but Tifa was faster than her and then she jumped back. "Breaking my limit!" She said and then charged up her final punch while Yang was dazed, and then Tifa punched right through her, followed by a powerful explosion with Yang screaming. "Feels like you're flying, doesn't it?"

Tifa then turned around, seeing Yang struggling to get up. "D-Did I… just… explode…?" She wondered as Tifa watched her try to get up… only for her to fall in defeat.

 **End BGM**

The next thing Yang felt was a liquid substance entering her mouth and then went down her throat as she opened her eyes to see Tifa leaning down on one knee and applying it to Yang's mouth. "There we go." She said and then stepped back.

"Wh-what'd you put in me?" Yang asked.

"It's a potion." Tifa said. "I've got plenty of them. Hi-Potions, Mega Potions, Elixers, Mega Elixers, Ethers, you name it." She said as Yang sat up while Tifa sat down next to her.

"I have to say… you're pretty good." Yang said.

"You're not too bad yourself, even if you are predictable."

"What? I'm not predictable!"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Then explain how I was able to hold you back all those times." She pointed out as Yang tried to argue back but couldn't.

"…Mmph, your point?"

"My point is, is that there's more to fighting then just going in guns blazing like a wild animal. You have to remain focused and calm in battle. If you lose yourself in battle, you may end up seriously hurt. Smash Bros may be one thing, but it's completely different outside of Smash. There's more to it than brute force. Do you remember those times you saw me in battle?"

"Yeah, I saw you going against Ryu, Little Mac, Ganondorf… I think I've seen you give Daisy a run for her money."

"I was able to remain calm in battle, even if some of them changed their appearance like Bowser." Tifa said. "It all has to do with remaining focused and calm. Sure, going in guns blazing is one thing, but that will most likely get yourself knocked out most of the time. Sure, I may have lost a few battles, but I've always kept a calm demeanor no matter what's thrown at me."

"So, what you're saying is, I'll get ahead in life if I remain calm under pressure?"

"Exactly." Tifa nodded and then stood up to stretch. "So, got any plans or something?"

"Oh, you know, just busy collecting Crystal Stars with my team and the Bros."

"Really, is that right?" Tifa mused. "Mind if I join you? Think of this as a reward for taking on my request." She said with a wink.

"Sure! Why not!" Yang grinned as the two of them walked out together, only to see Jolene with an annoyed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I had to chase these two men out who were really wanting to see you in action." Jolene said. "They said they were part of this group called Death Battle or something. Called themselves… what was it, Wizard and Boomtube or whatever. Trust me, they wanted to analyze the two of you and see if they could make a video. I said 'no way, I am not going to let you two analyze two women who are in battle. Go analyze a Goomba and a Koopa instead or whatever." They were persistent but I had to get Rawk Hawk to throw them out." She said as Rawk Hawk came back in.

"That takes care of those two!" He said, dusting his hands and looked at the ladies.

"What'd you do?" Yang asked.

"SImple, I threw them off the platform." Rawk Hawk said as the three of them sweatdropped. "What? They'll hit the ocean. They'll be fine."

"…I'll get the crane." Jolene sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Yang said as Tifa nodded and the two of them took off.

* * *

 _With Ruby and the others_ _…_

Ruby knocked on the door to Zess T's door as she answered it. "Oh… it's you. What do you want?" Zess T. asked.

"We were wondering if you know where we can find some Ruin Powder. Everyone said that you would know." Weiss said.

"Ruin Powder! I don't believe I have some, but I do know where to look for them." She said. "Come in!" She then glared at Ruby. "And don't you _dare_ touch anything."

"Huh?" Eira asked and then Weiss whispered in her ear. "Oh."

When they walked in, they saw someone else at the kitchen. "Umber?" Blake asked in surprise.

"Oh! Hey guys." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, I heard how great Zess T. was at cooking so I wanted to learn from her. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how much of a Kingler she was."

"What's a Kingler?" Ruby asked.

"Y'know, the evolved form of Krab-oh right, you don't have Pokemon here." Umber remembered.

"The tougher I am on you, the more you will learn!" Zess T. said.

"You trying to toughen yourself up because of your depression?" Ruby asked and then realized what she said. "Oh! Uh… sorry!"

"Oh no no, it's fine." Umber said. "The thing is, I'm not really depressed. If anything, I'm really chipper and friendly all the time with a knack for laziness." Umber said. "The problem is, I didn't realize being champion of Alola would weigh me down a lot more than I thought it would." He admitted, sweatdropping a bit. "I mean, compared to Alder and Cynthia, I'm just a kid. I'm not sure how old they were when those guys became champion, but then there's me, just an ordinary teenager that got more than he bargained for. I thought I'd be champion and still have a fun time with friends and such. Unfortunately, Kukui never warned me about meetings, deciding the Pokemon League and what's best for Alola and such. Good grief… you think a teenager would want all that?"

"Oh… that would explain it." Luigi said. "But hold on! Red became champion of Kanto and look how well he's doing."

"I'm aware. Things were a lot simpler back in Kanto…and maybe he mentioned that he and the others spent time outside of being Champion to enjoy themselves which I never thought of doing. Really wished I knew I could have a life outside of the Pokemon League."

"Can't argue with that." Luigi admitted.

"So, I'd like to apologize for me being all moody to y'all at Delfino. You unfortunately caught me at a bad time when I didn't mean it." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"It's fine. I was wondering if something was up but didn't want to intrude." Blake said.

"Yeah, water under the bridge." Weiss replied.

"Thank you." Umber said. "Oh, and if you run into Lillie and Guzma, tell them I'm sorry that I pushed them away." He said and then sighed. "Truth is… something happened to me before I became champion. You ever heard of Giovanni? He and Team Rainbow Rocket happened and… I'd rather not get into what they did to me, but it made me get really bitter at times and have me get moody plenty of times. Trust me… you don't want to know."

"That bad?" Eira asked.

"It's complicated..." Umber said, shuddering.

"Well, I hope you conquer these demons that you have! You have your friends to help you out too!" Ruby smiled at him.

"Honestly, I don't think these demons _will_ go away…" He muttered before shaking it off. "But, let's not worry about that! Zess T, I think they were looking for Ruin Powder."

"Oh! That's right." Zess T said and opened up a book. "Let's see, Ruin Powder, Ruin Powder… AHA! Here it is. You can get Ruin Powder at the Northwinds Mart."

"Where's that at?" Blake asked.

"The Fahr Outpost." She replied. "It's a very cold place." She told them. "You can also find Ruin Powder by taking down Hyper Paragoombas, Dark Craws, Green Fuzzies, Swampires, Ice Puffs, Phantom Embers, and the occasional Lakitu. Though, I can also make one if you give me a Spite Pouch and a Point Swap. Though, according to my cook book, it says here you can find some at a deserted island and… okay, who wrote this? Was someone drunk? How would you find some on the _MOON,_ of all places?!"

Everyone else sweatdropped. "Uh… we'll just go tell Merlee we couldn't find any Ruin Powder." Blake said as they took out.

"Good luck." Umber waved them goodbye.

* * *

 _With Mario_ _…_

Mario wandered around Petal Meadows, ready for whoever was going to jump out at him as Goombella, Koops and Flurrie were out to accompany him, and then Koops saw something on top of a tree. "Up there!" He said as they looked up to see a figure and then it jumped off of the tree and landed behind them.

"Lucha!"

"A Hawlucha?" Mario wondered as Goombella looked into her Tattle Log.

"What in the world?!" She asked. "78 HP, 92 Attack and 75 Defense?! Whatever happened to single digits on attack and defense?! This some kind of super boss or something?"

"A Luchador hawk being a super boss? I don't see it." Koops said.

"Goodness me, I think this is the one challenging Mario!" Flurrie said.

"Was it you that called me out?" Mario asked as Hawlucha nodded. "Alright then. Bring it on then." He said as Hawlucha got into position while Goombella, Koops and Flurrie went to a safe distance.

 **BGM: Battle! Trainer (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS/Ultimate)**

Mario and Hawlucha jumped toward each other, both of them punching/kicking each other with both of their attacks connecting as they jumped back. Mario pulled out a Fire Flower and threw fireballs at him, but Hawlucha swiped them away with his wings and then used Aerial Ace, hitting Mario directly to knock him back as the Fire Flower power up deactivated. Mario got back up as he ran toward Hawlucha while Hawlucha unleashed High Jump Kick, but Mario was prepared for this as he pulled out his Super Hammer and swung at Hawlucha's stomach, knocking him back.

"Hawluch!" Hawlucha cried as he flew up high in the air to prepare a Sky Attack, where Mario looked up, only to be blinded by the sun where Hawlucha came down and slammed into Mario to knock him back and then he kicked Mario to the side. "Lucha!" He cried in triumph.

Mario got back up and brushed himself off as he ran to Hawlucha as he jumped up and punched Hawlucha on the head and then grabbed him, then threw him to a tree, but Hawlucha recovered and his feet landed on the tree where he launched himself toward Mario, readying a High Jump Kick, but Mario jumped to the side, where Hawlucha's eyes widened as he hit a rock by accident. Pained tears ran down from his eyes before he shook off the pain and glared at the plumber. Mario did a triple front flip and then hammered Hawlucha on the head, only for Hawlucha to smirk and then grabbed him, where he flew up in the air for a Sky Drop attack.

"Hawluch Lucha!" Hawlucha exclaimed, ready to crush Mario to the ground but Mario smirked as he grabbed the Wrestling Pokemon and turned them around where Mario launched himself off of Hawlucha's body and then he threw his hammer at Hawlucha where it landed on the ground and then the hammer slammed into him as he cried out in pain. Mario landed next to him and grabbed his hammer while Hawlucha forced himself off the ground, looking ready to fall but wasn't willing to go down quite yet as Hawlucha quickly used Aerial Ace to slam into Mario.

Mario was knocked back a few, but as Hawlucha swiped at him with his feet, Mario punched him in the gut a few times and kicked him back, then jumped toward him and punched him in the head to knock him toward a tree, as Hawlucha struggled to get up after slamming into the tree. It was at this point Mario remembered something as he pulled out an Ultra Ball that Red gave him, plus a few extra for Pokemon he wanted to catch. Mario threw the Ultra Ball, and since Mario had one heck of a throwing arm in baseball, the Ultra Ball suddenly caught on fire as Hawlucha got up, only to see the flaming Ultra Ball at the last second as his eyes widened before it hit him, and then was absorbed into the Ultra Ball.

One Shake. Two Shakes. Three Shakes. The Pokeball stopped shaking as everyone leaned in in anticipation, holding their breath.

Click!

 **End BGM**

Mario let out a sigh of relief while Goombella, Koops and Flurrie cheered as they walked toward the Ultra Ball and Mario picked it up and then tossed it up in the air, where Hawlucha came out where Mario tossed him a Super Mushroom. "Lucha?" Hawlucha wondered before eating it. He could feel that he felt better. "Lucha." Hawlucha nodded and then fist bumped Mario as Amaura came out of her Poke Ball.

"Maura!" Amaura smiled.

"Lucha Hawluch." Hawlucha said in acknowledgement.

"I have a feeling these three will get along great!" Koops said.

"Yup!" Goombella nodded.

"Oh, seeing friendships blossom makes my heart soar!" Flurrie giggled.

"Come on, let's go back and surprise them all." Mario said as they nodded.

* * *

 _Back in Rogueport_ _…_

 **BGM: Rogueport**

"Well, at least she had some." Ruby said.

"All of that for a Heartful Cake. Wow." Luigi said.

"Hey, at least it tasted good!" Eira said as they all nodded where they heard footsteps approaching as they saw Yang and Tifa approaching them.

"Oh hey Yang. Hey… TIFA?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hey Luigi!" Tifa waved.

"Hey, isn't she that chick that usually hangs around with Cloud and… uh… who's that ninja girl, Bluffee?" Ruby wondered.

"Yuffie." Blake corrected.

"Oh, right." Ruby nodded. "What's she doing here?"

"It's a long story." Yang said. "However, the fight did not go in my favor." She said and explained what happened.

"Oh my goodness! That's crazy!" Ruby exclaimed, however the others nodded in understanding.

"That doesn't surprise me. Whenever I see Tifa in action, she was always calm and collected. Even Ganondorf has trouble with her." Weiss said.

"I think I've seen her go against Chun-Li once." Blake said.

"Yeah, but it would make sense if Tifa won. She's calm and collected and Yang… is… a bull in a china shop." Weiss said.

"Hey! …Okay, that's true."

"So, is she coming with us?" Luigi asked.

"You know it!" Tifa nodded.

"Great!" Luigi grinned.

"Mama mia! Tifa, is that you?" Mario's voice asked as the others approached them.

"Hey Mario!" Tifa greeted where the others filled Mario in, to which Mario nodded in approval.

"Oh, speaking of new teammates!" Mario pulled out an Ultra Ball and tossed it up in the air to reveal Hawlucha.

"HAWLUCHA?!" Luigi yelled. "Hang on, I gotta let everyone see this!" He said, tossing his Pokeballs in the air.

"Misdrea!" Affection exclaimed, curiously flying around Hawlucha with Affectio and Pueo joining her.

"Shadow…" Marshadow mused, checking out Hawlucha before nodding.

"Ori." Kagura nodded in approval.

"Phan! Phan!" Kodama cried, eagerly shaking Hawlucha's hand to which Hawlucha did the same with a small smile.

"Hey, he's a great addition to Mario's team." Hoopa chuckled.

"They all approve." Luigi laughed as they all went back to Luigi. "Alright, I guess we got a door to get to." He said where Goombella, Koops and Flurrie jumped into Mario's pocket.

 **BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa, the door was bigger than I expected." Tifa admitted.

"Same!" Eira said as they walked toward the pedestal where Mario hopped up and then the usual lights appeared with the map floating high up in the air and then gently floating down to Mario as he caught the map as everyone gathered around to see what would appear on the map, and what appeared before them was a big creepy steeple.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later_ _…_

 **BGM: Professor Frankly's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wh-wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Professor Frankly yelled. "You gotta be kidding me… they want to take over the world with the Crystal Stars?! That is not good! …I sympathize with Peach though." He said. "That being said, we must not let the Crystal Stars fall into the wrong hands, or there will be nothing but ruin, just like what happened to that very town a millennia ago!"

"So, where's the next Crystal Star hanging around?" Yang asked.

"Ah yes, the next Crystal Star is in a Creepy Steeple near a place called Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town?" Tifa asked.

"Yes. Well, actually, it _used_ to be Twilight Town."

"What happened to it?" Mario asked.

"Well, rumor has it that someone moved in to Twilight Town and offered a deal with the mayor. He would fix up Twilight Town to make it more inviting for people to come and visit. The mayor was reluctant but agreed to it. This stranger made the place more beautiful and colorful, and before anyone knew it, the sky turned into blue and the sun was shining. Twilight was no longer permanent. The residents were enamored by this and praised the stranger. The mayor was impressed and decided to make him mayor while he retired. Before anyone knew it, the town became lively with new people and new businesses boomed! However, the original residents felt a bit crowded and decided to move somewhere else. They had no ill will toward the mayor and wished him for the best before they left. It was also renamed Animal Village. The new mayor? You might even be acquainted with him. He frequents Smash Bros from time to time."

"Wait… mayor of Animal Village… Villager?!" Mario asked.

"Bingo! You'll be heading off to Animal Village!" He said. "There's a warp pipe in the West side of Rogueport, underneath the sewer. It will take you to Animal Village."

"Well, let's-a go!" Luigi said as they all nodded and took off.

 **End BGM**

When they got to the sewer, all of them turned into thin pieces of paper and hopped in, while Tifa sweatdropped and flipped herself sideways and then hopped in where she landed near them. "It's not easy turning your body into a thin piece of paper… despite me being made out of paper." Tifa admitted.

"Oh that's right, you don't have the curse." Weiss said.

Tifa blinked. "Curse?"

"Long story… but it's not really a curse." Ruby said as they went into the Warp Pipe and found themselves at a bus stop.

"I guess we have to wait." Yang replied and then a bus rolled up, revealing Kapp'n when the bus doors opened.

"Oh! What do you know, it's a small world." He said. "Come on in!" He requested as they got in the bus and then Kapp'n drove off to the village.

* * *

 ***watching Akechi's last scene in Persona 5* Fare thee well, pancake boy... and good riddance! No one likes you! ...Okay, I never liked you, but still! Good riddance to you!**

 **Man, I forgot how much fun it was to write Tifa. Fun fact: She was originally going to be on the poll fighting Grubba, but we all thought that wouldn't do her justice so we decided to replace Ms. Mowz with Tifa Lockhart herself! ...Let's be real here, does ANYONE actually use Ms. Mowz in battle? She's pretty much useless.**

 **Also, I was going to have Yang win the fight to reflect that Death Battle episode, but a few months ago, I came across arguments that Tifa would've actually won the fight, and even Monty said that Tifa would win and Rooster Teeth wanted Yang to win that particular battle. At first, I shrugged it off but as I was writing that battle, I thought "You know what... having Tifa win would actually make sense. Time for an epic finisher!"**

 **I also just found out that Smash Online would allow me to play in Arenas but would always kick me out during quickplays... that's rather odd if you ask me. Can be a bit laggy, but hey, I'll take that over getting kicked out constantly.**

 **Now if you'll excuuuuse me, I will go celebrate Akechi's demise. These party poppers aren't gonna pop themselves!**


	16. Got Bacon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Soooo, what are yer names?" Kapp'n asked as they were driving along. "I know of the Mario Bros, but I don't recognize the rest of you."

"Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang! Sup?"

"Tifa."

"Eira!" Eira grinned.

"Interesting names…" Kapp'n said. "Heheh, bunch of cuties you are. Why, if I was a different species, I'd be datin' the whole lot of ya."

"…Is he hitting on us?" Ruby asked.

"I… I think so." Weiss sweatdropped.

"Oh boy…" Tifa said.

"Uh, I'm already dating someone." Ruby told Kapp'n.

"Ah, no big deal then." Kapp'n said. "Anyway, how about I sing ya a song? I might know a song or two." He chuckled before he started singing one of his shanties, but was short lived when they got to the entrance. "Oh, we're here already? Take care everyone, especially you lovely ladies!"

"Thanks." Blake said as they walked out, though Weiss was more eager to leave the bus than anyone else while Kapp'n drove off.

 **BGM: Title (Animal Crossing)**

"Nice place!" Ruby said as they looked around the area.

"Hmm, I didn't imagine it being a pig pen though." Mario mused, seeing several pigs going around.

"Oh, hello everyone!" A voice said as they saw a male Shih Tzu walking toward them. "Welcome to our happy Animal village! I am Digby and… well, y'all came at a bad time."

"What, did the pig pen bust open?" Yang asked.

"Well, not exactly, you see, there's been quite the commotion over-" He was cut off by the sound of a bell. "Oh crud… who is it this time?" He groaned, and then he suddenly transformed into a pig.

"WHOA!" Ruby yelled.

"Uh… I think we got off on the wrong bus stop." Luigi paled a bit.

"Ooooh, not Digby!" A female voice exclaimed as they saw Isabelle approaching them. "This is getting ridiculous by the second! Now my brother's a victim!" She sighed before realizing who she was standing in front of. "Oh my goodness! The Mario Bros! RWBY! Uh… Cloud's Girlfriend… I'm assuming. Sorry, I can't remember your name."

"We're just good friends." Tifa said quickly, trying to hide a blush. "And it's Tifa."

"Tifa! Right." Isabelle nodded. "Well uh, you might want to come over to Town Hall so we can discuss this more privately." She said as they walked over to Town Hall, with everyone else looking around at the various pigs going about their day until they walked into Town Hall. "Oh Mr. Mayor! We have friends over!"

"Just a second!" Villager said as he was going through paperwork. "How long do we want the pig pen to be? Uh… a mile wide? Several meters wide? Man… I can't even tell if that's Reese or Nook out our window. It might be Pete… Or is it Egbert?! Agh!"

"Mr. Mayor!"

"What?" Villager asked, putting the paperwork down as he's looking a little frazzled. "Oh! Hey guys!"

"You're looking a bit stressed." Mario said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be." Villager said. "This whole thing with everyone turning into pigs left and right has put the whole town on edge…" He sighed. "To think we were such a peaceful town too before this chaos happened."

"There's never a dull moment here either, but… to think we wouldn't have gotten this far without the help of an individual that helped us get through the first year when Mr. Mayor became… well, you know, mayor." Isabelle giggled. "In fact, he was a good friend of ours. The three of us… actually, four of us because Mr. Nook was also with us struggled until our friend stepped in."

"Yeah, when we were struggling, he helped us out and went to make advertisements about this place." Isabelle said. "In fact, he went off and made videos to boost popularity of the place too, and brought some of his friends along for the ride from where he grew up. It was all for getting our town noticed, but I do question the things he said in his videos…"

"Like what?" Luigi asked.

"Well, first of all, he's a huge Nintendo dork, just to let you know on some of these videos." Villager said. "But as he was playing some of these games, he would say things like, eh… cover your ears, Luigi, 'do Daisy on Hard' when playing a Mario Party game." He said.

"Oh my!" Blake and Tifa exclaimed while Yang burst out laughing, while Mario jawdropped as Luigi clenched his fists.

"When I find that guy…" Luigi growled.

"Uh… what did he mean by that?" Eira asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Ruby replied.

"We'll tell you when you're older!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Of course, he was also a loud mouth on a few occasions." Isabelle said. "Especially him screaming about, I dunno, Wallywogs, I think? Not to mention him screaming to the skies above saying that he had to open his mouth when a Water… uh… Waterwraith thingy popped up. Also there were times when he screamed like a girl over catching a Groudon in a Nest Ball, finding a Phanpy, or whatever."

"Let's not forget about him saying "We are invading Luigi's personal space bubble" or something." Villager added, with Luigi raising an eyebrow.

"And screaming something about… what was it, Finnyland or something? I think it was Bowser's arms?" Isabelle rubbed her chin. "There was also the time where he got really angry about people hating on our Amiibo Festival but wasn't cool to hate on Mario Party… 10, I believe?"

"To be fair, that wasn't exactly our best moment as we thought it'd be." Villager said.

"True, but all that hate toward us made me suffer from anxiety for a few months." Isabelle shuddered.

"Remind me why we invited Bowser to that party again?" Luigi asked.

"I dunno, but it made him happy." Mario shrugged.

"Anyway, I'd mention more but we'd be here all day." Isabelle said. "He was a good friend to hang around, and I think he warmed up to Shari who moved in a few years ago. Though… he kinda left town like a year ago or so."

"How come?" Mario asked.

"He felt that his job was complete and wanted to move on. He occasionally drops by for a visit for a few days before going back to some random shenanigans" Villager said. "He does send a postcard all the time." He said. "In fact, we got one just a few days ago." He gave the others a postcard as the picture had a villager on top of a Yarn Yoshi with a Yarn Poochy next to him. _"Greetings from the yarn universe!"_ It read.

"Yarn universe?" Tifa wondered.

"I dunno." Yang shrugged.

"Anyway, that's how the town came to be." Villager said.

"So what happened to the old mayor?" Mario asked.

* * *

 _At Tortimer Island…_

Former Mayor Dour was relaxing on a beach chair and drinking a smoothie. "I should've done this YEARS ago!" He chuckled.

* * *

 _Back at Animal Village…_

"Relaxing at a beach, I'm imagining." Villager said. "Anyway, you're probably wondering how we got ourselves in this mess. Honestly, I'm not sure what happened. We were celebrating our completion for getting this town ready for the Ultimate tournament, and then we heard a bell coming from that Creepy Steeple just a little ways off from here and… well, we've been turning into pigs left and right."

"We can put a stop to that!" Mario said.

"You plan on going THERE?!" Isabelle asked. "That's… that's unthinkable!"

"Hold on there, Isabelle." Villager said. "I'm sure they can handle it."

"True… but I do recommend you get some items from our shop just in case." Isabelle pointed out.

"Fair enough. Let's-a go!" Mario grinned as they ran out of Town Hall.

"Hmm, I can't help but wonder if we forgot to tell them something." Villager rubbed his chin in thought. "Eh, it's probably nothing."

"Okay, so where's the shop at?" Yang asked.

"We'll probably ask around… who's not a pig." Ruby replied as they looked around and then found something. "Hey guys? I think I found it!"

"Hmm?" Blake wondered. "The Nookling Store. That was easy." She said as they walked in, where they saw a pig running around the store while Tommy sighed to himself.

"Welcome to the Nookling Store… I'm Tommy and that pig over there is my twin brother, Timmy."

"Oink."

"Anyway, what can I do for ya?"

"Looking for some items." Mario said, feeling bad for his brother as they looked around.

"We mostly sell badges here." Tommy said as Mario found himself a Defend Plus and bought that for ten coins, while he and Luigi grabbed a Hammer Throw.

"Where did you find all these?" Ruby asked, picking up the Power Plus badge.

"Oh, found these at the trail and inside that Creepy Steeple. There was also a cook book there oddly enough. I mean, we got that but I don't think anyone needs it." Tommy said, watching Blake get the Power Savor. "We also managed to get a badge that we had to knock out of some Boos. An Atomic Boo, if you will! The Mayor and Isabelle had to go and help us stop that thing. Though, I think it'll come back some time." Tommy said.

"This one?" Ruby asked, picking up the Lucky Start.

"That's the one!"

"Alright, I'll take it!" Ruby said.

"I think we have all that we need." Yang said.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Weiss nodded, then noticed a locked door. "Hey, what's behind that door?"

"Oh, that? I'm not sure, really… honestly, I lost the key, so perhaps maybe if you guys can find it, you can take whatever's in there." Tommy said as they nodded and then walked out where they walked through town, seeing a pig resting on a bench with a guitar underneath the pig as they kept walking until they came across a gate with a guard next to it.

"Hold it! You cannot go past this way." He said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly, the Creepy Steeple has been deemed unsafe. Unless if you have permission from the mayor, you cannot go any further! I don't care if you're the Mario Bros or other famous celebrities. No exceptions!"

"Alright… let's go back and ask the mayor." Mario said as they walked forward and then the bell was rung.

"Yipe! Please don't be me, please don't be me!" Luigi winced, but nothing happened. "Phew…" He sighed with relief, but then a blood curdling scream caught their attention.

"That came from Town Hall!" Tifa exclaimed as they ran over to check… and saw Isabelle with her hands over her mouth.

 **End BGM**

"Mr. Mayor… no…" Isabelle quietly said, with tears over her eyes as they saw Villager sitting on the chair… as a pig.

"They got Villager?!" Yang exclaimed.

"No… no no no no no!" Isabelle panicked. "This can't be happening, this can't…"

"Oh my…" Eira whispered.

"Isabelle… we're so sorry." Luigi could only say.

"Mr. Mayor… he… he was my best friend and… and… they took him… first all of my friends, then my brother… and then my very best friend…" Isabelle quietly sobbed before wiping her tears. "No… this can't go on any longer." She quietly said as a fiery aura surrounded the Shih Tzu. "I AM GOING TO GIVE WHOEVER IS DOING THIS A PIECE OF MY MIND!" She yelled, nearly taking everyone aback. "I am going to go in there… AND GIVE HIM THE BIGGEST SCOLDING OF HIS LIFE! Maybe I'll put him in time out for a while too… and then politely, but firmly ask him to never do it again!"

Eira sweatdropped. "That's… your idea of revenge?"

Luigi sighed with relief. "I got scared for nothing…"

"That's Isabelle for ya. She doesn't have an ounce of hate in her body." Mario chuckled as Isabelle grabbed her coat.

"Come on! We are going OUT." She said as they walked out where they heard the sound of the bell going out again but none of them changed.

"Huh… wonder who got changed this time?" Yang wondered.

"Maybe a duck with a bad temper." Tifa said as they all looked at her. "What, too specific?"

"Eh, let's not worry about it." Mario said as they kept going and then saw a pig at the gate.

"No! Not Copper!" Isabelle groaned. "Um… I guess we can go ahead." She said as they marched through the gate and into a grassy trail.

 **BGM: Prepare Yourself (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

As they went through, Ruby noticed something in a small shed as she walked over. "What's up?" Weiss asked as Ruby came out.

"I, uh… think we're gonna have a problem." Ruby said, pulling out a black key.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Weiss groaned.

"That's just great." Luigi sighed as Tifa and Isabelle raised their eyebrows before they walked through the field, where three Hyper Goombas came to slow them down, but Isabelle, Weiss and Eira knocked them unconscious where three Hyper Paragoombas then rushed toward them, only for Tifa to make quick work on them while Ruby and Goombella could only watch in amazement, then three Hyper Spiked Goombas came to put a stop to them, but Koops, Isabelle and Luigi knocked them out and they went forward, only for a tree to block their way and found a storage key on the other side of the downed tree, but thanks to Isabelle's fishing rod, they walked back to the Nookling Store.

 **Pause BGM**

"Alright, let's open this up." Ruby said as they unlocked the door and opened it up to see a black chest.

"Ugh, doesn't that figure." Weiss sighed.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Do I hear voices? Oh good, you've come to free me! Now let me out, I can't stand it in here any longer!"

"Oh give it a rest. You're going to curse us like the others did." Mario said.

 _"CURSE?!"_ Isabelle asked in shock.

"Now why would I do that? I'm a nice guy!"

"Oh, let's just get this over with." Yang said. "It's only just a power up." She said as Ruby unlocked the chest.

"Oh thank you! WEHEHEHEHEHEHE! FOOOOOOOOLS!"

 **BGM: Curse of the Black Chest (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Yipe!" Isabelle exclaimed as they were all enveloped in the darkness.

"Man, you guys are STUPID! Like really… do you expect sunshine and rainbows to pop out of the chest?! Now, I am going to give you a curse that will make you despair!"

"No no no no! I don't want to be cursed!" Isabelle exclaimed as the monster eyes looked at Isabelle, and the creepy smile vanished.

 **End BGM**

"H-hey! Don't cry on me! I-it's not really a curse!" He said.

"Really?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes… why would I want to put a curse on a sweet lil' thing like you? If anything, think of it like a sweet power up! Yeah, think of it like that!"

"AHA! SO HE ADMITS IT!" Yang yelled. "It's not a curse at all! Alright, what do you got for us!" She said and cue the flashing lights.

"You roll yourself into a tube."

Tifa blinked. "That's it? That's the curse? You _do_ realize we're made out of paper, right?"

"THAT'S WHAT I KEEP SAYING!" Weiss yelled in frustration. "Paper airplanes, turning ourselves thin, paper tubes? THIS is a curse? Give me a break, these guys aren't even trying at all!"

"Oh… that's not really… a curse." Isabelle pointed out.

"AGH! I give up! Just turn yourselves paper thin and you can roll yourself up as a tube from there! I'm out of here!" He said and then the darkness disappeared.

 **Resume Prepare Yourselves BGM**

"That was it…? Really?" Eira asked. "That was honestly underwhelming."

"So uh, couldn't we have crawled underneath the tree or something?" Tifa asked.

"You know… I was thinking the same thing." Weiss said as they went back to where they were before and got passed the tree with their new Paper Tube "curse" and went further along the trail where some Crazee Dayzees tried to attack them, but Isabelle, Weiss and Eira took care of them easily, but an Amazee Dayzee ran away during a battle from Tifa, Eira, and Luigi's battle.

"I can't tell if that one was smart or not." Eira said.

"Definitely smart." Tifa replied as they kept going where a Hyper Cleft went to attack them, only for Tifa to make quick work while Weiss and Luigi could only watch the strong woman in action until they eventually reached the Creepy Steeple itself.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, isn't this just spooky!" Luigi said. "I can tell the sky changed to fit the mood." They then walked over to the gate and discovered that it was locked. "Oh well, looks like we can't go any further." Luigi shrugged.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat." Tifa said as she and Yang wound up a punch and punched the gate wide open.

"Well, that's one way to do it." Ruby chuckled as they walked inside noticing a few Boos going about their day as they went through a door and walked through the corridor where a few Swoops tried to attack them, but Weiss, Luigi and Mario made quick work on them and hit the ! Block at the end, where they heard a loud rumbling coming from the other room as they looked to see stairs had moved from a door, where they then walked up on the right path and made their way through the corridor and found a locked door, only for the door to be destroyed thanks to Tifa and Yang and they went up the Spiral Staircase and hopped on a spring board.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Hold up their, slicks!" A voice said as they saw a freak in a sheet casually sitting on the chair. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"So, you're the guy who is responsible for turning everyone into pigs?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I see, blame the only guy living in the Creepy Steeple, I see how it is!" He said. "…But yes, it's me."

"Why would you go and do something like that?"

"Well… I did this out of revenge." He said. "You see, I was wandering about my day in Animal Village and then I heard the mayor and his dog girlfriend planning on destroying my beloved home! So I did this out of spite… and now Animal Village is nothing more than a pig pen! Ehehehehehe!"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not Mr. Mayor's girlfriend! We're just really good friends!" Isabelle said. "Second of all, you didn't even hear the whole story. We were going to remodel your home and make it brand new! If you think about it, it's the only place that doesn't exactly feel welcoming to the place, so we thought-"

"SILENCE!" The Duplighost yelled. "I am not going to sit here and let you destroy my home!" He exclaimed. "I'll turn them all into pigs!"

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "We'll see about that!"

 **BGM: Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Ruby, Isabelle and Goombella arrived on the stage while the Duplighost was on the other side. "Alright, let's take a look at… huh?! Why doesn't it show the name of this thing?! That's so weird!" Goombella exclaimed. "Anyway, he has 40 HP, an attack of four and zero defense. He's a really weird one… but we can pull it off no sweat!"

Ruby ran forward and slashed the Duplighost a few times before jumping back and shooting him at point blank range as Isabelle walked over to him and pulled out a party popper, then aimed it at him and popped it front of him, knocking the Duplighost back while Isabelle had a surprised look at her face, then Goombella ran over and did a Multibonk attack before returning to the others.

The Duplighost retaliated by floating up and headbonking Ruby, which she retaliated by a counter as she then used her semblance and slashed through the Duplighost, before jumping back while Isabelle walked to the middle of the stage and planted a Gyroid in the middle before walking back and then Goombella did another headbonk on him.

"Mmph! You seem pretty strong there, slick! But let's see if you like… THIS!" The Duplighost cackled as he disappeared, seeming to scan Ruby and then suddenly a shadow version of Ruby appeared before them. "Hehehehe, how do you like THEM apples!"

Ruby groaned a bit, seeming to flash back on her many encounters with Dark Ruby and shuddered a bit before snapping out of it. "You don't scare me!"

"Oh, you _will_ be." Shadow Ruby said as she ran over, only to get into Isabelle's trap and was knocked back from the explosion. "Gah!" She winced, although you couldn't tell because her eyes were covered as Ruby ran over and slashed the imposter a few times while Isabelle pulled Shadow Ruby over with her fishing pole and then Goombella headbonked Shadow Ruby before Isabelle threw her back. "Nngh… take THIS!" She yelled, shooting at the three a few times to damage them.

"This battle ends HERE!" Ruby yelled and then ran over, slashing through Shadow Ruby.

"GYAAAAAH!" She yelled before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Wow… that was it? Talk about pathetic." Yang said as the Crystal Star rolled out of Shadow Ruby's possession and then they picked it up.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _And so, with the pathetically easy fight at the Creepy Steeple, the next Crystal Star was theirs, and their journey is already half over! With their backs turned to the Creepy Steeple, they went on their merry way! …Or were they?_

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's-a go." Mario said as one by one, they jumped down the hole with Ruby being the last one as she looked over at the KO'd Shadow Ruby and smirked a bit before jumping in… and then Shadow Ruby got up.

"Nnngh… ow… guys? Yang? What's going on…?" She wondered. "AAAAH! WHY AM I A SHADOW?!"

Ruby heard all of this before walking out of the doorway. "Have fun, slick." She chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Theme of the Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Mwehehehehehe! This is going to be the best thing yet." Beldam said. "With our super bombomb, we can easily destroy those whelps!"

"Guh!"

"Vivian! The Superbombomb!"

"Uh… what?"

"…Vivian… please tell me that you didn't say what I think you just said…" Beldam growled. "You dropped it, didn't you!"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Vivian yelled. "You were the one who had it because you couldn't trust me with it!"

"SILENCE, YOU WHELP!" Beldam yelled, slapping Vivian. "You were the one who had it last, and YOU are supposed to find it in this happy-go-lucky town!"

"Why am I in charge of the things YOU do?" Vivian asked.

"DON'T BACK TALK ME!" Beldam yelled. "You know what! You find it. Marilyn and I are going to take a well-earned siesta while you find it. If you don't, well… you already know! So get cracking… OR ELSE!" She yelled and then she and Marilyn disappeared.

Vivian clenched her fists. "Beldam… I have had it _UP TO HERE WITH YOU!"_ She yelled and let out a loud yell in rage before grumbling to herself, attempting to find it.

* * *

 **Xbox Live is coming to the Switch... THERE'S something you don't see every day. (If Chief doesn't get into Smash, I will RIOT... by destroying everything in World of Light with the Plant.)**

 **Chugga, you brought this upon yourself. _I regret nothing!_**

 **Anyway, the poll will be up for the next chapter. Should be fun.**

 **And now if you'll excuuuuuuse me... I have to go find out what the hell a Proto Piranha is because Mario Wiki and Google Images aren't helping. Viridi, you better not have made that up!**


	17. What's In a Name?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Boi: I would like you to do something for me. Go look up the word "Joke" in the dictionary and come back and report your findings. If you still don't know how to take a joke because I wanted to playfully poke fun at Chugga, then I would like you to go away and never bother me again. Got it?**

 **To Lions'n'Tigers: Guilty! X3**

* * *

 **BGM: Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I don't understand… why am I shadow?!" Ruby wondered as she wandered down the stairs. "This doesn't make sense. I could've sworn I was fighting that ghost guy…" She rubbed her chin in thought before sighing. "Great. Not only is there a Dark Ruby going around, there's also a fake me too!" She muttered to herself. "…Or would that be a shadow me? Agh, I can't decide!" Ruby complained as she walked out of the Steeple while steering clear of the Boos.

She kept walking, wondering what in the world happened to her. "Let's see, I knew I was fighting my shadow self, but after I defeated him, everything went dark." Ruby quietly said. "Oh my gosh! Did he do a switcheroo before he fainted?! Oh gosh, now everyone thinks that Ruby is the real me! Grrr, when I find him…" She growled while she walked into the fields.

 **End BGM**

"Wonder if it would look too out of ordinary for a shadow to walk in broad daylight?" Ruby wondered, looking at the sun. "Hmm, maybe if I was some creature of the dark that preyed on hearts, then maybe it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary." She mused before shaking those thoughts out. "What am I saying? Creature of the dark that preys on hearts? Not likely!" She said as she kept walking, with a few Crazee Dayzees saw the shadow girl walking alone but went about their day, though a few of them thought she was going crazy since she was only talking to herself.

"Hey there, slick!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up to see her own body casually sitting on the roof of the shed. "Fancy meeting you here!"

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"You…" Ruby growled, and then watched her body jump off of the roof.

"I have to say, I really love this body." "Ruby" said. "Your name is Ruby Rose? It's a cute name for such a cute girl."

"…You know, as much as I want to blush right now…" Ruby took out a shadowy version of Crescent Rose. "I will find it cuter if I got my body back!"

"Oh no, that's not gonna happen, slick." Ruby could see that her body smirked at her. "Everyone says that I'm adorable, that I'm cute! Apparently, I even have a sister and a boyfriend!"

"You leave Yang and Pit out of this!" Ruby threatened.

"Oh, and then there was this moment where I _had_ to check out my body in the bathroom. I looked so cute! I wondered what I'd look like if I took off the dress-"

"It's a combat skirt!" Ruby corrected.

"Combat skirt? That sounds stupid, but whatever. I stopped halfway when I saw a very peculiar scar on the abdomen." Her body said. "In fact, the scar was on the same side on my back! It looked pretty interesting, but I had to play it cool while I let go of the skirt. I casually asked the ice queen about the scar and she looked at me as if I lost my mind. She said "Ruby, don't you remember? You have that scar from when you sacrificed yourself to save Palutena from that Chaos Kin!"

 _Chaos Kin._

Ruby gasped loudly and held on to her head, flashing back to when the Chaos Kin took her soul away instead of Palutena's. "No… no! I want to forget about that horrible experience!"

"Oh? It seems you have horrible flashbacks. Something tells me this Chaos KIn ruined your life and it's still out there, waiting to strike again!" The body chuckled. "Well now, this got more interesting!" It grinned. "And I've also noticed some faded scars on your arms and the belly too. It looked like you've been cut up by a scythe. Now why would you go and harm your body like that? …Unless if you have a doppleganger that wants nothing more than to get rid of you!"

"Shut up… SHUT UP!" Ruby screamed, horrible flashbacks popping up in her head with Dark Ruby and the Chaos Kin looking down at her. "No no no no no! I don't want to think about it!"

"Ohohohoho. This is amusing!" It grinned. "So let's see, your name… your body… I will be taking all of those! Go on, say your name!"

"M-My name is… is… Ru-… Ru… I… I can't say it. WHY?!"

"I took your name and body, duh! Now, I'm a nice guy, er, girl in this case. I'll give you your name and body, along with your scars, if you can say my name. Take a wild guess."

"Nnngh… your name… it's… agh… your name is… a freak!"

"Wrong! Who would name their kid that? Time to knock you out!" Her body smirked, but Ruby quickly used her semblance to quickly run away from her. "Party pooper!" Her body taunted before smirking. "Oh, I am SO going to enjoy this. Enjoy your PTSD!"

 **End BGM**

Ruby panted as she was hiding behind a tree. "Why… why of all times did that stupid Duplighost had to go and do something like that?!" She groaned, rubbing her shadowy forehead. "I wanted to forget about those horrible experiences…" She groaned and then shaking her head. "No. I don't need to worry about that right now." She said and then walked into town, where the townsfolk were going about their day, celebrating that they were no longer pigs. They didn't really seem to notice Ruby walking through town, and if they did notice, they shrugged it off and went about their day.

"Stupid Beldam…" A voice grumbled as Ruby turned her head to see Vivian grumbling to herself.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser** **'** **s Inside Story)**

"Hey, isn't that Vivian?" Ruby wondered to herself as she walked over to her. "Um, hello!"

"Hmm?" Vivian turned her head. "Oh, a shadow. You don't see that every day." She said. "Can't talk right now, I'm busy finding a superbombomb." She said.

"A super what?"

"Oh, a superbombomb."

"I'll help you look!"

"Thanks!" Vivian smiled as the two went right to work, while at the bus stop, Kapp'n pulled up.

"Here ya go, ya beautiful lady." Kapp'n said.

"I'm married. It's not going to happen." She said as she walked out as Kapp'n drove off. "So, this is the Animal Village that Robin's been gushing about." She mused and wandered around, then spotted Ruby and Vivian searching through the grass. "What on earth?" She wondered and walked over to the duo.

"Oh come on, where could it be?" Ruby wondered.

"Argh… why am I the one that has to do everything around here?" Vivian grumbled to herself, unaware of the woman approaching and then came across the Superbombomb, to which she picked it up.

"Is _this_ what you are looking for?" The woman asked.

"Yes! That's the one!" Vivian grinned.

"Wait a minute… THARJA?!" Ruby yelled in surprise.

"Huh?" Tharja looked at Ruby. "That voice…" She approached the shadow while Vivian handled the Superbombomb. "I recognize the shape of this piece of paper anywhere." She said. "Though, the color scheme is way off. Ruby, what happened to you?"

"Oh… my name and body got stolen." Ruby replied.

"OOOOH! It's a dud!" Vivian yelled, throwing it into a trash can. "Forget it! I'm SO done with Beldam and Marilyn!" She said and then realized what Ruby said. "Oh? Your name and body got stolen? Well, that does happen every once… in… a… while… WAIT, NO IT DOESN'T!" She yelled. "Who goes and steals your name and body like that?! That's not right!"

"I can't even say my name either! That's the problem!" Ruby complained. "And now this freak is running around and making ME look bad!"

"I see…" Tharja mused. "Hmm, do you even know his name?"

"No. I don't even have a clue on what his name is. I think it's freak-in-a-sheet." Ruby shrugged.

"That's troubling." Tharja folded her arms. "We're not going to get anywhere with that information."

"Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you also say that she's Ruby? As in Team RWBY?" Vivian asked.

"Yes." Ruby nodded.

Vivian gasped. "Oh my gosh, I helped the enemy! Oh, I'm so stupid! Beldam's gonna kill me!" She exclaimed.

"Why not just run away from your family and join us?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno…"

"I'm lost." Tharja said as Ruby filled Tharja in on what happened the first time they've met. "Sounds to me that they need a good hexing." Tharja quietly said.

Vivian sighed. "You know what, you guys showed so much concern for me…" She said and clenched her fists. "You know what? To heck with them. I'm joining the winning team!" Vivian grinned.

"Yay!" Ruby grinned.

"Alright, let's get your name and body back!" Vivian exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Ruby nodded as the two took off.

"Excuse me. Where do you know where this guy is at?" Tharja asked, making the two faceplant. "If he's using your body, we might as well ask on what his name could actually be."

"You're definitely right on that. My bad." Vivian said, sheepishly rubbing her head and then snapped her fingers. "Wait a second! I got an idea."

"Oh? Do tell."

"We could always eavesdrop on conversations." Vivian pointed out.

"Eavesdropping, huh? I like the sound of that." Tharja mused. "I always eavesdrop on my family and friends, so this will be second nature to me."

"Uh, Tharja… your only friend is Nowi." Ruby said. "Everyone else is afraid of you."

Tharja shrugged it off. "No big deal, it's their loss." She said.

"But anyway, why eavesdropping? We could easily go up and ask someone." Ruby said.

Vivian sweatdropped. "Well, it WOULD work, but there's just three problems. One, you're a shadow and everyone is going to be weirded out. Two, I'm a ghost and last I checked, it's not Halloween so I'm easily going to stand out. And three, well… I'm not sure what people would think of Tharja wearing THAT outfit. If anything, they might tie her up and burn her at the stake for being a witch."

"A witch trial… in _this_ town? I don't see it." Tharja said. "Besides, I'm a Dark Mage. Worst they can do is run away from me."

"Oh… I didn't think about that. Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Ruby said.

"Ah, don't worry about it! Let's do this!" Vivian grinned as she went underground while the two of them split up.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Title (Animal Crossing)**

Ruby hid behind a tree, listening into a conversation between two certain moles, casually drinking coffee inside Brewster's.

"I'm tellin' ya, the mayor's an oddball." Resetti said.

"Oh come now, brother. He can't be that bad." Don told him.

"Oh yeah? The kid brings in an axe to Smash, along with dropping bowling balls on people! I'm tellin' ya, we gotta look out for him."

"He's just trying to defend himself. After all, you can't knock everyone down with a slingshot."

"Yeah, but he buries people with a shovel and blows them up with fireworks! Not to mention letting the Nooks build an exploding house. Smash Bros changes you…"

"You're just mad that you were beat up during that Brawl tournament."

"AAAAAARGH!" Resetti exploded. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE CAPTAIN FALCON AND GANONDORF FOR GIVING ME PERMANENT BRUISES!"

"Bruises aren't permanent, they went away."

"YES THEY ARE! SMASH BROS IS DANGEROUS AND OUR MAYOR WENT TO GO COMPETE WITH THEM… AND HE'S BRINGING ISABELLE ALONG TOO!"

"Yeesh, what's his problem?" Ruby sweatdropped.

* * *

 _With Vivian_ _…_

Vivian popped up behind a trash can, watching two villagers walking up to each other. "Hello, Clyde!"

"Oh, hello Shari! What can I do for ya?"

"Oh, just wanted to say hello! I've also made you this." She said, handing him a cake.

 _This is boring._ Vivian thought.

"Thank you! Oh, and what's this saying on here? 'For the Love of Hoolury Muff on a stick'. I think you misspelled the name."

"No no no, I think it's right. After all, that's what our cheeky friend said whenever he got frustrated."

"You sure? I'm pretty sure that's wrong."

"I'm pretty sure it's right!"

"Booooring." Vivian quietly said and went back underground.

* * *

 _With Tharja_ _…_

Tharja hid in the shadows in an alleyway, watching Isabelle and Villager go about their day until they stopped to chat with WBY, while the Mario Bros were seen talking with Tifa and Eira a little ways off. "Alright, this should be good." She whispered.

"So, I have to ask." Villager said. "Is Ruby always this… cocky?"

"No, she's not." Weiss said. "In fact, she's been acting so… weird lately."

"I was going to say the same thing. Something doesn't feel right. Sure, she can be in a little over her head, but she's not exactly been boastful." Blake said.

"Ever since we got out of the Creepy Steeple, she's been acting really weird. Believe me, I'm her sister and I know when she's not being herself! On top of that, she's not really in a rush to get out of here. I mean, we should've been out of here by now, but she doesn't want to."

"That's weird." Villager mused.

"Bingo." Tharja smirked and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 _One regroup later_ _…_

"So, did you find anything?" Vivian asked. "All I got were a few villagers bickering about a saying this one villager said a long time ago."

"I got Resetti screaming about the Brawl tournament." Ruby said.

"I guess I got the good news then." Tharja said. "This seemed to have happened at the Creepy Steeple, so if we find a clue on what this moron's name is, we can easily get Ruby's name and body back."

"Good, because I'm tired of not saying my own name!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Vivian said as the trio took off.

 **End BGM**

"And WHERE do you think you're going, slick?" A voice asked as Ruby's body landed on the ground in front of them, mostly by ripping a hole in the sky for some reason. "I'm not going to let you get past here!"

"Oh joy, it's the body." Tharja sarcastically said.

"So, ready to get yourselves destroyed? Unless if you can figure out what my name is, otherwise… you're just going to despair over the Chaos Kin and your doppleganger tormenting you for the rest of your days!" Ruby's body smirked, causing Ruby to yelp and put her hands on her head.

"Using her own demons to your advantage?" Tharja asked. "Hmph, as much as I like the idea… Ruby is a dear friend of of my dear Robin. And anyone who is friends with my husband is okay in my book… and I will _not_ let you torment her like this." She said, summoning her spell book. "You want a name? I'll give you a name. Your name is "Hexed"." Tharja said, firing a spell at Ruby's body.

"Argh! What did you just hit me with?!"

"Oh, just a hexing spell I'd like to call "Making sure to never torment people ever again"."

"Tch! Is that so? Hey no name! D-Dar… Da… Um… Ch-Cho… Chao-… WHY CAN'T I SAY IT?!"

"Hex got your tongue?" Tharja smirked. "I've got plenty of more hexes to go through." She said.

"Hmph! Even so, my name is not hexed. Who names their kid that?"

"Oh that's right. Your real name is "frozen"."

"Wrong again! This time I'll… I'll… get rid of… agh, why can't I move?!"

"And you'll stay there until we come back." Tharja said. "Come on, let's go." She said as Ruby and Vivian took off.

"Mmph… what just happened?"

* * *

 _Later, back at the Creepy Steeple_ _…_

 **BGM: Creepy Steeple**

"You know, as much as that was awesome, could you _not_ hex my body? I kinda need it when we get it back." Ruby said.

"Oh relax, it's not like I've hit her with spells like 'turning your bones into taffy' or "Making every single cell in your body explode." Tharja said. "You'll be fine."

"You can do that?" Vivian asked.

"Itches that never go away, make you sick for weeks on end, Dark mages are dangerous." Tharja said. "Heh, and _this_ dark mage is married to the cutest tactician in existence… and nobody can change my mind."

"And now I feel completely sorry for him." Vivian sweatdropped.

"Relax. I don't hex him." Tharja said.

"Phew…"

"Much."

"ACK! I take back that 'phew!'"

"Kidding… or am I?" Tharja chuckled darkly, causing Vivian to sweatdrop again.

 _I question how Robin sleeps at night._ Ruby thought and then noticed something. "Hello, I don't recall seeing this the first time we came here."

"Hmm?" Vivian turned her head as they came across a well. "A well?"

"I don't see any water in it. We can go down!" Ruby said as she jumped down. "Wahoo!"

"Welp, that's going to be a loud thud." Tharja said.

 _"_ _Hey guys! There's a springboard down here that catches your fall!"_

"Oh, in that case, that's a bit disappointing." Tharja quietly said as she and Vivian jumped down and landed on the springboard, where they walked ahead and saw several Buzzy Beetles and Spike Tops, as they just noticed the trio and went to attack them.

"Uh oh!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I got this." Tharja said and she started glowing. "You're already dead!" She yelled, to which the Buzzy Beetles and Spike Tops exploded.

"AAAAH!" Ruby yelled.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Vivian groaned.

"Let's go." Tharja said as she walked ahead and destroyed a barred door in front of them and destroyed a locked door in the process as they came across a small corridor, fitting for rolling on through.

"Okay, I'll just roll myself in a tube and we'll go on through!" Ruby said.

"That'll take too long." Tharja said, as she chanted a spell and the three of them shrunk. "There, now we can go on through."

"Uh, okay… that works too." Ruby sweatdropped as they went through the corridor until they got to an opening where Tharja had themselves get big again before they opened a door and walked through a hallway before opening the door up to reveal an empty room filled with chests that were already open thanks to the Nookling twins that snuck inside, but there was a parrot.

"Squack! Pretty Bird want a cracker!" The parrot called out.

"Oh, it's just a dumb parrot." Ruby sighed.

"Hold on, we can easily listen in on what he's really saying if we go underground." Vivian said.

"Oooor, I have a better idea." Tharja said and walked to the parrot. "Hello there, bird."

"Hello!"

"Do you know who the master of this place is?" Tharja asked as the parrot tilted his head. "Hmm, a silent one, eh? Well, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She said and then pulled out her book. "Your choice." She said, but the parrot still said nothing. "Still won't talk? Fine then." She smirked and aimed her hand at the parrot, where a feather was plucked out of his wing seemingly out of thin air.

"Squack!"

"You tell me who your master is or you are going to be a naked parrot. Talk!" She ordered. "Every five seconds you don't comply, a feather comes off!" She said. "Which, speaking of which, time is up." Another feather was plucked off by her magic.

"SQUACK!"

"Talk. _Now._ _"_ Tharja ordered, but still nothing. "Fine. Out comes two feathers. Hmm, maybe I'll give you a bald spot on your head."

"SQUACK! ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK!"

"Good." Tharja grinned, putting her book down. "Spill it. Who is the master of this place?"

"Doopliss! Now please don't give me a bald spot! I don't want to be the world's first bald headed parrot!"

"Doopliss, eh?" Tharja smirked. "That's a good bird." She said. "Girls, let's go. We've got a body-snatcher to talk to." She said and walked out with the duo, to which the parrot sighed with relief.

"What was _with_ that woman?" The parrot wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the body-snatcher_ _…_

"Ruby, what are you doing out here?" Weiss asked. "We were looking all over for you."

"Well, I got frozen like a statue, could you get me out?"

"Who did this to you?" Tifa asked.

"That would be me." A voice said as Tharja approached them along with Ruby and Vivian.

"Tharja? What are you doing here? And why is a Shadow Siren and a shadow following you?" Yang asked.

"It's a long story, but that's not actually Ruby!" Vivian said.

"Yeah! I'm her!" Ruby said. "That is an imposter!"

"Oh yeah? Can you guess my name? You can't even try!"

"Hmm, let's see… what was that name again?" Tharja wondered. "Starts with a D… oh, now I remember. Doopliss."

Ruby's body's eyes widened. "What?! No… no no no no no! Who told you that?! My name's Ruby Rose! Not Doopliss! Ahahahaha! Look, I love eating brownies!"

"WRONG! I like eating cookies, not brownies, despite the latter also being delicious!" Ruby said.

"Why… WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!"

"What's going on?" Yang asked.

"This imposter snatched Ruby's name and body without her knowledge. In fact, it was probably a switcheroo before Doopliss fainted in battle… and was using Ruby's doppleganger and the Chaos Kin to give Ruby a heavy dose of PTSD, using it for his personal and sick game." Tharja said. "He was tormenting her."

"I knew something was off…" Eira growled.

"So… what do we do with this clown right here?" Tifa asked, cracking her knuckles. "I think I have an answer!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Yang smirked.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Don't punch my body! I don't need those bruises on me!" Ruby exclaimed, getting in the way. "Let the three of us handle it."

Yang sighed. "Oh, alright." She said. "You take him down!"

"Why should we attack a defenseless creature?" Tharja said and undid her spell on Doopliss.

"RUNNING!" Doopliss yelled and took off.

"You're letting him get away!" Weiss said.

"I'm just letting him get a two second head start." Tharja said, snapping her fingers as a wall made out of dark vines popped up from the ground, blocking Doopliss' way to which he smacked into it.

"Ow…"

"Let's get him!" Ruby smirked.

Doopliss got back up. "Fine. You want your body back? COME AND TAKE IT FROM ME!" He yelled, taking out Crescent Rose, to which Ruby pulled out a shadowy version of hers.

"I will!"

 **BGM: Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm, is this stage necessary?" Tharja wondered and then casted a hex that made the stage disappear. "Let's make it more cinematic for this battle." She said as Ruby and Doopliss ran toward each other, clashing with their blades as they jumped back and shot each other, both of the bullets hitting each other repeatedly, with Doopliss unaware of Vivian popping up and punching Doopliss in the back, catching him on fire.

"Yagh!" Doopliss yelped as Tharja unleashed Elthunder on him to cause him to yell in agony, then he turned around and went over to strike Tharja, but she jumped back and used Nosferatu to deal damage to him and then she kicked him away.

Tharja chuckled and then cast a hex on Doopliss, where tentacle things popped out of the ground and grabbed a hold of his feet, and then she cast another hex on him. "There, now Ruby's body won't be damaged for what I'm about to do." She said, as the tentacles pulled him underground and started impaling him before they shot him up in the air as Ruby jumped up in the air and slashed him down while Vivian unleashed Fiery Jinx to burn Doopliss up.

"Nnngh… you think you can take me down… this body isn't going back to you!" Doopliss yelled, attempting to use Ruby's semblance but falling flat on her face. "Gah!"

"You can take my body but you can't take my semblance!" Ruby yelled, unleashing her semblance and slashing him to bits before kicking him in the air where Tharja used another Elthunder spell to cause him to scream in agony before he fell to the ground, only for Tharja to summon dark orbs to surround him and then they fired spikes all over him, and then Vivian came up from the ground and punched him a few times that burned him up., and then Ruby slashed through him.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Doopliss yelled as he fell on one knee.

"Give me back my body!"

"You… you can't have it!"

"Oh, give me a break." Tharja groaned. "Ruby! Knock him up in the air!"

"Got it!" Ruby nodded as she used her semblance to get to him and then slashed him up in the air, right where Tharja wanted him.

"Bodyga Changra Nevermora!" Tharja chanted as Doopliss started glowing brightly right as Ruby jumped in the air, where Ruby pulled Crescent Rose back as Doopliss was changed back to his Duplighost body while Ruby's shadow body turned back to her old self.

"HIYAH!" Ruby yelled, slashing down on Doopliss to knock him to the ground to defeat him.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, I feel so much better!" Ruby grinned.

"U-ugh…" Doopliss groaned as he noticed the Crystal Star had fallen out of his possession. "Ack!" He exclaimed but Vivian popped up and grabbed it.

"Nope!" Vivian said.

"Crud!" Doopliss exclaimed.

"So… you decided to make my sister's life miserable." Yang said as Doopliss gulped and turned to see Yang cracking her knuckles. "Making her have panic attacks over those two things for your own personal gain?!"

"Double crud!"

"Oh, I am going to make your life a living HELL! COME HERE!"

"YIPE!" Doopliss yelled as he tried to make a run for it but Tharja used a freezing hex to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked and then used another hex on him. "And now I've made your personal skill unstable to the point where you'll transform back to yourself at the worst of times!"

"Triple crud!" Doopliss gulped and then Yang proceeded to turn Doopliss into a living punching bag, with the sound of shotgun noises attracted the villagers as they went to see the commotion.

"Explain yourself!" Villager said. "Why did you turn us all into pigs?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAVE MY HOME FROM ANNIHILATION!" Doopliss yelled while being punched.

"We were going to remodel it! That was going to be your new home and make it less dreary!" Isabelle said.

"I-OW-DON'T-OW-CARE-OW!"

While Yang was punching the heck out of Doopliss, the others looked to Vivian. "So, you joined up with Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Yup." Vivian nodded. "I also decided to cut ties with my sister because I couldn't handle emotionally abused for too much longer. I was already at my breaking point when we came here."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Mario asked.

"Hang out with you, if that's alright."

Luigi grinned. "Sure! You're alright in my book!"

"Come join the winning team!" Eira exclaimed.

Vivian giggled. "It's a deal!" She said. "Oh, by the way, this is for all of you." She said, handing over the Ruby Star to the others.

"Alright, that's enough." Tharja said, unfreezing Doopliss after Yang dealt one last punch.

"OOOF!" Doopliss yelled and then got up. "Y'all are FREAKS!" He yelled and then ran off screaming.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _And so, with Doopliss soundly defeated and humiliated, Ruby got her name and body back while also gaining a new member, Vivian! The Animal Village praised Team RWBY and the Mario Bros for their valiant efforts to take down Doopliss once and for all, and the project to tear down the Creepy Steeple had begun!_

 _As for Tharja, she had seen enough of the Animal Village and decided to head back to Vale to hang out with her family once more._

 _However, as for Doopliss, his trials had just begun, unaware that Yang decided to call someone for Ruby_ _'_ _s sake._

 **End BGM**

Doopliss came to a stop as he ran into the woods, looking behind him. "They're all a bunch of killjoys… I'll just keep running!" He said, as he turned around only to see a heavenly light coming down, as it was none other than Pit himself. "An angel?"

Pit stared at the Duplighost. "You're Doopliss, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Pit said nothing, giving him a cold hard glare before summoning Tiger Claws. "A little birdie told me that you stole my girlfriend's name and body, not to mention making her life miserable. Is that true?"

"QUADRUPLE CRUD!" Doopliss yelled as he tried to run off, but Pit grabbed a hold of him.

"You're not going anywhere."

"No! NOOOOOO!"

Unseen by the two, Beldam and Marilyn were watching Pit beating up the Duplighost. "Guh guh?"

"That freak-in-a-sheet _could_ be useful…" Beldam mused.

Pit kicked Doopliss to a tree. "Mess with my girlfriend again, and you'll experience _more_ of that." Pit threatened before walking off to go check on Ruby.

"Mmph… why do boyfriends have to be so protective…" Doopliss groaned as he saw Beldam and Marilyn approaching him. "Oh… NOW what?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Rogueport_ _…_

 **BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

A ship docked in the pier as a few people got out, several of them looking human although one of them looked like a stuffed animal of sorts. "Alright, this should be a good stopping point for now." One of them said.

"You said this place has an inn, right?"

"I did."

"Oh, oh! Can we get something to eat first? Riki hungry."

The boy chuckled. "I don't see why not." He said as they walked toward Rogueport Square, unaware of being followed by someone, his skin being yellow.

"…You ever feel like you're being followed?"

"Yes." The boy nodded as they all turned around and pulled out their weapons.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy easy… I come in peace!" He said.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Flavio, and I couldn't help but notice your ship. Where are you headed?"

"We heard about this place called Keelhaul Key from the Smash Mansion, so we were going to go investigate it."

"Reyn!" A dark-skinned girl scolded. "We don't know if we can trust him, so why did you have to go and blab like that?!"

"Whoops…"

Flavio chuckled. "I can be trusted! I, too, am wishing to go to Keelhaul Key." He said. "Now, what are your names?"

"Shulk." The boy said hesitantly.

"Reyn!"

"Sharla."

"Hero-pon Riki!"

"Melia."

"The name's Dunban."

"And I'm Fiora!"

"Well now, come sit with me at the Inn, we have much to discuss!"

 _Chapter 5 - He_ _'_ _s a Pirate_

* * *

 **I was honestly rooting for Ashley to win this one, but of course, it had to end in a three way tie to which I went "SCREW IT! I'M RNG-ING THIS!" and Tharja won. The other two were Ashley and Zoroark.**

 **Now if you think about it, Shulk is a very good choice for Keelhaul Key. I mean, it's better than going back to grab a root beer for Bobbery and returning to him... or, y'know... _picking up a lost wedding ring and not having to sit through one hundred I love yous._  
**


	18. Underwater Fun?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Grodus** **'** **Lair (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Sir Grodus! I have urgent… news… what is that smell?" An X-Naut Scientist asked.

"Those blockheads managed to break through and spray ME with perfume. I could have _sworn_ I got it off of me." Grodus grumbled.

"Oh, so that's what that smell was in the hallways? I thought it was science." He said.

"Nope. So, what is it that you want to say?"

"Our research on the Thousand Year Door has discovered something. The seal is weakening."

"So, what Beldam said is true…" Grodus mused.

"Indeed."

"Alright, I want you to continue gathering up the Crystal Stars as quickly as possible, especially getting rid of those meddling scum you call the Mario Bros and RWBY."

"Sir yes sir!" The scientist saluted and then took off.

"Soon, the ancient treasure that sits within the chambers of the Thousand Year Door will be mine, and I will conquer the world! Then I will make a new world in my own image, a brand new world from me, about me, and ONLY me! GAAAAACK ACK ACK ACK!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Peach_ _…_

Peach walked into the door. "What is it, TEC?" She asked.

"First of all, I want to give you this." He said, as a trap door opened near Peach and a small platform rose along with a table. "I looked up to see what would've made you happier when you were screaming at me earlier. Turns out women love flowers and chocolate, but I couldn't decide what to give you, so I combined the two into one." He said as Peach saw a vase filled with flowers made out of chocolate. "I had to make sure these were edible flowers."

Peach snickered and then burst out laughing. "Oh, TEC…" She shook her head. "I appreciate the gesture."

"Oh, you like it? That's good."

Peach picked one up and took a bite out of a chocolate leaf. "Yup, it's the edible kind."

"Thank goodness. I was not sure if they could mold chocolate into something like that."

Peach giggled as she put the chocolate flower down. "Anyway, what did you bring me in here for?"

"Well… I'm still wondering if I should protect you or follow the orders of Grodus…"

"Huh? Still torn on that?" Peach asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh, never mind. Forgive my musings. I'm just thinking too much."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Anyway, let's have a quiz."

Peach looked at him as if he lost his mind. "Why are we changing the topic to that?" She wondered.

"Just answer the five questions and you may use the communicator."

"Uh… okay."

"Question one: What will happen if you collect the seven Crystal Stars?"

"That's easy, the Thousand Year Door opens."

"Correct. Question two: What is the goal of Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts?"

"To conquer the world, duh." Peach said. _I already know this stuff._ She thought.

"Correct. Question three: What is the Legendary Treasure that awaits behind the Thousand Year Door?"

Peach gasped. "TEC… are you sure that this-"

"Please answer the question."

Peach nodded. "Well, this is more of a throw-away guess, but I'm imagining it's something like an ancient demon that sleeps."

"Correct."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Peach yelled in shock. "I was right? But… hold on, why would-"

"Question four." TEC quickly said to interrupt Peach. "What does Sir Grodus wish to do with the ancient demon's soul?"

Peach paled a bit. "Something tells me that he wants to bring it back to life."

"Correct. Question Five: What is required to seal up the demon again?"

"The Crystal Stars?"

"Correct. You may now use the communicator."

"TEC… I'm concerned. Was it necessary for you to tell me all this?"

"It is a secret to everyone."

"Oh… okay." Peach said as she started typing up the message and then hit send. "I'll just… be going back to my Pokemon now." She said and walked off. "By the way, you are the weirdest computer I've ever met." She said with a smile and walked off.

"Something about that smile warms my motherboard." TEC said, seeming to be chuckling a bit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser_ _…_

 **BGM: Bowser** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, THIS is where Mario hurt my son?" Bowser asked, looking at the blimp from afar.

"Yes, from Glitzville. That is what he said." Kamek nodded.

"Good." Bowser cracked his knuckles. "I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Heh, allow me." Kammy said as she walked over to the Cheep Cheep. "Excuse me, sir, but we would like a couple of tickets. One Magikoopa, one burly guy, a crook, an ice cream girl and one sweet thing."

"C-C-C-CRIMINY! IT'S BOWSER, TORCHWICK, HIS ICE CREAM COMPANION AND AN OLD HAG! LIFE IS TOO SHORT!" He said and took off.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?!" Kamek asked.

"Who are you calling a hag?! Of all the nerve!" Kammy complained as she turned around and saw the trio gone. "Eh? I could've sworn those three were here."

"Bwahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed as he, Torchwick and Neo flew on their Koopa Clown Cars. "Who needs a slow blimp when you got THESE bad boys?" He chuckled. "Y'all can take the blimp, we're going in style!" He said as they took off, leaving the two in the dust.

"Hey! Don't leave ME behind with the hag!" Kamek exclaimed.

"I'll have you know that I am BEAUTIFUL and you know it!"

"Yeah, beautifully old and dry."

"WHY YOU…"

* * *

 _With the trio_ _…_

"We're coming for you, Mario!" Bowser roared as he and Neo were up ahead, both of them unaware that Roman was lagging behind.

"Uh, guys? I'm having trouble keeping up with you! Guys! What is is this "Check Engine" light all about?" Roman wondered and then it hit him. "Uh oh." He said as it stalled, and then he fell to the ocean. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

 **SPLASH!**

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Underwater Theme - Super Mario Bros (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U/Ultimate)**

"Blub." Roman looked around and then groaned, as he quickly swam around, looking for a ? Block and then finding one as he swam for it and then hit it with his cane, seeing a power-up pop out and then he quickly reached for it, finally breathing when he grabbed it. "Ah, finally!" He said as he heard Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers laughing. "Hey, what's so funny? Haven't you seen a guy in a Penguin Suit before?!" He asked, but a Blooper swam up to him and gave him a mirror. "I don't see what's so… HEY, THIS ISN'T A PENGUIN SUIT. WHAT IS THIS?!"

He unfortunately grabbed a Frog Suit, orange to match his color, and according to the Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers, he looked absolutely ridiculous. "Ugh, first cat suits, then frog suits… what's next, a Fish Suit?!" He complained as he swam off, grumbling to himself while every Cheep Cheep and Blooper were laughing themselves sick. He could've sworn that even the Urchins were laughing.

"So, I say that we-" An X-Naut wearing diving gear spotted Roman swimming by. "Uh, John, are you seeing this?"

"I'm RIGHT next to you."

"That is the biggest frog I've ever seen. I think it tried to swallow a human."

"Better him than us. Wait a second, do frogs eat people?"

"Dude, we're seeing one digesting a person as we speak!"

"…Should we get out of here and find some other ocean?"

"OH, YOU KNOW IT. I AM NOT GOING OUT AS FROG CHOW!"

Roman grumbled to himself, wondering how this had happened to him as he eventually found a Warp Pipe to which he quickly swam over to it, while noticing a few underwater Grimm pointing and laughing at him. "Traitors!" He yelled as he got into the Warp Pipe.

 **End BGM**

The Warp Pipe emerged at the pier in Rogueport, where Roman hopped out. "Ugh, back on dry land. …Hey, why am I not standing up normally?" He wondered.

"Hey look, it's a frog man!" A Bob-omb said.

"Let's all take pictures of him and laugh!" A Toad said as they did just that, while Roman was fuming at this.

"Oh, I'm going to be killing all of you for this later." Roman growled as he tried to hop toward them.

"Oh no, he's coming for us!"

"Quick! Let's move reeeeal slow so he won't catch up to us!"

"Come back here!" Roman growled, but they were too fast for him as they were laughing, going past Bowser and the gang.

"Eh? What's got them all laughing about?" Bowser asked before they saw Roman in a Frog Suit. "Oh…"

"Where have you been?" Kamek asked.

"Oh, you know… swimming around." Roman grumbled.

"Heh, sweet!" Kammy grinned. "Meanwhile, we were at Glitzville and watching the amazing fights playing out! In fact, Bowser was in one such fight to relieve some anger!" Kammy said as Neo walked over to Roman and pounded him on the head with her umbrella, disabling the Frog suit off of him.

"Thank you." Roman said before glaring at the others who were too busy gushing over the Glitz Pit.

"I have to say, it was a great stress reliever! Too bad it couldn't have been Mario, but I needed that! Of course, I still need to pound him but I'm not as angry as I was earlier!"

"Oooh, you should've seen him go against Prince Mush, it was the coolest thing ever!" Kamek exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Roman yelled, firing a shot from his cane at him, which the bullet exploded on them as they coughed out soot.

"Was it something we said?" Bowser coughed.

"You don't know what I've been through! I swallowed sea water, and I think I swallowed a baby Blooper in the process, not to _MENTION_ that I've been made fun of for wearing a damned Frog suit! Now if you don't mind, we need to locate the Crystal Stars while also trying to make the Mario Bros and those teenager's lives MISERABLE!" He yelled and then marched off.

"What's with him?" Kamek whispered.

"Glitzville envy." Bowser whispered back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with JNPR_ _…_

"Alright, so we should be able to find that Marvelous Compass piece here somewhere." Jaune said. "The question is, where is it?"

"Hmm, do you guys hear something?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's pretty loud." Blooey said as they walked up further and then they noticed what was going on. Racers were driving like maniacs, firing rockets at each other until one by one, the racers crossed the finish line.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"Sweet, a race!" Nora grinned as they walked closer to where they had the awards ceremony play.

"Our first place winner goes to this Koopa Troopa! He gets this lovely trophy!" The announcer said as the Koopa held it up with pride, where they saw a piece of the Marvelous Compass stuck on it.

"Oh! A Marvelous Compass piece!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Of course, he will have to return this trophy back to us for tomorrow's race where several new racers will race for the trophy!"

"We have to compete." Jaune said.

"Yeah! For the trophy!" Nora grinned.

"So uh, who's going to be racing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, that's easy. It's going to be me! I happen to be a pro at Mario Kart." Jaune said, to which his team winced and hissed a bit. "What?"

"Jaune, do you remember the incident when you competed?" Ren asked.

* * *

 _A long time ago_ _…_

"WHO DESIGNED THIS MONSTROSITY?!" Jaune screamed as he was driving around screaming with Koopa Shells, Blue Shells, Bullet Bills, Bob-ombs, and Bowser Shells all followed him while several of them bounced everywhere, not to mention there were Banana Peels everywhere.

The arena in question?

Baby Park.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed as several explosions got to him while everyone went past him.

* * *

 _Back in the present_ _…_

"…Not my fault Baby Park is so stupid." Jaune grumbled.

"And let's not forget what happened at Excitebike Arena." Ren added.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Jaune yelled, driving through every ramp imaginable as he hit a speed boost and flew off a huge ramp… and accidentally let go of his bike. "OH NO! AAAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed as he faceplanted on the ground… and adding insult to injury, someone threw a Bob-omb at him while everyone went past him.

* * *

"Aaaand let's not forget about-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point!" Jaune groaned.

"It's okay, Jaune. No one is great at everything. You just… kinda stink at Mario Kart." Pyrrha admitted.

"Not _helping,_ Pyrrha…" Jaune sighed.

"Can't believe I missed all that." Blooey said.

"Can we see that instead of seeing Jaune in a dress?" Jerry wondered.

"I'll do it!" Nora declared. "How bad can it be?" She grinned as they walked over to the garages and found a nice looking kart titled the Big Green 01. "Ooooh!"

"Hmm, wouldn't it be my color?" Ren wondered.

"Ah, we can just paint it orange!" Nora grinned.

"Oh, hello! What can I do for ya?" A voice asked as they saw a green Spike Top approaching them, with a wrench being in place of the spike.

"We want to enter the Grand Prix!" Nora said.

"Oh, you want to enter? Well, say no more, we can get you set up. This island has a race every day."

"Can I race in that one?" Nora asked. "That one speaks to me!"

"Uh…" The Spike Top sweatdropped. "Wouldn't it be that man's color instead? Sorry, I didn't get your names."

"Jaune Arc.

"Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Lie Ren.

"Nora Valkyrie! This is our friend, Booniper!" She said as Booniper waved.

"Blooey."

"Jerry."

"The name's Torque… but wouldn't you-"

"My mind's made up! I want this one!" Nora said.

Torque looked at the others. "When her mind is made up, there's no stopping her." Ren said.

"Oh, alright, guess it wouldn't hurt. Though I refuse to paint it orange. Doesn't really suit me."

"Fair enough!" Nora grinned. "This is gonna be easy!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ren wondered.

* * *

 _The next day_ _…_

 **BGM: Luigi Raceway (Mario Kart 64/7)**

"Alright, everyone! Today is an exciting day! We are going to be having another race! In first place, we have the Big Green 01 with someone else in it! N-Nora… Val… Val… how do you even say this? Ah, forget it."

Nora chuckled, leaning forward, revving up the engine with a wild smirk on her face. "I got this in the bag!"

"You can do it, Nora!" Pyrrha cheered her on.

"You got this!" Jaune exclaimed, while Ren still had an uneasy feeling about this.

"And without further ado… let the race begin in _3!_ _"_

Nora smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"2!"

"Let's do this." Nora smirked.

"1!"

The racers were at the ready.

"GO!"

Nora slammed on the gas pedal, revving up and ready to go… aaaaaand shot in reverse. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

 ***Record scratch***

"WHOA, LOOK OUT!" A racer yelled as they all got their karts destroyed with Nora still screaming… and slammed right into a brick wall.

"NORA!" Ren yelled as he quickly ran after her with the others right after him. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!_ Ren kept thinking to himself as he reached her. "Nora! NORA! You okay?!"

"Ooogh…" Nora's head rose as she looked at a blurry Ren. "Ren…?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up two fingers.

"Two… but there should be a pancake between them…" She groaned.

Ren sighed with relief. "Glad you're okay." He said, hugging Nora to which she hugged him back.

"Aww, what a cute couple! Glad to see her boyfriend is making sure she's alright!" The announcer said.

"COUPLE/BOYFRIEND?!" Nora and Ren yelled at the same time, looking at each other and blushing like mad.

"W-we're not a couple!" Ren stammered.

"Y-yeah, we're together, but we're not together together!" Nora exclaimed.

"Oh, you two…" Pyrrha chuckled while Torque eventually made his way and looked at the damage.

"…Hoy…!" Torque could only say in horror, looking at his beautiful Kart. "Pungy… doy! Peeky Peeky pella…!"

"Torque, breathe! Breathe!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Oh… mama…!" It sounded like Torque was in despair.

"Weeell, considering that the only Kart standing is the Big Green 01, by default… Nora is the winner!"

"Yeah baby!" Nora grinned as she received the trophy, but they took off the Marvelous Compass piece without no one noticing, mostly because they were looking at Torque's ride.

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"You sure nothing's broken?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, but I'm good!" Nora said.

"Good… because you're not allowed to touch a Mario Kart ride ever again." Ren said.

"Aww, party pooper!" Nora sighed.

"Hmm, seems like we're heading to Jazzafrazz Town, next." Pyrrha said, looking at the map.

 _"_ _Please… come save me…"_ Eclair's voice entered their heads as they all nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Jaune said as they took off.

"Hey… HEY!" Torque went after them. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DAMAGES YOU GAVE TO MY RIDE! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

 _With JINX, in the Rogueport Sewers_ _…_

 **BGM: Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So let me get this straight." Junior said as they got out of the Warp Pipe that led to Boggly Woods. "You're saying that there is this creature inside this Thousand Year Door that you read off of a book?" Junior wondered.

"Yes, that's right." Nyx nodded.

"We saw it all." Iris said.

"And because of what's happening, we're trying to stop everyone from getting the Crystal Stars from opening the door and waking the demon up." Jade said. "We saw everyone in this book. The Mario Bros, RWBY, your father… everyone."

"And why should I believe you?" Junior wondered.

"Well, why do you think you found Mario in Glitzville? It couldn't have been just a coincidence, could it?" Xena asked. "I mean, why would Mario go out of his way to go to another tournament when he has Smash Bros?"

Junior raised a finger, but then lowered it. "You do raise a good point… but what's in it for me? You guys work with RWBY and the Mario Bros!"

"I know, but you're just doing this to impress your father, right? Make your father proud?" Nyx suggested.

"Yeah, that's right. I am just starting out… and my big moment was at Delfino that you all ruined." Junior grumbled.

"Well, think of this as redemption! Make your father happy by helping to save the world, and in this case, saving your father from destruction." Jade said.

"Hmm…" Junior mused.

"Look, I know you're a good kid, Junior… and hey, maybe some day we could be friends when Bowser's not looking?"

Junior folded his arms and chuckled. "Well, if those Sakura and Elise girls can try to make friends with me… and besides, Papa told me I need to go out and make friends." He mused. "Oh, what the heck, we can secretly be friends! After all, out of everyone, you four don't seem so bad."

Jade smiled. "That's good to hear!"

"Sooooo, now that we've gained an ally on trying to stop everyone…" Iris looked at them with pleading eyes. "Can we PLEASE stop by a restaurant?! I'm hungry!" She said as they all sweatdropped.

"Is she always like this?" Junior whispered.

"Only when she's hungry." Nyx said.

"I could've sworn we had eaten before we came here." Xena sweatdropped while they took off, mostly to get something to eat first.

* * *

 **So, we got a rumored Nintendo Direct for the 13th. Correct me if i'm wrong, but did we have any rumors about a Direct in January? Cause the only thing I remember for the month was Nintendo confirming Metroid Prime 4 being scrapped and being remade from scratch and KH3 finally releasing. (That and January felt like it was taking ten thousand years just to get to the end of the month.)**

 **Also, see if you can make out that reference when Torque was looking at his prized Kart! I'll give you a hint: It's from an old, but classic Disney Channel show in the early 2000s!**

 **Now if you'll excuuuuuse me, i'll be hunting for a bobcat that is SOMEHOW getting another sequel for the PS4, Switch and Steam. *cocks shotgun* Shhh, be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting bobcats.**


	19. Set Sail for Keelhaul Key!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Title (Animal Crossing)**

"I knew something was off about Ruby, but I couldn't put my finger on it." Isabelle admitted. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay. It's all good." Ruby said.

"Well, hey, if you ever need something here, we'll be happy to assist!" Villager said.

"Got it." Yang nodded.

Pit turned to Ruby. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing can tear me down!" Ruby said, putting on a brave smile for her boyfriend, but Pit immediately saw through it. He knew _very_ well that Ruby is suffering through the trauma that Dark Ruby and the Chaos Kin gave her. He was still kicking himself for not trying to help his girlfriend pull through those rough patches after Hades was defeated.

Pit sighed. "Alright, if you say so." He said and then walked over to Yang. "She's not fine." He whispered.

"I can tell. I think when we're done with this adventure, we get her into therapy." Yang said.

Pit nodded. "And I'll be right by her side."

Yang nodded back and then put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for not getting Ruby some help. I thought she was fine too after we defeated Hades, I didn't realize she was hurting so badly. She's a trooper, but… how long can she pull through?"

"My thoughts exactly." Pit agreed.

Yang smiled at him. "You're a good boyfriend." She said and then frowned. "So, listen, I can't remember if I said this to you, but, I'm sorry for killing you and turning you into a knot. I just got so caught up that-"

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past." Pit told her. "Your heart was in the right place, even though it was an accident."

"I know, and I'm not really proud of how I handled that." Yang sighed.

"But didn't you say that you were proud when-"

"Honestly, everyone was so tense when dad found out, that I accidentally let it slip when I didn't mean to."

"That's fair." Pit nodded and they both looked at Ruby who was chatting with Weiss.

"So, you sticking around or are you leaving?" Yang asked.

"I'm leaving for right now, but let me know when you're in the final area, I'll stop by and help you defeat whatever final boss that's thrown at you."

"You got it!" Yang grinned, both of them fist bumping before Pit walked to Ruby.

"Alright, I'm heading back to the Smash Mansion. Call me if you need anything."

"Got it!" Ruby nodded, both of them sharing a kiss before Pit called up Palutena and then he was sent away in a beam of light.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they walked to the bus station where Kapp'n pulled up and he drove off to the nearest bus stop, where they disembarked and hopped into the warp pipe.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"This is so exciting! Can't wait to see where we'll be going next!" Vivian giggled as they walked out of the Warp Pipe room, and then Mario's SP Mailbox went off.

"Oh, must be from Peach." Luigi said.

"Wonder what it's about this time?" Eira wondered as Mario opened it up.

 _"_ _Dear Mario and friends: I have some bad news that I have uncovered. It turns out that there is a demon's soul inside the Thousand Year Door, and of course, Grodus wants to revive the demon's soul with the Crystal Stars to take over the world. HOWEVER! The only way to seal the demon's soul is to use the Crystal Stars. Don't let them get the Crystal Stars! You need to stop them from going through with their horrible plans! - Peach."_

"DEMON'S SOUL?!" Luigi yelled.

"Oooof course it is." Weiss sighed. "Well, at least we're doing the right thing."

"That's the good thing. Let's just hope they don't get the rest." Blake said with them nodding in agreement.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's take on more Troubles!" Ruby said as they took off to the Trouble Center, where they found two Troubles on the corkboard, though one of them seemed to be scribbled out.

"Hmm, looks like Zess T. wants a cookbook." Mario mused.

"What's the one scribbled out?" Tifa wondered.

 _"_ _I need to deliver the Silver Club newsletter routing slip, but I'm swamped in paperwork and mayoral duties. Could any of you help me out? - The Mayor of Animal Village"_ It said through the scribbles, but then there was something else underneath it. _"_ _Never mind, my secretary did it for me."_

"I guess Villager needed something?" Weiss shrugged as they walked over to Zess T's kitchen where Ruby knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Zess T. said as she opened the door and saw them. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"We saw your trouble in the Trouble Center." Blake replied.

"Oh, good, I was wondering if someone would notice it." She said as she let them walk in while they saw Umber snoozing next to the counter.

"He's sleeping?" Vivian wondered.

"I ran him ragged and he fell asleep. Can't say I blame him, he's been working tirelessly." Zess T said. "Anyway, there's this cookbook I want to get but I can't leave my kitchen unattended. It's this legendary cookbook written by the famous chef, Maitre Delish. Oh, if only I could get my hands on that book! Last I heard it was in an Animal Village, but I don't know where it is." She said as they all looked at each other.

"Excuse me one moment." Vivian said and disappeared into the ground.

"I mean, I could go get it, but I don't want the young lad to burn the kitchen to the ground, despite him making wonderful dishes. He'd make a wonderful chef, but he says he wants to try out making coffee next. I mean, hey, broaden your horizons and all but-"

Vivian popped back up with the cookbook. "Is this the one you were looking for?"

"OH MY GOODNESS, THAT'S THE ONE!" She yelled as she took it and began to read it. "Uh-huh… uh-huh… I see! Ooooh…" She read through the cookbook and quickly went to cook something up. "This is brilliant! Just cook up a Mushroom and dip it in Honey Syrup and you got a Honey Shroom!" She exclaimed, handing them all a Honey Shroom. "Here ya go!"

"Oh, thank you." Weiss said as they put them away and they walked out, heading straight for the Thousand Year Door.

 **BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey, what's that corridor over there?" Vivian wondered, pointing to the entrance to the Pit.

"Oh that? That's the Pit of 100 Trials." Blake replied. "We went down 20 floors to save someone. I sensed something wrong with the place because I could have sworn I heard a monster from way down below." She said. "So I got everyone out of there."

"Hmm, interesting… so what's at the bottom?" Tifa wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's something huge." Yang said. "Probably a super tough monster that'll provide a challenge."

"I still don't think we're ready for such a thing." Blake said.

"Oh come on, what if it's some kind of big Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Or what if it's stronger than any Grimm we've faced? It could knock us out in one fell swoop without even trying!"

"Blake, it'll be okay." Weiss said. "Whatever you heard probably spooked you and it's still freaking you out, right?"

"Yeah… maybe we'll try and face it some day, but not now." Blake said as they walked to the pedestal, but Tifa was looking right at the Pit of 100 Trials.

"Fascinating…" She mused, rubbing her chin in thought as she walked over to the others right when Mario hopped on the pedestal with the map shining brightly above them, and when the map returned, an island popped up on the map.

"Is that an island?" Ruby asked.

"It is… but where in the world is that?" Yang wondered.

"Well, let's go find out." Weiss said with them nodding in agreement.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Frankly_ _'_ _s…_

 **BGM: Professor Frankly** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Frankly yelled. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE TREASURE BEHIND THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR IS THE SOUL OF A DEMON?!"

"Apparently so!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hmm… so the legend IS true…" Frankly mused.

"Eh? What are you going on about?" Eira asked.

"Well, what I am about to tell you is very important. Make sure you're listening." Frankly said and then turned to the screen. "And you there! In front of your computer or mobile device! Make sure you're listening too!"

"Uh… shouldn't we leave the fourth wall breaking to Pit?" Yang asked.

"Too late." Weiss said.

"Oh, never mind!" Frankly exclaimed. "Anyway, from what I've read in the legend, the ancient demon created the Crystal Stars to hold the essence of the heavens, and were placed in several locations to expand her power. However, four heroes collected these Crystal Stars and used their power against the demon, but they were cursed before the fight ended. In short, they were forced to old on to the Crystal Stars, lest they were turned into demons. These heroes decided to give these Crystal Stars to others to protect anyway."

"So, the Crystal Stars are the only way to hurt the demon?" Mario asked.

"Correct! In the right hands, the Crystal Stars can hurt the demon, but in the wrong hands, it'll spell disaster. So, we are doing the right thing by collecting the Crystal Stars before the X-Nauts do."

"That's good!" Vivian said. "So, where's the next Crystal Star?"

"Ah yes, the next Crystal Star is at an island called Keelhaul Key."

"That's an interesting name." Eira mused.

"Indeed. There are rumors going about that this island is cursed, since a lot of ships go there and never return."

"Cursed?! Oh dear…" Luigi groaned.

"Of course, I'm not sure if these rumors are true or not, but in any case, you would need a ship to get there. I think there's one at the docks, but you definitely need a captain for that." Frankly said. "So good luck!" He said where they walked out of the building.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Let's go to the pier. We might find a ship over there." Mario suggested.

"Good idea." Blake said as they took off to find a ship at the pier, which wasn't hard considering there were two just sitting there in the water, but there was no one on board.

"Two of them, huh? Talk about lucky." Luigi said as they walked to them. "But uh, how do we find the captain?"

"I'm sure we can ask around." Weiss said and walked up to a Toad. "Excuse us, do you know where we can find a captain so we can go to Keelhaul Key?"

"K-K-K-KEELHAUL KEY?! You're out of your mind if you want to go there!"

"Uh… okay…?" Yang said and then turned to a Bob-omb. "Hey, do you know anything about a captain?"

"Well, there IS a captain over at the inn. Calls himself Flavio. You want to go to Keelhaul Key, though? Brrr… might I recommend that you keep on living." He said and walked off.

"The inn? Let's check there!" Ruby said as they took off to the Inn, where they saw Flavio talking everyone's ears off, all of them looking a bit annoyed.

"Mama mia! Shulk?" Mario asked as Shulk turned his head.

"Mario! Glad to see that you're here." Shulk said as he walked over to them, as did everyone else, mostly because they want to get away from Flavio.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you know, we came over to Rogueport to refuel our ship so we could go over to Keelhaul Key." Reyn said.

"You're going over there too?" Yang asked.

"Yup. Though not by choice." Sharla replied. "The thing is, we were forced to come here. Mostly because Crazy Hand heard about treasure at Keelhaul Key and wanted someone to get it for him. Guess who he volunteered? Us."

"Yeah, so he made us a boat, put us on there and enchanted it to where we can't go back until we bring something to him." Shulk said. "If I know Master Hand, he'd be yelling at his brother by now."

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At the Smash Mansion_ _…_

"YOU DID WHAT!" Master Hand yelled.

"Relax! We'll be rich!"

"Ugh, of all the dimwitted…" Master Hand grumbled. "So one of our star players is out at sea with his friends by FORCE because of you, and you enchanted it too just for fun?!"

"Well, I had to make it interesting."

"…I can't believe it… ugh, fine, I'll go ask Rex if he wants to Smash in Shulk's stead for a while." Master Hand said, floating away and grumbling to himself.

"Hey, when they come back with the treasure, I'll split it with you!" Crazy Hand exclaimed, only to get hit in the palm with Master Hand's finger bullets. "…So that's a no then?"

 _Back at Rogueport_ _…_

* * *

 **Resume BGM**

Luigi facepalmed. "Ooof course he did that."

"Riki don't think it's too bad. Riki thinks it'll be fun adventure again!" Riki said.

Well, you're not wrong…" Fiora chuckled.

"So, what brings you here to Rogueport?" Dunban asked where they got the full rundown of the situation.

"Taking over the world… that's a bit cliche if you ask me." Melia said.

"THANK YOU!" Weiss yelled.

"Bah, let them take over the world. We'll just knock their heads together like we did to Dickson and Zanza!" Reyn said.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked.

"Two thickheaded dunderheads that wanted to destroy our world." Reyn said.

"One of them was Dunban's friend." Sharla said.

"Zanza, meanwhile, resided in this." Shulk said, unsheathing the Monado. "He was the Monado that wanted to destroy the world, but we put him in his place after destroying him. Of course, I was offered to be a God, but I declined. I didn't think being a God was fun. We were all at peace after we destroyed Zanza, until we were brought into Remnant and to the Smash Mansion. Master Hand knew very well about what happened in my time, so he gave me a replica of the Monado. Crazy Hand, meanwhile, gave Fiora the ability to go into her Mechonis form at will."

"I didn't like the idea, but I kinda got used to it." Fiora shrugged.

"Wow… that's so cool!" Ruby said.

"At least Shulk still has his visions with the replica. That's the good news." Reyn chuckled.

"Yeah." Shulk nodded. "So, you were heading over there for a Crystal Star?"

"Yup." Mario said. "And we need a captain."

"We need a navigator too. We have no idea where Keelhaul Key is at." Melia said.

"Never fear!" Flavio exclaimed as he walked over to them. "We will get to Keelhaul Key with a navigator! He will know the way!"

"…You wouldn't happen to be Flavio, would you?" Tifa asked.

"I am, indeed!" Flavio said. "We were just discussing about going to Keelhaul Key together, in fact-"

* * *

 _One very long ramble later_ _…_

"Zzz… huh… wha? Oh, he's still talking?" Eira asked.

"Unfortunately." Reyn grumbled.

"Oh, why am I still rambling on, let us go to Keelhaul Key!" Flavio declared as they took off to the pier where they already noticed a crew on top of one of the ships. "Behold! The S.S. Flavion!" He exclaimed, which consisted of a few Bob-ombs, a few Toads, a Moogle, and one not-so-suspicious character.

"…Does anyone smell perfume?" Tifa wondered.

"That's what I'm smelling?" Luigi asked. "Huh, I thought the salty sea air smelled different…"

"The name's Four-Eyes!" He said. "And don't mind the smell, I sprayed perfume on me because it was to help me be better in figh- I mean, I accidentally sprayed perfume on me when I meant to spray myself with cologne! Yeah…"

"Ah, I think you need to get your glasses checked." Flavio said while everyone else had a very unconvinced look on their face.

"Do you think it's-" Ruby whispered.

"Oh yeah, it's him alright." Vivian nodded. "I recognize that voice anywhere. Let's just play along for now."

"Got it." Mario nodded.

"Alright, now let's set sail for Keelhaul-"

"Excuse me, Flavio!" A Bob-omb said. "We're missing our navigator. He upped and bailed on us!"

"WHAT! That is inexcusable!" Flavio exclaimed. "That coward! Ooooh, what are we going to do now?"

"I have an idea!" A bigger Bob-omb said. "I've heard of this old sailor that lives here in Rogueport. Goes by the name of Admiral Bobbery."

"Oh?" Flavio turned to him. "You've heard of this sailor, Pa-Patch?"

"Indeed, I have. He should be around here somewhere."

"Well, in that case." Flavio turned to the party. "Mario! I put you in charge of finding Admiral Bobbery! You are also our captain! So, in the meantime, you guys go ahead and find this Bobbery while I go into my quarters and eat a delicious cak- I mean boss everyone around! Yes. That is what I will do!" He said as they all sweatdropped.

"What kind of cake?" Yang smirked as they walked away.

"It's an ice cream cake mixed in with chocolate fud- HEY!"

"We'll stay at our ship. You guys go ahead!" Shulk told them.

"Got it!" Mario said as they walked back into the square where they started to ask around for Bobbery, but no one said anything, until they went into Frankly's.

"Bobbery? Yeah, he's right next door next to the Trouble Center." Frankly said.

"Thank you!" Ruby said as they walked to the other side and knocked on the door.

 **End BGM**

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Yang asked.

 _"_ _Go away!"_

"Is someone named Bobbery in this house?" Blake asked.

 _"_ _What do you want with this Bobbery?"_

"Oh, don't give us that! We know it's you." Vivian said.

 _"_ _Hmph! I oughta report you for harrassment!"_

"How is this harrassment?" Mario wondered as Eira had an idea and whispered in Weiss' ear.

"Good idea." Weiss nodded as the two of them took off.

"Come on, we just need you to come with us!" Luigi said. "Back to the ocean!"

 _"_ _Hmph! And why do you need to go to the ocean?"_

"Well, it's because-"

 _"_ _WHAT IN BLABBERTON'S BEARD?! HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"_

 _"_ _Just admit it! You are Admiral Bobbery!"_

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in surprise.

* * *

 _Inside_ _…_

"So what if I am!" The old crusty sailor Bob-omb asked. "What do you want with me, anyway?"

"We need someone to help us get to Keelhaul Key and you are our best bet!" Weiss said. "We need you!"

"Yeah! We can't go to see without you!" Eira said.

"HMPH! I refuse to set foot on another ship! I will not go out to sea any longer!" Bobbery said stubbornly as he walked toward the door, unlocked it and looked at the two girls. "Now get out!"

"But-"

"NOW! Before I report you to the police for breaking and entering!"

"Ugh… fine…" Weiss grumbled as she and Eira walked out the door and looked at her friends. "Well, that was a bust."

"Hmm, I wonder if we can find someone who knows what his deal is." Vivian mused.

"Maybe at the inn? Maybe someone knows something." Blake suggested as they nodded in agreement and walked to the inn.

At the inn, the bartender, Podley, noticed the party coming in. "You all have that look on your face."

"We do? What's the look?" Ruby asked.

"You have that "We have several questions and we need answers" look." He said.

"How can you tell?" Tifa asked.

"People come to the bar with many different looks on their faces of the many years I've worked at this bar. I've been able to read each one." He said. "Now, tell me, what ails you?"

"Well, the thing is, we were trying to get Bobbery out to the sea, but he refused." Weiss said. "It's frustrating."

"Ah, I can't say I blame him."

"Oh? Why's that?" Yang asked.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"You see, long ago, when Bobbery was young, he found this Bob-omb named Scarlette and became infatuated with her, and so did she. The two became madly in love with each other, and Bobbery loved her dearly, matched by his love for the sea. Since he was a sailor back in his day, he spent most of his time traveling the ocean while she waited for him to return. However, during a particularly icy cold winter, Scarlette fell ill while Bobbery was at sea, and her condition grew worse. By the time he came back… she was gone. He was so heartbroken that he blamed himself for her death, for had he known she'd fall ill, he would have nursed her back to health. He was tormented by her death and had nightmares to the point where he'd stop sailing altogether out of guilt."

Podley then reached down and pulled out an old letter to the saddened heroes. "However, prior to her death, Scarlette gave me this letter and told me to give it to her beloved. I agreed, but… I found myself unable to do it when I saw how depressed he was. Could you do me a favor and give this to Bobbery?" He asked, handing it to Mario. "Please, give it to him because this old coward couldn't…"

 **End BGM**

"Sure." Mario said with a sad nod as they walked out of the bar and to Bobbery's home where they walked in.

"Oh for goodness sake! What do you want _NOW?_ _"_ Bobbery grumbled.

"We have a letter for you." Ruby said.

"Hmph, and why are you giving ME this old letter?"

"It's from Scarlette." Weiss told him.

Bobbery's eyes widened. "How do you know that name?"

"Podley." Luigi told him as Bobbery took the letter and began to read it.

 **BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _"_ _My love, if you are reading this letter, then I am no longer by your side. Because fate has stepped between us, I have decided to write you this letter. If you're reading this, I must have passed away while you were out at sea… I can only assume that you will blame yourself for it, my sweet Bobbery. Although my life was short, you gave me more than a lifetime's worth of joy. Though you will mourn, I beg that you remember that time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea, as you were one with me. Do not lose both your life's loves."_

"…Excuse me for a moment." Bobbery solemnly said as he silently walked to his room after reading the letter. "Oh, my dear sweet Scarlette…" He quietly said, sniffing. "Thank you for this letter, I love you dearly…" He quietly said and after a few silent moments, he wiped his tears away and walked out, looking determined.

 **End BGM**

"So! You are looking for a navigator to Keelhaul Key, correct? Let us set sail!" Bobbery declared.

"Sweet!" Eira grinned.

"Glad to have you on board!" Vivian smiled.

"Right! Let us go!" Bobbery exclaimed as they took off, but Tifa stopped herself right as they were getting out of the eastern side of Rogueport, then she turned around to look at the warp pipe that led to the sewers.

"Tifa?" Yang walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"…Go one without me on this one. I need to do something first."

"Are you sure?" Yang asked.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said and then gave her the thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll be back in the party before you know it!"

"Oh, okay." Yang nodded. "We'll be back!"

"And I'll be waiting!" Tifa said, the two of them hugging before Yang ran off, and then Tifa pulled out her phone. "Time to call someone."

* * *

 _At the docks_ _…_

"Where's Tifa?" Ruby asked.

"She said she had to do something. She'll be back with us later." Yang said.

"Huh, wonder what caught her attention?" Luigi wondered.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Vivian rubbed her chin in thought while Mario was done chatting with Flavio.

"Alright! We have our navigator!" Flavio said and called out to Shulk's ship. "You ready over there!"

"We are!" Shulk called out.

"Then let's set sail!" Flavio declared as the two ships took off to Keelhaul Key, all of them unaware of an X-Naut peeking from behind the stairwell.

"X-Naut One, reporting in. X-Naut Black is on his way to the Crystal Star. I repeat, X-Naut Black is on his way to the Crystal Star."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion_ _…_

Cloud was snoozing away on a chair when his phone went off, waking him up. "…Huh?" He wondered as he answered it. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Cloud!"_

"Tifa? What's going on?"

 _"_ _Is Yuffie with you?"_

"Yeah, she's having a duel with Greninja. What do you need?"

* * *

 _With Tifa_ _…_

"I want you and Yuffie to come to Rogueport."

 _"_ _Why do you want us there?"_

Tifa looked at the Warp Pipe. "Trust me, I found out something big."

* * *

 **Okay, so a couple things that I want to bring up before I talk about the Direct.**

 **First off: I was meaning to say two chapters ago but I completely spaced it. You see, I was wanting to do more with Ruby's inner demons, AKA what Dark Ruby and the Chaos Kin did to her. It was around the start of Sunshine when I thought "Wait, did I ever address the fact that Ruby is still struggling with what happened with Dark Ruby and the Chaos Kin? I need to fix that." You _probably_ say a glimpse of that when Dark Ruby was taunting her when she held Qrow and Tai hostage, but I wanted to do more with it. That's why Doopliss was tormenting her by mentioning the Chaos Kin. She's struggling with PTSD over these two... and I plan on doing more of that. Hopefully, I won't forget! **

**Now the second thing: Inspiration hit me like a truck yesterday. I was talking to my friends about what to do with Shadow Queen when I then thought of the Pit of 100 Trials, and then I thought of Tifa. I was like "Oh, Bonetail's gonna geeeet iiiiiit!" and one of my friends said "Hey, why don't you have Cloud and Yuffie join her?" And so, the trio is going to make Bonetail's life a little bit interesting!**

 **And now... for the Direct itself.**

 **While we didn't get a Joker gameplay trailer, we did get a tease at what's coming for 3.0.0 at the end of April, but in the meantime...  
**

 ** _What was this, RPG Mania? Good heavens!_ Also, apparently Final Fantasy IX is releasing today!**

 **Astral Chain also looks interesting, i'm actually thinking of getting that one!**

 **Fire Emblem: Three Houses also looks interesting! I'm mostly going to side with Edelgard... moooostly because my favorite color is red and well, she's wearing red. (Now you probably know what team I joined in Pokemon Go...)**

 **And now for Luigi's... Mansion... oh... they didn't show it. Ah well, next Direct! But since when could Yoshi control a robot mech?  
**

 **But for something i'm most excited about: SUPER MARIO MAKER 2... that I had to go rewatch because the Direct kept crashing on me and I had to go on Joshscorcher's channel to watch the rest of the Direct. (Any Joshscorcher fans out there?) 3D WORLD?! 3D FREAKIN' WORLD?! SIGN ME UP!**

 **But now... for the big one... A FREAKING LINK'S AWAKENING REMAKE?! YES! Now I can play it later this year! Yay!**

 **Anyway, that's enough of me gushing about the Direct, see ya'll next time!**


	20. Stranded

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker)**

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log - Day 1: We have set sail for Keelhaul Key, despite my crew's protest. Nevertheless, I, the great Flavio, laughs at the face of danger. Keelhaul Key is dangerous, they say. HA! I laugh at them! The ocean favors us with calm winds and bright sunshine! We should be able to get there in no time!_

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log - Day 2: The weather is once again favorable. It dazzles me! The gods above are probably smiling down on us! We are in their favor. My secret stash of chocolate chip cookies is surprisingly low, however… but, on the bright side, my secret stash of Chuckola Cola is well hidden! And now if you'll excuse me, I'll be eating some of that delicious Ice cream cake!_

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log - Day 2, minutes later: …Ice Cream Cake is gone. Someone probably helped themselves in the middle of the night when I wasn't looking! When I find that cake thief…_

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log - Day 3: Despite the shortage of the delicious ice cream cake and chocolate chip cookies, the weather still favors us! Every once in a while, Captain Stache and the others jump ship to captain Shulk's ship to chat with them. What's so great about those knuckleheads anyway? What… am I sounding jealous? Flavio? JEALOUS? HA! Flavio never gets jealous! Still, I can't help but feel dread, I don't know if it's excitement or not, but we should be able to dock at Keelhaul Key by tomorrow morning._

Later into the night, the two ships were side by side, sailing into the night, and Flavio just so happened to be singing a song.

 _"_ _Skull captain casts his gaze! Red jewel shines and plays! Boom-bassa-boom festival! The 'Stache brothers, best of friends! 3 times Red 'Stache lands on his end! Blue Stache's belly 4 times is whacked, so let's hear those fireworks go BOOM! At the boom-bassa-boom festivaaaal!"_

"Bloody heck, does he have to keep singing that annoying song?" Reyn wondered.

"It makes him happy, but it sure doesn't make _me_ happy if he has to sing it every five minutes." Dunban said.

"Ear plugs does wonders." Luigi said.

"Look alive, everyone! Keelhaul Key is on the horizon! We should be there by morning!" Flavio declared. "While we wait, let us pass the time by me telling you one of my favorite stories to tell. Have I ever told you that-"

"Uuuugh, this story again?" Yang complained. "I'd rather listen to Professor Port's stories then listen to this for the umpteenth time!"

"Agreed!" Ruby sighed.

"It's the same old story all the time!" Pa-Patch complained. "Alas, it's better than nothing at least."

"Just wish he could change it up a little." Weiss said.

"Hmm, well, as soon as we get the Crystal Star, we won't have to worry about listening to him for a long time." Blake said. "Now that I think about it, I think these same ol' stories are getting on Mario's nerves." She said, looking toward Mario who looked incredibly annoyed over Flavio's stories.

"On the bright side, we'll be at Keelhaul Key by morning." Fiora said to which they all nodded in agreement.

"Riki has a question!" Riki exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Riki is wondering why boat is stopping."

 **End BGM**

"Huh?" Sharla wondered. "Hey, he's right, I feel the ship is stopping!"

"And not just your ship either, it's ours too!" Pa-Patch exclaimed.

"Well, great, what are we going to do now? Swim for it?" A Toad wondered.

"This is creepy…" Luigi said.

"Hey uh, Flavio? Love the story and all, but both of our ships stopped!"

"-And so, I strangled the Kracken with both hands and- oh? Our ships have stopped at the same time? Well, do something about it then!" Flavio ordered.

"Right away!" Pa-Patch said and climbed up the mast of the ship, right when a vision came to Shulk.

 _"_ _IT'S ALL OVER! ABANDON SHIP!"_ Flavio yelled within the vision where Shulk could see Embers destroying their ships.

 _"_ _Ooooo… OOOOOOOOOH!"_ A ghostly voice moaned in the background before the vision disappeared.

"Nnngh! What was…" Shulk groaned.

"Shulk, you alright, mate?" Reyn asked. "It was another vision, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"That can't be good. What is it?" Dunban asked as Shulk attempted to explain his vision while Pa-Patch looked around on both sides of the mast. "Nothin' there, nothin' going on over there…"

An Ember popped up behind Pa-Patch and poked him before disappearing. "Oye! Quit shovin'!" He said and turned around. "Huh… must be my imagination." He said and turned around, and then the Ember appeared again and shoved him. "Oye! What's the big id-" Pa-Patch turned around to see the Ember. "-EeeeeAAAAAAAAH!" Pa-Patch yelled.

"Oi! What is going on up there!" Bobbery yelled as Pa-Patch came down trembling.

"THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEEEERE!"

"Wh-what's here?" Luigi asked, almost afraid of the question, and the Embers appeared.

 **BGM: More Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What in the world?!" Ruby yelled.

 _"_ _Ooooh! Ooooooooooh!"_ A ghostly voice moaned, just like in Shulk's vision.

"What are these things?!" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Yang declared as the others brought out their weapons, but then hundreds of them surrounded the ships.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" A Toad yelled.

"I'll draw them away from the ship! Oi! You big lousy fire balls! Come and get me!" Bobbery exclaimed and jumped ship and into the water, but unfortunately, the Embers did not follow him as he had hoped.

"E-E-E-Everyone remain calm! There's no need to be af-afraid!" Flavio exclaimed.

 _"_ _Oooooh! Oooooooooh!"_

"Oh, ghostly oooohing thing, are you the infamous pirate king, Cortez?" Flavio asked, and then an Ember showed up, causing his face to turn blue. "AIYEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shulk, what do we do?!" Reyn asked.

"We fight!" Shulk said, and then out of the corner of his eye, Fiora had changed into her Mechonis form.

"Couldn't agree more!" Fiora said as they tried to fight them off, but it was no use as more just kept coming while their ships were being destroyed.

"IT'S ALL OVER! ABANDON SHIP!" Flavio yelled while RWBY and the Mario Bros tried to keep fighting them off, but eventually, the two ships started to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

 **End BGM**

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log - Day 4: Fortune smiles upon us. The waves have washed us ashore along with most of what remained of our ships. To think that we were attacked by the infamous pirate king, Cortez. The remains of our ship have been used to build huts on the island, while search parties searched for Admiral Bobbery and some crew members. To my amazement, the huts were built rather quickly by Captain Stache and his friends. He said he used to be a carpenter along with his brother. Wonder what that's like?_

 _Captain_ _'_ _s Log - Day 5: Still haven't found Admiral Bobbery, but we have found Shulk's remaining friends on a little expedition. The whereabouts of Bobbery, Four-Eyes and a Toad are still unknown._

 **BGM: Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, this sucks, doesn't it?" Reyn asked, throwing a rock into the ocean with the Bros.

"Nothing we can do now, can we?" Sharla wondered.

"Unfortunately." Ruby sighed.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure things out after we get the Crystal Star." Yang said. "Come on, let's go check on the others."

"I was thinking the same thing." Shulk said as they walked over to the campsite where they saw Fiora and Weiss walking up to them with a perplexed look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, just Pa-Patch and Flavio having another fight. Vivian, Blake and Melia are trying to break them up but it's not going well. Thought we'd come here to avoid it."

"Oooh, _now_ what?" Mario sighed as they walked over and saw Vivian, Blake and Melia trying to hold the two back, but they weren't very successful.

"Will you guys just chill out!" Blake pleaded.

"Yes! You shouldn't fight like this!" Melia added.

"There should be no need for fighting!" Vivian also added, but unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears.

"And what about _YOU,_ Squinty? You turned to jelly when you saw all those ghosts! You were worse than Luigi!" Flavio yelled.

"What are _you_ talkin' about?! You were the one quakin' in yer boots, Mr. Fancy Pants!"

"What. _WHAT_ did you call the Great Flavio? Did you just say "Fancy Pants"?"

"I sure did, fancy pants! Fancy Pants! Fancy Pants! Fancy Pants! FANCY PANTS!"

"OOOOH, THAT IS IT, YOU LITTLE CYCLOPS! Flavio demands satisfacation! You! Me! HAMMERS! At Dawn!"

"Oh, that's fine by me!"

"Oh, for cryin'…" Sharla pulled out her Ether Rifle and shot it in the air, catching their attention. "Will you BOTH just shut up and make up already?"

"Hmph! He started it!" Both of them said, while Yang facepalmed.

"Give me a break…" Yang grumbled while the two walked off in a huff… and then they both were heard screaming and they came back to the gang.

"THEY'RE HERE TOO!" Pa-Patch yelled, as four Embers made their approach where the party sprang into action.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Flavio yelled, hiding behind an umbrella.

"Wow… just… _WOW._ _"_ Yang could only say where Mario, Flurrie and Reyn took them on, with Mario hammering it, Flurrie blowing two away, and Reyn, being the knucklehead that he is, said "Now it's Reyn time!" and skewered an Ember with his lance, defeating all of them.

"Well then, now that that's taken care of-" Flavio began, where Shulk began to have another vision.

 _"_ _Take them away! I'll deal with these blasted ghosts!"_

" _Ah_ _…_ _everyone… thank you for saving me from those ghosts… but, my time is cut short… I would like to make a last request… I would like a Chuckola Cola…"_

 _"_ _Ooooh! Coconuts! I love coconuts! Here's your Chuckola Cola!"_

 _"_ _Zzzzz…"_

 _"_ _What, you want my red gem that has been passed on through generations through my family? I'm warning you, be very careful with it."_

 _"_ _YOU FOOLS! You destroyed my precious skull gem! Now what are we- oh, here it is! Carry on and have a safe journey through the Pirate's Grotto!"_

The visions ended.

"-What do you say? Have Mario and company go find Bobbery and the others while I remain here?" Flavio suggested.

"Oh no, you're coming with US!" Shulk said, grabbing Flavio's arm.

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing?! Unhand me!" He said and then was dragged away. "NO! NO! DON'T DRAG ME AWAY FROM HERE! MUTINY! MUTINY!" He yelled while Shulk began to explain his visions to the others. "AAAUGH! FLAVIO HATES YOU ALL!"

"Ah, good riddance!" Pa-Patch said.

* * *

 _With Mario and the gang_ _…_

"Alright, let's go find them!" Ruby grinned.

"Ugh, fine, if you want Flavio to come with, then I guess I have no choice… as long as you don't use me for a meat shield."

"That's tempting." Eira quietly said as they walked through the jungle and two Green Fuzzies hopped over to them, but Reyn squished one with his foot while Melia smacked the other with her Ether Staff and then Mario hammered it to destroy it, then they went further on, but not before hitting a red ? Block that contained two Head Rattles that Mario and Luigi both took. They then walked further where they were greeted by a Putrid Piranha and another Green Fuzzy, but unfortunately for the Putrid Piranha, Sharla shot it up while Koops and Blake quickly took care of the Green Fuzzy, then they walked toward the bridge.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!" A voice asked as they saw the Toad, Four-Eyes, and Bobbery standing there, where two Embers were in front of them.

"Argh…" Bobbery growled.

"Bobbery!" Yang called out when they ran up to them.

"Ah! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Bobbery said and then had an idea. "Take them away! I'll deal with these blasted ghosts!" He said, suddenly picking up Four-Eyes and the Toad and throwing them to the group, in fact, they were about to land right on Luigi, but with Shulk's quick thinking, he pulled Luigi away in time thanks to a quick vision, but then Flavio gathered them all up and took them to safety.

 **Resume BGM**

"Rest in peace, you beautiful soul!" Flavio said, saluting.

"Was picking us all up necessary?! How did he do that?!" Reyn asked.

"We're made out of paper. Picking someone up is easy." Fiora said.

"Oh, besides that!"

"Well, we'll be heading back to camp." The Toad said.

"Yeah, me too." Four-Eyes said and then walked off, only to return. "Oh, by the way! I'm looking at you, the ones reading this behind a computer screen or mobile device. Just because you know who I am doesn't meant you should tell the others. So don't tell anyone who I am… _OR ELSE._ _"_ He said and took off.

"…What was that all about?" Vivian wondered, and Shulk got another vision.

 _"_ _Four-Eyes! What are you doing on that pirate ship?!"_

 _"_ _Buh huh huh huh huh! You may think of me as Four-Eyes, but I am actually… LORD CRUMP! BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH! Now! Mario and Crew! Hand me that Crystal Star nice and easy… and I'll still blow you up anyway!"_

The vision ended once again.

"Hmm…" Shulk mused and then whispered something in Sharla's ear.

"Hmm? Set up an explosive device? …Four-Eyes? Why? …I see. I didn't trust him anyway. I'll be right back!" She said and took off running.

"Alright, I got a coconut!" Reyn said proudly, but Flavio didn't hear it.

"Welp! Bobbery sacrificed himself. I say we head on back to caaaaa-OOOOOOW! WATCH THE EAR!" Flavio yelled as Fiora was dragging him through the bridge along with the rest of them, while Blake noticed an Ice Power just below the bridge, where she used Gambol Shroud to pick it up and pulled it toward her.

"Hmm, this might be useful." Blake said and put it in her pocket where she caught up with the others.

"Argh! Blast you scurvy things! I can do this all day!" Bobbery yelled as they saw him surrounded by the two Embers, but Bobbery himself was beat up pretty bad, where they sprang into action where Fiora cut an Ember up while Yang and Blake shot up the other Ember to get rid of it.

 **Pause BGM**

"You okay?" Luigi asked.

 **BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ah… everyone… thank you for saving me from those ghosts… but, my time is cut short… I would like to make a last request… I would like a Chuckola Cola…"

"A Chuckola Cola!" Flavio exclaimed. "Hmph! And why would I give you a Chuckola Cola? We're short on them as is!"

"Yeah, because you've been drinking them all!" Dunban told him.

"Bad pirate! Bad!" Riki scolded.

"Hmph, the only way I can give you this Chuckola Cola is by giving me something else in return."

"Like this?" Reyn asked, handing over a coconut.

"Ooooh! Coconuts! I love coconuts! Here's your Chuckola Cola!" Flavio grinned, handing them the Chuckola Cola, where Mario handed it over to the Bob-omb.

"Thank you, lad." Bobbery said and drank it up. "Mmm, thank you… and now I am seeing the light. Thank you all…" He said and began to drift off. "Scarlette… I'm coming…" He quietly said before closing his eyes one final time.

"Aww, that's so sad." Vivian frowned.

"Three. Two. One." Shulk quietly counted, and then Bobbery snored loudly.

 **End BGM**

"Zzzz…" He snored, smacking his non-existent lips, causing everyone but Shulk to sweatdrop.

"Riki thinks old man is sleeping!" Riki said.

"Yeah, we can see that, ya hairball." Reyn quietly said.

"I felt bad for him _for nothing!_ _"_ Fiora sighed.

"I could've sworn I told you that in part of my vision." Shulk said.

"OI! WAKE UP!" Eira yelled.

"Huh, what? Whozzat?!" Bobbery looked around. "Oh, hello everyone! Fancy meeting you here up in heaven!"

 **Resume Keelhaul Key BGM**

"You're not dead, you're alive! You were just knocked out!" Mario said.

"I was? Oh, it appears I was only tired. My apologies." Bobbery chuckled. "So, what happened?" He asked as he got the full rundown. "I see!" He said as Sharla returned.

"I'm back! Pretended to give Four-Eyes a big ol' hug." Sharla said. "So what did I miss? Oh, hello Bobbery!"

"Hello, Miss Sharla!" Bobbery greeted. "Now, let us continue on this quest!" He said and they walked ahead, but Shulk noticed something on the ground. A wedding ring.

"What's this?" He wondered and picked it up, and cue another vision.

 _"_ _I must have lost my wedding ring when our ship was attacked. But let's not worry about that for now, we need to check on the boss."_

 _"_ _WHAT! You mean to tell me that our marriage isn't important, Frankie?!"_

 _"_ _No no no, I didn't mean that Francesca. We oughta look for that when we check on the boss's well being!"_

 _"_ _No! We are not leaving until we find that wedding ring… unless you don't really love me at all!"_

 _"_ _I do love you, baby cakes!"_

 _"_ _Then say it. Say "I Love you"."_

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _That's not enough! Say it one hundred times to prove that you love me!"_

 _"_ _WHAT?! You're crazy!"_

 _"_ _Either you love me or you don't. Say it!"_

 _"_ _*Sigh* Fine. I love you, I love you, I love you-"_

Shulk's vision ended and then had a perplexed look on his face. "Did you get another vision, Shulk?" Dunban asked.

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"A major headache that I am going to prevent from happening." Shulk said, putting the wedding ring in his pocket and met up with the others, where they saw a wall that blocked their way, also there were heads that were in the water, plus there was a bomb symbol plus there was a skull.

"Oh, a dead end. Oh well, we tried!" Flavio said, turning around but Shulk grabbed his arm. "Oh come on!"

"Does anyone remember that shanty that Flavio sang time and time again?" Shulk asked, to which everyone closed their eyes and thought about what Flavio sang.

 _"_ _Skull captain casts his gaze! Red jewel shines and plays! Boom-bassa-boom festival! The 'Stache brothers, best of friends! 3 times Red 'Stache lands on his end! Blue Stache's belly 4 times is whacked, so let's hear those fireworks go BOOM! At the boom-bassa-boom festivaaaal!"_

"How could we not forget that? It was so annoyingly catchy… argh, now I can't get it out of my head!" Reyn complained.

"Something about a red jewel…" Ruby mused as they all turned to Flavio.

"He has one!" Bobbery said.

"What, you want my red gem that has been passed on through generations through my family?" He asked as they nodded. "I'm warning you, be very careful with it." He said as he handed it over to them where Shulk walked over to the skull and put the gem in the eye, where the head's eyes glowed.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere." Dunban said.

"I think on the red guy, you land on his end three times. What could that possibly mean?" Yang wondered.

"Simple!" Mario said as he and Luigi ground pounded on the guy one at a time.

"Alright, that's three!" Luigi said.

"Hmm, then he said something about the blue guy being whacked four times." Eira said as Reyn, Yang, Blake and Weiss whacked it, and then right on cue, a small door opened up underneath the bomb symbol.

"Oh! And then fireworks! But we have no fireworks." Riki said.

"Hoist me up there! I'll make us some fireworks." Bobbery said as Sharla picked him up and threw him in, where Bobbery walked inside, lit his fuse and exploded, where the wall was blown up and Bobbery walked out of the homemade cave entrance. "Well, that was fun!"

"YOU FOOLS!" Flavio screamed. "You destroyed my precious skull gem! Now what are we-" The skull gem landed next to him. "Oh, here it is! Carry on and have a safe journey through the Pirate's Grotto!" He said and ran off.

"He's an odd one, that Flavio." Dunban said.

"Eh, good riddance. I couldn't handle him for another second." Yang said.

"Come on, let's go!" Ruby grinned as they took off into the cave, not knowing what mysteries awaited them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Rogueport_ _…_

Tifa casually leaned on a wall next to the inn, and then she noticed someone walk out of the pier. "Heeeeey!" Tifa waved over to her friends.

"Tifa!" Yuffie grinned and ran up to her. "How goes it?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Oh, we're fine!" Yuffie smiled while Cloud walked up to them.

"Alright, so we're here. So what did you want to show us?" Cloud asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Tifa replied as she guided them to the Warp Pipe leading to the sewers.

"A Warp Pipe?" Cloud wondered.

"Oh, what you will see underneath this Warp Pipe will amaze you. Come on!" She said and hopped in while Yuffie excitedly jumped in after her.

"This should be good." Cloud said as he hopped in after them.

* * *

 _Back at Keelhaul Key_ _…_

A Nevermore landed near the bridge, where a girl hopped off of the Nevermore as it took off where some Embers tried to fight it but were quickly destroyed by its feathers. "So, this is where my goody two-shoes clone is at, hmm?" She wondered, taking out her scythe. "Well now… let's make her life _miserable._ _"_ She said, chuckling darkly before walking off.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun!**

 **...Okay, so while I get this poll ready to go, I need to ask something (That I can't remember if I asked this before or not), how in the world do explosions extinguish fire? I mean, seriously, Bobbery's explosions knocking out Embers and Lava Bubbles, which are FIRE enemies? How in blazes does THAT work?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the poll!**


	21. A Pirate's Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Pirate** **'** **s Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Anyone else getting a creepy vibe?" Luigi wondered as they wandered in.

"Hmm, a little bit." Mario replied.

"Eh, I'm sure it's no big deal." Yang said as they walked up ahead.

 _"_ _Ooooooo! Ooooooooo!"_

"Creepy." Sharla said.

"Tell me about it." Luigi shuddered as they hopped off the ledges and then they went further in where they came across two Lava Bubble who had spotted them, but Ruby and Yang shot one and then Koops slammed into the other to get rid of it, then they walked up ahead to where they saw spikes rising up and down every few seconds.

"Hmm…" Weiss rubbed her chin in thought and froze the ground after stabbing the ground, but then they heard cracking and it broke through the ice. "Well, that didn't work."

"I know just the thing." Shulk said, pulling out the Monado and quickly going through the Arts before finding the one he needed. Speed. He quickly used the Monado to give the others a boost of speed as well. "Alright, on the count of three, we all run together to the other side of these spikes." He said.

"We what?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"One." Shulk said as everyone readied themselves, with the spikes rising up, and then going back down. "Two!" He yelled as the spikes rose up one more time… and just when they started to go back down. "THREE!" He yelled as they all ran ahead after the spikes lowered, and then they rose up right after they made it to the other side, then Shulk deactivated the Art.

"That was nothing." Reyn said.

"Well, it was better than having Vivian do it individually." Blake said as they went into the next area where they were being attacked by Bullet Bills from Bill Blasters.

"That's one way to keep people away." Ruby said.

"I don't know how anyone else would get past the spike trap." Yang said as she and Reyn punched the Bullet Bills away while Ruby went up ahead and slashed through the other Bullet Bills and then Yang and Reyn jumped ahead and both of them punched the Bill Blasters a few times before Reyn shoved the two into the water.

"That takes care of them." Reyn said, high fiving Ruby and Yang and then they went into the next room where there was a huge waterfall and a gate in front of the waterfall, with a machine missing a lever, with Shulk getting a mini vision of finding a lever a few rooms back and making a mental note to pick it up and then they walked up ahead where a Bulky Bob-omb ran over to them, but were taken care of by Koops and Goombella with Melia also assisting them and healing them up after one exploded in their faces, then they went into the next room which consisted of a climbing wall, and an Ember that rushed toward them, but Sharla, Dunban and Ruby knocked it and its friends out and then they climbed up the wall and two Parabuzzies went to attack them after they got to the top but Dunban, Weiss and Mario quickly took them out when they saw a switch on the top of a small ledge.

"Toss me up there, lad!" Bobbery requested as Mario threw him up while Riki turned toward the small waterfall.

"Hmm, Riki can't help but wonder if there's something behind this water." He said.

"Could be." Fiora said.

"One way to find out later." Blake said and then Bobbery exploded on the switch to activate the metal door to raise it up.

 _"_ _Ooooooo! Turn baaaaaaack! Oooooooooo! Gooooo nooo fuuuuurther… or you will never leave…"_

"Yipe!" Luigi paled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's just trying to scare us off." Sharla said. "It's not going to work."

"Yeah, and besides, I can kick its butt if it KO's my mama." Eira said proudly.

"Oh my gosh, you are so cute, I can't stand it." Weiss giggled and went into the upper level of the previous room where Dunban and Weiss nearly got blown up when Vivian thought it would've been a good idea to use Fiery Jinx on the Bulky Bob-omb to detonate it early, luckily Riki and Melia healed them up after the quick fight, and then they climbed some rocks and jumped over a small body of water and they went into the next room which seemed like a storage area of sorts where they easily got the key by Sharla shooting the ! Switch when she got on the platform and then they all walked back a few rooms, where they climbed down the rock wall and opened up the door, then encountered three Parabuzzies where Riki powered up Sharla and Blake to knock them out and went off into the next area.

"Spikes coming out of walls? That's a bit overkill." Mario said.

"I can understand the ground, but walls?" Yang asked.

"Aye, pirates were very overprotective over their treasure." Bobbery said. "So much so that it made them absolutely paranoid. So what we are seeing is perfectly normal for a pirate to make sure no one steals the treasure."

"Ah, just have them do yoga with Wii Fit Trainer, that'll soften 'em up a bit." Ruby said.

"Yoga is _not_ relaxing when Wii Fit Trainer's involved." Luigi shuddered a bit as they started crawling with Shulk using the Speed art to give them a little boost before they made it to the other side where they wandered into a room that had debris from ship wrecks whee they traversed through carefully, while Sharla, Koops and Reyn took care of the Ember and Lava Bubble and then Yang punched through the boarded doorway and they went through where they saw two Bill Blasters firing at them.

"Let's take care of this!" Sharla said as she, Mario and Weiss went to take care of the first set, and then they ran up where Luigi, Ruby and Dunban took care of the other set.

"We're probably getting close to the treasure." Reyn said.

"Or we're going to hit a dead end." Sharla said.

"That could be the case." Bobbery said as they walked ahead, and were met with four Bulky Bob-ombs, but with the help of Riki powering up Sharla and Goombella, they took care of them no sweat, luckily they weren't blown up at the very end and then they saw a ship with a hole in it, then they walked in and saw a black chest.

"…I wondered what those strange platforms were all about." Blake said.

"Oh boy, here we go." Weiss sighed and then they walked over to the black chest.

"Whoa! I hear footsteps! Hey, could you let me out of here, that'd be swell!"

"You're going to curse us." Mario said.

"Wh-what? Don't be so silly! I wouldn't-"

"We encountered three of your friends and they "cursed" us." Weiss said. "Just get on with it already."

"Curse?! These are bad boxes! How dare they curse Riki's friends!" Riki exclaimed, and then Yang whispered in Riki's ear. "Oooh, it's not curse, but power-up? Why didn't bad box say so!"

"You mean, you encountered three of my friends and… and… Oh, I had this speech ready and everything! Well, unfortunately, there's a spirit in here that has the key."

"Please don't be a Darkrai, Please don't be a Darkrai, Please don't be a Darkrai." Luigi quickly said.

"Would a Giratina work better than a Darkrai in this scenario?" Melia wondered.

"I'd imagine so." Fiora rubbed her chin in thought.

"DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!" Luigi yelled.

"Darkrai? Giratina? Nonsense, it's just a simple mook. Nothing like end-game boss or anything." The chest reassured. "Anyway, it should pop up any second now." He said and right on cue, an Ember appeared near them.

 **Pause BGM**

"Just an Ember? I got it!" Ruby grinned and walked over to it, and then Shulk had himself another vision, where he heard Ruby making a blood-curdling scream where a scythe had impaled right through her gut after picking up the key the Ember dropped, but the most confusing thing to Shulk was… he saw another Ruby impaling her.

 _Another Ruby?_ Shulk wondered and then remembered what Dark Pit had told him in the mansion.

 _"_ _I was born from Pandora's Mirror to be a dark copy of Pit, but I wasn't fully completed unlike four individuals."_

 _"_ _And who were those individuals?" Shulk wondered._

 _"_ _Dark versions of Team RWBY. Dark Ruby is the nastiest of the dark bunch and has a major crush on me who doesn't attempt to hide it. She's sick and twisted, they all are. Though, you don't have to worry about Dark Yang since she was thrown into the Rewind Spring while Dark Blake was thrown into lava. Last I heard from Pit, Dark Weiss was thrown in jail while Dark Ruby escaped. So that crazy broad is still out there."_

 _"_ _How twisted can she be?"_

 _"_ _Twisted enough to make Ruby's life miserable to the point where she takes pleasure of torturing her and has made several attempts to take Ruby's life. What makes it worse is that she can freeze time to have her way. This is done with her eyes glow. This is what makes her really dangerous. However, her one weakness is the fact she tends to get in way over her head and underestimates those when she's not fighting Ruby."_

Shulk snapped out of his thoughts. _So that was Dark Ruby in my vision._ He said and then saw Ruby destroying the Ember.

"Alright, this key is mine!"

"RUBY! BEHIND YOU!" Shulk quickly yelled.

Ruby turned her head. "Huh?" She wondered, and then Dark Ruby appeared behind her as Ruby's eyes widened and quickly blocked the attack. _"You!"_

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Not her again!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how you managed to block that, but I'm going to make mince meat out of you!" Dark Ruby said as her eyes quickly glowed, and then Ruby noticed everyone gone, and seeing some items blocking the passageway.

"What?!"

"I kicked them all out so we could have this fight uninterrupted!" Dark Ruby said, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the side.

"Hey! What's going on?! I can't see!" The Chest exclaimed.

Ruby got back into position. "I'm not afraid of you…"

"Your words says one thing, but your eyes say another." Dark Ruby smirked. "If you think you're not afraid of me, give me everything you've got!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside_ _…_

"What the devil is going on?!" Dunban asked where WBY quickly gave them the rundown on Dark Ruby while Shulk noticed a small opening near them.

"Reyn, give me a boost!" Shulk requested as Reyn nodded and then gave Shulk a boost.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Shulk." Reyn said.

"I am." Shulk nodded and then crawled in.

* * *

 _Back inside_ _…_

Ruby was kicked to a wall. "Nngh!"

"Pfft, HA!" Dark Ruby laughed. "Is that the best you got!"

"I… I'm still… standing!" Ruby said, standing up but her legs were trembling and her eyes were begging Dark Ruby not to hurt her anymore, flashing back to their first battle. Of all the times for her to have a PTSD attack.

"Heh, I can tell your whole body is trembling. You really _are_ afraid of me. Aww, what's the matter, is the little bitch wanting a blanky to cuddle with her mommy?"

"D-don't… talk about her… like that!"

"Pfft! I can call mom whatever I want! I don't know what she died from, but I bet she deserved it!" She said, turning her Crescent Rose into its gun form and shot Ruby in the knee.

"AGH!" Ruby winced. "I… I can keep… fighting…"

Dark Ruby walked over to her and grabbed her by the collar. "No, you cannot." She said, throwing her to the side. "Just think, when I'm finally done with you, I can do whatever I want and make _you_ look bad." She said and then readied her scythe. "Now, let's make this fun. SCREAM FOR ME!"

"BACKSLASH!"

"Huh?" Dark Ruby wondered and then a Monado hit her in the back. "GAAAAH!" She yelled, slamming into a wall.

 **BGM: One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"The only one that'll be screaming here is you!"

Ruby gasped. "Shulk!"

"Stay right there, Ruby. I'll take care of this." Shulk said, readying his Monado while Dark Ruby got back up.

"Why must someone always ruin my FUN?! That's it! You are going to be experience a lot of pain, blondie!" Dark Ruby yelled, readying her scythe.

Shulk quickly went for the Enchant art in his Monado to strengthen him up before quickly going to the Buster Art and ran toward Dark Ruby who quickly shot at him, but he deflected the shots with ease as he then slashed right through her to knock her back but she recovered and then slashed him repeatedly, before going for a sweep kick, but luckily Shulk foresaw this in a vision and jumped up where he slashed down at her.

"Rrgh!" Dark Ruby's eyes glowed and then stopped time before shooting him in the gut and then kicked him away, sending Shulk away but he recovered when time resumed as he went for the Speed Art and ran toward Dark Ruby to which she slashed at him, but he quickly went around to avoid the attack and then used another Backslash to send her flying, then he jumped in the air and swung down to knock her down to the ground before doing a Down Air to try and stab her, but she rolled out of the way and then got back up, then ran to him and slashed through him, but Shulk's eyes glowed for a second and Countered, sending her flying.

"I don't understand! How are you dodging my moves so easily?!" Dark Ruby yelled.

"A fighter never reveals his secrets." Shulk said and then had another vision where she would strike him from behind, and right on cue, Dark Ruby disappeared from his sight where Shulk proceeded to backhand her with the Monado, and then used an Air Slash to send her up in the air, and then used a Backslash for good measure.

"ARGH!" Dark Ruby yelled and then Dark Ruby disappeared from him, and thanks to a vision, he jumped back when Dark Ruby came to stab him from above and then Shulk activated the Buster Art again where the two of them clashed their blades, but then Shulk quickly disarmed Dark Ruby and then she jumped back to where she would attempt to transform into her Amazon form, but would Shulk let her? Nope! He activated his Speed art and then went around and backslashed Dark Ruby to send her flying through the barricade she created and went right into the water, where she launched out of the water and screamed when a Nibbles bit her on the butt as she landed near the gang.

 **End BGM**

"Nnngh…" Dark Ruby groaned and then realized that everyone gathered around her, with Yang, Reyn and Eira cracking their knuckles. "I'm not done… I'm still going to kill her!" She said, disappearing from all of them.

"Hey! Get back here, you coward!" Reyn yelled.

"Let her go, Reyn. She won't be bothering us for a long time." Blake said and then they walked into the room where Melia went right by Ruby's side and healed her up.

"You okay?" Yang asked, knowing full well that she isn't.

"Y-Yes." Ruby lied, nearly tearing up. "I'm fine…"

"Ruby, I think you'd feel a lot better if you just let it all out." Fiora advised.

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Mario said as Ruby said nothing, but hugged Yang.

"I hate this!" Ruby sobbed a bit. "I hate that I've been gutted by the Chaos Kin, I hate it that I'm constantly being hounded by my dark self, I HATE that I'm being bombarded by these bad memories, and I HATE everything about it!" She sobbed. "I just want it to end…"

"Ruby, it's going to be okay." Yang said. "When we're done collecting the Crystal Stars and tearing the X-Nauts a new one, we'll get you patched up real quick."

Ruby sniffed. "Promise?"

"Yeah! I'm sure Mario knows a good therapist or two."

Mario chuckled. "I might." He said.

"Thanks." Ruby said, wiping her tears away. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yeah." Yang nodded as they grabbed the key and unlocked the chest.

"Thank you! Now! WEHEHEHE! FOO-"

"Oh, just curse us already." Weiss said.

"Ugh, fine." He said and then trapped everyone in darkness. "Boogly woogly woo, you're cursed. Y'all can turn into paper boats."

"Oh, nice." Luigi said.

"Also, since all of you can turn into paper boats, you can combine into something good if you get on the platforms and transform at the same time. Have fun." He said and disappeared.

 **Resume Pirate** **'** **s Grotto BGM**

"Wonder what he meant by that." Dunban said.

"I dunno, but it might be interesting." Shulk said as they walked out and backtracked with their new boat abilities and made their way back, and also going behind the small waterfall where Bobbery got himself a Defend Plus P badge and made their way to the room with the rising spikes to grab a lever and made their way over to the machine and put it in, where they then turned the lever a few times to get the floodgates to rise.

 _"_ _Ooooo! Oooooooo!"_

"The ghosts must be close." Blake said.

"Greeeat." Luigi sighed as they went back to the boat panel above the waterfall and had the idea to bring out everyone to transform into a paper boat, which they had combined into a big paper speed boat as they went down the waterfall and into the passageway where they cleared through the rubble and went into the room where the spikes were popping out of the walls where they avoided the tidal waves before they went into the final room.

"Hey! Hey! I hear something!" A voice called out where there a bunch of shipwrecked Toads on one ship.

"Hey, it's a boat!"

"YES! WE'RE SAVED! OVER HEEEERE!" Another Toad yelled as the speed boat made its way over to them. "Aww, it's made out of paper."

"Who cares! I'd rather be in a speed boat then on this thing!" Another said as one by one they all hopped onto the Speed Boat, along with two certain Piantas jumping on board as they made their way over to the other side where they all hopped off and then they deformed back to their regular boat selves and got out of the water.

"Dude! That was incredible!" A Toad yelled.

"Wish I could turn into a Speed Boat!" Another said.

"No problem!" Mario said. "You all shipwrecked too?"

"Unfortunately!" A Toad groaned.

"Wait a second, Mario!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Frankie and Francesca walking up to them. "You all got shipwrecked too?"

"Yup." Luigi nodded as they got talking where Shulk noticed a wedding ring off of Frankie's hand.

 _Aha!_ Shulk thought.

"Oh, so we all got shipwrecked together." Another voice said, this time coming from a female as they saw a ponytail making its way through the Toad crowd and made herself known when she got through. "Never imagined It'd be you guys."

"Shantae? You too?" Luigi asked.

"You guys know her?" Yang asked.

"She frequently visits the Smash Mansion at times." Mario explained. "She's not a Smasher, but she does come to visit."

"Yeah, I got shipwrecked. Uncle Mimic thought I should go out and explore the world since I wasn't doing anything in Scuttle Town. So I took a ship and went off to sea for a few days… and then I see this island thinking I could find something neat here and, well, the rest is history." Shantae sighed. "I knew I should've taken Wrench instead."

"She told us that she's a belly dancer and a half-genie… but I'm not believing her one bit." Another Toad said.

"Well, since you guys are here, I think I might join ya for a bit. I have a feeling things are about to get interesting!" Shantae said to which the party nodded, and then Shulk handed Frankie his wedding ring.

"I believe _this_ is yours." He whispered.

"My weddin' ring! Thank you." Frankie whispered back and put it back on, this time putting it farther down his hand just in case where the rest walked into the final area.

"Whoa, hold up a second!" A voice said as they turned to see Four-Eyes approaching them.

"Four-Eyes? What are you doing here?" Luigi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, thought I'd cheer you on from here." He said. "We're all rooting for you… and so is Grodus." He quietly added that last part as they all turned away and walked into the ship.

"Why did he smell like perfume?" Shantae wondered.

"No one knows." Mario shrugged as they walked through the ship.

 **End BGM**

 _"_ _Ooooo! Oooooooo! You've ignored my WARNINGS! Now you will suffer the consequences… come into the next room to suffer your fate!"_ The voice said as they walked in with their heads held high… while Luigi was shaking in his boots and went into the captain's room.

" _Ooooooooo! Oooooo-_ hack, plepth! What am I doing, pirates don't moan!" A voice said and then Cortez the Pirate appeared before them. "You _DARE_ come in here, amigos?!" He asked, and then Luigi fainted at the sight of the pirate.

"Huh, why does he remind me so much of the Pirate Master?" Shantae wondered to herself.

"We're just here for the-"

"SILENCE! You are after my TREASURE! To that… I will make sure none of you make it out of here alive!"

"Oh boy, here we go." Yang said.

"Saw that one coming." Blake admitted where they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Cortez (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Shantae, Shulk and Bobbery made their way onto the stage with Cortez on the other side. "Cortez has 20 health with an attack of four and a defense of one. He'll come back to life when his health reaches zero! Eventually, he'll go down for good!"

"Got it!" Shulk said.

Shantae walked over to the pile of bones and whipped her hair four times on the pile before letting Shulk have a turn, where he went into the Buster Art and jumped up in the air and did an Air Slash on his head and then he returned while Bobbery ran over to the pile of bones and exploded, and then Cortez struck Shantae with his sword. "Mmph!" Shantae winced before snapping out of it, and then did her signature belly dance before transforming into an elephant where she charged straight into the pile of bones.

"Yeah! You go, girl!" A voice yelled from the audience.

"Thanks, Rotty!" Shantae grinned after she had transformed back, where Shulk ran forward and then did a backslash on the pile of bones.

"Urgh… I'm gonna have to change real quick here!" Cortez said and then did a quick change with the curtain change, before going into a serpentine like body and then headbutting Shulk.

"Gah!" Shulk winced, before Bobbery ran over and blew up the pile of bones, having him shrink down, then Shantae walked over and hair whipped the pile of bones, and then Shulk slashed the pile of bones a few times, then Bobbery exploded again, and then Cortez's ribcage opened up to reveal his gem, but not before Cortez headbutted Bobbery, then Shantae pulled out a Super Pike Ball and then aimed at Cortez's gem and then threw it right at Cortez's gem, dealing massive damage to him.

"ARGH!" Cortez yelled before his skeletal body crumbled and he fell to the ground, but his weapons rose from the ground and aimed themselves at the trio, and then the curtains closed and then reopened where all that remained was just his head.

Shulk immediately had a vision where all the weapons were being blown away off-stage and were never seen again, to which his eyes went back to normal. "Flurrie! I need your assistance!" He said as Flurrie floated onto the stage.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Could you blow away those weapons?"

"Certainly." She said and then blew the weapons away off-stage successfully before going back to her seat, then Bobbery threw three mini-bombs toward Cortez, while Cortez flew over and chomped down on Shulk before he returned to his original position.

"Don't worry, I'll heal ya back up!" Shantae said, doing a belly dance for the three of them, healing themselves back up.

"Thank you." Shulk said, as he went for the Buster Art again and then ran to Cortez before sliding under him and then doing a backslash behind him for maximum damage and then returned to the trio, and then Bobbery pressed a button and had the mini bombs explode.

"Grrr, Impressive!" Cortez said. "…I may need to heal myself up real quick." He said, and then Shulk had a vision where he sucked up the souls of half of the audience, and then Shulk's eyes returned to normal.

"No!" Shulk exclaimed as he quickly ran to Cortez and did a backslash on him before he could suck up their souls.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" He yelled before he fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cortez yelled after they went back to the normal setting and shrunk down. "…I am done for…" He said… before returning back to normal size. "What am I saying! I can't die, I'm already dead!" Cortez laughed while they all sweatdropped. "So, you beat me fair and square, just take my treasure and get out of here."

"Actually, we just came for that." Mario said, pointing to the Sapphire Star. "We had no intentions of fighting you."

"Wait. What." Cortez said and floated over to the Crystal Star. _"This_ one?"

"Yup." Ruby nodded.

"Are you serious? You JUST came for THIS?"

"Yeah." Eira said.

"Huh, color me surprised. I'll admit, I was never a fan of this, so here you go!" Cortez said, handing them the Crystal Star.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _With Cortez the Pirate handing over the Crystal Star, the heroes celebrate their victory. They were on their way to collect the next Crystal Star!_

 _…_ _There was just one tiny problem, however…_

 **End BGM**

"Alright, get out!" Cortez said, sending them out the back way and they all landed in a pile on a rock, but they got themselves situated and worked their way back to where they met up.

"You survived Cortez?! I'm impressed!" A Toad exclaimed. "So how do we get out of here?"

"Hey, guys? That rumbling caused a crack in the wall… and I can smell the ocean!" Another Toad exclaimed.

"Allow me!" Shantae said and then walked up to the crack, doing a dance when she got up there. "TRANSFORM!" She yelled, going into her elephant form and ramming into the crack to break it.

"What do you know, she _is_ a genie!" A Toad exclaimed as they all ran outside.

 **BGM: Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ah, smell that ocean again!" Shantae grinned as they walked out.

"Captain 'Stache!" Flavio ran over to them. "So great to see you again in one piece after fighting Cortez! Oh, and you brought friends… huh, not sure if we have enough Chuckola Cola to go around."

"Will you stop that nonsense for one second!" Pa-Patch exclaimed… and then there was a loud explosion that caught their attention, and then something landed on the water, making a huge splash.

 **End BGM**

"Buh… Buh huh huh huh huh!"

 **BGM: Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Is that a pirate ship?!" A Toad yelled.

"Oh, please don't tell me Risky Boots is attacking…" Shantae groaned, but then noticed Four-Eyes appearing on the top of the ship. "Oh, it's not her."

"Four-Eyes! What are you doing on that pirate ship?!" Pa-Patch yelled.

"Buh huh huh huh huh! You may think of me as Four-Eyes, but I am actually…" He took off his disguise. "LORD CRUMP! BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!"

"Sharla." Shulk cued as Sharla nodded and pulled out a detonator.

"Now! Mario and Crew! Hand me that Crystal Star nice and easy… and I'll still blow you up anyway!" Crump yelled, and then he exploded. "YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Beautiful!" Sharla grinned.

"Quick! We need to stop that ship from blowing us all up!" Luigi exclaimed.

"You said you fought Cortez right? Take me to him." Flavio said as the party nodded and ran off.

"Alright, who's the wise guy!" Crump yelled, turning to his men. "WHO BLEW ME UP! HUH?! HEADS WILL ROLL!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Cortez_ _'_ _s ship…_

"Ooooh… Ooo- oh, it's just you." Cortez said as they came back. "What do you need, did you forget something?"

"G-g-g-g-good gravy! C-C-C-C-C-Cortez the pirate!" Flavio exclaimed.

"Hmm? And who are you?" Cortez asked.

"I-I-I-I am Fl-Fl-Flavio… and I am in need of your ship."

"WHAT! You come all this way and ask me for MY ship! You have some nerve, peacock! I'd rather skin ya alive!"

"But, we need to go out there and stop that guy from blowing us all up with his ship!"

"Hmph! And even if I did, I lack the red skull jewel that powers up my ship."

Flavio's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean _this_ jewel?" He asked, pulling it out.

"YOUUUUUU! YOU STOLE IT FROM ME!"

"Actually, it was my ancestors."

"Why you sniveling little… give it to me right this second!"

"How about a deal? I give you this and you will give us your ship."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will throw it into Davy Jones' Locker and you will never see it again."

"AAAARGH! You drive a hard bargain. Fine! But bring it to me carefully."

"Ha! Carefully? I've been handling this jewel since I was born!" Flavio said and handed it to Cortez.

"At last! The Black Skull lives again! Hang tight, amigos! I'll get this ready in a jiffy!" He said as they all nodded and walked out, where they saw all the Toads, Pa-Patch and the two Piantas on deck.

"We want to fight too!" Francesca exclaimed, and then Cortez appeared in front of them.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Cortez exclaimed.

* * *

 _Outside_ _…_

"Alright, ready all cannons! We are tearing this island down!" Crump yelled.

"You dare come to my island and attempt to blow it up? You have some nerve, mortal!" Cortez said, and then the Black Skull tore through the rocks.

 **BGM: We Love Burning Town (Shantae and the Pirate** **'** **s Curse)**

"WHAT THE?!" Crump yelled as the two ships circled around before Cortez rammed into Crump's ship. "Argh! Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He exclaimed. "ATTAAAAAACK!" He yelled as the X-Nauts jumped ship to the Black Skull, where the Toads and Embers did the same.

"We'll hold them off! You guys go to Crump!" Yang said.

"Right!" Ruby nodded as she, Fiora and Shantae went to Crump to take care of him, and cue the stage transition.

"HA! You think you can take me on! Don't make me laugh!" Crump laughed as Shantae ran over to Crump and whipped him up four times before walking back, then Ruby jumped over to him and slashed him to ribbons before running back, and then Fiora went into her Mechon Form and then slashed through the X-Nauts and Crump, and then the X-Nauts went over and body slammed Ruby, and then Crump went over and body slammed Shantae.

"Nngh!" Shantae winced before pulling out a Scimitar. "YAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, charing right through the X-Nauts like bowling pins and striking Crump.

"Yow!" Crump yelled as Ruby used her semblance and slashed Crump several times while Fiora shot Crump in the head, then Crump whistled and brought in more X-Nauts where they lowered a girder.

"I got this!" Shantae said as she jumped into the air before transforming into an Elephant, and then slammed into the ground, knocking the X-Nauts off of the girder… while said girder fell and landed on Crump's head.

"YOOOOOW! THAT SMARTS!" Crump yelled as Ruby and Fiora slashed through Crump. "Nnngh! I need to heal up real quick!" He said and went off-stage, but Shantae wasn't having it and transformed into her monkey form and charged right at him, and then pounded on him off-stage. "OW! OW OW OW OW OW! WHY AM I GETTING BEAT UP BY A MONKEY!" He yelled as he was launched back on-stage with Shantae still pounding on him before jumping back to the girls, and transformed back. "Nnngh, I can still win this!" He said. "I don't need my X-Nauts!" He declared… and then Fiora fired a missile at him to knock him out. "YAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled while being launched off-stage by the missile.

 **End BGM**

And back in the real world, Crump was beaten up. "Crud! I lost again! Retreat! RETREEEEEAT!" He yelled as the girls jumped back to the Black Skull and then the ship bolted.

"YEAH, GOOD RIDDANCE!" Yang yelled as they all cheered, while up above, Dark Ruby was watching from up her Nevermore.

"Tch. Disgusting." She said and then flew off while the party was still celebrating.

* * *

 **Man, I had a lot of fun writing Shantae. She was such a blast to write!**

 **I have to be honest though, I had a feeling the poll was going to be nasty between her and Shovel Knight and I was afraid I was going to have to do a tie-breaker. Luckily, it never happened!**


	22. Bonetail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Grodus** **' Lair (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Crump. You had _ONE_ job." Grodus said, fuming. "ONE! And you lost the Crystal Star to those brats yet again?!"

 _"Not my fault! There were these guys hanging out with the Mario Bros and RWBY, along with this girl that can transform into animals. I mean, I got beat up by a monkey for crying out loud!"_

"Oh, now you're just making excuses. Losing the Crystal Star from Hooktail because a _cricket_ destroyed it is bad enough as it is, but now you're saying this girl transformed into a monkey and beat you up?"

"Uh-huh! She also turned into an elephant."

Grodus facepalmed. "I cannot believe what I am hearing." He grumbled. "Crickets, mechs, humans that can transform into animals… next thing you tell me, there's a spiky haired kid going around with a giant key! Or maybe a group of girls from a far away land that can fly around and shoot pretty fireworks and lasers from their fingertips, maybe one of them is a mentally unstable vampire, or a maiden that can stop time. OR better yet, a monk driving a motorcycle! Perhaps a raccoon lady that can disguise as a regular person, or hey, a half-dead phantom swordswoman who's afraid of ghosts!"

" _Oh come now, a kid with a giant key? Magical women? That_ _'s ludicrous."_

"This is what I hear when I hear something ludicrous as a cricket defeating a dragon, or you getting beat up by a monkey!" Grodus exclaimed. "It's all make believe! I'm surrounded by idiots who can't do their job because of these excuses! And then you guys believe perfume makes you strong, which in reality, IT DOESN'T! Oh, look at me, I'm an X-Naut that can't go into a castle but I'll let a cricket beat up a dragon and take the Crystal Star! I'll get myself beat up by plants and a girl in a mech! We'll ignore Glitzville and hear about how a fire tiger wrecked the entire place! Oh, and then I hear about how a so-called dark mage helping RWBY in some random village! AND THEN I'LL LET MYSELF GET BEAT UP BY A MONKEY!"

 _"A monkey that can turn into an elephant!"_

"SILENCE! I'm at the end of my rope with you idiots! I am giving you one last chance to redeem yourself… and if you fail… well, you already know what will happen. Now get out of my sight!"

 _"Y-Yes sir! I'll just take my leave!"_ He quickly shut off the video chat while doing so.

"This is unbelievable." Grodus grumbled. "…I wonder… X-NAUT!"

An X-Naut came running in. "Yes, Sir Grodus-who-is-slowly-descending-into-mental-insanity-sir?"

"I will ignore that middle part. Send the Shadow Sirens after the Mario Bros and RWBY one more time. They CANNOT get another Crystal Star."

"Sir yes sir!" The X-Naut saluted and ran off.

"Hmm… we have one, they have five… I must take some counter measures." Grodus quietly said before walking off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With TEC and Peach_

 **BGM: Peach** **'s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"And that is what you call the definition of insanity." TEC said, after they had watched Grodus lose it.

"I dunno, I like Daisy's version better." Peach folded her arms a bit with Lei and Shurei nodding in agreement. "Still, he sounds like he's on the end of his rope."

"Exactly." TEC agreed. "Now, I would like you to do something dangerous for me."

"Uh oh… what is it this time?"

"I would like you to sneak into Grodus' office."

Peach's eyes widened in shock. "What, are you crazy?!"

"No."

"Yes, you are! Ugh, fine… let me just go into that stupid suit again."

"This is different."

Peach raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how is it different?"

"Follow my lead."

Peach sighed before she walked out after TEC planted himself on her wrist again as she went up a few floors. "This time, go to the left."

"Got it." Peach nodded and walked to the left where she walked into a lab. "Phew, the perfume in there is intoxicating!"

"I know. I'm amazed they didn't clean it up yet." TEC said. "Anyway, see these potions?"

"Yeah?"

"These potions, if placed in the proper order, will turn you invisible."

"Turn me invisible?! I wonder if there's a Power-Up for that…" Peach mused.

"I am not sure how to properly do it myself, so, feel free to experiment."

"Oh great…" Peach sighed as she began reading the notes, but it left her even more confused. "Wait… huh? This is all so obtuse! How is a non-sciency princess supposed to figure this out? Agh, where's Jade and E. Gadd when you need them?!"

* * *

 _Some experimentation later_ _…_

"I hope I got it right."

"Good, now hit that button on the left and then the vial will go into the machine where you will have to pour the liquid into the vial."

"Sounds easy enough." Peach said as she pressed each button the vial went into each chamber before it moved over to the right.

"Now, I will heat this up for thirty seconds. It has to be _exactly_ thirty seconds or it will not work." TEC instructed and then started heating it up, and exactly thirty seconds later, Peach looked up from her watch and then hit the button where the liquid turned out green. "Alright, now I want you to drink all of it."

"All of it? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Peach gulped and then picked it up. "Alright… here goes nothing." She said and quickly downed the bottle, then she turned invisible. "Oh!"

"It is a success. Now, here's the problem. It didn't exactly make your dress invisible, so you will have to take it off."

"…You can't be serious…" Peach groaned. "Fiiiiine, if I have to." She said as she walked off to the side and undressed herself before she walked back. "Ugh, does it have to be so drafty?" She wondered as she opened up the doors.

"Eh?" An X-Naut wondered. "First the base is filled with intoxicating perfume, now the doors are malfunctioning? I think I signed up for the wrong job…"

 _You_ _'re not wrong._ Peach thought as she wandered through the hallway and into Grodus' lair where she walked through and opened up a door, confusing a X-Yux that turned around in curiosity before shrugging it off. "Whoo! This floor feels fuzzy."

"Find a card key and insert it into his computer." TEC ordered as Peach walked through and grabbed the card key and put it into the computer, making a noise similar to the Famicom before it turned off. "Thank you, Princess Peach. Now return to the lab while I analyze the data."

"You got it!" Peach grinned and took off to the lab.

"…Do you hear footsteps?" An X-Naut wondered.

"Uh, no? I think it's just you."

"I'm starting to wonder if the perfume is getting to my head…"

"You used too much." Peach said as she went back into the lab and put her clothes back on. "Alright, which potion turns me back to normal."

"The green one."

"The green? I was hoping it'd be red." Peach said as she drank the green one to turn back to normal. "So what do the others do?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Let's just say three X-Nauts died during the experiment."

"…It's poisonous, isn't it?"

"No, but they did prank Grodus while under the influence of the potions… and he didn't take kindly to that."

"Oh dear." Peach quietly said and then returned to TEC's room where her Pokemon were waiting for her.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm… interesting… if my hypothesis is correct…"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It will take a while for me to analyze everything. Head back to your room."

"Oh, okay then." Peach said as she walked over and typed up a message for Mario before pressing send. "You're still a weird computer." She said as she walked back to her room with her Pokemon following her.

"Princess Peach, I will protect you with my life."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser_ _…_

 **BGM: Bowser** **'s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Blegh, Animal Village." Bowser groaned. "It's all so happy and content and… blargh, I'm sick of it!"

"I dunno, I'd live in a carefree village if I wasn't part of the Koopa Clan, if you ask me." Kamek said.

"Agreed." Kammy said.

"I don't think I'd ever go back to that life." Roman said.

"Whatever, as soon as we get out of here, the better. There should be a Crystal Star around here somewhere." Bowser said. "…By the way, do you smell perfume?" He asked before noticing Lord Crump looking through some bushes.

"Where is it… where is it!" Crump yelled.

"It's coming from that man!" Kamek said.

"…Perfume on him? I'm not questioning his life choices." Kammy said.

"How much perfume did he put on? It's intoxicating!" Neo said through a sign, while also plugging her nose.

"Sheesh, how does one lose a Superbombomb?" Crump wondered as he kept looking for it and then looked at a trash can. "…They wouldn't…" He said as he walked over to the trash can and pulled it out. "I'll be darned! They did put it in there! Now, with this, I can easily take down the Mario Bros and RWBY and get those Crystal Stars!"

"Excuse us! We heard you were looking for the Crystal Stars." Kammy caught his attention.

"Yeah, not to mention destroying the Bros and RWBY." Bowser said.

"Whoa! You want a piece of the action too? Sweet! We can team up!" Crump exclaimed.

"I tried teaming up once. Wasn't a huge fan." Bowser growled. "Now hand over that stinkin' bomb and no one gets hurt, fuzzball!"

"Fuzzball?! Whoa, I'll have you know that I am a leader of an organization!"

"Oh yeah? In WHAT world, dingus?"

"THIS world, of course! I have an army!"

"We have a Bowser!" Kamek declared.

"Dang straight! I can knock your army out no sweat." Bowser smirked.

"We'll take them out no problem." Roman said.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: The Calm (Team Fortress 2)**

"Fine. You want to play hard ball? So be it. X-NAUTS!"

"Oh crud!" A villager exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!"

Bowser walked up to the center of the village. "Ha! Is that your army? You sure stink!"

"Two can play that game!" Kammy exclaimed. "KOOPA TROOP!"

"I can do ya better. GRIMM!" Roman yelled as Neo blew the whistle, with the Grimm running up and lining up to the side of the Koopa Troop.

"Our army is better than yours! What are you going to do about it?" Bowser smirked.

"Buh-whoa. This is not good… oh!" Crump brought out the Superbombomb. "I still have this! HIYAH!" He yelled, throwing it at the Koopa Clan.

"INCOMING!" Bowser yelled before it bounced off of its snout and landed in the middle. "…Pah! That was it? How lame!" He smirked. "Come on, that was a crummy bomb, in fact, I'll just burn it up!" He yelled and breathed fire on it, to which it started to light up.

"…Oh crud…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At a shopping mart_ _…_

"This will be perfect for a good hot meal for later!" Villager said.

"You're absolutely right, mister mayor!" Isabelle smiled… and then the sound of a large explosion was heard made them jump. "Wh-what was that?!"

"Come on, let's go!" Villager quickly ran off with Isabelle following him, and then they saw a mess of KO'd Koopa Troop and X-Nauts piled all over the town square.

"What on earth?!" Isabelle yelled.

Villager sweatdropped. "This… is gonna take a while to clean up."

"Is this the express elevator…? I'd like to get off…" An X-Naut groaned.

"I can't feel my spine!" A Hammer Bro cried.

"Alert the hospital staff." Villager said.

"Right!" Isabelle nodded and took off.

* * *

 _With JNPR_ _…_

 **BGM: Stardust Speedway - Act 1 (Sonic Mania)**

"So this is Jazzafrazz town?" Pyrrha wondered as they hopped off.

"Looks rather… jazzy." Jaune said.

"Hmm, wonder what shenanigans we'll get into this time." Nora wondered.

"Probably breaking something." Torque grumbled.

"Dude, it was an accident." Blooey said.

"I don't care!"

"Maybe we can ask around." Ren suggested as they walked around, all of them noting the residents were all Dayzees as they came across one in particular, who was pacing around back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"Not really! I'm missing something for the play that I wrote." He replied. "I call it "The Mystery of the Fiery Hat of Social Awareness"! Catchy, no?"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Catchy. Rolls off the tongue easily." Blooey sarcastically said.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" The Dayzee, named Hayzee grinned. "Oh, if only I had another actor… mine just QUIT on me at the last second! Of all the times to bail on me for the Jazzafrazz Town Drama Slam! I don't think I'll get the Dramalama Plaque at this rate." He said, pointing to the sign up ahead as they went over to investigate, and noticed that the plaque had a piece of the Marvelous Compass piece.

"Okay, so what do we do. Enter the play or make a play of our own?" Jaune wondered.

"I say we enter his play. He is missing an actor." Ren said.

"Hmm, we don't know the lines though." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Oh, we can ad-lib. Actors do it all the time in movies, such as the great Robin Willburg!" Nora grinned.

"…You sure his last name was Willburg?" Ren asked.

"Duh!" Nora grinned as they walked over to the Dayzee. "We'll be in the play!"

"Sweet, excellent! But I do need one… and I think that guy right there will do the part well!" Hayzee said, pointing to Ren.

"Me?" Ren asked.

"Yes!" Hayzee nodded with a grinned. "Now, let's get you situated for your part!" He said and then pushed Ren away.

"Oh, I hope he'll look handsome in his outfit!" Nora grinned… but when the play started… "HE'S GRASS?!" Nora yelled.

"That's the handsomest piece of grass I've ever seen." Blooey teased while Nora was _fuming_ over this while Jaune and Pyrrha tried to contain their laughter, while Ren was also fuming.

 _This has got to be the dumbest costume I_ _'ve ever worn._ Ren thought.

 _He was supposed to wear a handsome prince costume! NOT THAT!_ Nora thought to herself.

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"And the winner is… Hayzee and his beautiful play!"

"Yay!" Hayzee grinned, but Ren was nowhere to be seen as he was walking out backstage to meet up with everyone.

"So, I heard you won." Jaune said.

"Not what I had in mind, though." Ren sighed.

"Heeeeey!" Hayzee ran over to Ren. "We got the plaque! And you also have your fans!" He said, pointing over to the mob of Dayzees that swarmed over Ren.

"You were the best grass ever!"

"Dude! Sign my autograph!"

Hayzee walked over to the others with the plaque. "I can see it now. My play will be played throughout the entirety of Remnant! I'll be the hero, Ren will be grass… it'll be spectacular!"

"More like a one-hit wonder." Nora grumbled, still upset for not seeing Ren in a fancy outfit while Jaune took the plaque and pulled out the Marvelous Compass piece and put it in the Compass, where it had directed them to their next location.

"Rapturous Ruins." Jaune read.

"Well, let's go there!" Blooey exclaimed.

"Uh… shouldn't we worry about Ren first?" Pyrrha asked as they turned to see the mob pinning the poor guy down… and then Nora swatted them away with her hammer and dragged Ren back to the boat.

"Come on! We are OUT of this mess!" Nora said and dragged Ren away.

"Uh, Nora! I can walk perfectly fine! Nora!" Ren exclaimed, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Hey! Don't take my star away from me!" Hayzee exclaimed and chased after the two. "WAAAAAIT!"

"Is it me, or was this an odd visit?" Jerry wondered.

"Eh, I've seen worse." Blooey said as they walked after them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With JINX and Junior_ _…_

 **BGM: Island - Daytime (Animal Crossing: New Leaf)**

"I think we made a wrong turn." Jade said as the boat docked at an island.

"This was not what I had in mind." Xena said. "Did you?"

Iris shrugged. "Not really."

"Hmm, I can't help but wonder if this island is familiar." Junior wondered.

"Hello there, whippersnappers!" A voice called out as they saw Tortimer approaching them. "Come to visit me for a little relaxation?"

"Oh, we're on Tortimer Island." Junior said.

"This is one of the stages, right?" Nyx asked.

"Bingo."

"That's what I thought."

"How did we end up here, of all places?" Jade wondered.

"You should've been more specific." Iris admitted.

"How about we talk about it over some coconut milk and some tropical fruit? We can talk about it in my hut."

"Um, sorry, but we're kinda busy right now and-"

"Nonsense!" Tortimer interrupted Xena. "I'm kind of a lonely turtle and I could have someone to talk to!" He said, pushing the girls to his hut while Junior sweatdropped.

"We're gonna be here for a while." Junior said.

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"You all take care now! It was great talking to all of ya!" Tortimer waved.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Jade said. "He's all by himself."

"Oh, I'm sure we can meet up with him again someday." Nyx said with a smile as they got back on the boat. "Alright, let's go. This time, I'm driving!"

"Yeah, never let a scientist drive a boat. Oh wait, she stuck it on auto-pilot." Xena teased.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, aren't I?" Jade sighed with a chuckle while they all took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _… in the Pit of 100 Trials…_

 **BGM: Let the Battles Begin! (Final Fantasy VII)**

Tifa was knocked to the ground by an Elite Wizzerd. "Crafty fellow, aren't you?" She asked while wincing as the Elite Wizzerd fired a laser at her, but Yuffie got in the way and blocked the attack with her shuriken, but it was enough to knock her back.

"Nnngh!" Yuffie winced. "Take THIS!" She yelled, throwing her shuriken at him, but the Elite Wizzerd disappeared as it got stuck to the wall. "Crud! It's another clone!"

The real Elite Wizzerd floated over to the girls, readying its hands and aiming at the girls with a nasty smirk, unaware of Cloud coming in from behind and jumping up in the air, letting out a war cry and then slashing down to cut the Elite Wizzerd in half to destroy it.

 **End BGM**

"You guys okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, we're alright." Yuffie said as Tifa handed them another Megalixer which they all drank up. "What floor are we on again?"

"Floor 99." Cloud replied.

"That's what I thought."

"We're almost there." Tifa said. "Time to see what's at the bottom." She said as the Warp Pipe popped up for them as they all hopped in and landed on the ground.

"Arooo?"

"Oh… that's new!" Yuffie exclaimed as they saw the monstrous bony dragon in front of them. Bonetail.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cloud readied his Omnisword. "You girls ready?"

"Ready than ever!" Yuffie said.

Tifa cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this."

 **BGM: Fight On! (Final Fantasy VII)**

Bonetail breathed fire at the trio, but they quickly dodged the attack while Cloud ran over and quickly did a Cross Slash attack on his foot while Tifa jumped up and did a powerful jab on Bonetail's head while Yuffie quickly threw her shuriken at Bonetail's foot, to which Bonetail walked over and stomped on Yuffie, but she quickly backflipped to avoid the attack where Bonetail then breathed fire at all three, but the trio jumped up in the air, then Cloud came down and struck the giant undead dragon while Tifa used Dolphin Blow to knock Bonetail back as Yuffie did a few frontflips and did a scissor kick on the dragon before throwing her shuriken at his foot before backflipping off of him.

"Aroooo!" Bonetail roared, unleashing a white flame breath on Cloud.

"Nnngh!" Cloud winced before he grew drowsy and fell asleep.

"Hey! Cloud! Wake up!" Yuffie said, slapping him upside the head.

"Huh?! Oh…" Cloud snapped out of it and then ran toward Bonetail and slashed at his foot a few times before jumping back to avoid getting stepped on, while Yuffie quickly went in and threw her shuriken at the head while Tifa jumped up and did a scissor kick before jumping back as Bonetail did a poisonous breath to damage all three of them.

"Nnngh… this guy's something else." Tifa said.

"We've faced worse." Cloud said, feeling a bit poisoned from the breath attack, as Yuffie closed her eyes and clapped her hands together.

"Clear Tranquil!" Yuffie called out, healing the three of them up before throwing an Elixer at Cloud to get him back to normal.

"Thanks." Cloud started charging his Limit. "Cover me!"

"Right!" Tifa nodded as she and Yuffie ran toward Bonetail where Bonetail tried to bite down on the girls, but they jumped out of the way in time as Tifa punched him in the cheek while Yuffie quickly threw her shuriken a few times before jumping back and unleashing Gauntlet by throwing a bomb at Bonetail.

"Alright, here we go!" Cloud yelled, as he started glowing a rainbow-like aura and then ran straight for him. "Farewell!" He yelled, unleashing Omnislash on Bonetail and unleashing a powerful final attack on him with an explosion, as Bonetail looked incredibly weak after that.

"Arooo…" Bonetail groaned before breathing fire at the trio where they quickly dodged the attack.

"Anyone got any summon materia on them?" Tifa asked.

"Duh!" Yuffie grinned and pulled one out of her pocket. "Let it be a good one!" She exclaimed, throwing it up in the air as it shattered into thin air, before the Thunder God, Odin, appeared before them.

"That's a good one." Cloud said as Bonetail glared at Odin and breathed fire at the Thunder God, but Odin used Zantetsuken to go through the flames and Bonetail himself, flipping over in the process.

"AROOOOOOOOOO!" Bonetail roared before landing on the ground in defeat, and then Odin disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"We did it!" Yuffie exclaimed before falling on her back. "Woo… I'm gonna rest here for five minutes."

"That sounds like a good idea." Cloud said, sounding exhausted and falling on his butt while Tifa walked over to the treasure chest that Bonetail spat out and puled out the Return Postage badge and put it in her pocket before joining the two and falling on her knees.

"Whew… that took longer than I thought."

"At least we did it." Yuffie said. "So, if those three were here, how exhausted do you think they'd be?"

"Honestly, knowing _those_ knuckleheads, I'm sure his optimism would be enough to get them out of this place after destroying this thing."

"Agreed." Tifa nodded.

"Whew… I could use some of his optimism myself, despite me already being optimistic. Hmm… I wonder how he's doing?"

"I'm sure he's doing well." Cloud replied.

"I vote… after we get out of this pit, we get something to eat. I've worked up an appetite." Yuffie said.

"Good idea." Tifa chuckled.

"…Just give me five minutes to get my energy back." Yuffie groaned. "Seriously, who thought a 100 floor labyrinth would be a good idea?"

"Someone who had enough time on their hands." Cloud replied, and then they all rested for a while before they got back on their feet and walked toward the Warp Pipe leading back to the Thousand Year Door.

* * *

 **Hmm, now just who am I referring to? Just what am I plaaaaanning~!**


	23. A Competent Detective

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Those who want to get off this island, now is the time, amigos!" Cortez declared after they were done celebrating Crump's defeat.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to head back to Rogueport." Yang said as the rest nodded while a bunch of Toads hopped on the ship.

"Hey Shantae, are you coming with?" Ruby asked.

"I've got my own ride." Shantae replied with a grin. "Hey, maybe someday, we can all hang out at the Smash Mansion. I'll bring my friends over!"

"Sounds like a plan." Mario replied.

"See ya later!" Shantae said, before doing one of her dances and transforming into her Harpy form before flying off.

"Hey, we're coming too." A voice said as they turned to see Frankie and Francesca walking to them.

"You guys too, eh?" Yang asked.

"As much as we kinda like this island, we're heading back home to Rogueport." Frankie said. "I dunno why, but that Shulk guy said somethin' about having a gut feeling that we should go check on Francesca's dad."

"Always trust your gut! It might save your life." Reyn chuckled.

"Indeed. Makes me worry about daddy." Francesca said.

"Wait up! I'm coming with you!" Flavio hopped aboard. "And like that, we are heading off!"

"Everyone here? Alright, let's get going, amigos!" Cortez said and then the Black Skull turned around and shoved off back to Rogueport.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

 **BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alas, we are back!" Flavio exclaimed.

"FREEDOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" A Toad yelled as the whole mob of Toads ran off.

"Well, that's one way to enter town, I guess." Weiss said.

"Now that we are back, I'll be on my way back to the inn. See ya later!" Flavio said and then took off.

"So, are you guys sticking around or heading back to the Mansion?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, we were planning on heading back to the Mansion." Melia replied.

"Yeah, and giving Crazy Hand a piece of my mind." Reyn said, cracking his knuckles.

"Riiiight, we'll see you later." Shulk said as they waved goodbye while the others hopped off of the ship.

"Next stop, Smashville!" Cortez exclaimed and then the Black Skull headed off.

"Alright, to the Trouble Center!" Yang exclaimed, only for Mario's SP Mailbox to go off where Mario opened it up to read Peach's letter.

 _"_ _Dear Mario and friends. I have some great news! I don't know where I'm being held, but I have befriended this really strange computer called TEC. By cooperating with him, I've managed to sneak around and gather some intel on them. I feel like I'm in a spy movie of some kind! I've even obtained some data from them. TEC is currently analyzing it and I've grown to trust this strange computer. Once it's done, I'll email all of you when I learn their real intentions of their plan. 'Till then! Love y'all! - Peach."_

"I think Daisy's rubbing off on her. I've never heard Peach say "y'all" before." Luigi said.

"She's full of surprises." Mario chuckled with a loving smile on his face, and then they took off to the Trouble Center, only to find only one such Trouble.

 _"_ _I'm looking for a girlfriend. I'm living the good life here at Keelhaul Key, but I need a girlfriend! I'm lonely… and a bit desperate. Please come listen to me, I'll be hanging out at the storage room in Pirate's Grotto. - Goom Goom."_

"Wait… WHAT?! We were just there!" Weiss yelled. "We have to go _back_ to that crummy island?"

"Hmm, I don't recall coming across a young lad." Bobbery mused.

"This calls for a shortcut." Luigi said, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing out Hoopa.

"Yo, need something?" Hoopa asked and then heard Luigi's request. "One shortcut to Pirate's Grotto, coming right up!" He said, opening up a ring as they walked right in.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Pirate** **'** **s Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa!" Goom Goom exclaimed as he saw them pop out of the ring. "Fancy!"

"Heard you were looking for a girlfriend." Yang said.

"Yup! I am. It can't just be _any_ girl. It has to be a Goomba." Goom Goom said. "Sure, you four look cute, but there's no way I'd date a shortstack, an old lady, an emo or a lady with large brea-… er… eyes."

"Shortstack?" Ruby asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!" Weiss yelled.

Black sweatdropped. "Way to falsely assume." She said.

Yang looked completely annoyed. "Nice save, you were this close to getting a headache."

"Not to mention y'all are human. That just ain't right!"

"I'm a girl!" Eira raised her hand.

"Blegh, another Yoshi. All Yoshis are the same. Evil, disgusting creatures that only know how to eat like no one's business. Savages, that's what you are!"

"WOW! You are no prize either, pal!" Eira exclaimed in disgust. "Like anyone would want to date a sniveling doytchbag like you!"

"Idiot. It's pronounced-"

"I know how it's pronounced, I wanted to make it family friendly for pete's sake!"

 _I don_ _'_ _t think that was family friendly._ Blake thought.

"And really, _I_ _'_ _m_ the idiot? Says the guy that falsely accuses Yoshis. Not all Yoshis are the same, ya know!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Weiss said, kneeling down and stroking her adopted Yoshi daughter. "Just breathe. Breathe." _Even if he DID deserve that._

"I'm good… I'm okay." Eira said.

Goombella popped out of Mario's pocket. "Lookin' for me?"

"WHOA MAMA!" Goom Goom yelled. "You are gorgeous! You are SMOKIN'!"

"Aww, gee, thanks." Goombella said, sounding completely unimpressed since she had overheard everything.

"H-here, I know we just met, but I want you to have this!" He said, handing her a Couple's Cake. "And, uh… would you PLEASE go out with me? I'll do anything!"

"Anything, eh?" Goombella mused. "Alright, close your eyes."

 _Oh boy! Smooch city!_ Goom Goom thought and closed his eyes as Goombella readied herself before Multi-bonking on his head. "OW OW OW OW OW! WHAT ARE YOU-OOOOOOW!"

"Like I would date someone who dissed my friends!" Goombella yelled. "I'm hanging out with THESE guys. They're much better than you, you freak!"

"Urgh… so you're already breaking up with me?"

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN DATED YET, YA MORON!" Goombella yelled. "But if I was, I'd drop you for another Goomba!"

"Tch! Alright, I get the message!" Goom Goom said. "You could've done so much better, but instead, you get a crusty old fat man who's morbidly obese and the green guy is a LOSER who does nothing more than cry himself to sleep at night with a freakishly stupid fake mustache! PEACE!" He yelled and walked off, only to be stopped by the Mario Bros. "Get out of my way."

"First you insult our friends, and then you insult us? Now you go too far." Mario said.

"Yeah, and you insulted the 'stache! NO one does that!" Luigi growled.

"L-Look, I was just kidding! Can we be friends?" He asked as the Bros looked at each other, before hammering him into the water. "YAAAAAH!"

"Good riddance." Goombella said and turned to the Couple's Cake. "Couple's Cake, eh?" She wondered and turned to Ruby. "I know the perfect couple!"

Ruby blushed. "F-for me?"

"You can't eat it alone. Here ya go." Goombella said, handing it to Ruby who put it in her pocket for later. "I'm sure Mario and Luigi can get some later for their lovely ladies." She said, winking at the Bros who blushed at this. "Alright, let's head back." She said, hopping back in Mario's pocket.

"Not sure what just happened, but hey, life is full of surprises." Bobbery said as they walked back into Hoopa's ring.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, since that's done, we can go to the Thousand Year Door now." Yang said with all of them nodding while Hoopa went back to his Pokeball and they took off to the Thousand Year Door.

 **BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Here we go." Ruby said as they walked to the pedestal.

"Hey guys!" Tifa's voice called out as they turned to see her, Cloud and Yuffie coming out of the entrance to the Pit.

"Heeeeey!" Yang waved. "You guys did the Pit of 100 Trials, eh?"

"We sure did!" Yuffie grinned. "We even took one a bone-headed dragon! Literally."

"A dragon made out of bones?" Blake asked.

"Yup."

"Getting to the bottom was the exhausting part, but we pulled through." Cloud said.

"I even got these items. I don't think I need all of these, but hey, thought you might like them." Tifa said as she pulled out the items she got. "Zap Tap, Pity Flower, a Strange Sack, two Double Dips, a Bump Attack, a Lucky Day and a Return Postage."

"I think I'll take the Zap Tap." Weiss said. "There's no way I'm giving this to Nora. I'll also take the Bump Attack."

"I'll take the Pity Flower." Luigi said.

"The Strange Sack sounds intriguing." Blake mused before she took it.

"No one's taking the Double Dip? I'll take it then." Tifa said, and then Flurrie popped out.

"Mind if I take that Double Dip P?" Flurrie asked and when Tifa nodded, she took it for herself and hopped back into the pocket, before Tifa picked up the Lucky Day Badge since no one else seemed to have an interest in that while Goombella examined the Return Postage badge before looking in her tattle log.

"Aha! It says here that if equipped, enemies will take half the damage they gave to you." Goombella said.

"Sounds like a risk taker." Mario said.

"Huh, interesting." Yang mused while Tifa had a bad feeling about that before picking it up.

"I think I'll put this in my pocket for now." She said.

"Alright, if you ever need anything, just give us a call!" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, what she said." Cloud nodded before the two walked off while the others walked to the pedestal, and then after the usual theatrics happened, they all looked at the map to see a posh town appearing on the map.

"Huh, wonder where that is." Luigi said.

"I dunno, but it does look kinda cool." Yang said.

"Come on, let's go tell the professor." Mario said with them nodding in agreement.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Great news, everyone!" Professor Frankly exclaimed. "The next Crystal Star is at the most rich and famously luxurious towns in existence: Poshley Heights!"

"Poshley Heights, eh?" Bobbery mused. "Isn't that town where all the rich, posh and famous live?"

"Precisely!" Frankly nodded.

"So how do we get there?" Yang asked.

"That is the really cool part. You get to ride the most famous and luxurious train known to ever exist: The Excess Express."

"Sounds fancy." Tifa chuckled.

"Alright, so we go to the Excess Express. We definitely need a ticket. How do we get one?" Weiss asked.

"That's… the bad part. You get tickets from Don Pianta."

"HIM again?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Can we just sneak on board and hide for three days before we get to Poshley Heights? I actually like my insides!" Ruby said.

"I'm not going to live the life of a stowaway for three days, thank you very much." Weiss said.

"Uh, who?" Tifa asked while Yang filled her in. "Oh. Sounds horrible."

"Yup." Yang nodded.

"Nope, you'll have to go into the train legally. Have fun getting tickets." Frankly said as they walked out.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Rogueport BGM**

"Well, now what do we do?" Luigi asked.

"We have no other choice." Mario said grimly. "Let's go talk to Don Pianta."

"If we have to." Luigi sighed as they walked to the West Side of Rogueport, but when they got there…

"Daddy? Daddy! Where are you!" Francesca called out.

"Something wrong?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, daddy isn't in his office! Tony, Vinny and Frankie are looking everywhere for him, but we don't know where he is!"

* * *

 _In the sewers_ _…_

"Boss! Booooooss! Where aaaaare you!" Tony called out.

"Hey! Have you seen a big sized Pianta around here?" Vinny called out to a Koopatrol.

"No. Why should I care?" The Koopatrol asked.

"He's the boss of the Pianta Syndicate!"

"Oh. Ooooooh. My apologies. I didn't realize I was dealing with a couple of losers."

"LOSERS?!"

"Oh, you're going to regret dat! COME HERE!"

Unfortunately, the Koopatrol easily outmatched them and knocked the two out instantly. "Now, if you bozos will excuse me, I must resume recon." He said and walked off.

"Oooogh… you win this round."

* * *

 _Back on top_ _…_

"The boys said he's been feeling blue ever since I've left." Francesca said. "I don't know where to find him though."

"Hmm, I might have an idea on where the fellow might be." Bobbery mused. "Whenever I was down and out, I drowned out my sorrows at Podley's Bar."

"Let's'a go there!" Mario said as they took off to Podley's Bar where they saw Don Pianta drowning out his sorrows at the bar.

 **End BGM**

"Uh, what should we do?" Ruby asked.

"Just leave it to me." Yang grinned and then walked over, then she sat next to Don Pianta, then looked right at Podley. "Strawberry Sunrise. No Ice. Oh, and one of those cute little umbrellas."

"Coming right up!"

Tifa sweatdropped when she heard that. "Is she even aware how much alcohol is in that drink?"

"How'd you know?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I work as a bartender in Smashville, so I know a thing or two."

"So what's in that?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's a mixture of pink and strawberry lemonade, mixed with, oh, about half a bottle of liquor in it."

" _HALF?!_ _"_ Weiss looked at Yang as if she lost her mind.

"I don't think she knows that's alcoholic… or maybe she does, I dunno… she keeps asking for it." Blake said.

"This is gonna go well." Luigi sweatdropped.

Don Pianta sighed. "What are _you_ doin' here, ya crazy broad?"

"Looking for you. Your daughter is looking for you."

"Bah. She's not here. You're just saying that to lift my spirits up."

"She is speaking the truth." Bobbery said as he joined her.

"The usual for ya, Bobbery?" Podley asked.

"Make it a full glass of milk this time."

"Alright then."

"Look, my daughter is out there havin' fun… can't a guy celebrate that?" Don Pianta asked. "Oi! Another one of those Hard Mango Shine Sprites!"

"More like he's drowning his sorrows out." Yang said and turned to her friends, signaling one of them to get Francesca where Mario ran off.

"What's it to ya? My girl is gone. Nothin' I can do about it! Lousy Frankie…" He grumbled. "When I find him, I'm gonna knock his block off and feed his block to the Wingull!"

"Clearly, you've had too much to drink. That didn't make an ounce of sense, lad." Bobbery said.

"Ah, shuddup!" Don Pianta groaned. "I can stop any time I want! OI! What's taking that drink so long!"

"I can only make one at a time, geez!" Podley said, putting Yang's drink down in front of her.

"Ooooh! Come to mama!" Yang grinned, and then the door opened up.

"Daddy!"

"Huh?" Don Pianta turned his head. "Francesca!" He exclaimed, getting off his seat and accidentally shoving Yang, making her drop her glass and spilling it all over the floor, much to her dismay.

"NO!" Yang yelled before sighing. "Am I ever going to get that drink?"

"It's for the best, Yang." Tifa said.

"Come! We must celebrate your momentous occasion! Come, we will party like cats at the syndicate!"

"…Daddy, are you drunk?"

"Nonsense! I'm as fit as a TV Screen!"

"…Yup, drunk."

* * *

 _Later, at the syndicate_ _…_

"Three cheers for my daughter's return! And my gracious son-in-law!" Don exclaimed, not even remembering that he was going to clobber the knucklehead. "Ya know, I've been such a mess. I've been getting old… I think it's time for me to retire! And no, this ain't the alcohol talking."

"WHAT!" Tony yelled as he and Vinny had bandages all over them.

"Daddy, are you sure?" Francesca asked.

"Yup! I'm passin' the grass over to Frankie! You'll do amazing, kid!"

"You mean torch?" Frankie asked.

"Of course I said torch! I'm not _that_ drunk!" He lied, while also hiccuping a little.

"Uh, If you say so."

"As for the rest of you… what do you guys want?"

"Oh, we were looking to board the Excess Express, but we needed tickets." Ruby said.

"The Surplexing Express? Why didn't you say so!" He said, handing out tickets. "Take one. No, two! Oh, what the heck, take all of them! Hahahahaha!" Don laughed as they each took a ticket. "Alright, off ya go then! MY DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED! WOOOOO!" He yelled, and then he collapsed. "Zzzz…."

"Riiiight, we'll be going now." Blake said as they walked away from the mess.

"Hey, on the bright side, we can at least go to Poshley Heights now!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ruby grinned.

 _"_ _Mwehehehehe! Going to Poshley Heights, are we?"_ A voice asked, and then they saw Beldam appear in front of them.

 **BGM: Theme of the Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"You again? Come on!" Ruby complained.

"Now what?"Blake asked.

"Well, this WOULD be the perfect opportunity to dispose of you and that treacherous, horribly ugly Vivian, but I propose that we have a little race to Poshley Heights. If you win, we will go away for a while. If _we_ win, you will have to suffer for your arrogance. No one crosses the X-Nauts, you hear me! NO ONE! So, do we have a deal?"

"Oh, we have a deal all right… in fact, we'll get a head start."

"Hmm?" Beldam turned around, only to get smacked on the head by a frying pan by Vivian. "OOOOF!"

 **End BGM**

Vivian smirked, before disappearing and then reappearing a few seconds later. "There, Zess T. won't know that her pan was missing for a few seconds." She giggled. "Oh, how I've wanted to do something to Beldam for a while." She giggled while Beldam groaned, stars circling around her head.

"I… I didn't think you had it in you!" Luigi exclaimed. "Did you?"

"Nope!" Mario shook his head while the others were just as shocked.

Vivian giggled. "Come on, let's go!" She said as they took off to the Excess Express and boarded it, where the train departed from the station.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_ _…_

 **BGM: Radio Tune A (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _Car 1 - Room 001 - Ruby and Yang_

 _Room 002 - Blake and Weiss_

 _Room 003 - Mario and Luigi_

 _Car 2 - Room 004 - Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Eira, Vivian and Bobbery_

 _Room 005 - Tifa_

 _Room 006 - Empty_

 _Car 3 - Room 007 - Mr. Game and Watch_

 _Room 008 - Ashley_

 _Room 009 - Zero_

 _Car 4 - The Dining Car - Chef Shimi, a Moogle, and the Waitress._

 _Car 5 - Room 010 - Zip Toad_

 _Room 011 - Plague Knight_

 _Room 012 - Quote and Curly Brace_

 _Car 6 - Room 013 - Pennington_

 _Room 014 -_ _ **?**_

 _Room 015 - Goldbob and his family_

 _Car 7 - The Luggage Car_

"Man, this is so great! Three days to get there, and it's on this luxurious train!" Ruby grinned.

"Yup!" Yang nodded. "Wonder what Poshley Heights is like."

It was at this point where both Ruby and Yang's scrolls went off as they pulled them out and read the message, seeing it was a group chat the bros have made.

" _Come to our room. We have a situation - Mario._ _"_

"Aaaand there it is." Yang said where they walked to the Bros room and then the whole team walked in.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"We found this note on the ground." Mario replied, handing them the note.

"If you do not get off this train, a sticky and very deadly explosion awaits you." Ruby read.

"Oh come on, a threat?" Weiss sighed. "So much for relaxing and enjoying the ride."

"We can still do that, we just have something to do while we wait." Vivian said.

"Exactly. For now, we can tell the conductor what's going on, then we can relax for a bit." Yang suggested as they walked to the end of the train, where the conductor was humming to himself.

"Oh! Hello everyone! Lovely day on the train, no?"

"Well, we _were_ relaxing until Mario found this in his room." Blake said and then Mario handed him the note.

"O-oh my! This is a very serious matter, but… uh, let's not frighten the other passengers. For now, we should keep this on the down low for now."

"Good idea." Mario nodded.

"Hopefully, this is just a prank. Anyway, feel free to relax on this pleasant voyage." The conductor said as they walked back to their rooms, but were cut short when there was a commotion going on in the dining car.

 **Pause BGM**

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Let's find out." Luigi suggested as they walked over to the kitchen.

 **BGM: Pennington** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I don't understand it! I was only looking away for a split second, and when I turned around, my pot was licked clean! All of it! The whole lunch!" Chef Shimi exclaimed. "It doesn't make any sense. What baffles me is that they didn't take the whole pot with them!"

"Yes, suspicious… _veeeeery_ suspicious." The penguin with the magnifying glass mused. "I deduce that-"

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Plague Knight asked.

"Ah, forgive me. I am known as Pennington, the penguin with a very large brain."

"Ugh, this is wack. I'm heading back to my room. This is such a snoozefest." Zip Toad grumbled.

" _Oh?_ Heading off so soon, eh? Highly suspicious! I deduce that the suspect who licked up the entire pot was none other than… Zip Toad!"

 _"_ _WHAT?!_ THE Zip Toad?! Nuh-uh, no way! Celebrities don't get into trouble! If you think they do, you've got another thing coming, pal!" The waitress yelled.

"My apologies. But that being said, I say that YOU were the one behind the incident!"

"ME?! Now you're just blaming an adorable waitress like me?! ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS?!"

"What kind of detective are you? You're just jumping to conclusions without gaining any evidence." Zero told him.

"Ooooh, is that right? I have solved the mystery! It is none other than that man with the ponytail!"

Zero facepalmed. "Why would I even have an interest in food? I'm a Reploid."

"Then what about those pale fellows over there! They look highly suspicious!"

"We're also robots. Why would we lick the bowl clean?" Curly asked with Quote nodding.

"You're not a very good detective." Ashley quietly said, with Mr. Game and Watch loudly beeping in response.

"Hmm… then what about THOSE people!" Pennington pointed to Mario and the gang. "They look highly suspicious."

"We didn't even _know_ lunch was being made. We were just passing through!" Yang defended.

"It's true! I saw them go by earlier." The Waitress said.

"Hmm, then who could it be then?" Pennington wondered.

"We can figure it out." A voice said as they turned to see a boy approaching them, wearing a white shirt with a red hoodie over the shirt, blue jeans and blue tennis shoes with some red on the front. He also had brown hair and brown eyes. Next to him was a Pikachu wearing a detective's hat.

"We sure can!" The Pikachu said. "In fact, we can do a much better job figuring out than you, pal! Isn't that right, Tim?" He smirked, though everyone else heard "Pika Pika Pikachu Pi! Pi KaPi?"

"Yeah." The boy, Tim, nodded and then saw the questioning looks everyone was giving him. "Oh, my name is Tim Goodman, and this is my partner, Pikachu. He's a detective."

"Not just any detective, a _great_ detective!" Pikachu said proudly, but no one understood him besides Tim.

"A Pikachu that's a detective… now I've seen everything." Weiss said.

"Look, how about you all go back to your rooms and we'll figure it out from here?" Tim suggested.

"I was planning on heading back to my room anyway." Zip Toad said as they all did so, everyone but Pennington, that is.

"You think you can one up at my own game?"

"Just give us a chance. We'll do this quick." Tim said.

"Alright, first, we need to ask questions at the crime scene." Pikachu said as they walked over to the kitchen.

"Excuse us, could you tell us how it happened?" Tim asked Chef Shimi.

"Oh, of course. You see, I was prepping some veggies to go in my soup, my back was turned to the pot. Last I checked, it was full. When I turned around, the soup was gone! And to add on to the confusion, the veggies were gone too!"

"Interesting…" Tim mused while Pikachu climbed up to examine the pot and then noticed something.

"Hmm…" Pikachu examined it closely with a magnifying glass. "I see! Tiny little fingerprints!"

"Tiny fingerprints?"

"Yes. Either they barely touched the pot at all, or we have a very small passenger aboard." Pikachu mused. "Let's examine each of the rooms. We might find some clues."

"Right!"

* * *

 _Room 001_

"Sorry, we were just passing on by." Yang told them. "We didn't even know lunch was being made."

"Uuugh, now I'm hungry just thinking about it!" Ruby complained, resting on the top of the bunk.

* * *

 _Room 002_

"It's curious that someone would go out of their way to eat all the soup without the chef noticing. He has to be cat-like." Weiss said. "Blake, do you have something to say?"

"Not really." Blake responded, reading one of her erotic novels.

"Cat-like. Interesting." Tim wrote it down while Pikachu looked at Blake's bow.

"Something about that bow seems off… I wonder if I can take a look." Pikachu mused as he tried to climb up Blake's body, which Blake immediately noticed and then looked right at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yipe!" Pikachu hopped back down. "I'll have to look at that bow when she's asleep."

* * *

 _Room 003_

"The only thing that would catch our attention the most is pasta… and we didn't smell any of that." Luigi said. "That isn't to say that we like trying different things too."

"Yeah." Mario nodded.

Tim spotted something in the trash can. "What's this?"

"That was on the floor when we got here." Mario explained.

"A threat, eh?" Pikachu mused. "Some kind of explosion… interesting…"

* * *

 _Room 004_

"Don't Yoshis usually eat everything in sight?" Tim wondered.

"Only if we're hungry, and that soup did not catch my attention." Eira said while Pikachu studied Bobbery.

"An explosion, and he looks like a bomb. Hmm…"

"Hmm? Something wrong, young one?" Bobbery asked.

"We did find a threat earlier in Room 003. And well, you do look the part." Tim pointed out.

"'Tis true. I am a Bob-omb. But I assure you that I had no intention of blowing this train up."

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Pikachu quietly said.

* * *

 _Room 005_

"You're actually looking kinda cute." Pikachu flirted, blushing like mad.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing." Tifa said, removing Pikachu's hat and rubbing his ears.

"H-hey! Don't remove the ha-, oooooh… right theeeeeere! Oh, that's the spot!"

"Well, this room's a bust." Tim sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Room 006_

"Huh, empty." Tim said.

"Yes, but I can't help but feel if someone's in here though." Pikachu said. "Can't put my finger on it though."

* * *

 _Room 007_

"Can you understand what he's saying?" Tim asked.

"All I'm hearing are beeps." Pikachu replied as Mr. Game and Watch was chatting up a storm, but it got them nowhere.

* * *

 _Room 008_

"We had just eaten before we got on the train." Ashley said, casually reading a book while stirring something in a cauldron, as the smell made Pikachu gag.

"Eugh! What'd you do, throw in a bunch of Stunky and Skuntank? Phew!"

"That is true!" Red exclaimed. "We had just eaten."

Pikachu caught a whiff of Red's breath, as so did Tim. "Garlic?" Pikachu mused.

"Whatever you ate, get a breath mint or something." Tim coughed while they walked out.

* * *

 _Room 009_

"The only thing I hunger for is peace between humans and mavericks." Zero explained. "Unfortunately, I can't see it for myself because those two Hands messed around with space and time and brought me into this dimension."

"Hmm… your name sounds familiar though." Tim mused. "You wouldn't happen to be a very famous competitive Smash player, would you?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd ask!"

* * *

 _Room 010_

Tim and Pikachu quickly ran out of the room and hid behind the door. "You saw a haunted talking sheet too, didn't you?" Tim asked.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that!"

 _"_ _I hate that dark mage!"_ The haunted talking sheet yelled as Tim and Pikachu snuck off.

* * *

 _Room 011_

"Hmph! I'm a busy man. I don't have _time_ to eat!" Plague Knight exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Tim said. "…Wait, time for what, exactly?"

"Making potions to blow things up with. It's mostly for Shovel Knight, however."

"If you say so."

"A knight with a shovel, now I've heard everything." Pikachu rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Room 012_

"Like Curly said earlier, we're robots. We don't need to eat." Quote said.

"What's with the guns?" Tim wondered.

"We're action-packed robots ready to kick some butt if we need to!" Curly said with a smile.

"A feisty attitude. I like it!" Pikachu grinned.

* * *

 _Room 013_

"Giving up already? Let a _real_ detective figure this out." Pennington said.

"Oh no, we're just wrapping it up." Tim responded before walking out to the next room.

"…Tim, Room 14 is our room." Pikachu pointed out. "We won't find anything in there."

"Oh, right… force of habit." Tim chuckled.

* * *

 _Room 015_

"How would we able to handle such a pot? We don't have hands." Goldbob said.

"I wonder what it'd be like to have hands?" Bub wondered while the duo closed the door.

"Alright, put together all the testimony we could gather. What was the crime?"

"The pot was licked clean, not to mention there were tiny fingerprints."

"Exactly! Now, did any of the suspects stand out to you?"

"There was that little devil. His breath smelled garlic-y."

"Precisely. I was able to pick that up out after getting past that smell from the cauldron." Pikachu said. "He seemed the most suspicious, and what adds it altogether, was that he had little hands."

"Yes!"

"Tim! Let's go ask the chef one last time. I need to know what vegetables he was chopping up." He said as they went to the kitchen and asked Chef Shimi.

"Hmm, I was chopping up carrots, potatoes, onions, garlic, and some chives."

"Garlic, eh?" Pikachu mused and then looked at Tim with a nod. "Let's wrap this up. Let's gather everyone into the dining car. It's time we solved this case! …Though it would be best if we left that haunted sheet alone."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later_ _…_

"Alright, everyone. We have figured out who stole the soup from the pot." Tim said.

"Oh really? And who was the main cause?" Plague Knight wondered.

"Tell 'em, Tim!"

"The suspect is none other than… that little red devil!" He said, pointing over to Red.

"WHAAAAAAT? Me? Oh, I see… the food gets stolen and you blame the devil! Not nice!" Red folded his arms, where it was at this moment that Ashley caught a whiff of Red's breath.

"Odd, I don't remember them adding garlic in that chocolate bar I gave you."

"You probably didn't read the label."

"What makes you think he's the one responsible? Have you any proof?" Pennington asked.

"I do. We investigated the pot itself, and it had little fingerprints on the top of the pot." Tim explained. "When we investigated Ashley's Room, we couldn't help but notice a strange smell coming from the devil's mouth."

"The name's Red!"

"Sorry, the smell was coming from Red's mouth. We asked the chef what he was putting into the pot. One thing that stood out to us was garlic."

"So what if it was me? Do you have a personal bias against people with little hands?" Red asked in annoyance, and then felt something in his stomach… before letting out the biggest belch in the room. "Oh, excuse me."

"Ewwww! I can definitely smell the garlic!" Weiss groaned.

"Glad we can't smell things." Curly said.

"I can smell other things from that breath too! I know what my soup smells like and it smells like THAT!" Chef Shimi said.

"…Red, I thought you were full from that snack we had before we got on the train." Ashley said.

"Oh… okay, you got me! I couldn't help it, alright! It just smelled so good, so I wanted to taste it… and then I taste the whole thing, and the veggies weren't exactly helping! I'm so so so so SOOOO sorry!"

Chef Shimi laughed. "Don't worry about such a thing! My food can make anyone hungry! I'm glad that my food had met your expectations!"

"Well, he's taking that rather well…" Pikachu sweatdropped. "Anyway, I guess that case has been wrapped up!"

 **Resume Radio Tune A BGM**

"I… I…. I could've come up with that in my sleep! Anyone could figure that out!" Pennington exclaimed, but everyone walked away, seeming to ignore the Bumpty. "…This means _war._ _"_ He said and walked off in a huff.

Pikachu and Tim noticed the party walking off as they looked at each other with a nod and then walked to them. "Excuse us." Tim caught their attention.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"We'd like a word with you in our room." Tim said. "We need to discuss something."

"Oh, okay." Yang nodded as they all walked to room 014.

"Alright, so as we were investigating, we noticed a little sheet of paper in Room 003. A threat. We couldn't help but feel suspicious about that."

"Well, we don't know anything about that, but it did sound ominous." Blake said.

"Hmm, just out of curiosity and for reference's sake, what are your names?" Pikachu asked, which Tim translated for him as they introduced themselves.

"Wait wait wait, you could understand what Pikachu is saying?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, unlike other Pikachu, this one can actually talk." Tim explained. "I'm the only one who can understand him."

"Not like it's a bad thing." Pikachu said.

"You sure you're not just losing it?" Koops asked.

"Nope."

"Just checking."

"If anything comes up about this threat, just let us know." Tim said. "We'll try to help."

"Understood. See ya!" Luigi waved… and then there were the sounds of arguing just from the other room. "What the?"

"What's going on?" Mario wondered as they walked outside and saw Pennington listening in to the yelling.

"Ah, I know what this is about. They want to know what to give their son for his birthday!" Pennington said and then chuckled while walking away. "Obviously, he wants a Nintendo Switch with Neon Yellow Joycons." He said and walked off, but this got them curious and walked to the Bob-omb room where Goldbob and Sylvia were arguing about what Bub wants.

"What's going on? We could hear it from the other room." Ruby said.

"Oh, they're just arguing about what I want for my birthday. What I really want is something cool, like an autograph from the train engineer. I've always loved trains!"

"Oh, that's so cute." Tifa grinned.

"We can go and get it!" Mario said and took off, where they asked the train conductor for the autograph.

"Wow, this is so cool! I've never done this!" He said and signed the autograph. "Here ya go!"

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled as they took off again, where they met up with Bub.

"Oh! Thank you!" Bub smiled. "I'll treasure it always!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night_ _…_

 **BGM: Radio Tune B (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Luigi yawned, stretching a bit. "That was some good dinner… now time to hit the hay." He said and then felt something cold behind him. "Brrr… is it cold or is it just me?" He wondered and then turned around, seeing a ghost in front of him. "YAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Boogity boogity." The ghost chuckled.

"A g-g-g-ghost on the train?! What are the odds! Why me!"

"Hey, I didn't want any of this either, pal." He said. "The name's Ghost T."

"Uh… Luigi. How did you… y'know?"

"Oh, died of a heart attack, but I can't go have my final rest until I get something. I'm afraid someone will peek into it. My diary."

"Your diary?"

"Yes. I've clung to this mortal plain of existence because I need that diary safe and sound! It's in the luggage department. I would like you to go get it for me."

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're the only one awake."

"…Typical."

"So, please go get it for me. Oh, and if you even _THINK_ about peeking into my diary, you will REGRET IT!"

Luigi sighed. "Why do I always get wrapped up in these sort of things?" He groaned and walked off to where the conductor is.

"Oh, hello Luigi! What seems to be the trouble?" The Conductor asked and then Luigi explained it. "O-Oh my! That's… that's terrifying! I… well, you can't argue with ghosts. So, help yourself."

"Thank you." Luigi said as he went inside and started looking all over the baggage car for about ten minutes, until he found a book in a small crevice that read "Diary" on the front. "Here we are!" He said and then walked out.

"You found it? Good! Now hopefully, everyone will sleep at night!"

"Me too." Luigi said and then returned the diary to Ghost T.

"My precious diary! Thank you." He said. "You were very wise not to read it, otherwise you would've ended up like me. Now I can leave this plain of existence." He said, as he ascended up into the light… before coming back down. "Nah, I've grown attached to this train. I think I'll stick around for a while longer."

Luigi paled. "Oh… great…" He said.

"See ya later!" Ghost T. went into the car next door. "Pleasant dreams!" He waved.

"…He's in the next car, of COURSE he is!" Luigi complained as he walked into the room, climbing into bed while Mario was snoring away.

Unfortunately, since he had met the ghost and the fact that he's nearby, Luigi would not be getting any sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **I was originally going to have Day 1 and Day 2 on the Excess Express be in one chapter, but I realized how long this chapter was getting, so I decided to cut it into one day.**

 **Anyway, the next poll is up! Have fun with this one!**

 **Also, credit goes to King-Dorado for suggesting me via PM about Detective Pikachu being in the Excess Express!**

 **Edit: Changed robot to Reploid. My bad!**


	24. I Need a Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Radio Tune A (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Mmm, this coffee is so goooood!" Pikachu said as he was drinking a cup of coffee while Tim was having a muffin in the dining car the following morning.

"I had no idea a Pikachu loved coffee so much." The Toad waitress chuckled.

"Yeah, he's kinda addicted to it." Tim responded.

"Hey, I can stop anytime I want!" Pikachu chuckled while Tim noticed something from the waitress.

"Um, excuse me, I can't help but noticed that you're not wearing any earrings." Tim pointed out.

"Oh, you noticed? I guess it _is_ pretty noticeable. For some reason, my earrings disappeared after I fell asleep last night. I'm not sure where it is."

"I'm sure we can find them." Tim said. "Right Pikachu?"

"You got that right!" Pikachu nodded with a grin.

"You guys are so awesome!" The waitress giggled and walked off, then Ashley and Plague Knight walked into the dining car, both of them looking perplexed, where Tim noticed they were walking to them

"Oh, what can we do for you?" Tim asked.

"We were wanting to discuss something with you." Ashley replied.

"Oh?"

"We shouldn't discuss it in here. We need to discuss this privately." Plague Knight suggested with the two of them nodding and then they walked back to their room.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tim asked.

"You see, early this morning when I awakened, I happened to notice one of my explosive potions missing." Plague Knight explained. "As you know, I have no intentions of blowing this train up, I mostly use it during my battles with Shovel Knight. However, I have reason to believe that someone had stolen one of them in the middle of the night, and it just happened to be one of my experimental potions too."

"My spell book was also stolen in the middle of the night." Ashley explained. "If I ever find that culprit…"

"Hmm, a missing potion, a spell book… that doesn't add up." Pikachu folded his arms.

"There's also the fact that there was a threat in the Mario Bros' room of an explosive threat happening to this very train." Tim mused. "This is bad."

"Yes, indeed." Pikachu mused, pacing back and forth, and then had an idea. "Tim! Get the Mario Bros and their friends over here, they might know something that we don't."

"Good idea." Tim nodded. "Can you two wait here? I'll be right back."

"Sure." Ashley quietly responded as Tim took off, and then a few minutes later, he came back with the others where they explained what happened in the middle of the night.

"That's quite strange." Ruby said.

"You said it." Luigi nodded.

"Hmm, come to think of it…" Tifa rubbed her chin in thought. "I've noticed that one of my Spell Materia has gone missing." She explained.

"Which one was it?" Weiss asked.

"Fire."

"Shell Earrings, experimental potions, a spell book, a Fire Mater… something or other, an explosive threat…" Pikachu folded his arms. "Hmm…"

"This is quite the predicament if you ask me." Plague Knight said.

Pikachu snapped to attention. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he jumped on top of a window sill. "A bolt of brilliance!"

"What is it, Pikachu?" Tim asked.

"Tim, remember when we went into Zip Toad's room and what we found was a sheet monster?"

"Oh! You're right!" Tim nodded.

"That monster could still be on this very train!" Pikachu deduced while Tim turned to the others.

"Figured something out?" Blake asked.

"Well, yesterday we went to Zip Toad's room to gather testimony on that missing soup, but what we saw in that room was something else entirely." Tim explained. "You're probably not going to believe me. It's kinda crazy to believe."

"Oh please, wherever we go, craziness always bounds to happen." Ruby said.

"She's right. It can't be _that_ crazy." Weiss said.

"Lay it on us!" Eira requested.

"Well, instead of Zip Toad, we found this weird haunted bedsheet with evil eyes and a creepy smile." Tim replied.

"Don't forget the party hat!" Pikachu added.

"Right, and this weird party hat too."

"That almost sounds like…" Yang's face darkened. _"Where is he?"_

"Zip Toad's room is Room 010. Can't miss it."

"Oh, he is SO going down!" Yang said and took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Zip Toad_ _'_ _s room…_

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Zip Toad's screams were muffled as he was hogtied and gagged.

"Let's see, just add a little bit of this…"

"Hold it right there, freak in a sheet." Pennington's voice said as Doopliss turned around. "You are not going anywhere."

"It's too late, slick!" Doopliss said. "Once this concoction is made, this train is going nowhere!"

"I will stop you, for I, the famous Pennington with an improbably large brain have stopped crime before!"

"HA! We'll see about that!" Doopliss said and then suddenly copied Pennington. "Ha ha! Now I am you!"

"Hmph! I've heard of wannabe detectives, but copying _me?_ An insult!" Pennington said and tossed his magnifying glass to the side. "Put 'em up! I know a thing or two about physical violence! Have at thee!"

"You're going to regret that, slick!" Doopliss said as he tackled Pennington to the ground as it turned into a fighting dust cloud right as Yang ran in.

"HOLD IT!" Yang yelled as the two stopped as both Penningtons had their tongues pulled out by each other.

"Yeeeeeeth?" Both of them asked.

"You gotta be kidding me. Who's the _real_ Pennington?" Yang asked and then the rest of her team came by.

"…You can't be serious." Blake sweatdropped as both of them released their tongues. "How are we going to tell them apart?"

"Oh! I know!" Ruby grinned. "We grab a flamethrower and burn the two up. The one that doesn't burn is the real one while the one that burns is the fake!"

"What kind of logic is _that?_ _"_ Weiss asked.

"Oh, I was watching the Inklings play Team Warriors 2 in the game room." Ruby replied.

"That won't work in real life! It'd burn the real guy too, ya dolt!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Okay, I have an idea." Yang said and cracked her knuckles. "Both of you challenge me to a fight."

"That sounds reasonable." Pennington said.

"WHAT! Are you kidding, slick?! I _STILL_ have those bruises from earlier, and that stupid angel had to go and make things worse!" The other Pennington said before realizing what he said. "Uh, I mean… have at thee, woman!"

"I think we have our guy." Tifa said.

"Pit's not stupid!" Ruby defended. "Sure, he never learned how to read, but he's actually a really awesome guy!"

"And one heck of a good fighter." Yang added.

"Hmph! Are we going to fight or what, numbskull?" The second Pennington asked, and then his disguise disappeared. "…I REALLY hate that dark mage…"

"Come here, you!"

"Ah, quintuple crud…"

* * *

 _One beat up freak-in-a-sheet later_ _…_

"Ooooow…" Doopliss groaned. "Fine, here's your stupid items!"

"I'll take _that._ _"_ Tifa said, taking her Fire Materia while Yang picked up the potion, the spell book and the Shell Earrings.

"I think it is time for you to go away to the slammer for a _veeeeery_ long time." Pennington said. "I'll have you tried for impersonating a detective!"

"Come on, let's go." Luigi said while Pennington untied Zip Toad.

"Thank you." He said before giving Doopliss a swift kick. "THAT was for holding me hostage!" He said and walked off.

* * *

 _Later, at Riverside Station_ _…_

 **BGM: Riverside Station (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Excess Express pulled to a stop at the station where Tim, Pikachu and Pennington escorted Doopliss out of the train. "Heh, you think you've won, slick?" Doopliss smirked, when suddenly Marilyn and Beldam popped up and knocked the three out.

"HOLY CRAP!" The conductor yelled before he got knocked out by Beldam.

"Come, let us put those fools in their place." Beldam said as the two of them disappeared into the station.

"Uh, just for the record… I CAN'T DO THAT STUFF!" Doopliss yelled as he walked to the station, but then he heard a beam of light, where he visibly cringed and turned around to see Dark Pit coming down. "Oh great, it's the angel again… what, going through an emo phase?"

"No." Dark Pit responded. "As soon as you were apprehended, Yang hit me up." He said as he summoned Pandora Claws. "She told me that you would try to escape, so she had me come here… and wouldn't you know it, you were escaping. You're coming with me."

"SEXTUPLE CRUD!" Doopliss yelled as he got into another fighting dust cloud while the gang walked out after giving the stuff back to the waitress, Ashley and Plague Knight.

"Oh, what do you know. He tried to get away." Yang casually said. "Hey, take him away when you're done with him."

"I plan on it!" Dark Pit said, pinning Doopliss to the ground.

"YARGH!" Doopliss yelled before Dark Pit whistled as a Hugworm hogtied Doopliss.

"A Hugworm?" Blake asked.

"I work for Viridi now." Dark Pit responded.

"You work for… _WHAT?!_ _"_ Weiss yelled.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not buddy buddy with her. It's just that our interests happened to overlap one another." Dark Pit said, and picked up the duplighost.

"Is anyone okay with this?" Yang wondered.

"The initial shock is gone, but Lucina is being a brat, saying how "I betrayed Palutena" or something, I wasn't paying attention to her." Dark Pit said. "Anyway, I believe the Smashville prison will do this guy some good."

"I'LL BE BACK, YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Doopliss yelled.

"No, you won't." Dark Pit said and then he called up Viridi and the two of them were sent away.

"Huh, hopefully it won't be _too_ bad." Blake said. "If anything, he might keep Viridi in check."

"Here's hoping." Weiss said where Mario and Luigi went back and helped up the ones that were KO'd.

"Urgh, he got away…" Pennington grumbled.

"He couldn't have gone too far." Tim said.

"No need. He was taken away." Mario replied.

"And we missed it? Terrific…" Pikachu muttered.

"Argh… who could lifted the drawbridge?!" One of the Toad workers wondered. "We stop to refuel and then THIS gets in our way!"

"We can help ya." Yang said. "We'll take a look."

"Oh thank goodness! Here's the key to the Station. Have fun trying to take a look around."

"Can do!" Mario nodded as they walked to the entrance where they walked into the station.

"Kinda creepy." Luigi said, shuddering a bit where Flurrie came out of Mario's pocket and saw the Close Call P badge on a shelf as she flew over to grab it and then came back to Mario and went back in his pocket while Weiss tried the elevator.

"Locked." Weiss sighed. "Of course it is."

"Oh, I'm sure the elevator key isn't that far." Ruby said as they walked into the next room, where they noticed a locked door near them, only for Tifa to kick the door down and they walked outside where two Poison Pokeys greeted them, where Goombella used her Tattle Log to look up the Poison Pokeys while Weiss destroyed one of them and Flurrie blew the other one away, and during all this, Blake turned around and saw a hole inside the staircase and turned into a tube where she rolled inside and grabbed an HP Plus as she hopped down and destroyed a Poison Pokey from behind while it wasn't looking.

"Too easy." Blake said and then noticed Weiss, Mario and Koops taking out two Ruff Puffs, then they reunited where they tore down some posters and walked in where two Spiky Parabuzzies flew in to tackle them, only for to be knocked out by the hands of Mario, Yang and Weiss.

"So, which way do we go?" Ruby wondered.

"How about the right?" Luigi asked and then jumped down. "AAAAH!" He yelled and then used a spring board to boost him back up. "Nope! Not doing THAT by myself!"

"What's wrong?" Bobbery asked.

"Three Poison Pokeys." Luigi said.

"I'll take care of them." Vivian said as she popped out of Mario's pocket with Yang and Eira joining them and they hopped down while the rest went into their tube forms and rolled through the small maze, with Ruby finding a P-Up, D-Down badge after she went into a small crevice before reuniting with the others, where she helped Blake and Mario take down two Spiky Parabuzzies before they reunited with the other three with the help of Vivian helping them up and then they went into the other room where they saw the Elevator Key behind a gate.

"Alright, how do we get that?" Yang asked.

"I can grab on to that pipe." Luigi suggested.

"Ooooor… I can just grab it from the shadows." Vivian piped up as she held the key in her hand which they didn't notice where they were wondering what to do.

"That works too." Mario said as they started to walk back, but before they could get to the spring board…

" _Mwehehehehehe! Leaving so soon?_ _"_

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Theme of the Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Beldam and Marilyn popped up in front of them. "Hello, my uglies!"

"Let me guess. You had Doopliss infiltrate the train and try to blow it up so you can get the Crystal Star?" Mario asked.

"You catch on quick! It is a shame that he left the game early." Beldam said. "No matter, he failed to destroy the Excess Express, so he is no longer of use to us. Not to mention that he was already thrown in jail."

"Well, too bad for you because Doopliss was an idiot anyway." Yang said.

"Indeed he was." Beldam said. "However, we did work behind the scenes to get that drawbridge to open up to prevent you from leaving this place forever."

"Guh! Guh!"

"Hmph. I guess we'll just have to knock you guys out before we activate the drawbridge." Ruby said.

"We may be short in numbers, but we're still strong with two!" Beldam said. "Marilyn, let us destroy these whelps!"

"Guh!"

Vivian clenched her fists. "I'm going to enjoy this." She said.

"Mwehehehe! You think you can defeat your sisters?"

"I don't think I can. I _know_ I can."

"Bold for such a brat. Let us see who is the superior sister!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Boss - The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Vivian was up front while Yang and Koops were behind her. "This is for all those times you punished me over the simplest things." Vivian said.

"You're quite the chatty one! You're all talk and no bite, dearie."

"Oh, am I?" VIvian asked before snapping her fingers, unleashing a Fiery Jinx on the two sisters, burning the two alive while Yang jumped in and punched Marilyn while Koops unleashed Power Shell on the duo.

"Urgh! You'll pay for that!" Beldam exclaimed, quickly unleashing a blizzard on the trio, freezing up Vivian before powering Marilyn up who had charged up her power, but Yang wasn't having any of this and punched the ice block that concealed Vivian, shattering the icy prison as Vivian went straight to Beldam and fire punched her in the nose. "OW! MY NOSE!" Beldam yelled while Koops summoned three huge shells and dropped them on the trio for coverage, and good thing because Marilyn unleashed powerful lightning bolts on them.

"Thank you!" Vivian grinned.

"No prob!" Koops gave her the thumbs up as Vivian used another Fiery Jinx to burn the duo and then Yang used an uppercut to knock Beldam up in the air before she collapsed.

"Ugh… Marilyn… it's all up to you, dearie…" Beldam groaned as Koops slammed into Marilyn.

"Guh!" Marilyn proceeded to go straight up to Vivian and tried to slap her, but Vivian had ducked and then used a fiery uppercut to knock her back, before Vivian then jabbed her in the face and then Yang jumped to her and punched her in the gut and then Koops unleashed Shell Slam to finish her off. "Guuuuuh!" She yelled before collapsing.

 **End BGM**

"Urgh… I may have underestimated you, Vivian." Beldam said.

" _May have?_ _"_ Vivian asked before chuckling. "You never give me credit at all. It's all about YOU and when things don't go _YOUR_ way and when _WE_ failed to defeat Mario and the others… who was blamed? Me. Not you. Not Marilyn. Oh no, it was NEVER your fault because you are SOOOOOO perfect while I am just scum that could never be on the same level to YOU. But guess what? This scum knocked _YOUR_ block off… and who's fault was that? Yours. NOT MINE. You never realized my potential and talked down to me so many times that I had self-esteem issues until I met these guys."

"I was only trying to toughen you up!"

"By beating me constantly? By not letting me have dinner? By leaving me by myself for a whole night in Fahr Outpost? I don't _THINK_ so." Vivian said. "Beldam, I looked up to you… you were nothing like this, but ever since we joined the X-Nauts, you changed and not for the better. You treated me like dirt."

"It was for your own good!"

"I got _stronger_ when I joined these guys. You want to know why? They treated me with love and respect, as an equal. They didn't look at me like a freak, they looked at me as if I was _family._ Something you fail to grasp after all these years."

"Vivian, I…"

"Don't _Vivian_ me. As far as I'm concerned? You never cared about me when we joined the X-Nauts, no… you never cared for me _AT ALL_ when we allied with the Shadow Queen! We just allied with the X-Nauts because it was _convenient._ Well, news flash! I am DONE. These guys are my real friends, who treat me like family… and they are the only family I'll ever have. Come on guys, let's go lower that drawbridge." She said where they nodded and walked off.

"Guh Guh?" Marilyn asked Beldam.

"She's gone senile." Beldam growled. "She dares talk down to _me?_ Oh, her punishment will be VERY severe the next time we meet. But for now, let us give them a parting gift they'll never forget."

"Guh!"

* * *

 _With the others_ _…_

"You feeling alright?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. I just needed to get that off of my chest. I feel great!" Vivian said.

"That is great to hear, lass. We do need to get things off of our chest every now and then." Bobbery said.

"Right. I'll be in Mario's pocket if you need me!" She said and hopped in Mario's pocket where they got to the elevator and rode down after unlocking it, but as they did, they saw several creatures hogging the lever.

"What in the world _ARE_ those things?!" Weiss yelled.

"I dunno, but they're in the way!" Yang said as they quickly hit some of the creatures.

"SMORG SMOOOOOORG!"

The creatures, known as the Smorgs, quickly hopped away in terror.

"Good riddance!" Yang said as they pulled the lever where the drawbridge closed, and then they went back to the Excess Express.

"Thank you so much!" One of the Toad Workers exclaimed.

"ALL ABOOOOARD!" The conductor yelled as they all walked into the train where it pulled away from the Riverside Station.

* * *

 _The next day_ _…_

Ruby and Yang walked out of the room. "Hmm, it seems eerily quiet." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Yang nodded as they walked to the dining car and noticed that no one was there. "That's weird." She said as the door opened up and they saw the others coming in.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

"It's eerily quiet." Yang said.

"Yeah, I woke up with a strange feeling that something is about to go down." Luigi said.

"Hmm, I wonder if the engineer is still around?" Tifa wondered.

"I hope!" Weiss said as they walked to the locomotive where they saw the engineer humming to himself. "Oh thank goodness." She said as they walked to him.

"Goooood morning, everyone!" The engineer grinned. "We should be reaching Poshley Heights within, oh, about an hour!" He said.

 _"_ _Oh, you think you are going to reach Poshley Heights?"_ Beldam's voice was heard as she appeared inside the locomotive.

"Oh, for crying out loud, will you just leave us alone?" Ruby groaned.

"Mwehehehehehehe! Look at the windshield." Beldam said as they turned to the windshield to see one of the Smorgs hitting the glass.

"Hmm? What is that?" The Engineer wondered and then a whole swarm invaded the train. "ACK! WHAT IN BLAZES?!"

 **BGM: Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What are those things?!" Yang asked.

"You like my gift? They are called the Smorgs, and they are designed to destroy you! Have fun!" Beldam cackled before disappearing, and then a swarm of them quickly entered the Locomotive.

"Oh crud!" The engineer exclaimed.

"Quick, we gotta destroy them!" Tifa said.

"There's too many of them!" Weiss exclaimed.

"KUENZAN!"

 **End BGM**

In a flash, Zero quickly made his way into the Locomotive, unleashing a Kuenzan to get through the Smorgs.

 **BGM: Opening Stage (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

"Is everyone okay?" Zero asked.

"Yeah! Is everyone else okay?" Yang asked.

"The ones who are putting up a fight are alright, but the rest of the passengers have been kidnapped by these things." Zero explained and then turned around to see the Smorgs coming in. "Alright, everyone, on me!"

"Right!" Ruby nodded.

"I'll keep the train going for long as I can!" The engineer said as Zero quickly cut through the Smorg infestation with the help of the others as a wall of Smorgs blocked their path, but he quickly used Genmu Zero to destroy the wall, but more got in their way.

"Firaga Blockgra!" A female voice yelled as the wall was obliterated as none other than Ashley used the spell. "I'll hold them off! You guys go save the others!" She yelled and then they nodded as they quickly made their way to the dining car where the place was infested with the Smorgs, but then they heard a loud beep as they saw Mr. Game and Watch quickly spraying them with pesticide before smacking them with his hammers.

Game and Watch saw the others while Zero was quickly making a path and urged them to come forward, where they did. "I assume you got this covered?" Zero asked as Game and Watch nodded. "Good." He took off with the others following him, as Game and Watch glowed a rainbow-like aura and then transformed into his Octopus form where he wreaked havoc on all of them.

"BOMBS FOR EVERYONE!" Plague Knight yelled, throwing explosive potions on the Smorgs to knock them away while the others made their way through.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" A voice yelled, but all everyone heard was "Pika Pika!" as Zero turned his attention to the door and quickly used Ryuenjin to blast through the Smorgs and opened up the door to reveal Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Where's Tim?" Mario asked.

"Those blasted things got him, but he shut the door to buy me some time!" Pikachu said, and then remembered that only Tim can remember him so he pointed to the luggage car.

"Got it!" Zero nodded as he made his way through, but Pikachu quickly joined them where they saw the Waitress and the Conductor being held hostage by the Smorgs, but everyone quickly saved the two and made the Smorgs retreat.

"Oh my goodness, th-that was so scary!" The Waitress exclaimed.

"Thank you… so much for saving us!" The conductor said where they quickly made their way outside and on to the top of the train, where they noticed Curly and Quote already had broken through and were busy blasting the Smorgs off of the train.

"We got this! Go!" Quote called out as Curly fired a charged shot to knock some of them back as they quickly made their way to the locomotive.

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOORG!" Several of the Smorgs banded together to make one big Smorg with three tentacles that held some of the passengers hostage, including Tim.

"Tim!" Pikachu yelled. "Let him go, you overgrown parasite!"

Zero turned around and saw several other Smorgs coming after them, but Game and Watch, Ashley, and Plague Knight also came to their aid. "We'll take care of these things, you take care of the monster!"

"Right!" Blake nodded as Pikachu, Blake and Mario got ready while the others went to go help the others to fend them off.

 **End BGM**

"SMORG SMORG SMOOOOOOORG!"

Pikachu's cheeks started to electrify. "Don't worry, Tim… I'll get you out of there!"

"Get ready!" Blake exclaimed as the trio began their battle.

 **BGM: Holding Out for a Hero (Bonnie Tyler)**

"PIka… Pika… PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, unleashing a Thunderbolt on one of the tentacles while Blake shot the middle and then Mario jumped over and ground pounded the other tentacle while the Smorgs attempted to slap the trio but Pikachu jolted the tentacles to shock them back as he jumped up in the air with his tail glowing with electricity before unleashing an Electro Ball on the one tentacle to make it retreat as Blake jumped over and slashed the middle tentacle a few times to make it retreat while Mario threw a Hammer Throw to make the other tentacle disappear, leaving a huge pink bulge.

"I got it!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping up and using Thunderbolt to strike the pink bulge while Blake shot it up a few times then Mario jumped over and hit the pink Smorgs, but then it shrunk back down and then the tentacles reemerged and started slapping the three, but Blake had used her Semblance to avoid it while she was in the air and threw her weapon at the tentacles where she then wrapped the three together and then Pikachu unleashed an Electro Ball to collide into the three where Mario jumped on top of the monster and Power Smashed the tentacles before jumping back as the tentacles retreated and the Smorg Miasma popped back up.

"We got this!" Mario exclaimed as he ran over and Power Bounced on the Miasma before jumping back as Blake ran over and then kicked the Miasma a few times before jumping back and shooting the Miasma, and then Pikachu used another Electro Ball.

The Smorg Miasma then shrunk back down and then instead of three tentacles, a claw-like arm popped out and aimed at the three, before attacking the three with it before retreating while Blake shot the arm a few times and then Mario Power Bounced on it and then finished it up by throwing his hammer on the claw arm where Pikachu unleashed a powerful Discharge attack that paralyzed the Smorg, as the arm claw retreated and revealed the Smorg Miasma. "Alright, stand back everyone!" Pikachu yelled as he ran off, only to come back by unleashing Volt Tackle on the Smorg Miasma, slamming into it.

"SMOOOORG… Smooooorg…" The Smorgs groaned before they were blown away into the wind, as the remaining Smorgs disappeared, while the passengers were unharmed.

"Pikachu!" Tim exclaimed.

"Tim!" Pikachu happily jumped into Tim's arms and hugged him.

 **End BGM**

"Well, now that that's taken care of, how about we go back inside?" Ashley suggested as they all nodded where they walked back and went into the Luggage car.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentleman, with nothing stopping this train and with the help of some of the passengers, we are just about a half an hour away from Poshley Heights. Thank you for riding with us!"_

* * *

 _A half an hour later_ _…_

 **BGM: Poshley Heights (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone walked out of the train. "Wooooow! This place is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Come on, let's-a go! The Crystal Star is nearby!" Mario said as they ran off to the Poshley Sanctum while also taking in the sights as quick as they could before they got to the Poshley Sanctum, only there was one problem… it was locked.

"Oh come on! NOW what?!" Eira complained.

"Oh? You wish to go into the Sanctum?" A voice asked as they turned to see Pennington walking toward them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"You may not realize this, but I am the owner of this sanctum." Pennington said as he walked over to unlock the door. "Being a detective is more of a hobby, admittedly. I hate to admit it, but that little Pikachu is a better detective than I am." He said.

"Where are those two anyway?" Blake asked.

"They're in the hotel." Pennington explained. "They came here on business to figure out where Tim's father is, but got wrapped up in something bigger on the Excess Express. Anyway, no time for dilly-dallying. In you go." He said as they walked in… but as they did, they noticed Beldam and Marilyn taking the Crystal Star.

"NO!" Luigi yelled.

 **End BGM**

"Mwehehehehe! We'll be taking THIS! See ya!" Beldam said and then disappeared into the ground.

"Guh guh!" Marilyn followed right after.

"You gotta be kidding me, we need to go after them!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hold the phone. What is going on?" Pennington asked as they explained the situation. "Ah, I see. Well, good news is that that Crystal Star is nothing but a fake. A Red Herring."

"It is?!" Ruby asked in shock.

"Yup. The real one is hidden away somewhere, but not even I know where it's at. So, good luck finding it."

"We can find it! Can't be too hard." Yang said as they quickly started looking around the Sanctum, and then Luigi noticed a ! Switch on the top pillar as he quickly jumped up to investigate and hit the switch, and then a curtain opened up to reveal a pipe, where another pipe was inside the painting.

"Bingo!" Luigi grinned as they hopped into the pipe and went into the real Sanctum, finding tons of Dark Boos that swarmed them, but luckily, Luigi used his Poltergust to suck them up with the help of Flurrie and Eira until they got to the Crystal Star.

"Hehehe, suckers." Yang chuckled.

"Another one is ours!" Tifa grinned as Mario picked up the Crystal Star.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _With Six Crystal Stars in hand, the heroes cheer in triumph over the fact that the Shadow Sirens picked up a red herring. After their celebration, they exited the sanctum in triumph, where they eagerly went to head back to the Excess Express, eagerly awaiting to see where the last Crystal Star is located._

 _As for Doopliss_ _…_ _well…_

 **End BGM**

* * *

"ARGH!" Doopliss was thrown into a cell with Dark Pit dusting his hands off.

"There, that'll take care of you." He said as a Pianta slammed the cell.

"Enjoy the jail life." The guard said as Dark Pit walked off.

"Ugh, this can't get any worse." Doopliss groaned and then noticed a heavily muscled Toad woke up.

"Hey, you my new cell mate? Good. I've been meaning to pound someone in the dust for a while."

"Septuple crud…"

* * *

 **That moment that you were planning on posting this chapter yesterday, and then you saw a video on Facebook that caught your attention that was all about optical illusions that had your brain fry up for a few hours... blegh. Hey, at least I got it done!**


	25. The Frozen Tundra

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Grodus** **'** **Lair (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"You… had ONE job." Grodus fumed. "ONE! And you couldn't do _THAT_ right!" He exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that you boneheads happened to grab a stinkin' RED HERRING?!"

"Well, to be fair, we thought we had the Crystal Star. It looked so life-like." The X-Naut explained. "Not to mention the Shadow Sirens were down one member because he mentioned something about a Dark Mage screwing him over, and then some emo angel came in and threw him in jail!"

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" Grodus yelled. "Mario and company have the rest of the Crystal Stars while we just have the one! It's only a matter of time before they come in and take it, then all our plans will be for naught! I might have to take some drastic measures…"

"While you take some drastic measures, there's something you oughta know." The X-Naut piped up.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked as the X-Naut came closer and whispered something in his non-existent ear. "WHAT! Tell me you're joking!"

"Nope. It's the truth, sir dude!"

"Grrr… _TREASON!_ _"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _…_

 **BGM: Peach** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm, I wonder if TEC is done analyzing things. It's actually kind of exciting." Peach said, sitting on her bed while taking care of Shurei. What really surprised Peach was, despite Shurei being a fish, it was doing surprisingly well out of the water, not that Shurei really minded.

"Comfey?" Lei spoke up as the door opened up.

"Oh, here we go." Peach said, picking up her two Pokeballs and having them return int them as she put them in her pocket and walked into TEC's room. "Hello, TEC, are you done analyzing?"

 **End BGM**

"Yes… but, the things I have uncovered is far more distressing than I realized."

"Oh?"

"Peach, you need to get out of here and flee."

Peach sweatdropped. "Well, that _would_ be a good idea if I knew where I was!"

"I will no longer hide any secrets from you. You are on the moon."

Peach smiled. "Ha! Good one, I'm on the moon." She let out a small giggle, but TEC didn't say anything. "…Wait, you're serious?"

"I wish I was joking."

"Oh geez, how do I get out of here?"

"It's simple, there is a teleporter here that will take you to Rogueport. I will show you the way."

"Oh good, but I have another question. What is it that they're planning on doing with me?"

"What they are planning on doing to you is this." He began and told Peach everything that he knew as Peach's eyes widened.

"No way… that's… that's insane!"

"Indeed."

"I will let Mario and the others know before I leave."

"That will be a good idea."

Peach walked over to the keyboard and began typing up a message… and then the door opened.

"Hold it right there, Princess Peach!"

Peach's eyes widened and turned around to reveal Grodus and a few X-Nauts. "You!" Peach exclaimed.

 **BGM: Theme of Grodus (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"TEC, you traitorous machine! You were helping Princess Peach uncover my plans! In my moments of paranoia, I last expected _you_ to betray me. Well, it is too late now."

"You don't understand. I am a perfect machine. I would never betray you!" TEC lied.

"LIAR! You are a traitor and you will be destroyed for your actions! X-Nauts, on my command!"

"No!" Peach growled. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Oh please, he's just a computer. You won't miss him at all." Grodus told her. "Step away from the computer."

Peach glared at him. " _No._ _"_

"Tch. Typical. X-Nauts, get her away from the computer!"

"Sir yes sir!" The X-Nauts saluted and walked toward the princess, but then she pulled out her own golf club. "Aaah! She's got a golf club!" One of them raised his hands up.

"I don't wanna be golfed to death! I like my head, thank you very much!" The other responded in kind.

Grodus facepalmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He said and aimed his scepter at Peach and fired an electric bolt that knocked her straight into the keyboard and knocked her down, knocking her Pokeballs off of her, and then he froze her in time.

"Nnngh… can't… move…!"

"Peach!"

"On my command, X-Nauts! Shut him down. Erase his memories of Princess Peach!"

"Sir yes sir!" The X-Nauts saluted and went to the big red buttons as TEC had quickly sent the message to Mario before the buttons were pushed.

"Message… sent…"

"TEC! No!"

"P-Peach… as a friend… I… I… Lo…ve… yo….u…"

 _"_ _Termination complete."_

"GACK ACK ACK ACK!" Grodus yelled and then picked up Peach. "Take one last look at TEC… he's no more!" He said as Peach looked at him and desperately tried to reach out to him, but Grodus karate chopped the back of her neck to KO her and put her over his shoulder. "Let's go. We have plans for you." He said as they walked out, but then one of the X-Nauts picked up one of the Pokeballs.

"Hey Sir Grodus, what do we do with-"

"Leave them. They're nothing but worthless junk." Grodus said.

"If you say so." He said, tossing the Pokeball behind him and walking out.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Bowser_ _…_

 **BGM: Bowser** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ugh, that was the _worst._ _"_ Bowser groaned as he trudged through Rogueport. "I don't know what was worse, being blown up by a bomb or being treated by Isabelle. Urgh… who can stay mad at that adorable face…" He said and then slapped himself. "What am I saying! Isabelle ain't cute!" He told himself. "I need to get back into my A-Game! But how…"

"Hey Bowser!" Roman and Neo ran up to him. "We found something!"

"Found what?" He asked as Kamek and Kammy flew in.

"The Koopatrols have found a secret pathway underneath Rogueport! They're certain it contains a Crystal Star!" Kamek piped up.

Bowser perked up. "Really! Lead the way!" He exclaimed as they took off.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_ _…_

"Huh, what's with all the sports equipment?" Roman wondered while Neo shrugged.

"Must be a secret gym or something." Bowser mused.

"Oh ho! Look at that!" Kammy pointed to a Crystal Star on a display case.

"Score!" Bowser grinned and they walked up to it. "Bwahahahaha! Excellent!"

"Whoa!"

"Hmm?" They all turned to see Rawk Hawk running in.

"Now how did you find out about my secret training facility? It was well hidden!"

"Eh, something about timeskips or something, I dunno." Roman shrugged.

"I'm actually impressed you made it this far!"

"Pfft, like it was hard." Bowser folded his arms. "You call that a security system? We walked on through like it was nothing. That all you got, ya big chicken?"

"WHAT! Big chicken?! How dare you!"

"Oh right, big chicken _nugget,_ my mistake." Bowser smirked.

"Oh, you are going to regret that!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed. "NO ONE DISSES RAWK HAWK!" He yelled and ran straight for Bowser and punched him, but Bowser grabbed his fist.

"Oh please, you call that a punch? THIS is a punch!" Bowser flipped Rawk Hawk over, threw him up in the air, pulled back his fist and then punched Rawk Hawk in the gut to send him flying into a wall. "THAT is what you call a REAL punch, chump!"

"Uuurgh… pain…" Rawk Hawk groaned as he fell over… and thanks to Bowser's strength, the Crystal Star fell on the ground and shattered.

"Yipe! It shattered!" Kammy exclaimed.

"WHAT?! NOOOOO!" Bowser yelled.

"We were so close too." Roman sighed while Neo let out a silent sigh, but Kamek took a closer look.

"Hold the phone here." Kamek mused. "This is a fake! It's made out of glass!"

"WHAT!" Bowser yelled. "It's a fake?!"

"Nnngh… if you must know… Gonzales and his friends grabbed the real Crystal Star…" Rawk Hawk groaned.

"Ugh, great! Now I have to go and find this Gonzales person?! The things I have to do to get a Crystal Star!" Bowser yelled, walking off in a huff.

"Think he's starting to lose it." Neo said via sign.

"Ooooh yeah." Roman agreed as they walked after the angry Koopa King.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With JNPR_ _…_

"This forest is something else…" Nora said, knocking away a Beowolf.

"Well, it _is_ called Grumble Forest." Ren pointed out as they walked around.

"We should be getting close." Jaune quietly said and then cut open a bush with his sword and then spotted something. "Aha! There it is!"

Pyrrha looked on. "That looks beautiful!" She exclaimed as they saw a gorgeous temple in front of them.

"Looks pretty." Hayzee said as they walked toward the Rapturous Ruins and climbed up a few stairs before they walked inside.

 **BGM: Shrine (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

When they walked inside, all they saw were white walls, white ceilings, and white floors. "So uh… how are we going to get through this?" Blooey asked.

"Do we turn around and get one of the Inklings?" Pyrrha wondered.

"No, we feel our way through." Jaune answered. "…I hope."

"This might take a while." Ren sweatdropped as they worked their way around the place until they came across a young boy sleeping.

"Looks like we're not the only one here." Torque said.

"Hello?" Jaune shook the boy awake, but nothing happened. "Hmm…"

"He'll wake up under a special condition." This sudden voice startled them and they looked around until they saw a figure that looked like whipped cream. "I am named Screamy."

 _You look more like whipped cream to me._ Blooey thought.

"Eh, let's go. I'm sure we'll find the Marvelous Compass piece here somewhere." Jaune said as they started to walk off, until Jaune's nose started to itch before he let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you." Pyrrha told him.

"Thanks." Jaune sniffed a bit.

"Hmm?" The boy had woken up to the sound of the sneeze. "Oh, you're here!"

" _That_ woke him up?" Jerry asked and then looked to Screamy. "What were these conditions?"

"I cannot say."

"You're not very helpful…"

"Hello everyone, my name is Cranberry." The boy greeted. "I was awakened to the sound of a hero."

"THIS knucklehead?" Blooey pointed to Jaune.

"Hey!"

"Yes. Actually, all of you are considered heroes in my eyes." He said. "I have slept here for a thousand years."

"What, you forgot to set your alarm clock?" Nora jokingly asked, who got elbowed by Ren. "Ow!"

"Let me explain." Cranberry spoke up. "I am from an ancient civilization called the Luffs. We were once a great empire because we have used the power of the Marvelous Compass, but we were cursed because of our greed. I had watch my people fall to ruin, so I decided to split the compass into seven pieces and scattered them across the world to avoid a similar fate in the future. However, I have kept one of them. You see, the Marvelous Compass was used to look into the future."

"Oh… yeah, I can see why people would use that for evil." Pyrrha said somberly.

"Yeah, that _would_ be tempting." Jaune said.

"I have waited a thousand years for someone to come, and it looks like all of you are worthy to receive this." He said, handing them the final piece of the compass. "Go, save Princess Eclair. Do not ignore your destinies." He said before disappearing, and then suddenly, the whole place started to disappear until they were standing in an open field were Jaune had inserted the last piece of the compass and looked to see their final location.

 **End BGM**

"Hatesong Tower. We're almost there." Jaune said.

"Let's go kick some Chestnut King butt!" Nora grinned as they all nodded and ran off, with Screamy right behind them.

* * *

 _With JINX_ _…_

 **BGM: Title (Animal Crossing)**

"What happened here?" Jade wondered.

"I have no idea, looks like a failed arson attempt." Iris said.

"Or maybe a bomb went off." Junior added, as the others froze up and looked to Xena who was breathing in slowly. "Uh…"

"It might be a good idea to not mention "bombs" around her." Nyx said, and then whispered in Junior's ear.

"Ooooooh… sorry!" Junior apologized.

"It's fine." Xena said as she was back to normal. "Still, wonder went down here."

"One way to find out." Jade said as she walked over to Villager chatting with Resetti.

"Hmm? Oh! JINX, Junior! Good to see you!" Villager greeted. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, we're kinda of looking for the Mario Bros, RWBY, and Bowser's team." Iris replied. "Have you seen them?"

"I haven't seen them in a while, but you _just_ missed Bowser and his team. They were in the middle of a war with the strangest team and Bowser-" He shifted his eyes to Jade. "-Lost."

"Oh, don't say it like that!" Resetti said. "Bowser blew up a bomb that took out the town square. Dozens of bodies were everywhere and they were all hospitalized because Bowser had to blow up a stupid BOMB. To be fair, it was those X-Freaks that had the bomb first and _why_ is your friend looking like she's about to explode?" Resetti wondered, unaware of Xena's troubled past.

Xena, meanwhile, trembled, clenching her fists as the thoughts of King Bob-omb blowing up her village and destroying everything she loved was clear in her mind. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Iris quickly pushed Xena away. "Come on, let's go smell some flowers! That'll cheer you up!" She said as she kept pushing Xena away.

Villager sighed in relief. "That's all we needed…" He said and then turned to Resetti and explained what he heard from Xena during their Smash test.

"Ooooh… gotcha." Resetti said and then sensed something. "…Be right back." He said and dug underground.

"So, where's papa now?" Junior wondered.

"Heck if I know. If anything, he-"

There was a loud explosion. "AAAAAAAAAAARGH! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO RESET! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE FORCED TO RESET YOUR FROZEN COMPUTER! YOU SHOULD NEVER RESET WITHOUT SAVING!"

"…We'll just go check up on Xena." Nyx said as they took off to avoid a violent rampage from her.

"Ai yai yai, this whole town's gone insane." Villager quietly said in bewilderment.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the Bros and RWBY_ _…_

 **BGM: Rougeport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

A hoop popped up in front of the train station as everyone walked out and then Hoopa emerged from it. "There we go! No need to wait for a train!" Hoopa grinned.

"Why couldn't we have done that earlier?" Ruby wondered.

"No need to rush things." Yang chuckled as they walked off, only to have Mario's SP Mailbox going off as Mario opened it up.

 _"_ _Dear Mario and friends, I have just found out where I am. I am on the moon. No, I am not joking. I'm on THE moon. But that's not all, I have found out something horrible. In order to awaken the demon, they need gnwlgalqrawga;la,;gwfea-"_

"Uh… what happened there?" Luigi asked.

"Something tells me Peach is in trouble." Mario looked up to the moon.

"So, how do we get to the moon?" Ruby asked. "A space ship? An observatory?"

"A gun that shoots portals?" Yang asked.

"Not sure if that's possible." Blake replied. "But, given the shenanigans we've been on with the Mario Bros, I wouldn't put it past them if there was such a thing."

"Exactly." Weiss agreed.

"Hmm, I'm sure we'll find a way." Tifa said, as they took off to the Trouble Center, only to find no troubles at all. "Huh? Nothing?"

"Huh, that's a first." Ruby said. "Oh well!"

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off.

"Hold on a second!" Luigi called out to get their attention. "Have any of you noticed a treasure chest near the inn?"

"You mean that big treasure chest on that small tower? I thought it was part of the scenery." Yang admitted.

"Think there's something in it?" Mario asked.

"It's worth a look!" Luigi said as they walked off and then with the help of Affectio and Affection, the treasure chest dropped onto the ground where Luigi opened it up to reveal two Ultra Hammers for the Bros. "Well, would you look at that!"

"I'll take it!" Mario grinned before they took off to the Thousand Year Door.

 **End BGM**

After the whole light show after they got the Door, they looked to see that the last Crystal Star is on the moon itself, complete with a base on top of it. "Still makes me wonder how we'll get there." Ruby said.

"Maybe Frankly will know." Bobbery suggested with them nodding in agreement.

 **BGM: Frankly** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm… curious. _VEEEEEEEEERY_ curious." Frankly hummed as they made their way back to his office. "Don't really know what they're after with Peach, but this is indeed troubling." He said. " _Too_ troubling. The question is is how you get to the moon itself." He said, walking over to his bookshelf and pulling out a book. "This might take me a while to analyze."

"Even _you_ can't figure it out?" Luigi asked.

"Nope. Not even I know how to do it. I think they canceled the space program after sending the first Goomba to the moon, but…" Inspiration hit Frankly. "EUREKA!"

"Got something?" Tifa asked.

"I sure did! I just remembered that there is this big cannon that will most likely take you to the moon. It is in the Fahr Outpost."

Bobbery's eye widened. "The Fahr Outpost! Yes, I remember seeing a huge cannon there."

"Well, that is where you will go. The thing is, it is blocked off by a block, but I'm fairly certain that you will be able to destroy it with an Ultra Hammer."

"We already got those!" Mario got those.

"Excellent! Now you are able to go there… but before you do, I suggest you go to the room that is next to a warp pipe that will lead you to two rooms that have two huge breakable blocks and some ! Switches. Rumor has it these will summon Warp Pipes and take you to locations you have been to on this journey."

"I've always wondered what was through that passageway." Weiss mused.

"Well, let's go check it out!" Ruby suggested and then they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later_ _…_

They all hopped out of a blue Warp Pipe. "Huh, so that one takes you to Poshley Heights." Tifa said.

"Beats the train." Yang chuckled.

"So, these four Warp Pipes take you to Petalburg, the Boggly Tree, Keelhaul Key and Poshley Heights…" Blake mused. "Well, it's better than taking the long way."

"I still prefer we use Hoopa." Luigi said before they took off and arrived a few minutes later to the warp pipe leading to Fahr Outpost and they jumped into the Warp Pipe.

 **BGM: Fahr Outpost (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa, it's freezing out here!" Ruby yelled as they hopped out of the Warp Pipe, shivering a little.

"Hmm, it's not that bad. Atlas is colder if you ask me." Weiss said.

"Hmph, nothing like a little walking will get you warm. Let's go." Bobbery said.

Luigi, meanwhile, pulled out two Fire Flowers and gave it to Mario where they instantly warmed up and they walked off while the others, minus Weiss, kept close to the Bros to keep themselves warm, all the while two Ice Puffs attacked them but Yang and Tifa punched them away while Vivian burned them alive and they kept going, where two Frost Piranhas and an Ice Puff went to make their lives miserable, but Eira gulped up the Ice Puff and used it an egg to throw it at a Frost Piranha to stun it and then Tifa punched it away while Luigi burned the other alive, then they hit a ? Block they were guarding and a HP Plus P popped out, which Bobbery took.

Eventually, they walked into town. "Th-this is the town?" Blake asked, shivering.

"Apparently so." Weiss said.

"Hmm… I could've sworn I saw a cannon here." Bobbery quietly mused as they walked through the town before they came to the mayor who was standing underneath a statue of a cannon.

"Excuse us!" Mario called out to him. "We were wondering if you had a cannon."

"A cannon? I know nothing about this cannon. Good day!"

"Hmph!" Bobbery walked up to him. "I say, good sir, there was a cannon here the last time I was here. Now, you will show us where that cannon is right this instant!"

The mayor glared hard at Bobbery. "You _dare_ speak about the cannon where non-Bob-ombs are clearly present? We are under oath to not talk about it to non-Bob-ombs and here you are talking about it! I spit at you! You call yourself a Bob-omb?"

"Listen to _me,_ you old blow hard!" Bobbery yelled. "If you don't let us go into that cannon of yours, the whole world will end by the hands of a villain!"

"V-Villain? World ending? Th-that would be terrifying. Well, the problem is, we actually don't have the capabilities to operate the cannon."

"And why not?"

"Due to certain circumstan-"

"Cut to the chase already!"

"Goldbob and General White are no longer here. I'm sure you can find them somewhere in the world, but we can't operate the cannon anymore until you get the green light from Goldbob while finding General White."

"Fair enough! Let us go find them." Bobbery said as Luigi called out Hoopa who took them to Poshley Heights.

"Witchcraft!" A Bob-omb called out.

"Nyet! It is no witchcraft… I think." Another Bob-omb said.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Poshley Heights (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm?" Goldbob turned his body to see everyone approaching them. "What can we do for ya, lads?"

"We need to use the cannon for Fahr Outpost." Yang told him.

"Oh? Whatever do you need to use _that_ thing for?" Goldbob asked.

"We need to use it so we can save the world." Tifa replied.

"Hmm, save the world, eh? That does seem like a reasonable thing to do… hmm, deal. HOWEVER. There is a catch."

"Uh oh." Ruby quietly said.

"In order for you to give the guide to you, I would need one of you to empty your pockets of all the cash you have."

"WHAT?!" Luigi yelled.

"That's highway robb-"

"Here you go." Weiss gave two of her credit cards to Goldbob.

"-ery…" Yang looked at Weiss as if she lost her mind.

"Oh!" Goldbob ran inside his house and then came out with a cash register. "Knew this would come in handy one day." He said. "So, you want me to drain your bank account?"

"Yes."

"You suuuuuure?"

"Positive."

"Because I can't give it back."

"Oh, I know."

"Alright!" Goldbob ran the two credit cards through the register, draining them both. "There we go! It's yours."

"Thank you." Mario said, trying to figure out why Weiss would do something so casually.

Goldbob walked off. "The real reason we moved here was because Sylvia didn't like the noise… if you'll excuse me…" He walked into the house. "HONEY! WE'RE RICH! RICHER THAN EVER BEFORE!"

"What'd you do that for?! You drained your bank account with your credit cards!" Blake scolded.

"Who said anything that those were _my_ cards?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Schnee Dust Company_ _…_

"What?! My bank account has run dry?!" Jacque yelled.

"Father!" Whitley came running up to him. " _My_ bank account has run dry too!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Dark Weiss walked by. "Maybe if you took better care of your credit cards, you wouldn't be in this mess. Last I checked, Weiss' bank account is still loaded."

"What do you mean by that, dark sister?" Whitley asked.

Dark Weiss turned to Whitley. "Figure it out, Shit for brains." She said and walked off. "Can't believe I'm related to you two idiots."

Jacque fumed. "Urgh… who would run our accounts dry while leaving Weiss intact?! I thought for sure we'd be immune to credit thieves! When I find whoever did it…"

"It was probably the other me!" Dark Weiss called out.

"Oh please, as if _SHE_ _'_ _D_ would be so irresponsible!"

* * *

 _Back with them_ _…_

Weiss chuckled devilishly. "Come on, let's go find General White. I could've sworn I saw a white Bob-omb at Petalburg."

* * *

 _At Petalburg_ _…_

 **BGM: Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Huh?! I could've sworn he was right here!" Weiss exclaimed. "Where could he be?!"

"You sure you weren't just seeing things?" Ruby asked.

"No, I think I saw him too." Mario replied. "Where could he have gone?"

"Oh, you're looking for General White? I think he went to some fighting stadium in the sky."

"To Glitzville!" Tifa exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One wild goose chase later_ _…_ _(No, seriously, do you WANT to sit through this?)_

 **Resume Fahr Outpost BGM**

"Judging by the annoyed looks on your faces, you couldn't find General White." The mayor said.

"How could you guess?" Ruby grumpily asked.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find him somewhere." He said, right as General White walked out of his house.

"Oh, if it isn't those people. Wonder where they went?" General White wondered before going back inside, to which Hoopa noticed and used his hoops to drag him off of his bed. "Wah! Oh, hello! I was off to go take a nap before I was rudely interrupted."

"We were looking all over for you!" Weiss said.

"Funny, I was looking all over for you. I was wondering when my life would turn around and I went to get my fortune told in Rogueport Sewers, the fortune teller told me to find a man in red with a green brother and five girls for they would give me hope… or so I was told." He said.

"Well, you came to the right spot. We were planning on going to the moon."

"WAHOO! Let's get this show on the road!" General White exclaimed. "Follow me!" He exclaimed as they walked to the center of town. "Alright, you stay _right_ there and I'll get this situated." He said and walked off with two Bob-ombs.

 **End BGM**

"So, why do we have to be so scrunched up?" Ruby wondered.

"I have no idea." Mario replied.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about-" A trap door opened up underneath them and they all fell in. "THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Luigi screamed while the trap door closed.

 _"_ _All citizens in the immediate area, clear out of the way. We are preparing to fire the cannon!"_

General White sat down on his chair. "You ready?"

"Ready, comrade!" A Bob-omb spoke.

"Let's get 'er ready!"

 **BGM: Buoy Base Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The sirens started blaring in town. "Open the gates!" General White ordered as a huge trap door opened up in the middle, followed by several gates opening up right after. "Elevate!" He ordered as they started to elevate the area. "Alright, bring out the big guns!"

A huge cannon emerged from the base, revealing its huge size before it stopped at the top. "Alright, position!" General Guy ordered as the cannon positioned itself to the moon where they were aiming for it.. "Adjust the angle! We're not shooting them to the next galaxy!" He ordered as they did so. "How are the conditions?"

"The weather is fair with a mild wind. Perfect for shooting people off in the cannon."

 _"_ _Excellent._ Open the hatch!" General Guy ordered as a hatch opened up. "Release the Bob-ombs!"

"Alright, everyone! Into position!" The mayor ordered as several Bob-ombs came running in out of nowhere and hopped into the hatch.

"The hatch is full, general!"

"Lock and load!"

The hatch started to close. "I'm getting scared. BOMB."

"Oi, quit shoving, Pa-pow!"

"Your foot is in my eye, ba-boom!"

The hatch closed.

"I think now would be a good idea to mention I don't do so well in the dark, kraw-pow…"

"Ready!" General Guy leaned forward with anticipation. "Aim! FIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" General Guy yelled, with the cannon firing at the moon with everyone blasting off and screaming… while Bob-ombs gently floated down to the ground with parachutes.

"WAHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Can we do that again?! That was exciting!"

"Do it again, I wasn't looking!"

The mayor turned around toward the moon and, even though he didn't have arms, he saluted. "Good luck to you all!"

* * *

 **Does anyone else look at the giant cannon and think "Wow, that is a gigantic root beer bottle."? No? Just me? Aww...**

 **I was originally going to have this be separate, but as I was looking at the Trouble Center on Mario Wiki for Post-Chapter 6 troubles, I noticed I basically killed most of the troubles and only Chef Shimi was available. So I thought "Oh, heck with it, let's just combine the two chapters into one and ignore that trouble." Hey, it worked! So, I have another Poll for ya... and BOY, this one is gonna be a doozy! (You'll know why when we get to the boss battle. Not even my FRIENDS know what i'm doing. ;) Notice how it simply says "boss" instead of "Magnus Von Grapple 2.0"? That was done on purpose for a good reason, which you will find out in the next chapter.)  
**

 **I was also going to have JINX and Junior show up at Keelhaul Key, but when I got to them, I realized them going to two islands simultaenously would've been a little redundant, so I went ahead and worked it to where they show up at Animal Village. Yay compromises!**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back to fanboying after I just learned that the Master Chief Collection is coming to the PC. WITH Halo Reach. AND Halo Reach is getting _REMASTERED_. Yeah, you heard that right! I thought Halo 3 would've been next to be remastered, but hey, i'll take Reach!**

 **EDIT: Noticed I forgot to include "From the computer" after Grodus ordered the X-Nauts to get her away from the computer. This is what I get for typing too fast. Ah well.**


	26. Inside the Fortress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Space Fantasy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Two orb-like objects floated around in space.

"Spaaaaaaaaaace! Space Space Space Spaaaaaaaaaace!"

"I wonder if she'd ever forgive me…"

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

"She's a forgiving person, right? She's just gotta be."

"Spaaaa-… do I hear space cops?"

"Space cops? What are you mumbling on about?"

"Look! Space cops!"

The other turned to see the Bros, RWBY, Tifa and Bobbery flying toward them, complete with screaming.

"Space cops! And they'll coming in mighty fast! Oh, I surrender, space cops!"

"Hey! Hey! Over here! Over here! GRAB ME!"

They went past the two, and unintentionally spinning the two around

"GRAB ME GRAB ME GRAB ME GRAAAAAAAAB MEEEEEE! NOOOOO!"

"Weeeeee! I love spinning in space!"

"Oh lord, I think I'm gonna be sick… and I'm a Core, for Pete's sake!"

"Woohoo! Again!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: The Moon (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The gang landed on the moon, groaning. "Did anyone else hear someone say "Grab me"?" Yang asked.

"Who'd be dumb enough to be stranded in space?" Weiss asked.

"…I think we got more things to worry about than _that._ _"_ Tifa said. "We're on the moon, and we're actually _breathing_ in space."

"Huh?! How does THAT work?!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's cold out here too… but how are we breathing in space?"

"That… is a very good question." Mario said and turned to Luigi. "Luigi?"

Luigi was flipping through a book that was titled "Logic Book". "There's… there's nothing in here about us breathing in space! We broke the book! We're doomed!" Luigi threw it away. "What are we going to do?!"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're going to make a _new_ logic book!" Ruby declared.

"…Okay, that didn't make any sense." Blake sweatdropped.

"Okay, let's just get through here and find the fortress before we go insane." Weiss suggested where they all nodded and walked ahead, where a Moon Cleft spotted them and charged at them, but Tifa took care of them while Koops used Shell Shield to protect Blake from an oncoming attack after her attacks proved useless on the Moon Cleft, then they kept walking after avoiding the Moon Clefts, which was kinda hard because they were walking so slow but they eventually got a bombable rock that a Z-Yux was guarding, but during the battle, it got body slammed by Flurrie, jumped on by Mario and then finished off by have Ruby cut through it.

"Bombs away!" Bobbery exclaimed and then blew himself up to destroy the rock and then they hopped into the warp pipe and went into the fortress in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"At least it makes sense to breathe in here." Weiss said. "Could you imagine what it'd be like if one of our adventures had us travel through space? How would we even breathe? We would need space suits or something!"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." Yang said. "If that happens, I think we'd be in for one heck of a ride."

"Let's worry about that later." Mario suggested as they walked up through the hallway and got into the next room.

"Whoa! What the heck? Who are _these_ guys?" A voice asked as they turned to see two Elite X-Nauts in front of them.

"I think they're the guys that Grodus told us about!"

"Oh yeeeeah, they are. They're invading the X-Naut Fortress!"

"Quick! Let's take 'em down!"

"Yeah, especially we're powered up with that super special perfume that we put on!"

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!"

The two of them charged forward, only for Eira to swallow one up and spit him out in the other, knocking them back where Goombella went in to headbonk the two while Luigi walked over and pulledo ut his Poltergust before sucking them in and then walked back to the entrance, whistling and then when he opened the door, he ejected the two out where they freely floated through the moon's surface.

"DUDE! WHAT GIIIIIIVES!"

"WE NEEDED MORE PERFUME! AAAAH!"

Luigi returned to them while dusting off his hands. "That takes care of them." He said while Goombella hopped back into Mario's pocket.

"So, this is the X-Naut Fortress, then." Tifa mused. "Come on, let's go find Peach and take down this Grodus guy."

"Way ahead of you!" Ruby grinned.

 **BGM: X-Naut Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"…Is it me, or does the music sound _really_ catchy for a place like this?" Yang wondered.

"It kinda does." Mario mused as they walked forward and came across another Elite X-Naut, which Vivian burned up, Weiss froze him right up and Tifa punched him to a wall before walking through a door.

"Ugh… why does it feel like I've been hit by a element changing freight train?" The X-Naut groaned while the gang walked out from the room containing the small floor puzzle that they didn't do since Vivian simply went underground to grab the elevator key and returned it to them, and then they went down the elevator to Sublevel 1.

"Blegh! What smells like perfume?" Ruby groaned as they entered the first floor.

"Did they douse their whole place in perfume? Why would they do this?" Yang gagged a bit.

"I don't know, and I don't _want_ to know!" Luigi groaned as they went to the left while an X-Naut tried to take them out but Mario, Tifa and Blake took care of him while they went into the room where they spotted a crane with two Feeling Fine badges.

"Ooooh! I know what those are!" Vivian said as she popped out of Mario's pocket. "Those are Feeling Fine badges! They help you become immune to status ailments in battle like sleep, poison, confusion… just to name a few."

"Oooh, they sound cool! I want one!" Ruby exclaimed as Vivian went under and popped back up to collect the two and tossed one over to Ruby before Vivian placed the other on her.

"I'll just put this up for myself." She said with a grin before hopping back in Mario's pocket as they went over to the right and after Eira spitting out an Elite X-Naut toward Yang and Tifa who both used an uppercut to knock him up into the air, they saw that they needed a pass code, so they turned around and went to Sublevel 2 in order to find the pass code, and went to the first door on the left where they were in the lab where Peach turned herself invisible.

"Hey! HEY! You're not supposed to be in here!" One of the X-Naut PhD's said as the two of them tried to take them out, but Vivian snapped her fingers to blow up their potions in their hands while Weiss froze one up and the other was punched through the machine to destroy it.

"Mmph! Mmph!" The X-Naut groaned as they walked around and read the notes that didn't make any sense to them before they walked out and went into another maze-like room only for Vivian to cheese her way through and gave them a card key before they walked to the right and walked in where they some kind of contraption where they saw a note next to it that read "Teleporter. Use this to teleport to Rogueport."

"Oh, so this is a teleporter to get back to Rogueport? Neat!" Yang said.

"These guys are more advanced than I thought they were." Blake admitted as they walked out to keep going and were attacked by a Z-Yux, but Yang launched herself toward it to punch it to a wall while Eira ground pounded it after it fell to the ground and then Mario hammered it to destroy it, then they went into the next room and went into Grodus' main room where a X-Yux attacked them but Flurrie bodyslammed it, Luigi did a Luigi Cyclone attack while Vivian burned up its remains and then they went into the next room where they grabbed themselves a card key in front of Grodus' computer and walked out where they looked at the main controls.

"What do you think that is?" Ruby wondered.

"No idea, but I think it'd be too overly complicated." Luigi said.

"Yeah, let's ignore it." Mario said and walked off where they went to the first door on the right and saw a changing room where they saw two notes on the table.

 _"_ _Today's code is 014029. Do NOT forget it!"_

 _"_ _Next time I come in here, I'm burning the X-Naut uniform for my own sanity."_

"I recognize this handwriting. It's Peach's!" Mario said.

"So she's here… but where is she?" Tifa wondered.

"Most likely deeper into the base." Bobbery suggested. "Let us go and put that passcode into that switch." He said as they went back to Sublevel 1, where they put the passcode in and walked into the door where they saw a Thwomp.

 **Pause BGM**

"Oh, another one of these guys?" Weiss asked.

"This might get interesting." Blake said as they walked up to the Thwomp.

"Hmm? Oh, guests. Glad you can make it." The Thwomp said. "I'm assuming you are here for the elevator key." He said as they nodded. "Good… but you have to beat me in something first."

"Let me guess, a quiz." Mario said.

"HA! Wrong! I'm not one of those quiz types! I belong in the X-Naut Fortress, where I excel in something else. If one of you can beat me, I will let you have the elevator key along with another prize. I must warn you. None of the X-Nauts could beat me, not even Grodus."

"We'll change that. We'll beat you in your own game!" Ruby declared.

"I like your attitude! Now, without further ado… let us begin." The Thwomp cleared his throat. "CAN WE GET SOME TETRIS UP IN HERE!" He yelled as the whole place changed where they appeared to be in a Tetris 99 background. "If one of you can beat me in a modified version of Tetris 99, a game that Grodus personally invented, you shall pass!"

"Tetris what now?" Ruby asked. "What's that?" Before she could even ask any more questions, several Joy-Cons appeared in their hands, or non-existent hands for Bobbery's case.

"Aaaand… BEGIN!" The Thwomp laughed.

 **BGM: Tetris 99 (Tetris 99)**

"Wah! What's going on?! What do I do?!" Ruby asked.

"I… I think you control these, I think!" Weiss exclaimed as the blocks started to come down, as these two didn't even watch anyone play Tetris, but Yang and Blake had witnessed Toon Link, Dedede and Jigglypuff play it in their spare time where they quickly moved their square and L blocks to their positions while Thwomp was cleverly putting his blocks in different blocks.

"Do I move? What do I do! Agh, someone help me!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss, meanwhile, noticed what the others were doing and quickly followed suit, where she noticed Luigi connecting all the blocks in a row to have them disappear. "Oooh…" Weiss smirked and then did the same, while Ruby saw this, but kept stacking them up by flipping them over, and easily got out.

"What! You can't stack them up?! This stinks!"

"Urgh… I may be a bit rusty!" Bobbery exclaimed, connecting a Square block on top of a T block, while noticing everyone else getting the hang of it.

"Go guys go!" Ruby cheered.

"Booyah!" Yang exclaimed, getting two rows destroyed after connecting a T block next to a L block. "Hehehe!" She smirked, unaware of her giving garbage blocks to the Thwomp, but he was not phased at all as he kept his cool, though he _was_ smirking as he got another line completed, and sent some garbage along to Blake.

"What the…?" Blake wondered as she got rid of another line when she noticed she had a line block ready to free up the garbage, where she did so and got rid of the junk, while Mario did some fancy movement with a T block and squeezed his way through, before connecting to a square and getting himself a Tetris.

"Wahoo!" Mario grinned while the Thwomp completed a few more lines and sent it Weiss' way who was already struggling.

"Crap! CRAP! CRAP! I don't know what I'm doing!" Weiss exclaimed before she got herself a game over along with Bobbery. "Awww…"

"Mmph… I don't get the garbage." Bobbery grumbled, leaving only the Thwomp, Tifa, Yang, Blake, and the Bros remaining, where Tifa was sending garbage straight for the Thwomp, where he was doing the same since he was targeting her, while the Thwomp was keeping an eye on everyone else, but the Thwomp _knew_ he had this in the bag, but to his surprise, these people were surprisingly determined to win, since he could easily knock out the X-Nauts within minutes.

Time to mix things up a little.

"You are all pretty good! Let's make it go faster!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: 50 Players Remaining (Tetris 99)**

"Wah! What's going on?!" Luigi asked.

"Hoo boy…" Mario replied.

"I can do this." Blake said while Yang and Tifa kept their cool, adapting to the Tetris blocks now falling faster.

"How is this even fair?!" Weiss asked as Luigi accidentally put an L block in the wrong spot.

"Crud!" Luigi exclaimed as he tried to make it go away, but on top of the Thwomp throwing garbage into the mix and the fact he was nearly done for at the top was making him sweat nervously before he topped out. "Ack! Nooo…" He sighed in defeat. "You can do it, guys!"

Thwomp chuckled. _Four to go_ _…_ He thought as his next player of choice was Yang, but he had to keep his eye on the prize since the garbage being thrown at him caught his attention, but he was able to keep it to a minimum by throwing in Tetris after Tetris at his disposal. "Mwahahahaha!"

Mario, meanwhile, kept flipping his Tetris pieces in a timely fashion while squeezing in most as he could, getting four in a row, then five in a row, then squeezing a line piece straight into the garbage to get rid of a huge chunk, where there were only two garbage lines to get rid of, but Mario focused on his own Tetris pieces for now while Blake struggled to keep up with the garbage blocks throwing her for a loop before she was defeated.

"Agh… so much for that." She sighed.

The Thwomp couldn't believe it. Three players left and they were STILL keeping up with him? The only one who could do this was Grodus himself, but not even Grodus could beat him… he was unwise to underestimate these pests… but they will soon crumble.

Time for more mayhem!

"LET'S MAKE IT GO ULTRA-FAST! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Ten Players Remaining (Tetris 99)**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Yang yelled.

"This is bad…" Tifa could only say.

"Okay, he's GOT to be cheating!" Weiss complained.

"That's what I'm thinking!" Ruby exclaimed while Mario kept his cool, he's used to being under pressure all the time. He's Super Mario for crying out loud! He's not going to let these silly Tetris blocks defeat _him,_ no sir!

Yang and Tifa, meanwhile, were trying their hardest to keep up with the speed while the Thwomp was doing the same. He wasn't used to sitting on the edge of his pillar, but he was determined to _win._ He wasn't going to let some girls and a man in red stop him!

"Mmph! This is… highly… nerve wracking!" Yang exclaimed as she was making mistakes left and right before getting herself destroyed by the garbage blocks that kept piling up. "CRAP!" She yelled as she put the Joy Cons down. "Well, _THAT_ sucked!"

Just two to go, Thwomp knew he had this… but to his amazement, the man in red was keeping up with him, hardly any garbage blocks were there much to his surprise. The black haired girl was struggling but she wasn't willing to give up. This baffled him, but he was ready to end this.

"YAAAAAAARGH!" Thwomp yelled, trying to distract the two but failing, but Tifa accidentally flipped a T block on the wrong side.

"Uh oh!" Tifa's eyes widened as she tried to fix that, but with the nerve wracking Tetris pieces falling faster than a Thwomp, she kept making mistakes left and right before she tapped out, causing her to sigh. "Well, that sucks…"

Thwomp smirked. One to go… and this one was very pesky. It was time for the ultimate tactic.

"Hey. You'll never win. Your friends failed… so why keep trying?" The Thwomp grinned, but Mario tuned him out. "Excuse me! You can't ignore me! Helloooo! Urgh…" This was no ordinary man in red… and he wasn't going to lose to this guy. He kept silent for the rest of the match, ready to destroy this guy.

The two of them kept stacking against each other, their eyes glued to the screen while everyone held their breath, not sure who would win on this Tetris showdown, but someone was going to, and both of them were making mistakes. Something about this guy was making Thwomp nervous… and he was _never_ nervous before. His stone heart was beating up quite the storm, in fact, he looked quite nervous! Mario was nervous himself, but he was _determined_ to knock this guy out.

Just when it felt like an eternity… someone tapped out, and someone was the clear victor.

 **End BGM**

"WAHOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mario was the victor, while the Thwomp had lost.

"Good game!" Mario grinned to the Thwomp… however, the Thwomp was _fuming._

"I… lost… I lost… I. Lost. _I. LOST._ _"_ He kept repeating himself. "ME?! THE KING OF TETRIS 99?! LOSE?! TO SOME MERE SCRUBS LIKE YOU?!"

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser. Just give us the elevator key." Yang said.

"No… I didn't lose… I _didn_ _'_ _t. I DID NOT LOSE TO YOU! NOT LIKE THIS!"_ He yelled. "X-YUXES!"

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Four X-Yux's appeared in front of them all. "I am still the king! You're the ones who are about to lose! I… WILL BE THE VICTOR HERE!"

"Oh come on! We won fair and square, you oughta show your sportsmanship!" Weiss said.

"BAHAHAHAHA! The only way you show TRUE sportsmanship is if you're the real winner! If you lose, you can't be a good sport! Only good sports win! It's simple as that!"

"Something tells me all his winnings went to his head." Tifa said, cracking her knuckles.

"YA THINK?!" Weiss yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I win! You lose! AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **End BGM**

At this moment, a portal opened up above them before a young woman landed on the ground, between the group and the X-Yux's. "Oooh… NOW what?" The Thwomp asked.

 **BGM: Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

She stood up, revealing to have short pink hair and blue eyes and seeming to wear a Guardian Corps uniform as she stood up and looked at the X-Yux's. "Who are you!" The Thwomp demanded.

"Lightning."

"Hmph! Well, I don't know about _you_ lady, but I'm going to make you wish you never set foot in this place! X-Yux's… ATTACK!"

The X-Yux's obeyed by firing their rings at her, but she nimbly went through the rings before landing, before letting out a Thundaga attack on two X-Yux's to severely damage them before she ran over and cut one of them up with her Gunblade before they summoned their shields and summoned mini X-Yuxes, but they were quickly destroyed by Lightning who fired shots from her Gunblade before slashing them all into one group before unleashing another Thundaga attack to destroy them all.

"WHAT?!" The Thwomp yelled before Lightning aimed her Gunblade at him.

"You're next."

"…Fine. FINE! Here's your stupid elevator key!" He said, as it dropped in front of them before blowing a raspberry before turning around in a huff.

 **End BGM**

Lightning put her Gunblade away and then turned to the others. "…Who are you?" She asked and then they introduced themselves. "I see. I'm not sure how I got here… but I think I'll stick around." She said. _…Mario. Luigi. Why do those names sound familiar?_ She wondered to herself. "Anyway, where are we?"

 **Resume X-Naut Fortress BGM**

"The X-Naut Fortress. We're kinda in the middle of collecting Crystal Stars while also saving Peach from this Grodus guy." Ruby explained while the others filled in the rest for her.

"Hmm, sounds like a hell of an adventure. Kind of reminds me of the adventures I had with my friends." She said before nodding. "Alright, let's get to saving them." She said with them nodding and they walked off, only for Lightning to be caught in an unpleasant smell. "Mmph!" Lightning groaned before coughing. "Wh-what is this?"

"Perfume. It was here when we got to the base." Weiss replied.

"I see." Lightning mused before she looked around. "…Why does this look familiar?" She wondered to herself.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Lightning?" Bobbery asked.

"This is going to sound crazy, but… I feel like I've been here before." Lightning said and then closed her eyes. "Strange, I can see myself in this very fortress, and Mario, those guys in Mario's pocket and Bobbery were there, including some strange pink puffball and, a spiky haired kid, a dog and a duck."

"Can you see us?" Ruby asked.

"No. You were not there." Lightning said before opening her eyes. "Neither is Luigi."

"Aww…" Luigi pouted.

"It's strange. We've never met, but it feels like I know some of you." Lightning folded her arms. "It's very peculiar."

"Maybe you saw some of us in a dream?" Blake asked.

"Typical that I wasn't in there." Luigi muttered, while unaware of everyone else, Tifa looked at Lightning in surprise.

 _How the hell do you KNOW those three?!_ Tifa thought.

"Hmm… maybe? I don't know." Lightning shrugged. "Hmm, let's not worry about that and get to saving Peach." She said with them nodding as they went to Sublevel 3 and went to the left, where an Elite X-Naut tried to get them, but Mario jumped on him, Lightning slashed through him and then Weiss turned him into ice and then they went into another puzzle-like room where Vivian skipped through all of that and gave them a card key, then they walked to the right and inserted the card keys before going into the final room, filled with gears and platforms, and an X-Naut PhD and a Z-Yux tried to take them out, only for Ruby to shoot down the Z-Yux and Bobbery exploded on it while Tifa punched the X-Naut PhD away, and then they started to make their way around the room, activating different platforms while grabbing a final Key card and activating some stairs that appeared before they made their way into the final room.

 **End BGM**

"Buh huh huh huh! Glad you can make it!"

"Oh, _great._ It's you." Yang groaned as they saw Lord Crump standing at the opposite end of the room.

 **BGM: Magnus Von Grapple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Buh huh huh huh! That is correct! It's me! ANd I'm here to take on… all… of… you. Okay, seriously, WHAT is with you guys? First it's some chick in a mech suit, then it's a pirate genie girl and NOW we have a pink haired woman! What, do you throw away your party members and recruit new ones in a snap?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, never mind! I'll just take care of all of you plus your new friend in the NEW AND IMPROVED MAGNUS VON GRAPPLE 2.0!" He declared before getting in it. "Ahahahaha! The last one had some kinks that needed ironing out, and this time, I'll take you down. I guarantee it!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Saber** **'** **s Edge (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Lightning prepared her gunblade. "That thing can defeat us? I don't see it."

"Ohohoho! You just wait, pink haired lady! I can knock you out and this thing isn't armed with tissues. Oh no, it'll be armed with your TEARS when I'm through with you!" He declared. "I, Lord Crump, will finally win… and destroy you meddlesome pests once and for all!" He declared, when a portal suddenly opened up above them that no one noticed. "This is my victory! Not yours! MY redemption! En garde!"

"Bring it, Crump!" Yang exclaimed as they got ready to battle him as Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 walked toward them, ready to fight them, when suddenly a large man came through the portal and cut through Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 like butter, causing it to light up.

"Huh?! No! How is Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 blowing up already?! This is… THIS IS… THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY EPIC COMEBACK! GROOOODUUUUUS! I'M SOOOOORRY!" He yelled as Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 exploded and sent Crump flying out of the fortress and into deep space, where the Crystal Star rested in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was easy." Ruby said.

"Uh, but who's that?" Yang asked, pointing to a man with a pale gray complexion, thick red/orange armor and cape. The strange thing was, the guy had four arms!

The man chuckled. "How do you do, you fine people!" He happily greeted. "I am Gilgamesh, and I will be your boss battle for today!"

"Gilga… wha…?" Luigi tilted his head in wonder.

"This is weird." Lightning quietly said.

"Oh ho ho ho! I will be taking this!" He said, picking up the Crystal Star… before tossing it behind him. "If you want that thing, you will face me in battle!"

"…Do we have a choice?" Weiss sweatdropped.

"Well, he _did_ say he was our boss fight." Mario shrugged. "We might as well humor this… uh… weirdo."

"Weirdo! Oh no no no, I am but a simple man that tends to pop out of nowhere in universes, in fact, this is one of them!" He exclaimed, causing them to sweatdrop.

"Uh… okay." Blake said.

"Now, enough expository banter! Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men! For Gilgamesh… it is morphing time!" Gilgamesh declared while the others sweatdropped even harder.

"What's _with_ this guy?" Tifa asked.

"I wish I knew." Lightning muttered, and to their surprise, Gilgamesh brought out guns and rocket launchers. "Hello!"

"Oh, that's just overkill!" Luigi exclaimed.

"…Whoops! Wrong weapons." He said and tossed them to the side. "They're _so_ not my style." He said and then brought out four swords. One was a katana, another was the Biggoron Sword, the third was a blade that had the colors of red, purple and blue with the blade shaped like a demonic wing. The creepy part was that it had an eye on the hilt, and the last sword was white and looked like it was made of pure energy. "Now, let's rock!"

 **BGM: Battle on the Big Bridge (Final Fantasy V)**

Lightning and the Mario Bros entered the stage while Gilgamesh appeared on the right. "Let's make this fight magical!" He exclaimed as Goombella from the audience went and tattled him.

"So, this is Gilgamesh, apparently. He says he likes to come out of nowhere, and well, he's not wrong! It's like he's enjoying himself! Wonder what it'd be like if I could pop up out of nowhere? Eh, what can you do. Anyway, his HP is 70, his attack is 5 and a defense of 4. These swords he carries are quite interesting. All I'm getting from this book is that each of these swords are from a different area and these hints are no help either! A sword from a battlefield, one from the Gorons, a sword made out of darkness and another is a sword made out of pure energy from space! What gives? What's THAT supposed to mean? Eh, we can just ask him when we're done here. Don't let him overwhelm you!"

Lightning ran to Gilgamesh and slashed him a few times before jumping back as Mario went over and Power Smashed Gilgamesh on his foot while Luigi pounded the ground with his Quake Hammer, and then Gilgamesh retaliated by attacking Mario with the Biggoron Sword and then attacked Luigi with the dark sword and then hit Lightning with the katana before jumping back. Lightning quickly used a Curaga on the trio while Lightning cast a Thundaga attack, then Mario jumped toward Gilgamesh and ground pounded him, before Luigi ran over and did a point blank Super Jump Punch to knock Gilgamesh back.

"Ho! Impressive!" Gilgamesh exclaimed as he ran toward the trio and slashed through them with all four swords before returning as Lightning did another Curaga before she quickly ran forward and slashed through Gilgamesh a few times before jumping back and using Thundaga while Mario used the Power Lift Crystal Star to power up their attack power and defense by two, and then Luigi used his Flame Drive to catch Gilgamesh on fire.

"You cannot burn me! I'm always ablaze with passion!" Gilgamesh declared as he jumped up and landed in front of Lightning, using the Energy Sword to cut through her and then jumped back where Lightning quickly pulled out a Mega Potion and drank it before putting it away, then ran over and slashed him a few times before shooting him point blank range with her gunblade before returning, then Mario jumped over and ground pounded Gilgamesh before hammering him on the foot, then Luigi charged up a Luigi Missile and shot himself to Gilgamesh, striking his gut before returning where Gilgamesh then ran toward the three and attacked them each with his four blades individually, with the Biggoron Sword dealing the most damage and then returned, putting them all in danger of fainting.

"Nnngh…" Lightning used a Curaga on them all. "I'm ending this." She said and closed her eyes. _"Odin."_ She quietly said as Odin appeared on the battlefield before changing into a horse where Lightning hopped on top of him and used a flurry of Thundaga attacks and stabbing Gilgamesh repeatedly. "This ends now!" She yelled, before using Zantetsuken to deal the final blow.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Gilgamesh yelled and flew through backstage from the full brunt of the attack.

 **End BGM**

"Did we get him?" Ruby wondered as the scene returned to the final area before the battle began, and then Gilgamesh hopped back up.

"Wahoo! That was a good fight!" Gilgamesh exclaimed. "You have earned my respect!"

"Uh… you're welcome… or something?" Weiss tilted her head while Ruby approached Gilgamesh. "Ruby! What are you doing?!"

"Hmm? Do you need something, miss?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Yes… I was wanting to know… CAN I LOOK AT THOSE AWESOME SWORDS YOU WERE USING?!" Ruby went into fangirl mode, causing Weiss to anime fall while Lightning sweatdropped.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2)**

"Uh… what is going on?" Lightning wondered.

"She's in fangirl mode." Yang chuckled.

Gilgamesh laughed. "Sure! I can show you these glorious weapons that I have taken as souvenirs during my travels!" He exclaimed and showed off the first one, the katana. "This one right here, is no ordinary katana! I have come across this universe where some red and blue folk seem to battle and revive over and over again. This sword right here, from what I've observed, is mostly used in battle between an American soldier and some Scottish cyclops that loves to make things explode. I forget what the name of it is called. The Half… something or other."

"Ooooh!"

"This second one, this sword is called the Biggoron Sword. I took it from this big old rock guy where I requested a sword and he gave it to me, saying that I was the perfect candidate for it and not some green guy. I might be paraphrasing, I don't really know."

"Awesome!" Ruby's eyes sparkled.

"Now this next one." He pulled out the dark blade. "While I'm not sure _what_ this is, I took it from this silver-haired boy in an alternate dimension, though he did keep mentioning something about "Darkness" or… whatever. This one… I'm not sure what to call it, but given the fact this eye kinda gives me the creeps since it feels like it's staring into my soul, I shall call it… Soul Eye of Darkness. Sounds fitting, doesn't it?"

Ruby was already drooling. "Ooooh, that's so cool!"

"This last one, I have stolen this from a fallen alien warrior." He said. "While I am not sure where I was, I could tell that I was some kind of ring of sorts, where humans and aliens were fighting to the death over something called a "Halo Ring" or whatever. The humans called the aliens the "Covenant" or something, I wasn't really following along with that one. It's a sword of pure energy, so I called it the Energy Sword."

"Ohohohohohoho! This is amazing! Do you have any more?!"

Gilgamesh laughed. "Of course I do! I have loads of souvenirs!" He exclaimed before patting Ruby on the head. "But that's enough show and tell for now. Perhaps someday when we meet again, maybe I'll show you more of my collection."

"Oh, okay!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me… I must be off! This universe intrigues me, so I might stay for a loooong while. Take care, everyone! Till we meet again!" He exclaimed and took off.

 **End BGM**

"What just happened?" Tifa asked.

"Ruby made a new best friend." Weiss replied as they walked over to the Crystal Star and grabbed it.

 **BGM: Chapter Ending (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

 _With a bizarre encounter behind them and Ruby making a new best friend, the group now has all of the Crystal Stars! But what of Peach and Grodus?_

 _Lightning, still having a sense of deja vu, wondered how she got there in the first place and wondering why she somehow knows some of the party, sets out on trying to figure out where she is._

 _Gilgamesh, meanwhile, has already found the teleporter and is currently exploring the vast world of the Mushroom Kingdom. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing is yet to be determined._

 _However, before they leave, there is one last sublevel for them to check out._

 **End BGM**

"Okay, I think we can head back, right?" Luigi asked.

"Actually, no. There's something we need to check out." Mario said. "I've noticed that there is a Sublevel 4 in the elevator."

"Well, let's check it out." Lightning said as they went off to go check on the fourth sublevel, where they went to the left and found a bedroom and a bathroom, and then they went into the final room on the right, where a computer activated.

"You… you are Mario and friends… are… are you not?"

"Who said that?" Luigi asked.

"I did." They turned to see the computer in front of them.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I… I am TEC-XX. I was the one sending those emails out to you… from Princess Peach."

"Oh! So you're that TEC guy. You sound… hurt." Ruby quietly said.

"Do… do not worry about me. I have a backup generator going after they shut me down… but, even that's failing… I… I do not know how much time I have."

"Do you know where Peach is at?" Mario asked.

"I do… she's in the Thousand Year Door… where Grodus is waiting for you for the final battle. It is time for all of you… to save the world and rescue her…"

"We'll do it. We'll save her and the world from Grodus." Weiss said and then turned her head. "Wait a second…" She walked over and picked up the two Pokeballs.

"Those… those are Peach's. Grodus attacked her and they broke loose from her pocket…" He said as Weiss called out Lei and Shurei.

"Lei and Shurei!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Comfey?"

"Bass…?"

"Your friend… is no longer here… she's in the Thousand Year Door… waiting for all of you… she is in trouble and…" He started to shut down, but he fought it. "And… you need to save her."

"Comf!"

"Bass!"

Weiss aimed the Pokeballs at the duo. "Come on, you two. Let's go save your friend." She said and put them back in their Pokeballs and strapped them to her pocket.

"I… I have one final request… tell Peach… that… I thank her for all the memories we had…"

"We will." Mario nodded.

"Thank… you." TEC said. "I… I will use the rest of my power… to send you back to Rogueport. Fare…well." He said before shutting down and the whole place turned red.

"Come on, let's go!" Blake said as they quickly made their way to Sub-Level 2 and went into the teleporter room, and found that the teleporter was already active thanks to Gilgamesh, and then they all hopped in.

"Peach… goodbye…" TEC weakly said before the X-Naut Fortress self-destructed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion..._

Pit walked around, humming to himself when he received a phone call. "Hello? Yeah... yeah. Sure! I'll be right there, Yang. In fact, I think i'll bring someone along. Just give me a few to find someone!" He said and then ran off.

* * *

 **Never in a million years did I think I'd put in Tetris, of all things, into my stories... and yet, here we are!**

 **So, awkward story time: I thought I had Gilgamesh all secret with only one friend knowing what i'm doing. One of my other friends looked at the Final Fantasy poll and wondered what the heck I was doing and I said "I'll never tell you! Mwahahahahaha!" while going to watch the Final Fantasy XV DLC stories with Gladio, Prompt and Ignis.**

 **Immediately, my friend went "...Is the secret boss Gilgamesh?" and I went "DUDE! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" in shock, because I thought i'd pull one over him. He said "Well, if you had Bartz in the poll, Gilgamesh wouldn't be my first guess. Secondly, you outright said "Which FF XV DLC should I start with first"? Which was a dead giveaway. Because guess who's the boss in Gladio's DLC!"**

 **Wah wah wah... _Curse you!  
_**

 **Anyway, this next poll that i'm about to publish... I have a feeling it's going to be Shovel Knight vs Shantae all over again, except WORSE. You'll see what I mean. ;)**


	27. The Palace of Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Bowser** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bowser wandered into Poshley Heights. "Blegh, I prefer Toad Town. It's not nearly as fancy and posh."

"I happen to agree with you. Blegh, rich people… no thank you!" Kamek said.

"There should be a Crystal Star around here somewhere." Kammy mused as they wandered around the town.

"Who is that guy?" One Bumpty wondered.

"I dunno, but Halloween's over, pal!"

"Goodness, he looks scary." Sylvia said.

"Hmm, I've seen scarier." Goldbob said.

"Hey mister! Who are you?" Bub asked.

Bowser smirked. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM BOWSER, KING OF THE KOOPAS! Anyone who gets in my way will get squashed like a bug!" He declared as everyone screamed and then took off running. "Heh, works every time!"

"That makes things easier." Roman said with Neo nodding as they walked to the sanctum when they noticed two certain Boos. "Hey, what are Boos doing here in broad daylight?"

"I have no idea." Bowser said. "But they're in my way!" He said and walked over to them. "Hey! Earth to ghosts! Get out of my way!"

The female Boo turned to Bowser. "Oh, it's you."

"You! You're that Boo that helped out Mario and friends last time! You're… uh… Booette?"

"Bow." She replied.

"Eh, close enough."

"What are you planning on doing?" Bow asked.

"Simple, I'm here to get something valuable… and you're in my way! Now move it, shrimp!"

Bow looked annoyed. "Would it kill you to use manners?"

Bowser snarled. "Who has time for manners! I sure don't! Now move it, ugly face!"

Bow gasped. "Why, I never!" She exclaimed and then slapped Bowser repeatedly with her fan.

"OW! OW! OW! NOW I-OW-REMEMBER-OW-YOU! WOULD YOU-OW-STOP SLAPPING-OW-ME?!"

Bow let out one final slap that made him spin around and turned to Roman. "Would you like me to slap you too?"

"Oh no! No! I'm fine." Roman said, raising his hands up while Neo shook her head quickly while Bow glared at Kamek and Kammy, who only gulped in fear.

"Hmph! Let's go, Bootler. This place is now tainted thanks to this bonehead." Bow said and wandered off.

"Coming, Lady Bow!" Bootler floated after her.

"Blegh… what was her problem?" Bowser groaned, rubbing his cheeks. "And why does that fan have to hurt so much?"

"May that be a lesson to never call a girl ugly." Kammy suggested while Bowser rolled his eyes and they walked to the sanctum.

"Bah! No lock can contain me!" Bowser said and let out a punch to destroy the lock, not to mention destroying the doors. "Booyah!" He exclaimed as they walked in and saw the Crystal Star on a podium. "Score!"

"Sweet!" Kamek exclaimed.

"This feels too easy." Neo said with a sign.

"I'm with Neo, something feels off." Kammy said as they approached the podium.

"I don't see any traps. We're good!" Bowser exclaimed and then picked up the Crystal Star. "Bwahahahaha! We finally have one!"

"That's good!" Roman grinned.

"I say, what's going on here?" A voice asked as they turned to see Pennington walking up to them. "Was it you that destroyed my doors?"

"Yeah, and what of it?" Bowser asked. "We're here for the Crystal Star and now we're taking it from you! How does it make you feel?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmm… amused."

"What makes you say that?" Kamek asked.

Pennington chuckled. "That, my dear turtle boy-"

 _"_ _Turtle boy?"_ Kamek mouthed and turned to Kammy who only shrugged.

"-Is a red herring! It's a fake!"

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled and looked closely at the Crystal Star. "…Blast it all, it's made out of glass!" He yelled, throwing it at a wall and it shattered into pieces. "Alright, wise guy, where's the REAL Crystal Star?!"

"Why, Mario and company have it!"

"WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED!" Bowser roared. "Great, now they have another Crystal Star while we're back to zero! AGAIN."

"Your Nastiness!" A voice called out as a Paragoomba came flying in through an open window and landed on Pennington. "I have news to report!"

"And what is it?" Roman asked.

"Mario and company are making their way to the Thousand Year Door as we speak! They have all the Crystal Stars!"

"What's a Thousand Year Door?" Bowser asked.

"Oooh, I've heard of it!" Kammy piped up. "I didn't think it was real, though. Legend has it there used to be an ancient civilization that was destroyed a thousand years ago by an ancient demon. In that door lies an ancient treasure."

"Ancient treasure, you say? And where is it at?" Kamek asked.

"Underneath Rogueport, in the sewers." The Paragoomba replied.

* * *

 _Just outside_ _…_

Team JINX and Junior were eavesdropping on the entire thing. "That's all we needed to hear." Jade said.

"Let's go." Nyx said as they ran off where they jumped into a warp pipe that would take them to the sewers.

"Well now! Let's go beat Mario and company to the punch." Bowser smirked as they walked out of the sanctum.

"I have to ask… what just happened?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With JNPR_ _…_

 **BGM: Celestial Tower/Dragonspiral Tower (Pokemon Black/White)**

"There it is, guys. Hatesong Tower." Jaune said, staring right at the huge dark tower before them, lightning appearing in the background.

"Phew, we climbed all those rocks for this?" Nora asked while Ren and Pyrrha climbed over the ridge while Blooey and Hayzee helped up Torque.

"Let's go." Jaune said after they were all on top of the cliff and walked toward the tower with JNPR's weapons ready and then entered the tower, where they climbed some stairs before reaching the final room.

"Hello! Big bad Chestnut King? You in here?" Nora asked and then suddenly, a humongous Goomba-like creature landed in front of them, roaring maniacally. He looked like Goomboss, only without his crown, looked more rabid and the fact that his eyes were a bit more demented.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"…Really? The Chestnut King is Goomboss?" Ren asked.

"Wait, hold on, wasn't he launched into space?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I'm guessing he came back with a heavy dose of space radiation." Jerry said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Blooey said.

The Chestnut King roared, speaking in an unintelligible language.

"We're here for Princess Eclair!" Jaune said, pointing his sword at him. "Now, get ready for some punishment!" He declared as he got into position. "You guys ready?"

"We're ready!" Nora exclaimed, readying her hammer.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Blooey exclaimed as everyone got ready to fight the Chestnut King.

"Alright, here we go!" Jaune exclaimed as they charged right at him where the Chestnut King did the same all of them yelling and ready to end this once and for all!

 **End BGM**

"EVERYONE, STOOOOOP!" A voice yelled, causing everyone to screech to a halt where they saw Princess Eclair running up to them, wearing herself a bronze crown with brunette hair that goes up to her shoulders, with a dark green dress with an eclair for a brooch, while she had red high heels. "Phew… that was a close one."

 **BGM: Zelda** **'** **s Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"Wait, Princess Eclair?" Ren asked.

"Hold on, what? Why are you telling us to stop from pummeling this buffoon?" Blooey asked.

"I should be asking the questions here. Who are you people and why are you attacking my fiance?"

"FIANCE?!" Everyone yelled in shock as they turned to the Chestnut King who only nodded.

"A human is in love with a Goomba… good lord, now I've seen everything." Jerry said while they explained who they were and what they were doing.

"…Son of a biscuit…" Eclair groaned. "That Minister Crepe tricked you!"

"Wait, huh? How did he trick us?" Jaune asked.

"He may seem like a nice guy, but he isn't. He wants the Marvelous Compass all to himself so he could rule the world! He turned my beloved into a bumbling Goomba doofus- no offense, sweetheart- and locked us both in this tower. He's a manipulator, and everyone likes him because he's "sweet" and a people person and… ugh, all that crap!"

"…So, the person that needs their legs broken is…" Nora growled. "I'll be _RIGHT_ back!"

"Hold on a second!" Pyrrha said. "How can we believe you?"

"Pyrrha's got a point." Jaune said. "There's no way that we can-"

Eclair pulled out the last piece of the Marvelous Compass. "Does _this_ answer your question? Besides, if I were supposedly locked up, I'd be hanging around on a wall, but this guy busted me out with his Goomba strength. Plus, this guy kept his kitchen unlocked so we were free to make ourselves at home and wander around. We couldn't go outside, however."

"Does this guy seem really trustworthy? They could be pulling our leg." Ren said.

"Man, you guys aren't really trusting… but that's fair. I can't really blame you." Eclair said. "But, here you go." She tossed the Marvelous Compass piece to them where Jaune took it.

"…You're not going to attack us?" Jaune asked. "You're just… going to give it to us?"

"Good heavens, no! We're lovers, not fighters! We're not like that crazy tomboy over in Sarasaland. Tulip or whatever her name is." Eclair said.

"It's Daisy." Pyrrha corrected.

"Hold on! If you both said that you're lovers, then why was this guy rearing to go?" Nora asked, pointing to the large Goomba.

"He's not all there upstairs, remember?" Eclair said.

"Oh… duh." Nora sheepishly scratched her head while Jaune put in the last piece.

"…Come on guys, let's go pay Crepe a visit." Jaune said.

"We'll go too. The magic seal was broken when you opened the doors." Eclair explained before they set out back to the Waffle Kingdom.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Sometime later_ _…_

"Oh! JNPR! Welcome back! I take it you brought back the princess and defeated that horrid Chestnut King?" Crepe asked.

"Yeah. We did." Jaune lied.

"Good! Now where is she?"

"Right here." Eclair said, walking into his office and looking annoyed.

"Eclair! It's so good to-"

 **CRASH!**

The big ol' demented Goomba crashed through a wall, leaving a huge Goomba shaped hole in the wall.

"…See… you… AAAAH! HE'S BACK!"

"Give it up. Tell them the truth." Eclair folded her arms.

"Give… _what_ up?" Crepe asked nervously before Eclair picked him up by his collar. "Ack!"

"THE TRUTH! You locked me and my sweetheart up in that tower and sent these guys on a wild goose chase because you wanted the Marvelous Compass all to yourself, don't you?!"

"Wh-whatever do you- gaaaaack!" Eclair put her other hand on his throat. "Alright… alright! I give! Yes, I admit it! I did all of this just to rule the world! This world needs a new leader and I was going to be the one who did it, and I'm going to lock up anyone… WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" He yelled, pressing a button as a flamethrower popped up as Eclair's eyes widened and she quickly jumped to the side right as it ignited and struck Blooey instead.

"Blooey!" Jaune exclaimed as everyone gasped in horror while Crepe chuckled darkly, while Blooey came out as a darker shade of brown, and more crispier.

"Eh, what do I got to lose?" Blooey shrugged before using a torpedo attack on Crepe to knock him senseless.

"DIBS ON HIS LEGS!" Nora yelled and they all tackled him while Eclair sweatdropped.

"These people are weird…" Eclair said. "Are they friends with this Daisy chick?"

"OW! OW! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Crepe yelled before the fighting dust cloud settled and Crepe was battered and bruised. "Alright, I'll change him back! I'll run away… if I can because I feel like my legs are broken, SERIOUSLY, WHO DOES THAT?!" He yelled as Nora grinned ear to ear.

"Why run away? Security, get this man out of here as soon as he brings my beloved back!"

"Argh…" Crepe groaned and set the Chestnut king back to a normal human, where he had silver hair, blue eyes, a light green T-Shirt and some blue jeans with tennis shoes.

"Okay, two things. One, why am I drooling… and second of all, why do I have the sudden urge to crush a plumber? I don't even know a plumber!"

"Richard!" Eclair exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks everyone!"

"No prob." Jaune chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

"We're heading home?" Ren asked.

"Yeah… I'm exhausted from this kind of thing." He said.

"Fair enough." Pyrrha smiled as they walked away. "Hey, I've heard of something interesting when we were coming back."

"Oh?"

"Ever heard of this place called Rogueport? I heard it's a very interesting place from what I've heard on the boat."

"Rogueport? That sounds interesting!" Nora exclaimed.

"Hmm, alright, we can go check it out." Jaune said and turned to the others. "What about you guys?"

"You kidding? We're sticking with you! It's not an adventure without us!" Blooey said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Agreed…" Screamy whispered.

"You still owe me money from that accident." Torque said, and then got slapped upside the head by Hayzee. "Ooof!"

"Let's do it!" Hayzee grinned.

"Let's go!" Jaune exclaimed and they all took off to Rogueport.

* * *

 _Back in the sewers_ _…_

 **BGM: Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone walked off the teleporter. "Did you guys hear something?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not sure…" Weiss said. "Where are we anyway?"

"One way to find out." Mario said as they walked out of the small building and found themselves in the sewers.

"Oh, we're back in the sewers." Ruby said as they looked around, seeing what looked to be a small rundown community, but the folks looked quite happy underground, and then Lightning started to walk away from them. "Hey Lightning, where are you going?"

"Something about this place feels familiar." Lightning said. "I don't know why…" She turned with them. "This is where we part ways. I need to find some answers on why I have the feeling I've been here before." She said and then walked off.

"Oh, okay… see ya!" Yang waved as Lightning didn't look back, but did a back handed wave before disappearing.

"Come on, let's go to the door." Bobbery said as they walked off, but then Tifa noticed Charlieton walking around and walked up to him.

"Oh, hello there miss. Interested in my wares?"

"Do you have anything interesting?"

"Well, as a matter of fact…" He pulled out a Double Pain badge. "This right here is very dangerous. It's called Double Pain. When you have this equipped, you receive double the amount of pain you'll receive. You might get killed in an instant."

"Hmm…" Tifa rubbed her chin in thought. While she's not dumb enough to equip it, it might actually prove useful, especially the Return Postage she has in her pocket too. "How much is it?"

"15 coins."

"Here ya go." Tifa said, handing him the coins.

"Thank you very much!" He said, handing her the badge where Tifa put it away and then walked off to catch up with the others. "That woman has a death wish."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Here it is." Mario said, looking at the Thousand Year Door. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Ruby said.

"Hang on. Pit said he'll meet us here." Yang said. "I texted him before we left the Fortress. Said he's bringing a friend over." She explained and then saw a beam of light appearing in front of them. "Speak of the devil!" She grinned as Pit landed on the ground.

"Okay, I thought bringing over the Belmonts or Alucard would've been a great idea, but I found someone better! Found him brooding in a corner."

"How many times do I have to tell everyone that I do not brood?" A voice asked as Pit side stepped out of the way to reveal a knight wearing a cloak and holding a scythe.

"Everyone, meet Specter Knight! Shovel Knight brought his friends over when he joined Smash!"

"Greetings." Specter Knight greeted.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ruby yelled and quickly ran up to Specter Knight, accidentally pushing over her boyfriend.

"Wah!"

"You have a scythe! That's so cool!"

"I take it you're a scythe lover."

"You kidding? I have one!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling out Crescent Rose. "Ta-dah!"

"Hmm, impressive!"

"It can also turn into a gun."

"…It turns into a _what?_ _"_ Specter Knight asked in surprise. "That seems unnatural."

"Oh, this is gonna be great! You, me and uncle Qrow will be the Triple Scythe Wielders! No! The Scythe Wielders of Death! No… um… the-"

"Oh good heavens, she made a new best friend." Weiss sighed. "After she _just_ made friends with a four armed weirdo!"

"I'd say something, but I agree that that Gilgamesh fella is a weirdo." Blake agreed.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself." Specter Knight pushed Ruby back a bit. "If I had to take a guess, you're the infamous Ruby Rose."

Ruby gasped. "How did you know?!"

"Your name and picture is on the roster." Specter Knight said.

Ruby sweatdropped. "Oh, right."

"If you're curious, me and the other knights fill in for Shovel Knight if he's unavailable for a match."

"Just like how I fill in for Cloud." Tifa said. "And if I'm not around, it's Yuffie."

"Indeed." Specter Knight said.

"…Uh… excuse me, can I have a say in something?" Pit piped up.

"Oh! Sorry Pit." Ruby said as she helped him up.

"Thank you. Well… shall we get this going?" Pit asked.

"Way ahead of ya!" Yang grinned.

"Hold up a second!" A voice exclaimed where they turned to see JINX and Junior coming in.

"Knew I heard fangirling in here!" Jade said.

"JINX? What are you guys doing here?" Mario asked.

"And why is Junior with you?" Luigi asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Nyx said. "You see-"

 _One story later, although they didn_ _'_ _t mention that Bowser was planning on coming to the Door…_

"And that's how we got here." Xena said.

"You're a little late on warning us." Blake sweatdropped.

"I know." Jade sighed. "We kept making wrong turns."

"As much as I want to fight you again, Mario… I think we have bigger things to worry about." Junior said. "Like trying to find Peach!"

"We'll find her in there." Mario said, as they all stared at the door, and then Mario hopped onto the pedestal where they all watched the Crystal Stars appearing from the pedestals and then the images on the door lit up before there was a large rumbling and the walls near the door cracked before opening up.

"Sooooo… who wants to go first?" Luigi asked. "Not it!"

Specter Knight let out a sigh before walking inside. "The coast is clear!" He called out to them as they walked into the Palace of Shadow, although Junior and Tifa had to force Luigi in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Back to the Roots - Cackle Tower (Shantae and the Pirate** **'** **s Curse)**

"Wow, it's… surprisingly roomy in here." Yang said as they looked around at the entrance.

"Though I have a feeling it's going to get deeper the further we go." Pit said.

"And a little scarier." Luigi groaned.

"Ah, we'll be fine." Ruby said as they walked through the large room before going through the first door where they walked down some long stairs where three Swoopulas came down to attack them, but Pit quickly fired arrows at them while Goombella headbonked one and then Tifa punched the third one into the other two and then Pit slashed through them, and then they went into the next room where on the first floor they saw a Dry Bones and a Swoopula hanging around while Tifa punched through the Dry Bones to easily shatter it while Lei got out of her Pokeball and used Petal Blizzard on the Swoopula to knock it back and then Iris shot it down.

"I guess Lei wanted to help." Mario said with a chuckle.

"Comfey!" Lei grinned.

"I'm cool with it. They _are_ Peach's Pokemon after all." Weiss said as Lei went back in her Pokeball and they went down a flight of stairs and found two more Dry Bones where Mario hammered one down, Eira ate it up and spat it out on the other and then Tifa jumped up to crush their remains and they went down another flight of stairs when they saw Bombshell Bills coming at them.

"Ack! Bombshell Bills?! I thought they were only a myth!" Luigi exclaimed.

"What's a Bombshell Bill?" Ruby asked.

"From what I've read, Bombshell Bills are more powerful Bullet Bills that can really ruin your day if they hurt you." Nyx said.

"Hmm, might have to tell papa to use these the next time we invade the Mushroom Kingdom." Junior mused.

"Don't give him ideas." Luigi sweatdropped. "Next thing we know, there's a Bombshell Banzai Bill… or a Bombshell King Bill!"

"I'll take care of this." Specter Knight said as he readied his scythe and then walked through, cutting the Bombshell Bills in half before he initiated a battle with the Bombshell Bill Blasters, only to make a quick few slashes and then Specter Knight put his scythe away, and then the Bill Blasters fell into pieces.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Color me impressed!" Blake said with intrigue.

"That's awesome." Nyx said while Xena unplugged her ears.

"Is it over?" She asked and with a nod, she let out a sigh with relief and they walked to meet up with Specter Knight and they walked into the next room, where spikes rose up from specific parts of the floor and they carefully went through the room, while three Swoopulas tried to make their lives miserable, but Mario ground pounded on one to squish it, Xena cut through the second, and Weiss froze the last one where it shattered into bits when it fell to the ground and they carefully made their way through the room while Ruby hit a red ? Block and got an All or Nothing badge and they walked into a corridor where firebars were circling around the floor.

"Alright, be careful." Pit cautioned as they walked carefully, dodging the fireballs until they got to the middle where they saw a Phantom Ember waiting for them and approached them to begin a battle, where Junior shot a cannonball at it to hurt it, then Koops did Power Shell to have it fall over and then Jade approached it and then sucked it in with her Poltergust to finish it off, and then they kept going where they had to jump over some moving firebars while ducking over a few of them until they got to the next room where they saw a Dark Bones in front of a door.

"This feels familiar." Ruby said as they approached the Dark Bones.

 **Pause BGM**

"Bluuurgh! None shall pass by… let those who would disturb her sleep fall into the depths of endless darkness!" Dark Bones exclaimed as he got up, and then a whole wave of Dry Bones fell into the room.

 **BGM: Monster House (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

"May the intruders never find the key to the next rooooom!" Dark Bones exclaimed.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Yang exclaimed as they fought their way through to get to the Dark Bones, but it was surprisingly fast as the wave of Dry Bones was only slowing them down.

"I will put a stop to this." Specter Knight said and pulled out his Chronos Coin to slow down time for everyone as he quickly got to the Dark Bones and initiated a battle with him where four Dry Bones surrounded the Dark Bones. "Out of my way." He said, pulling out a Shadow Mirror and a reflection of himself appeared in front of the two Dry Bones and it cut them into ribbons to destroy them, then Specter Knight put the Shadow Mirror back and then threw a small sickle to cut through the other two Dry Bones, leaving the Dark Bones remaining.

Dark Bones sweatdropped before throwing a few bones at Specter Knight, who pulled out a lantern that created a barrier to block the bones, and then Specter Knight cut through Dark Bones in one slice, knocking him down in one hit. "This was the guard blocking the door? Pathetic." Specter Knight said and put his scythe back.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Cackle Tower BGM**

"Whoa…" Ruby could only say in awe. "You have to teach me that!"

"Don't you already throw that scythe with that Boomerang Flower?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, right… duh." Ruby blushed while Specter Knight grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

"Let's go." Specter Knight said as they walked through and were greeted by Bombshell Bills which Specter Knight easily cut through and engaged the two Bill Blasters in another fight, only for the latter to be cut into shreds as they went down another flight of stairs where two Phantom Embers went after them, only for Weiss to freeze them and Bobbery blowing them them and then Luigi sucking them in with his own Poltergust. They then went down a flight of stairs where Specter Knight cut the Bombshell Bills and their Blasters to ribbons before they walked into a big room containing a set of three ? Blocks, the middle being red and two Dry Bones and one Phantom Ember.

Jade went to go suck up the Phantom Ember with her Poltergust while Tifa and Nyx went to go deal with the Dry Bones while Nyx shot up the both of them and then Tifa disposed of their remains by punching them while Eira got herself the P-Up, D-Down P badge and they went into the next room where they saw some stairs and several unlit torches, although one torch was lit on the right, where Nyx took a mental note on the torch and they went through it to reveal the same room.

"Hey, what gives?" Weiss asked as they went through the same door and entered the same room, this time the lit torch being on top. "Okay! What's going on?"

"We can just continue on through." Junior said as he went through the door with the unlit torch, and came out from the opposite side. "Wha? Okay, what's going on here?"

"That's all I needed to know." Nyx said as they looked at her. "You see that lit torch on top? That's what's guiding us. If we continue through the corridors with that lit torch, then we'll keep going through. It may be the same room, but it's not."

"So we just need to get through these torches and we'll eventually get out of here?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, we should." Nyx nodded and then they followed Nyx through the passages with the lit torches, until they eventually reached the Tower of Riddles. "There we go!"

"Huh, where are we?" Mario asked.

"I have no idea." Yang replied as they walked through and ignored the Tower of Riddles, but first, they had to deal with two Chain Chomps where Koops got their attention and tried to bite him and then Vivian proceeded to burn the two and then Bobbery blew up one Chain Chomp while the other lunged at Bobbery to bite him, and then Bobbery retaliated by blowing it up. Thankfully, Tifa gave him a Hi-Potion to heal his wounds and then they walked through another door and then saw a Dark Wizzerd.

"What the heck is THAT thing?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"That's a Dark Wizzerd. We encountered a couple in the Pit of 100 Trials." Tifa explained. "They can fire lasers from their hands and can create several illusions of themselves if they're alone."

"Oh, that sounds like fun… not." Iris grumbled as they walked to the Dark Wizzerd and engaged it in battle where Yang jumped through and punched it in the face while Eira ground pounded on it and then Jade aimed her Poltergust and launched a fireball at it. The Dark Wizzerd, though weakened, created illusions where they fired lasers at all three of them to knock them over, and then Tifa jumped up from the audience and punched the real one which was actually the first one to knock it off stage.

"There we go." Tifa said, using a Megalixer on the three.

"How'd you know the real one was the very first one?" Yang asked.

"I didn't, that was just a lucky guess." Tifa replied and then they walked through and into another hallway where they were greeted by one Chain Chomp where Eira gulped it up and spat it out and then Ruby slashed through it and then Luigi hammered it to get rid of it and then they went into another hallway where nothing attacked them, but in the next hallway, two Phantom Embers went to attack them, only for Junior to have his Koopa Clown Car punch the two of them, Xena slashing through them and Luigi collecting their spirits inside the Poltergust.

When they got into the next room, however…

 **Pause BGM**

"Who goes there?!"

"Holy crap!" Yang exclaimed as they saw a monstrous black dragon looking exactly like Hooktail.

 **BGM: More Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The dragon roared. "It's been an aeon since I've had myself a meal!" He said.

"Uh… _what?!_ I thought we destroyed Hooktail!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Apparently, he's back for revenge!" Mario exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAT?! YOU DESTROYED MY YOUNGEST SISTER?! …I wondered why she wasn't responding to my letters…"

"Hooktail's a girl?!" Yang yelled.

"Huh… that deep voice made us think she was a guy." Ruby said.

"Foolish mortals! You will rue the day you destroyed my sister, for I, Gloomtail, will avenge her by taking your lives and gnawing on your bones!" Gloomtail declared and thus began the battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Boss - Hooktail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Specter Knight, Iris and Lei, popping out of her Pokeball, appeared on the stage while Gloomtail slammed onto the stage. "Okay, according to my tattle log, Gloomtail has 80 HP, an attack of 8 and a defense of 2! He'll bite, stomp or even poison you with his poisonous breath! When his HP gets low, he'll throw in some other attacks as well, but when he charges up, he'll unleash his Megabreath attack! Make sure to have Vivian on standby!" Goombella called out from the audience.

"Isn't Lei a Fairy type, though?" Lillie wondered while handing out some candy for some Shy Guys.

 _Heh, this dragon_ _'_ _s toast._ Guzma thought while he was DJ'ing in the background.

Specter Knight floated up and quickly slashed at Gloomtail a few times, and then Iris used her crossbow to shoot at Gloomtail's snout and then Lei unleashed Play Rough. "Urgh… I won't lose to some mere flower petals!" He said as Gloomtail walked over and stomped on Lei, but Lei felt no damage at all, despite the fact it was crushed underneath Gloomtail's foot.

"Fey!" Lei exclaimed while Specter Knight threw a sickle on Gloomtail's foot, and then Iris changed her crossbow to its sword form and slashed at the foot repeatedly before jumping back and then Lei unleashed Grass Knot, which Gloomtail roared in agony.

"Grass Knot… I heard the heavier the opponent, the stronger the move is!" Lillie called from the seats.

"Hey, down in front!" A Hammer Bro yelled.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Hmm, you mortals are stronger than I thought." Gloomtail mused and then stomped on the ground to make a shockwave to hurt Specter Knight and Iris, but the shockwave never reached Lei since she was floating in the air and let out a giggle. "Grrr… it's time to unleash my strongest attack." Gloomtail snarled and then charged up while Specter Knight brought out a Will Skull and drained some of Gloomtail's health to replenish some of his own, then Iris slashing through Gloomtail's foot and then Eira used Petal Blizzard. "MEGABREATH!"

"That's my cue!" Vivian said, popping up on the stage and then dragging Iris and Specter Knight under right as Gloomtail unleashed it, leaving Lei by herself and getting caught in the fire, but Lei was left unharmed.

"Comfey~!" Lei waved at the dragon.

"What! Impossible!" Gloomtail exclaimed as Vivian brought Specter Knight and Iris back up and then Specter Knight threw a jewel at Gloomtail and used Judgment Rush to cut through him and then Iris shot him with three arrows before Lei finished him off with Grass Knot. "AAAAAAAAARGH!" Gloomtail roared. "This… this can't be…! Can I… expire?" He wondered, before Lei unleashed Play Rough just to rub salt in the wound, causing Gloomtail to flip over on his back while letting out a defeated roar.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Cackle Tower BGM**

"Well, that was an interesting one." Yang said.

"Something about this lei is… _interesting._ _"_ Specter Knight quietly said as Lei went back in her Pokeball as they grabbed the treasure that Gloomtail spat out that contained a Star Key and they walked back to the Riddle Tower, where they destroyed the Chain Chomp statues by throwing Bobbery into the mouths, and then Mario and Ruby went to hit the ! Switches and boat panels appeared where they sailed across the water while Junior used his Koopa Clown Car to have JINX go across and Specter Knight floated over before they went into the Riddle Tower.

"This is weird." Luigi said.

"Four doors, alright, let's split up into groups of four." Jade suggested as they nodded and went into each of the doors.

* * *

 _North-West Room - 1st Floor - RWBY_

The four walked into the room and saw four blocks. Two were stone, two were made out of metal. "That's new." Yang said, referring to the metal blocks while Blake checked out the writing on the wall.

"Four stones, twin stones… Master of Shadow and Dark… Two are one, one is two." Blake read. "The middle one doesn't make sense."

"Ah, probably just someone trying to mess with us." Yang said while she destroyed the one stone block by punching it and then tried the metal block, but she only hurt her hand while doing so. "OW!"

"You dolt! What did you think would happen?" Weiss asked.

"…Hang on, I think I heard something breaking upstairs." Blake said.

"You did?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Blake nodded and then walked out with her team following her.

* * *

 _North-East Room - 1st Floor - Mario Bros, Tifa, Vivian_

"All you see isn't all there be… Stones Have Power of Stars… Touch it to pass through it…" Luigi read. "I don't get it."

"The middle part doesn't make sense." Vivian said.

"Hmm… so this riddle is saying that there's more than meets the eye!" Mario suggested.

"That's what I was thinking. Hmm… does it have anything to do with the wall?" Tifa wondered as Luigi went to go touch it, and his arm went through.

"Oh, hello!" Luigi exclaimed as he walked through the wall, catching the attention of the others and then walked into it where they discovered a chest that contained the Palace Key.

"Score! But what do we use it for?" Vivian wondered.

"I'm starting to think that this random tower is more in-depth than we realize…" Tifa mused.

* * *

 _South-West Room - 1st Floor - JINX_

"Beyond, beyond, beyond… Complete All Seven… Before, before." Iris read. "…What does _that_ mean?"

"Hmm, the Complete All Seven sounds rather odd." Jade said.

Nyx rubbed her chin in thought, looking at the red ! switches floating there. "Beyond… before…" She folded her arms, thinking about the riddle and then it hit her. "I got it!" She exclaimed, catching the attention of her teammates. "The switch on the left, I believe it means hitting it three times while the switch on the right, you hit it two times!"

"Worth a shot!" Xena said, standing underneath the left switch and jumping, hitting it three times while Jade hit the right switch, and then a chest appeared, where Iris pulled the key out of the chest.

"That was brilliant, Nyx!" Iris praised.

"Thanks!" Nyx smiled while rubbing the back of her head and blushed.

* * *

 _South-East Room - 1st Floor - Junior, Pit, Specter Knight, Bobbery_

"The unseen may yet be felt… So That We, The Great Ones… Be it here? Be it there?" Bobbery read. "Hmph! The middle line is utter nonsense!"

"So it's invisible?" Pit asked, feeling for something while walking around. "Where is it?"

"Could be anywhere." Specter Knight said while Junior rubbed his chin in thought before having an idea and pressed some buttons on his Koopa Clown Car and then the mouth opened up to have the cannon come out where it started blowing wind, where an invisible poster was blown away from the wind and revealed a treasure chest.

"Oh ho! Nice one, Junior!" Pit exclaimed.

"Aw, thanks!' Junior said, returning the cannon back to normal while they grabbed the key.

* * *

 _North-West Room - 2nd Floor - RWBY_

"Great idea, Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, holding the first key as the stone block had destroyed the metal block up above, and vice versa where they grabbed the one key from below and then managed to grab the second one after hitting a ! switch.

"Can Live Again by the Stone…"?" Weiss wondered. "I seriously don't get it."

"I just ignored it." Blake said.

* * *

 _North-East Room - 2nd Floor - Junior, Pit, Specter Knight, Bobbery_

"Straight on, straight onward… We Know the Stars Spurn Us… Destroy all in your path…" Pit read. "Agh… what does the second one mean?"

"Ignore that, lad." Bobbery said and then walked up to the wall and blew himself up, destroying the wall and revealing the treasure chest.

"Are you okay?" Junior asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Bobbery chuckled. "Blowing up doesn't harm me one bit."

"Fascinating." Specter Knight mused while grabbing the Palace Key.

* * *

 _South-West Room - 2nd Floor - JINX_

"Let fall the weakest… And Thus the Skies Lie… Then build to the strongest…" Nyx read and then turned her head to see the Dull Bones, Red Bones, Dry Bones and then the Dark Bones. "Ready to take them all out?"

"Oh yeah!" Jade exclaimed where they easily took out the Dull and Red Bones, before they tackled the Dry Bones and then after defeating it, they went to destroy the Dark Bones while having a little trouble since Specter Knight wasn't there to help them, but the Dark Bones was quickly destroyed when Xena shot it with an explosive with her paint ball gun out of curiosity.

"Huh, good to know." Xena said, putting it away.

"You okay?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, it was just one explosion. Not like it was a lot." Xena smiled, but that still made her team a bit cautious should Xena's dark side come out to play while they grabbed the key from the chest.

* * *

 _South-East Room - 2nd Floor - Mario Bros, Tifa, Vivian_

"The shy one hides his shape… But the Stars Bring Balance… the shy one hides his face." Tifa read. "Shy one?"

"Aaaand down we go!" Vivian said, pulling the trio down and then a ! switch popped up and then Vivian came back up with them.

"Oh, that's what it meant by "shy"." Luigi said as they hit the switch and grabbed the key from the chest as they all regrouped and went to the top floor to see some kind of planetarium, and a key hole shaped like a star, and they put it in, and then eight pedestals popped up containing eight keyholes, so they inserted them into the keyholes where they felt a strong vibration, and in the first hallway outside, stairs were being formed.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

"Let's go find out." Ruby replied as they walked out of the Riddle Tower and started to walk to the right when they were unfortunately interrupted.

 **End BGM**

 _"_ _Mwehehehehe! Sorry fellas, but this is where you'll meet your ends!"_

 **BGM: Theme of the Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Beldam and Marilyn popped up, along with a random Elite X-Naut. "Hello!"

"…What's with the X-Naut?" Ruby asked.

"Well, since that freak in a sheet fulfilled his purpose by being absolutely useless, we decided to have an X-Naut be our third party member!"

"Guuuuh!"

"…I am _so_ not looking forward to getting beat up…" The Elite X-Naut groaned.

"Quiet, fool! It is time to put an end to your miserable lives once and for all!"

"Beldam! Enough with this!" Vivian pleaded, but she was ignored.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Specter Knight, Pit and Eira entered the stage. "Gah! I'm not dealing with that creep!" The X-Naut exclaimed, referring to Specter Knight.

"You will fight with us, or you will be punished!" Beldam said.

"Forget this! Life's too short and I'd rather spend my life ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" He yelled and then ran off the stage screaming.

"Urgh… COWARD!" Beldam yelled.

"Guh guh."

"You're right, we can do it with two!" Beldam said, only for Eira to eat Marilyn up and spit her out to Beldam, then Pit threw a Smart Bomb and it exploded on the two and then Specter Knight threw up a jewel, jumped up and used Judgment Rush to knock the duo off stage.

 **End BGM**

"Uuugh… how did we get beaten so quickly?" Beldam groaned. "At this rate… she'll…"

"She who?" Specter Knight grabbed Beldam by her collar, or lack thereof. "Tell us!"

"Nngh, like I should tell you!"

"She means the demon that's inside the ancient treasure." Jade said.

"I see. Do you know how to stop her from waking up?"

"I do not." Beldam said.

"…Well, you're useless." Specter Knight said, tossing Beldam into the water.

"YOOOOOOOOW!" Beldam yelled as a Nibbles bit into her and she landed near Marilyn. "Ow…"

"Let's go." Specter Knight said and then they all walked off although Vivian stayed for a little longer.

"Vivian… what are you doing?"

"You know… I always looked up to you despite you mistreating me." Vivian said. "Just know that I have no ill-will toward you, sister."

"But… you attacked us at Riverside Station… you said those horrible things to me!"

"I was venting. Even if I said all those horrid things to you, I still love you like a sister." She turned her back to them. "I just wish you would see the light for once." She said and then went off to catch up to the others, leaving Beldam and Marilyn alone.

"Guh…?"

"Quiet Marilyn… I… I need to think." Beldam quietly said.

* * *

 **That awkward moment when you thought the poll will result in a bloodbath between the Belmonts and Alucard, and then all of a sudden, Specter Knight shows everyone up. Note to self, don't underestimate indie fans.**

 **Since the next chapter is the last, expect the last chapter to show up very soon! It's gonna be epic!**

 **...Also, sixteen character slots... Piranha Plant, Joker, plus fourteen others... Sakurai, take a BREAK, man!**

 **I also found out today that Shuri (Black Panther's sister) did not survive The Decimation in Infinity War. ...Thanos is going down, how DARE he take away my favorite Wakandan dork! It was already personal that he took Spidey away, and now Shuri's gone too. Grrr... and Endgame is a month away, so yay... more of her heartstrings getting stomped on by Marvel. Hooray! (I still haven't seen Captain Marvel though.)**


	28. The Shadow Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **To Guest: Probably? I dunno.**

* * *

 **BGM: Back to the Roots - Cackle Tower (Shantae and the Pirate** **'** **s Curse)**

"Huh, was this there before?" Ruby asked as they were looking at the stairs that was once a hallway.

"The further we go, the more anxious I get." Luigi admitted. "Is it too late to turn back now?"

"Yes." Mario nodded.

"I was afraid of that." He sighed as they hit the bottom of the stairs when Vivian rejoined them and encountered another Dark Wizzerd where Lei used Play Rough and Bobbery exploding on it as the Dark Wizzerd attempted to make copies of itself, only for Specter Knight to slash through it to destroy it.

After the fight, they walked a little ways while Luigi grabbed a Thunder Bolt from a ? block and then went up some stairs and jumped across a small gap with the help of Eira and went into the next room where they saw a bunch of contraptions inside the walls. "Was this some kind of technologically advanced ancient civilization?" Jade wondered.

"I'm not sure." Nyx replied as they hit the switch and a platform came out from the wall and they hopped across where they walked down several stairs and into another room where they saw blocks impeding their progress as they walked to a door and hit a switch to have the floating block fall where Weiss made an ice bridge for everyone to cross and then Weiss made a little ice slide for them to go into the passageway with a purple and a red block on the ground. They then went into the next room after getting across a small gap thanks to Hoopa, and then they saw several large gaps that had spikes on the floor, as Weiss made several ice bridges.

"Heh, piece of cake." Weiss said as they walked straight on the bridges before walking down on a small flight of ice stairs and going into another room where they were attacked by a Phantom Ember and a Dark Wizzerd, but Nyx shot up the Wizzerd with Pit firing arrows to aid her while Koops used Shell Slam on the Phantom Ember to destroy it, then they hit a switch that caused a platform to pop out from a wall before it retracted, so they went up the stairs and then Blake aimed Gambol Shroud and then threw it at the switch and then pulled it up and they jumped across the platform when they spotted star symbols.

"What's all this?" Tifa wondered.

"I think this means something." Iris said.

"Hmm, the first, third, fourth and sixth star at lit up but the second, fifth and seventh aren't. I have a feeling we'll find our answer through these stairs." Specter Knight said as they climbed the stairs where Tifa punched through the lock and knocking the door down where they walked up another flight of stairs where they saw another Dark Wizzerd floating around the switches, where Vivian burned it up, Eira swallowing it and then spitting it out to Mario who hammered it straight to a wall to get rid of it and then hit the correct switches to get the pinwheel platform from the other room to start spinning and then they walked back to hop across, and then they came across a big block wall where Yang and Tifa punched it and Bobbery blew up the remains and hopped down to land on a spring.

Once they hopped off of the spring, they walked out to another room and they carefully walked across a narrow walkway and then made it to the door and walked to a Paper Airplane panel where the ones who could turn into a paper airplane glided down to a platform and then Luigi had Hoopa make a ring portal for the others and they walked in when a Chain Chomp attacked them. Shurei popped out of her Pokeball to help and then tackled the Chain Chomp right after Weiss froze it, and then Luigi did a close up Super Jump Punch to knock the Chain Chomp away to knock it out. Lei came out of her Pokeball and used Floral Healing on Shurei just in case it hurt itself while tackling a metal ball and chain.

"Fey?"

"Bass!" Shurei smiled as Lei smiled back and they went back into their Pokeballs where they hit a switch and then Eira ran over and grabbed the Palace Key where they got out of the room and jumped down to go back to the airplane panel to glide over there, but four pesky Phantom Embers got in the way, only to have Bobbery blow up on two of them while Mario Power Smashed one of them and Junior had his Koopa Clown Car punch the daylights out of it repeatedly until it fell over.

They got to the Airplane Panel and flew down and Hoopa used his ring portals to get the others across and then Luigi put Hoopa away and then they walked through one long corridor where they marched straight ahead and then they walked into the next room where they walked up a small flight of stairs.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, we meet at last, Mario and friends!"

 **BGM: Theme of Grodus (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Something tells me you're this Grodus guy we've been hearing about!" Yang exclaimed.

"That is correct! It is I, Grodus! Supreme Leader of the X-Nauts!"

"Tell me something. Where's Peach?!" Mario demanded.

"Gack ack ack ack! You want to know where she is, do you? Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" He chuckled. "After all, I must thank you."

"Thank us for what?" Luigi asked.

"You have gathered together all the Crystal Stars I was seeking."

"Wait… so we just-" Blake's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no…"

"GACK ACK ACK ACK! You're just now realizing what you have done! Yes, instead of just taking the Crystal Stars that you had gathered, I thought it would be much easier for me if you were to find them all and open the Thousand Year Door for me!"

"How is that possible? The Door was sealed off for a thousand years, there's no way it could have been opened without them." Ruby said.

"The door's seal had been weakening for some time now, and it got to the point where I could easily waltz in here before you boneheads got to the X-Naut Fortress." Grodus explained. "You were far too kind to bring them here to me. All I had to do was entrust my least-competent underling to fight you and-"

"Yeah, he didn't fight us." Yang said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, this four armed weirdo came out from a portal and destroyed his machine. He sent Grodus flying away. We fought _him_ instead." Luigi said.

Grodus facepalmed. "Even before a battle begins, he can't do anything right. Typical." He said. "But never mind, whether you lost or won, all the Crystal Stars would've been gathered and I would have them all! Pure genius! However, I thought the Shadow Sirens would've slowed you down, but it seems that they couldn't do _that._ Seriously, am I the only smart one around here? But no matter, now I will have the pleasure of sending you to oblivion, and once you're gone… no one will stand in my way and-"

"Would you stop monologuing and fight us already?!" Weiss yelled impatiently.

"Hmph! If you wish to be obliterated faster, then be my guest. Come!" He exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Boss - Grodus (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Specter Knight, Luigi and Iris entered the stage. "Gack ack ack ack! This is where you'll meet your fate!" Grodus declared and then four Grodus Xs had shown up and a barrier was formed, and then from the audience, Goombella used her Tattle ability on him.

"Grodus has 50 HP with an attack of 7 and 1 defense! However, his defense will go up if there's a Grodus X on the field, and if there's all four of them, he's completely invincible! He uses all sorts of magic too, so be on your toes!"

"Got it!" Luigi nodded as Specter Knight threw a sickle, knocking down two Grodus Xs, and then Luigi jumped over and landed on one, then Iris shot the last one with her crossbow before shooting Grodus straight on the head, to which he retaliated by having a lightning bolt strike Luigi. "Yagh!" Luigi cried out in pain and then Specter Knight ran over and used Dread Talon to strike Grodus, and then Luigi called out Affection, where she used Shadow Ball on a Grodus X and then Luigi charged up a Luigi Missile and launched over to Grodus and then Iris ran over and slashed him a few times.

"Fools!" Grodus yelled, unleashing an ice beam attack at Specter Knight and froze him up. "Aha!" He laughed, but Luigi threw a fireball at Specter Knight at him to free him. "What!"

"I was told that I needed to chill, but I don't think that's what people had in mind." Specter Knight said before throwing up a jewel and used Judgment Rush on him to strike Grodus, and then Xena shot a Grodus X and shot Grodus, who retaliated by firing a flamethrower at them, which they all got hurt by the attack. Specter Knight then used Shadow Mirror to have his shadow self strike Grodus and then Luigi ran over and used his Ice Smash to deal some damage and then had Affection use Psybeam, and then Iris ran over and slashed through him.

"Urgh… you're more trouble than you look." Grodus groaned, seeming to be on the brink. "But no matter!" He said and then used a Time Spell that froze them in place. "Gack ack ack ack!" He exclaimed and then used a Thunderbolt on them, but then something poked him from behind. "Hmm?" He turned around to see Luigi's Marshadow, who used Spectral Thief on him. "ARGH!" He yelled as he dropped his staff where Marshadow grabbed it and slammed it on the ground where it started cracking. "No!" He yelled, as it had the trio move again.

"Thanks Marshadow!" Luigi exclaimed as Specter Knight then slashed through Grodus, Luigi using Luigi Missile which was a Misfire, and then Iris ending it off with slashing right at him to finish him.

 **End BGM**

"Grrr… I must admit, I have underestimated you all." Grodus said, kneeling on the ground.

Mario clenched his fists. "I won't ask a third time… where's Peach?!"

"Ever so impatient." Grodus growled as he got back up. "You want Peach? Here she is!" He said as a cover disappeared to reveal Peach trapped in a green shield.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

"…Mmm." Peach groaned as she got up. "Where am I…? Wait a second, Mario! Everyone!"

"We're here for you!" Yang exclaimed, and then suddenly everyone got hit by a bolt of lightning where they all screamed in agony.

"Gack ack ack ack!"

"Using a lightning bolt while we're distracted… you dirty…" Pit got up and aimed his Palutena Bow at him, and then another lightning bolt hit him. "YAAAAGH!"

"Pit!" Ruby yelled and then she got hit by a lightning bolt, as did everyone else.

"You move and she perishes! Your choice!" Grodus called out.

"No!" Peach exclaimed in horror, and then the sound of a Pokeball opening up caught everyone's attention and then saw Shurei popping out.

"Feebas! Bas Bas!" Shurei cried.

"Hmm? You wish to save your friend? How amusing!" Grodus scoffed as Shurei went over to Grodus and used Flail, only for Grodus to smack her away. "Useless fish! You can't save her!" He said, only for Shurei to get back up.

"Feebas!" Shurei cried again and then tackled Grodus in the gut before using Flail again.

"Persistent little thing… but you can't even do anything!" Grodus swatted her away, only for her to get back up and tackled him once more, which only caused Grodus to laugh. "Pathetic!" He exclaimed and then swatted her away, but Shurei was determined and kept getting back up and attacking him repeatedly, angry that Grodus was holding Peach hostage. "I told you…" Grodus picked up the fish. "YOU CAN'T SAVE HER!" He yelled, throwing him to the side and then using a lightning bolt on the Feebas.

"NO!" Peach yelled, tears forming in her eyes and then Lei came out of her Pokeball.

"Fey! Fey!" Comfey flew over to the Feebas. "Comfey?!"

"Fee… Feebas…!" Shurei surprisingly got up, glaring hard at Grodus. "FEEBAS!"

"A glutton for punishment, aren't you? Have another!" He yelled, firing a lightning bolt at her, and then firing an ice beam at the others when they tried to get back up. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Shurei! Stop this, please!" Peach pleaded, but Shurei wouldn't listen.

"Feebas… Fee… Fee!" Shurei cried. "FEEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" She cried… and then, she started to glow.

"What in the world is going on now?!" Grodus asked while everyone watched in awe.

 **BGM: Total War (Pokemon Anime Soundtrack)**

The Feebas in front of them started growing into a graceful and beautiful sea serpent before the glowing stopped. "MILOOOOO!" Shurei had just evolved into Milotic and glared at Grodus.

"Hmph! You won't stop me, you serpent thing!" Grodus yelled and fired a lightning bolt, but the Milotic pulled her body away from the attack and then unleashed a Hydro Pump on Grodus. "OOOOF!" Grodus grunted as Shurei jumped up in the air and used Aqua Tail, slamming him into the ground.

"Milotic!" Shurei cried.

"Shurei…" Peach could only whisper in awe as Grodus weakly got up.

"You think a mere sea serpent can stop me?! So what if you changed! I can still win this for sure!" He exclaimed and got ready to fight, when suddenly, the ceiling above them started caving in. "Huh?" He looked up, and then right on cue, Bowser fell through and landed right on top of him.

 **End BGM**

"Urgh… that wasn't supposed to happen…" Bowser groaned.

 **BGM: Bowser** **'** **s Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Bowser/Papa?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"My achin'…" Bowser grumbled, and then Kamek, Kammy, Roman and Neo landed near him.

"I told you that was a bad idea!" Kammy said.

* * *

 _Earlier_ _…_

"Bah! I don't see anything besides a dumb dead dragon!" Bowser exclaimed as he was on top of Gloomtail's corpse.

"We might as well turn around." Roman said.

"Good idea." Bowser said and then bent his legs.

"Wait, sire! I don't think jumping off is a good idea! Remember how much you weigh!" Kammy exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know Wii Fit Trainer was working for the Koopa Troop!" Bowser said. "Please, I may be the king of evil but I'm not _that_ heavy!" He said and then jumped off of Gloomtail, landing on the ground. "Ha! See? Nothing happened." He said… and then the floor started creaking. "Hey, does anyone hear any creaking?" He asked… and then Bowser fell on through. "AAAARGH!"

* * *

 _Back in the present_ _…_

"Whoever designed these floors needs to be burned." Bowser grumbled and then realized what was going on. "Oh? What the devil are the snot nosed brats doing here? And why is Peach in a bubble, and why is Junior hanging out with rotten teenagers and why-" Bowser's eyes widened. "Junior!" He exclaimed and then glared at Mario. _"MARIO."_

"Papa! Wait! You gotta-"

"No son! You were hurt in Glitzville by Mario! I'm going to make him _pay_ for what he did to you and since everyone else is here, I'm gonna _enjoy_ this and then take Peach!"

"And we'll back him up!" Roman exclaimed.

"Guys! Just listen to me for a second!" Junior exclaimed.

"We'll listen to you after we beat the snot out of these guys!" Bowser said.

"Dad!"

"I'm afraid he's not going to listen to reason… which is something he never does." Nyx said.

Junior sighed. "I'm afraid we have no other choice."

"Hey Bowser…" Tifa got up and pulled out two badges, Double Pain and Return Postage to be exact. "You oughta use these!"

"What kind of trinkets are those?" Bowser asked.

Tifa grinned. "This here is Return Postage. If you wear this, anyone who attacks you will receive half the damage they give to you. This other one is Double Pain. If you wear this, you can dish out twice the pain you can inflict on us."

"…Forget the Return Postage! The Double Pain sounds MUCH more intriguing!" Bowser said excitedly.

Tifa smiled and then threw it at Bowser. "Enjoy the Double Pain."

"What are you doing! You're making him stronger than ever!" Yang scolded, to which Tifa turned to her and gave her a sly wink. "What's with-… _Ooooooh._ _"_

"Heh, that's actually well played." Weiss said and then Tifa tossed the Return Postage to Mario.

"Wear this, I have a feeling he'll want to attack you first." Tifa advised where Mario nodded and equipped it.

"Now… what's a finale without a Bowser appearance? A cruddy finale, that's what! Let's get this show on the road!" Bowser roared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Boss - Bowser (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Specter Knight appeared on the stage, and joining him were Mario and Junior. "Bwahahahaha! I don't know who this freak is, but I'm gonna mess him up!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Sire! Be careful. Junior is wishing to fight you!" Kamek warned.

"Bah! No one attack him! I don't want to burn you all!"

"Sounds fair to me." Roman said with Neo nodding.

"Hup!" Kammy exclaimed, casting a barrier surrounding Junior. "There, now no one can hurt him."

"Bwahahaha! Thanks, Kammy!" He laughed.

 _You might regret that._ Mario thought as Specter Knight jumped up in the air and slashed through Kamek and Kammy, where Mario jumped up in the air and used his Quake Hammer to damage all five, and then Junior ran up to Bowser.

"Sorry, dad." Junior said and had his Koopa Clown Car punch him five times, and thanks to Double Pain…

"ARGH! What do you have in those boxing gloves?" Bowser asked as Junior returned, and then Bowser ran up and then breathed fire at the two, and then Roman aimed directly at Mario and shot him with his cane while Neo ran over and impaled Specter Knight a few times, and then Kamek buffed everyone's defense and Kammy healed Bowser up.

Specter Knight used his Shadow Mirror and his phantom self slashed at Kamek and then Mario used Power Lift to boost their attack and defense by two and then Junior used Clown Kart Dash to slam into Bowser. "OOOF! Dag blasted Crystal Star!" Bowser groaned and then jumped up in the air and landed in front of Mario and swiped at him to hurt him, only for Return Postage to inflict pain on him too. "Argh! What just hit me?" He wondered while he returned while Roman walked up to Specter Knight and smacked him on the head with his cane before returning and then Neo got in a different stance with a wide grin on her face, and then Kamek boosted their attack power and Kammy once again healed up Bowser.

Specter Knight used the Will Skull to return some life to him and then used Bounding Soul where it bounced off of the ceiling and smacked right into Neo, where her semblance activated and she shattered while the real her appeared and would counter attack, but she attacked nothing, while the Bounding Soul bounced off of the floor and hit Kamek. "Yowch!" Kamek yelled.

"Huh, I didn't know she was going for a counter attack." Specter Knight said while Mario ran over and used Power Bounce, jumping off of everyone and then ground pounding Kammy, while Junior went up and his Koopa Clown Car jumped up in the air and a Mechakoopa sprang out and landed right on Kammy, where it exploded and knocked her down.

"Aaaagh! Forgive me!" Kammy groaned.

"Junior, why would you attack your elders?" Bowser asked as he walked over and breathed fire, not worried that his fire breath would damage Junior at all and then Roman shot Mario while Neo walked over and stabbed Specter Knight with her umbrella and then Kamek fired magic directly at Mario, and from the audience, Tifa threw a Mega Potion at Mario to give him a boost of energy.

Specter Knight quickly jumped up in the air, threw a jewel down and then used Judgment Rush, slashing through Neo and Kamek, with the latter falling in defeat.

"Urgh… I'm done for!" Kamek exclaimed and then Mario used Flame Drive to burn the trio and then Junior went up and used his drills on his own father.

"AAARGH! What have I ever done to you?!" Bowser asked as he ran over and punched Specter Knight, then Roman aimed directly at Mario and shot him while Neo ran over and impaled Specter Knight a few times.

"I have to say, this guy with the scythe is very annoying." Roman grumbled. "Hey Little Red, you wouldn't happen to have a twin brother, would you?"

"Nope!"

Roman sighed with relief. "That's a relief." He said as Specter Knight threw a Skeletal Sentry behind Bowser and shot Roman and Neo before he had it explode on the two, with Neo going down. "Neo!" Roman exclaimed before Mario used Hammer Throw to knock him on the head to have him fall over.

"Take down my team, will you?! Bring it on, I can take it!" Bowser said and then realized Junior didn't have his turn yet as he pulled up in front of his father and a cannon popped out of the Clown Car's mouth. "W-wait a second, son! Let's talk about this!"

"Sorry dad." Junior said and then shot him point blank, knocking him down for the count.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." Mario said.

"Yeah… hey, where's Grodus?" Ruby asked.

"AIYEEEEEE!" Peach screamed as they saw Grodus taking Peach away in a secret passageway.

"Oh for the love of Oum, Bowser!" Weiss complained as they ran after Grodus, however, Junior decided to stay.

"Junior… why did you have to attack your old man like that?" Bowser groaned.

"I was trying to get you to listen."

"Mmph… about what?"

"There's something that you oughta know." Junior said and then started to explain to Bowser and the others.

 _With the others_ _…_

The others ran down the stairs and into the final area, where they saw Grodus standing in front of a tomb with Peach right next to it. "You're too late! You are about to witness the reawakening of the ancient demon!"

"Everyone… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Peach quietly said as Shurei and Lei tried to move forward, but Grodus set up a barrier in front of them.

"Not this time, vile beasts." He said, then turned around and opened up the tomb. "Shadow Queen… come forth!"

 **BGM: The Sky Falls Into Shadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Darkness spat out from the tomb, the lit candles started giving off a dark flame, and then the whole world started to fall into darkness.

* * *

 _At Rogueport_ _…_

"I say, what's going on?" Toadsworth wondered.

* * *

 _Petal Meadows_ _…_

"Wh-what's going on?" Koopie Koo wondered.

"I… I have no idea!" Koopley said as all the Koopas and Toads looked around, including Kricketune who was wandering around the town.

* * *

 _Boggly Woods_ _…_

"B-Big brother, what's going on?" Petuni asked.

"I don't know… and I don't like it!"

* * *

 _Glitzville_ _…_

"What in the world…?" Jolene wondered. "This is peculiar…"

* * *

 _Back in the Palace of Shadow_ _…_

Hands emerged from the tomb and then a large shadow creature emerged from the tomb.

"What the heck is that?!" Luigi exclaimed.

Nyx had a grim look on her face. "That's… that's the Shadow Queen."

"We're too late." Jade whispered.

"Who awakens me?" The Shadow Queen asked.

"I did… and that right there is your vessel!"

"Hmm, yes, she will do nicely…" The Shadow Queen smirked and bent down to take Peach, as she started screaming while a large earthquake rattled the world.

* * *

 _At Animal Village_ _…_

"EARTHQUAAAAKE!" Isabelle yelled.

"What do we do?!" Egbert exclaimed.

"Stay calm!" Villager yelled.

"Did the whole world forget to reset their game?!" Resetti demanded to know.

* * *

 _Keelhaul Key_ _…_

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" A Toad yelled.

"My shop is going down, kupo!" A Moogle exclaimed.

"What in blazes is going on?!"

* * *

 _Poshley Heights_ _…_

"What the devil?" Plague Knight wondered.

"Gah! All I did was throw a coin into the well!" Pikachu exclaimed. "I didn't think the world wouldn't like it!"

* * *

 _Fahr Outpost_ _…_

"OH GOODNESS, I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I FORESAW THIS!" A Bob-omb yelled.

"No you didn't, doofus!"

* * *

 _And finally, the Smash Mansion_ _…_

The world finally stopped shaking as everyone hid under a desk, while Crazy Hand had drawn an umbrella. "…Did it stop?" Crazy Hand asked.

"It did." Master Hand said. "What the devil is going on?"

Right on cue, the Links and Zelda glared at Ganondorf, who also looked uneasy. "What? What makes you think _I_ did it?"

"Well, if it wasn't you, then who?" Link asked.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Remnant_ _…_

"Hmm…" Salem mused. "What _was_ that?"

* * *

 _Back at the Palace of Shadow, with Frankly._

"Oh no, am I too late?" Frankly asked after some dust fell to the ground.

* * *

 _Back with the others_ _…_

 **End BGM**

Peach had now completely transformed into Shadow Peach, or the Shadow Queen, whichever you prefer. "Hmm, yes… this body will do nicely."

"Now, Shadow Queen. Let us dispose of these pests once and for all!"

"…Excuse me, are you bossing me around? I take orders from no one."

"Wh-WHAT?! Are you disobeying me? Why, of all the-"

"Silence!"

"No! I will not! You _WILL_ obey me! That's what the prophecy foretold! Now, you will obey me THIS instant or I will-"

A dark lightning bolt shot down at him, destroying his entire body, and then another lightning bolt destroyed his smoldering head.

"Know your place, _worm._ _"_ She snarled, while the barrier that Grodus put up had disappeared.

"Your highness!" Beldam and Marilyn popped up from the shadows.

"Ah, Beldam. My faithful servant." Shadow Queen greeted. "I trust that you're doing well?"

"Yes, that foolish Grodus didn't even realize what he was getting himself into. He was just another pawn in our plans."

"Hmm hmm hmm… excellent." Shadow Queen smirked.

"Hey! Whoever you are, release Peach right this instant!" Yang yelled.

"Hmm?" Shadow Queen turned to the others. "Oh, more pathetic worms. How amusing." She mused and then saw everyone getting ready to fight. "Oh ho! You wish to fight me? Amusing, really… do you honestly think that a mere small army can put a stop to me? It's laughable."

"Release her… NOW!" Mario yelled.

"Feisty! I like that." Shadow Queen chuckled darkly. "How about this, instead? You all put down your weapons and arms, and you become my faithful servants?"

"Like HELL we'll do such a thing!" Yang yelled.

"I served under someone once. Never again." Specter Knight said.

"I serve only to Lady Palutena and no one else!" Pit declared. "There's no way I'll serve to scum like you!"

"Oh… you're one of _her_ servants." Shadow Queen scowled. "Palutena… of course she would still be alive for all these years."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you really think Medusa was the only enemy Palutena fought? No, long ago, she had fought another being of darkness even before Medusa even DREAMED of doing something like this. Way before you were born, actually. As a matter of fact, before those legendary four heroes sealed me up, we had met in the past and fought constantly. I was about to launch an ambush to Skyworld when those pathetic four heroes put a stop to my plans."

"You're lying. Lady Palutena _never_ said anything about it! If she had, she would have mentioned it!"

"Oh, she hadn't mentioned me to you? Oh, she wounds me so! I think I'll pay her a visit when I'm through with you."

"No way, not a chance!" Pit said. "I'm not letting you hurt Lady Palutena!"

"A predictable response to someone who serves under the Goddess of Light." Shadow Queen chuckled. "Now, I'm giving one last chance. Will you serve under me?"

Ruby glared at Shadow Queen. "No. We'd rather be _dead_ than to serve under you!"

"I agree! I'd rather die than be with a villain like you!" Weiss agreed with everyone else nodding in agreement and getting ready to fight.

"So you would rather die than to serve under me? That can be arranged. It's disappointing that you'd defy me, but no matter. Let's see how far you will get." Shadow Queen smirked.

 **BGM: Shadow Queen Part 1 (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Specter Knight, Vivian and Eira walked onto the stage in front of the Shadow Queen. "…Really, this is how we're doing battles? On a _stage?_ How utterly boring." She said and looked around in the audience. "Three at once? The rest of your team is sitting in seats along with several audience members. A girl is delivering snacks, a man is on the stage playing music…" Shadow Queen scowled. "Tch! You call this a battle?" She asked and then snapped her fingers as dark hands pulled from underneath the party and they re-emerged onto the stage.

"Wah! What are you doing?!" Luigi asked.

"Doing a little… _redecorating._ _"_ Shadow Queen said and then turned to Lillie. "Come here, you!" She said, snapping her fingers as a hand grabbed Lillie.

"ACK!"

"Lillie!" Guzma called out and then a hand grabbed _him._ "Agh!"

"As for the audience members…" Shadow Queen smirked and suddenly, they were all dragged down to the depths while they were all screaming. "And for the stage… this has _got_ to go." She said and then snapped her fingers where the whole stage fell apart and they were back into the Shadow Queen's crypt. "This is _so_ much my style." She said and then two shadow cages trapped Lillie and Guzma. "These two will be _perfect_ for my slaves." She chuckled darkly.

 **End BGM**

"You fiend!" Luigi exclaimed.

"As for the music, we need something a little more… _me._ _"_ Shadow Queen smirked.

 **BGM: Shadow Queen Part 2 (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Ah. Much better."

"That's it!" Mario yelled as he ran forward and punched Shadow Queen, but quickly stopped himself, his face inches from her face, finding himself unable to punch the Shadow Queen since she was holding Peach hostage.

"Oh? What's the matter… can't harm your friend? This makes things easier for me!" Shadow Queen sadistically said, grabbing a hold of Mario and throwing him to the side.

"Mario! You gotta snap out of it!" Luigi yelled. "Think of fighting Peach in Smash Bros!"

"This is different!"

"I know, but would Peach want you to give in so easily?"

Mario clenched his fists. "You're right."

"Ahahaha! You think he can hurt me? Don't make me lau-" Mario jumped up and hammered Shadow Queen on the head. "Mmph! Oh, so now you fight. This makes things interesting!" She said, summoning two shadow hands and slapping Mario away.

"She has 150 HP with an attack of seven and no defense at all! Still, I'd be careful of her attack patterns!" Goombella said where Specter Knight ran over to Shadow Queen and slashed her a few times before she grabbed him with her shadow hands and sent him flying and then saw Koops using Shell Slam on her but she used her foot to stop him.

"Tch, like a mere Koopa will hurt me." She said, kicking him back but then Eira gobbled him up and then spat him out right at her face. "Mmmph!" Shadow Queen groaned and then shadow punched Luigi and Yang while Tifa dodged the oncoming attacks and then punched Shadow Queen in the face, and then followed up by a series of kicks and then used an uppercut, but the Shadow Queen recovered and grabbed Tifa and sucked some of her health up and tossed her to the side, then swatting Flurrie away who was going to attempt to body slam her.

Ruby ran over to Shadow Queen and used her semblance and then slashed her, but the Shadow Queen blocked the attack and smacked Ruby away with her shadow hands and then she sent an army of little shadow hands to trip up Blake and Jade.

Eira ate up Bobbery and then spat him out where he exploded on Shadow Queen's face and then Bobbery returned with a proud grin on his face and then while Pit was finished firing arrows, he split his bow in half and ran over and slashed at Shadow Queen before summoning his Upperdash Arm to knock the Shadow Queen up in the air, and then Pit used the Power of Flight to fly up to her level, but the Shadow Queen quickly flipped herself over and axe kicked Pit to the ground before gently landing on the ground, and then dodged arrows and gunshots from Nyx and Iris, and she quickly sucked some health out from the two to regain her own and then spotted Xena running in and slashing her, but she blocked the attack and grabbed her.

"Hmm… interesting. I can sense a demon inside of you." Shadow Queen smirked. "Yes, you seem to have a dark side! I can sense it! Join me and I will spare your life so I can make this demon come out of you!"

"Like hell I'd join you!"

"Too bad." Shadow Queen smirked with her eyes glowing a different color to try and hypnotize Xena.

"Pikaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jade ordered as her Mimikyu used Shadow Ball on Shadow Queen to knock her back and disrupting her concentration as Xena sweep kicked Shadow Queen and then jumped back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Xena nodded.

"Alright, everyone circle around her!" Pit suggested as they did so and surrounded the Shadow Queen.

"Oh, cute." Shadow Queen smirked and then charged up an attack as they got closer before letting out a powerful shockwave that knocked everyone to the walls, and then fired lightning bolts at everyone. "Hmm… I'm not used to this body. It doesn't exactly suit me." She said before closing her eyes and then her true form came out while wrapping Peach's body around her. "Ah, _much_ better!" She said. "In this form… I am invincible!"

"No one is truly invincible!" Specter Knight said as he threw a few sickles at her before using Judgment Rush to slash through her, but she wasn't hurt. "What?!"

"I told you. I'm _invincible._ _"_ Shadow Queen smirked, swatting Specter Knight away. "There is nothing you can do about it!"

 **End BGM**

"I will ask you one last time before I dispose of your remains. Will you become my slaves?"

"Like we said… we'd rather die than to serve scum like you!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah! We'll die trying if we have to!" Yang said.

"Nnngh…" Blake held on to her arm. "We have to do something though…"

"What are we going to do?" Jade wondered as Shurei and Lei got back up.

"Milo! Milotic Milo!"

"Fey! Fey!"

"Hmph! Your peculiar talking will get you nowhere. Your old master is _gone._ _"_

Mario weakly got up. "We'll keep fighting… to the bitter end." He said. "That's… that's what we do. We'll never give up. We'll never serve you!"

"Hahahahaha! How amusing that you would throw away your lives! So be it… I'll-"

Suddenly, Mario started to glow.

"Huh?" Shadow Queen wondered and then the Crystal Stars started flying up into the ceiling with all of them wondering what was going on, and above Rogueport, directly surrounding the execution platform, the symbols shined brightly as the Crystal Stars appeared before they started flying everywhere around the world.

 **BGM: You Can Do It Mario! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Diamond Star descended upon Petalburg. "Oh? What's this?" Mayor Kroop wondered.

"That's the Crystal Star! What's it doing here?" Koopley wondered.

Koopie Koo gasped. "The Crystal Star is showing us something! Koops is in trouble… and so is everyone else!"

"What _is_ that thing?" A Toad wondered.

* * *

 _At the Boggly Tree_ _…_

The Emerald Star descended upon the Punies. "What's going on? Why is the Crystal Star here?" The Elder wondered.

"Oh no! Is Flurrie and the others in trouble?" Petuni asked.

"Don't give up, you guys!" Punio yelled.

* * *

 _The Glitz Pit_ _…_

The Gold Star arrived at the Glitz Pit. "Dear lord, what is that?" Jolene asked in horror.

"Come on, guys! Don't give up!" King K yelled.

"Listen, punks! Just because you've rawked me doesn't mean you're allowed to lose to someone else! RAWK 'EM!"

* * *

 _Animal Village_ _…_

"Come on guys! Go go go go go!" Isabelle cheered with pom poms. "You can do it!"

"Come on, I know you guys can pull this off!" Villager exclaimed.

"Everyone! Join in!" Isabelle called out to the whole village.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" They all yelled.

* * *

 _Pirate_ _'_ _s Grotto…_

"Blast it, Bobbery! Don't let this she-demon do you in!" A Bob-omb yelled.

"Go get 'em!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Pa-Patch yelled.

"GO GET 'EM, GUYS!"

"KNOCK HER BLOCK OFF!"

"LOUDER! LOUDER THAN YOU EVER COULD!" Pa-Patch yelled.

* * *

 _Poshley Heights_ _…_

"I don't normally cheer for people, but this is a bad situation. You guys can do it!" Ashley called out.

"Save this world, otherwise, there will be no world for me and Mona to dance in! Er… I mean, you guys go!" Plague Knight exclaimed.

"You can do it!" Tim yelled.

"We all believe in you!" Pikachu yelled.

* * *

 _Fahr Outpost_ _…_

"Sir! We have them all together!"

"Good!" The mayor walked over to the large crowd of Bob-ombs.

"Ready? Let your voices be heard!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, GUYS!"

The Crystal Stars worked their way around the world, letting everyone see what in the world is going on.

* * *

 _Smash Mansion_ _…_

"Good heavens! She looks crazier than I do!" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"Come on, everyone! You can do it! If my Smashers can pull through Tabuu, then you can pull through this one too!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"You can do it, guys!" Ness yelled.

"Knock her out!" Lucas yelled.

"Hylia, please watch over them." Zelda prayed.

"Poyo poyo!"

"Come on, Tifa. You can pull through! You always do!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"You can do it, Tifa." Cloud said.

* * *

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom_ _…_

"Mario! RWBY! You can do this!" Captain Toad yelled. "We believe in all of you!"

"Go Mario! Go RWBY! Go everyone!" All the townsfolk yelled.

"Wait… I think I see Luigi in there too!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Holy cow, you're right!" A Koopa exclaimed.

"COME ON, LUIGI! YOU CAN PULL THROUGH! YOUR FANS ARE COUNTING ON YOU!" A female Toad yelled.

* * *

 _Sarasaland_ _…_

"I don't know WHAT'S going on, but if you think you can possess my best friend and knock Luigi around, you got another thing coming!" Daisy yelled. "You better be glad I'm not there kicking your ass right now!"

* * *

 _At Scuttletown_ _…_

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm with you to the end!" Shantae yelled and started doing a dance. "You can do it!"

* * *

 _Beacon_ _…_

"Kids, be safe." Ozpin said from his office and looked down at the campus to see all the students cheering on RWBY and JINX.

"You guys better pull through!" Coco yelled.

"You guys can do it!" Velvet cheered.

"Come on, Blake! I know you can do it!" Sun exclaimed.

"Go Weiss! You can do this!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Ruby! Please make it back safely!" Penny called out while Zwei started howling.

* * *

 _At Patch_ _…_

"Come on, girls! Win this!" Tai exclaimed. "Yang! Ruby! You can do this, I know you can! Make your father proud!"

* * *

 _With the Reds and Blues_ _…_

"Why does Peach look evil?" Caboose asked.

"She's been possessed!" Tucker exclaimed. "Hmm… an evil lady… I'd like to take her out for dinner. Bow chicka bow wow!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE SERIOUS!" Carolina yelled.

"Listen here, you little she-devil! If you destroy our friends, I've got a shotgun with your name on it!" Sarge declared.

* * *

 _With JNPR_ _…_

"Come on, can you go any faster!" Nora yelled. "I want to break this demon's legs!"

"You can do it, guys!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You can beat her!" Pyrrha cheered them on.

"Come on! You can win this!" Ren exclaimed.

"STEP ON IT!" Nora yelled.

* * *

 _At Skyworld_ _…_

"Shadow Queen… I never thought I'd see you again." Palutena quietly said. "Pit, knock her out. You can do this!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, CAPTAIN!"

* * *

 _Back with the gang_ _…_

"Wow… this is so overwhelming." Weiss said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thanks, everyone!" Ruby smiled.

"Urgh… what's going on?!" Shadow Queen asked, and then the Crystal Stars appeared and then attacked her directly. "AAAAAGH!"

"Everyone…" Peach's voice was heard as they saw her appearing in front of the Shadow Queen.

"What are you doing?!" Shadow Queen yelled.

"Use… the last of my power…" Peach weakly said and then filled everyone's health back up along with the Crystal Stars. "Goodbye…"

"Peach! No!" Mario yelled but Peach disappeared. "PEACH!"

"Urgh… you foolish girl!" Shadow Queen yelled.

 **End BGM**

"Come on, guys! We can still do this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"YEAH!"

"You… You all dare defy me… everyone dares to defy me?!" Shadow Queen yelled and then let out a huge shockwave that knocked everyone down. "Let's see where all this cheering will get you!" She exclaimed and then aimed her hand at them all and fired a powerful lightning bolt, but then, a laser came from behind the gang and hit the lightning bolt, causing an explosion. "Ugh! NOW who interferes?!"

"That would be us!"

The smoke cleared, and then Bowser and _his_ team walked through the smoke.

 **BGM: Bowser** **'** **s Theme (Super Mario 64)**

"Who are you?!" Shadow Queen demanded.

"Me? I'm the king of awesome!" Bowser said and looked to his team. "Guard the others. This one's mine."

"You got it!" Kamek said as they went back and cast a barrier surrounding them all with Roman and Neo in front of the barrier in case Bowser falls to the queen.

"I have to thank Junior for telling me the whole story… and for telling me what this badge _really_ does!" He said, pulling out the Double Pain badge and crushing it with his fist to destroy it.

"You call yourself the king of awesome? I don't see it."

Bowser glared hard at Shadow Queen. "You _dare_ possess Peach's body? You _DARE_ kidnap her? You DARE knock everyone around when that is specifically MY job?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. "I don't think so! You release Peach right this instant or _else._ _"_

"HA! Peach is LONG gone! He sacrificed herself for _NOTHING._ Her body is gone and there's nothing that little blonde airhead can do! She was weak!"

Bowser snarled. "Don't talk bad about Peach… _in front of me!_ _"_ He growled.

"Tch, you think you can win? I'd love to see you try."

"Oh, I will." He said and chuckled. "What's a story ending without the king of awesome swooping in and saving the day? A cruddy ending, that's what!" He exclaimed and then got in a battle position.

"Bring it on, turtle boy!"

"SHOWTIME!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Fated Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Shadow Queen glared at Bowser and then fired a lightning bolt at him, striking him but he shook it off with a smirk and went into his shell and rolled toward her, slamming into her and then jumped up from his shell, reemerging from his shell and landing on top of the Shadow Queen and crushed her before jumping back and breathing fire.

"What… I can actually be hurt now?!"

"What's the matter, afraid of getting hurt?" Bowser taunted.

"No! I can still do this." Shadow Queen exclaimed and then used her Dangerous Breath attack but Bowser breathed fire to counter it and then he ran over and drop kicked the Shadow Queen before punching her, but she blocked it with her shadow hand, only for Bowser to breathe fire at the hand to burn it alive and then punched her in the face before jumping back before he ran over and Bowser Bombed her. "Nngh! ENOUGH!" She yelled and then charged up an attack.

Bowser used this opportunity to throw some hammers at her before running to her and swiping at her with his claws before grabbed Peach's body and smirked before throwing her to the ground and falling on top of her to crush her before jumping back and then Shadow Queen unleashed his shockwave, but Bowser went into his shell to minimize some of the damage and then he rolled straight for Shadow Queen and slammed into her before grabbed Peach's body and then Bowser Flipping to knock her to a wall.

"Urgh! How can some mere turtle thing hurt me so easily?!"

"Do not underestimate me!" Bowser yelled and then went to punch her again, but the Shadow Queen was ready for this and grabbed him with her shadow hands and then pinned him to the ground, and then punched him repeatedly.

"I will not be beaten by you! No one will! Never again!" Shadow Queen declared, pummeling the Koopa King to the ground and then firing lightning bolts at him. "You were foolish to fight me! You will perish!" She said, raising her shadow hands up in the air to deliver the final blow and then slammed them on Bowser, but he grabbed her hands to push them back up.

"No way… am I losing… to YOU!" He yelled as he breathed fire at the hands to burn them and then he got back up and then let out a smirk before letting out a loud roar before transforming into Giga Bowser.

"What the devil?!" Shadow Queen yelled in surprise before Giga Bowser swiped at her repeatedly before using Bowser Whirl, freezing her up in the process and doing a more powerful Bowser Bomb. "No… I was just revived! I… I can't lose!" She exclaimed as Giga Bowser jumped up and let out a powerful punch to destroy the Shadow Queen. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed before disappearing and Peach gently floated down before she hit the ground and then Bowser turned back to normal before raising his fist up in the air.

"I rule!"

 **End BGM**

"MY QUEEN!" Beldam yelled before she quickly bailed out of there with Marilyn.

Kamek dispersed of the barrier and then Mario ran over and picked Peach up bridal style. "Peach? Peach!" He called out while the shadow cages disappeared and Lillie and Guzma dropped to the ground.

"OOOF!" Guzma groaned.

"Ow…"

"Mmm…" Peach groaned and then opened her eyes. "Mario…?"

"Oh thank heavens." Mario sighed with relief as everyone surrounded her.

"You… you saved me."

"Actually, Bowser saved you, and pretty much the whole world." Blake said.

"Huh?" Peach looked at Bowser in surprise. "You saved everyone?"

"Ooooh yeah, I did!" Bowser chuckled, giving her the thumbs up. "You're welcome! Heh, imagine me saving the world all by myself. Bwahahaha! They oughta make a game where I'm the main protagonist because of my heroic deeds! Heck, since I saved the world, they oughta give me the keys to some famous business! Like video games!"

"Let's not get _too_ crazy, papa." Junior laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. That's just a pipe dream." Bowser laughed. "But could you imagine it? Me taking over a video game business!"

"Sadly, I can see this happening." Jade sweatdropped.

"Typical that he'd have an ego over saving the world." Weiss sighed. "Great, he's never gonna let us hear the end of it."

"I believe the word you're looking for is "Thank you!"." Bowser grinned.

"There is NO WAY I am thanking you for saving us." Weiss said. "Especially with you, Torchwick!"

"Come on, we deserve _some_ credit." Roman said with Neo nodding, and then Frankly walked in.

"Oh good, everyone's here… and it looks like Peach is well!" Frankly said. "While I was coming over, I discovered this treasure box." He then pulled it out.

"Oooh! What is it? I want to know what the ancient treasure is!" Bowser demanded.

" _You?_ We all do!" Luigi said.

"I'm sure it's something great." Kamek said and then Frankly opened up the treasure chest.

"Aaand it's… a mushroom!" Frankly said, pulling it out while everyone anime fell over this.

"We fought tooth and nail… for a _mushroom?_ _"_ Blake asked.

"Ugh… why do I even bother…" Bowser complained.

"Well, on the bright side, at least we knew what the ancients ate a thousand year ago!" Frankly chuckled as Peach turned to see her Comfey and her Milotic approaching her.

"Lei, Shurei… it's so good to see you again!" Peach smiled and hugged the two as Shurei wrapped her body around her while Lei hugged her as Shurei then gave Peach an affectionate lick on her cheek, making her giggle. "That actually tickles!"

"Come on, let's head back to the kingdom." Luigi said.

* * *

 _Back at the docks_ _…_

"We're gonna miss you guys." Mario said.

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It's been an honor being with you guys!" Goombella said.

"I feel like I've become a stronger Koopa because of you guys." Koops said with a smile. "Gosh… I hate goodbyes so much…" He sniffled a bit.

"I think I'll return to the stage once more." Flurrie mused. "Being with you has inspired me to do it again! It's been an honor."

Eira looked to Weiss. "You may not be my biological birth mother… but you will always be my mother to me!"

"Oh great, now you're going to make me cry!" Weiss exclaimed and then Eira ran over and hugged Weiss where she hugged her back before Eira returned to the others.

"I'll make you proud! I'll be number one in the Glitz Pit!"

"That's my girl!" Weiss smiled.

"This is… going to feel weird seeing you leave, you were like family to me." Vivian said. "Still, I'll miss you all."

"I've been inspired to set sail once more! If I hadn't met you guys, Scarlette would still be watching an old broken Bob-omb. I'll make her proud!"

"WAAAAAAIT!" A voice yelled as Punio and Petuni came running in with a lot of Mushrooms. "Oh good, we still made it in time!" Punio said. "These are for you on the road ahead!"

"Yeah, fresh Mushrooms!" Petuni said.

"Thank you, guys!" Ruby smiled and then the boat arrived.

"Oh look, there's the boat." Toadsworth said and then the boat stopped by at the docks.

"HEEEEEY!" Nora waved.

"Need a lift?" Jaune asked.

"Goodness, I'm not sure how you'll all fit in here!" The captain exclaimed.

"I've got our own transportation." Bowser said and called upon his Clown Car as he and the others started flying off. "See you losers later!"

"We'll destroy you next time!" Roman yelled.

"We'll be ready!" Yang called out as they got on the boat and took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, at Mario_ _'_ _s house…_

"Phew, that was some adventure." Ruby said.

"You said it. I can't wait to wind down for a while." Yang said, and then turned to Lillie and Guzma chatting amongst themselves. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Oh, we're fine! I believe I have enough money to build my own shop here in Toad Town!" Lillie giggled.

"I'm gonna get me my own dojo and… I'm not sure what I'll do yet. I'm still working on it." Guzma said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and then Mario's SP Mailbox went off, catching everyone's attention and then Mario opened it up.

 _"_ _Dear Mario and friends, what's up? It's Goombella! I thought it'd be best if I told you what's going on after you left. Well, I'm actually working with Professor Frankly now! I'm helping him research different topics and treasures around the world. It's never a dull moment! Part of my research requires me to travel to different parts of the world, which is no biggie because hey, I get to see our friends all the time!_

 _Koops is doing rather well after he went on an adventure. He_ _'_ _s not as shy as he used to be, in fact, he's planning on becoming the next mayor of Petalburg. I think he'll do great!_

 _Flurrie has made an epic comeback on the stage! Her play is actually based off on our adventure we had together! I_ _'_ _ve been to her plays a few times and it's actually wonderful! The actors they've found for Mario and the others are top notch!_

 _Eira is working her way through the top in the Glitz Pit, in fact, last time I saw her, she was about to take on the champion! She says she_ _'_ _s declaring her victory to her friends and her adoptive mother. She says that someday, she would like to fight you all someday. That's just so adorable!_

 _Vivian is traveling around the world and I found her at Animal Village. To my surprise, Beldam and Marilyn are with her, but Vivian said it was no big deal and she forgave her sisters. Beldam said that she won_ _'_ _t be doing evil ever again and is trying to be a better sister. Here's hoping!_

 _Bobbery is setting sail on the ocean again, and he_ _'_ _s sailing with Cortez! I was visiting Keelhaul Key to chat with Pa-Patch when Bobbery came to visit. He was so happy to see me, I thought he'd actually explode in happiness!_

 _Oh! You know that Umber guy that was with Zess T? Guess who just graduated from her cooking? That_ _'_ _s right! Umber is now a really great chef and can cook up anything! He's actually on his way back to the Mushroom Kingdom as I type this up. He said he was planning on making a small restaurant in Toad Town where he can make amazing foods. He did say his next order of business is learning how to make coffee, but is going to look for someone else and not work under Zess T again. Smart move, no?_

 _All in all, I_ _'_ _ve been missing you all since you left. We should definitely hang out one of these days, you oughta come visit! Anyway, I gotta go. Till then! - Goombella."_

"Wow! Go Umber!" Lillie grinned.

"That's great!" Peach smiled.

"Yeah!" Jade nodded.

"Alright, now let's party!" Luigi exclaimed. "I just got the cake out of the oven!"

"Wahoo!" Mario exclaimed, and they ate their cake and drank their punch, enjoying the party until Mario and Peach walked outside to the front porch.

"I don't think I'd ever want to be possessed again." Peach said with a giggle, looking out to the sunset.

"Yeah, it was actually hard to actually hurt you." Mario told her.

"I don't blame you…" Peach said. "But I'm glad you pulled through… even _if_ Bowser, of all people, ended up saving everyone."

"Yeah… but we can all relax for a while."

"Yeah." Peach nodded, both of them looking at the castle in the distance and then Peach gently put her hand on Mario's hand, to which he looked down and looked at her with a smile. "Mario… there's something I need to tell you."

"Me too."

Peach giggled. "How about we tell each other?" She asked and then leaned forward, where Mario did the same and they both closed their eyes… and then the front door slammed open.

"Hey! What are you two doing out here? Luigi's bringing out the board games!" Nora exclaimed, causing the two to pull away and look away from each other, blushing like crazy.

"We-we'll be there in just a second." Peach said.

"Okaaaay!" Nora smiled and then walked in.

"So… what were you going to say?" Mario asked, already knowing.

"Hmm, I'm sure that can wait another time." Peach said as the two walked in the house together, Mario opening the door for her and then walking in after her where he closed the door and then all of them started playing board games into the night.

* * *

 **And with that... this story is finished! Phew! I was so excited to finish this up! Wahoo!**

 **I have one final poll set up for y'all! But don't worry, this one is purely for fun and hey, i'm actually curious on what you think!**

 **Anyway, take care and i'll see you next time in the next RWBY story!**

 **Here's a hint: He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well! He's finally back to kick some tail!**


End file.
